Defenders vs Monsters- Beginnings
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: When Frieza comes to the Earth and brags about a new devastating technique, it not only throws him and Goku, but also two alpha predators onto a battle field unlike any other. Find out who will be victorious when defenders clash with monsters.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of either Dragon Ball Super or Godzilla, only the story. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Akira Toriyama and Godzilla belongs to Toho and Legendary Studios. And here is the first chapter to what I am hoping to be an incredible story. And I was serious about including the soundtracks, but more specifically, they'll be from the Dragon Ball Super Broly movie and Godzilla, King of the Monsters. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter One: Training for a rematch**

(Cue Frieza's Ambition track)

Somewhere deep within the vast emptiness of space of the Seventh Universe, a giant circular spacecraft floated between two asteroids. The ship vibrated as a massive power came from within. In the training room on the ship, Lord Frieza was currently training himself. He was surrounded by a new batch of Saibemen since the last few were embedded in the walls. The son of King Cold was doing his best to keep calm under pressure, and he didn't really exert himself while fighting the little plant people. The Saibemen leaped high into the air and came back down with their claws extended. But Frieza was able to quickly spin and use his tail to knock them back.

The Saibemen were sent flying backwards from the attack, but managed to turn and land on their feet like felines. One cocky Saibeman launched itself again at Frieza. But Frieza slowly raised a finger before firing a **Death Beam** at it. The beam struck the Saibeman in the chest, causing it to fall on its face before reaching the resurrected lord of the Frieza force. With a swift motion of his hand he unleashed a wave of energy that cut the remaining Saibemen down. The plant creatures shook on their feet before they fell to the ground dead. Turning his head up to an observatory room he commanded, "I believe that's enough for today."

"Y-Yes, Lord Frieza." Kikono replied through a microphone. The entrance to the training room opened and Frieza walked out. When he fully exited the room, the door shut behind him. Kikono and Berry Blue came to meet him in the hall. Though she could hide it, both Berry Blue and Kikono actually were sensing that Lord Frieza wasn't too happy with his training session. They were caught off guard when he said, "I know what you're both thinking, so say it."

"It's just that," Kikono started as he began to nervously sweat, "we can tell that you're not entirely satisfied with your training sessions lately."

Frieza closed his eyes as he began to think about his subordinate's words. Then he said, "I hate to admit it, but you may be right." This surprised both Kikono and Berry Blue as they looked to their lord in shock. Then he pondered aloud, "I do wonder what makes the training of my enemies much different from mine. I've gone through training with gravity, against multiple opponents and even learned a few new techniques." His face became twisted with anger and frustration as he said, "But no matter how much I try to raise my battle power, or try to find a strong ally such as the likes of Broly. Though that Fusion Technique may seem unlikely for me. Especially that I don't know it." A white aura ignited around the leader of the Frieza Force as his anger grew and shouted, "So why can't I defeat my enemies no matter what I do!"

Both Kikono and Berry Blue had to shield themselves from the wind being generated by Frieza. Only when it died down did they lower their arms. They looked to see that Frieza was walking away. Berry Blue levitated off the ground and followed Kikono as they raced after Frieza. Kikono then suggested, "If I may-"

"What?" Frieza harshly demanded as he glanced back to them. Kikono gulped before saying, "Although you've raised your power quite greatly, and in search for mighty warriors to join our cause," Frieza thought about what he said.

He remembered the grueling training that he had endorsed himself after his first resurrection. Not to mention the warriors that he had disposed of after their defeat from Goku's son and their friends. Then he remembered dying at the hands of Goku just before he could try and destroy the Earth. His memories of Goku telling him of the Tournament of Power, his newly founded resurrection and the whole incident with Broly. Looking back over his shoulder he said, "And what is your point, exactly?"

"All I'm saying, is that when one thinks about it," Kikono started as he continued to sweat, "that the Saiyan that you wish your revenge on and Vegeta are practically because of not only their training, but during your latest encounters with them, they've practically had a higher power with them. Such as Lord Beerus."

Frieza took a moment to think back to when he returned in the attempt to take his revenge, the tournament and the Broly incident. His eyes widened as he thought back when he remembered that by Goku and Vegeta's side they basically had Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction for Universe Seven or his Angel Whis. The thought about that made his blood boil. Then turning fully back to his minion he asked, "What exactly are you saying? That I need to find some kind of higher power of my own?"

"Uh," Kikono tried to say but the words got caught in his throat. Then he said, "If the advice actually helps."

"He does have somewhat of a point, my Lord." Berry Blue agreed. A smile appeared on her face as she said, "And I may have found something."

Both Frieza and Kikono look to her in surprise. A look of interest appeared on Frieza's face as he requested, "Then do bring what you've found into the light, please, Berry Blue."

"Yes, at once, my Lord." Berry Blue said as she floated past her leader. Frieza and Kikono then followed her as she explained, "It was a little side project when we were investigating for the legends for the Super Saiyan and the Super Saiyan God so long ago. Though we initially learned that two transformations were thought to be myths I did stumble across something that seemed very interesting."

"And what might that be?" Frieza asked as Berry Blue stopped by a window and descended to the floor. Berry Blue then glanced back and said, "It was in a scroll that I read and found out that there was something that was not only feared by the twelve Destroyers and Kai, but was feared by the Omni-King himself."

This completely shocked both Frieza and Kikono, but mostly Frieza. But then his face hardened as he questioned, "And did this force have a name, per se?"

"All records of a name were regrettably removed and destroyed since no one had seen the Destroyer of Destroyers." Berry Blue informed them. Her smirk stayed as she said, "But I had read that it was banished to an alternate universe."

"An alternate universe?" Both Frieza and Kikono questioned. Frieza then became annoyed when a vein appeared in his forehead as he said, "Berry Blue, we don't have time to chase down fairytales, nor do I have the patience for it."

"And yet, the so-called fairytale of the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God had actually turned out to be real. And I don't mean to bring back too much pain from memory." Berry Blue pointed out. Frieza grunted as he looked down and thought that she had a point. Then she questioned, "And do you know of the scientists I have under my employ?"

"Yes, I am quite well aware." Frieza said as he crossed his arms. She then informed, "I had them look for anomalies that indicate a way to this alternate universe," Her left eye narrowed as she said, "or should I call it the Forbidden or the Forgotten Universe Thirteen."

"Universe Thirteen?" Kikono questioned as he looked to Frieza. Then turning to his master and waving it off he said, "My lord, let us forget about this. Everyone who should know knows that this fabled Universe Thirteen, should it exist, is fully off limits. Anyone who tries to travel there are either stopped or never return."

But Frieza was now lost in thought as Berry Blue's words started to nag on his mind. Frieza then questioned, "And what have these scientists dug up?"

"That there is a slight fracture between space and time." Berry Blue replied. Then she said, "It's the perfect spot to cross over to another universe. But the most effective way to open the rift is to create a collision shockwave from a clash from a truly great speed."

"And would that work?" Frieza asked. This surprised Kikono as he asked, "My Lord, you're not seriously taking this seriously?"

Frieza silenced him with a stern glare. Then with a nod to Berry Blue he said, "Well, Berry Blue?"

"The scientists were able to run the simulations and have found that it is quite possible." Berry Blue said with a smirk. This interested Frieza as he then asked, "And is there anywhere in particular that this must happen?"

"If you'll follow me, my Lord, I shall ." Berry Blue said as she then floated away. Frieza and Kikono followed behind the blue-faced woman through the halls of the ship. They stopped before a door where Berry Blue tapped a series of keys and gaining access to the room. The three then stepped inside as the lights came on around them. The room was surrounded by many computers and in the middle of the room was a computerized table. Berry Blue hovered next to the table and pressed the right keys as she said, "This is where they found that the strongest rift lies."

The table lit up and a holographic image appeared in the middle. It showed a planet that was green and blue. Frieza's eyes narrowed at this and said, "So, it's time to go back to Earth, is it?"

"It would appear so, my Lord." Berry Blue said with a smirk. Frieza then walked around the table as his subordinate told him, "Shall I go and give the order, sir?"

"Yes." Frieza said, "You are both excused."

Both Berry Blue and Kikono bowed in respect to their master before hurrying out of the room, well Kikono did while Berry Blue floated behind him. When he was truly alone, Frieza looked out the window and out into the far reaches of space. A meteorite passed by the ship while the smirk grew on his face until it became a maniac grin. He darkly laughed as he said, "Perhaps if I am able to prove myself to this Destroyer of Destroyers, I will have truly found myself a way to destroy all of those pests after all." Though his smirk remained, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he said,

"And most in particularly, that meddlesome, Goku!" Frieza said as the thought of defeating Goku excited him. He threw his head back in laughter as he now had a new plan for revenge!

(End of track)

(Cue The DBS Broly Theme track from DBS Broly)

The meteor continued hurtling through space until it passed through small wormhole. The wormhole didn't take it very far, but did cause it to increase in speed. The meteor seemed to have a mind of its own as it swerved away from planets and around much bigger meteors and asteroids as it started to burn while it traveled. Soon it came in the direction of a giant tree the size of a planet on an upside down pyramid platform. But before it could crash into it, an orange and blue blur quickly plowed through it.

Son Goku was in his Super Saiyan Blue form when he demolished the meteor and had to quickly turn himself around to block a punch from Vegeta who was also a Super Saiyan Blue at the moment. The blow sent the two of them screaming towards the ground in the forest area. But Goku was able to spin a kick to Vegeta. The blow sent Vegeta away before Goku landed on his hands to the ground and flipped himself right back onto his feet. The Saiyan of Earth looked up to see Vegeta speeding towards him before rearing his fist back. Goku once again blocked the punch by crossing his arms and kept it up as Vegeta laid on the attack with rapid punches.

When Vegeta threw another punch, Goku moved out of the way of his fist and used a palm strike to knock Vegeta away. The Prince of Saiyans grabbed onto the ground as he slid, creating grooves in the dirt as he went. When he finally did stop Vegeta stood straight up before unleashing a powerful Ki blast. Goku braced himself with an arm raised and smacked the blast away into the sky. Using his own Ki, Goku came in for a punch. Vegeta reared his own fist and the two meet. The shockwave from the impact caused the leaves of the surrounding trees to shake before falling to the ground. The two quickly went at each other with rapid punches and kicks. When they were unable to land a blow against each other, the two broke apart.

The orange and blue clad warrior was about to go on the offensive again when he heard a deep voice screaming from overhead. Both he and Vegeta looked up and adopted weirded out looks when the feline form of Lord Beerus came crashing down on them, specifically Goku. Goku yelped in fright as he quickly jumped out of the way. Beerus landed with a boom that kicked up dust. Goku and Vegeta had shielded themselves and lowered their arms. They looked to the crater to see if Lord Beerus was alright. Goku then shouted, "Lord Beerus, are you alright?!"

"No, I'm bleeding to death down in this hole!" The Seventh Universe's Destroyer God sarcastically shouted up to them. Goku looked to Vegeta and asked, "He's mostly joking, right?"

(End of track)

"What do you think, moron?" Vegeta questioned as he crossed his arms with a scowl. Goku then turned back to the ditch and asked, "Do you need some help?"

"Don't bother! I'm coming up now!" Lord Beerus shouted before jumping out of the hole. He landed on one knee before standing to his full height and dusted himself off. As he continued dusting, Goku then asked, "Lord Beerus, if you don't mind me asking-"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't." Lord Beerus interjected as he bent down to dust his feet off. But Goku still asked, "Why do suddenly have the urge to join me and Vegeta during our training sessions?" Then he a new thought occurred to him as he asked while scratching his temple, "Come to think of it, you've kind of hated it when we trained around you."

Beerus was a little caught off guard by it and stood up straight as he said, "Well, a Destroyer God has to keep in shape else he could be easily considered to be a fat oaf." Then he quickly added, "Like my idiot brother."

"Is it so good to talk about Lord Champa like that, Lord Beerus?" Whis, the angel attendant and teacher for Beerus, asked as he floated down next to the three. With a smile he then informed, "Especially since he'll be joining us on Earth for that little dinner party."

"Hmph." Beerus huffed while crossing his arms and closed his eyes. Without opening them he slightly turned his head to Vegeta and complained, "Why did that wife of yours have to go and invite him?"

"Don't rope me into it." Vegeta said as he turned away, "It was all her idea to try and get us all together. If you want someone to blame, then feel free to tell her that." But then he glanced back with a smirk and said, "But just don't get upset if she doesn't give you any of the good stuff."

Beerus scowled and grunted in irritation to this. Goku then looked to Whis and asked, "So, how many from Universe Six are coming, exactly?"

"There's no telling really." Whis said as he lightly twirled his staff within a ring comprised of his index finger and thumb. The Angel then said, "I have high certainties that only really Champ, my sister Vados and Vegeta's little apprentice Cabba will attend."

"Huh." Goku said as he sat down next to a tree. Vegeta looked at Goku and questioned, "What? Did you expect Hit to be there as well?"

"Eh, kind of." Goku admitted while placing his hands behind his head. Vegeta scowled and said, "You're still hopeless, do you know that?"

Goku started chuckling as he sat there. Whis then gasped before saying, "Speaking of the dinner party, we'd better get going if we're going to make it on time."

"All right, all right." Lord Beerus said as he moved behind Whis and placed a hand on his back. Vegeta moved to do the same, but looked to Goku as he didn't move. Whis looked back and said, "Aren't you coming, Goku?"

"Oh, I am." Goku said as he stood back up. He had a smile on his face as he said, "I had asked Bulma if it was okay if Broly and his friends could come too." His face really lit up as he remembered what she said, "She said it was cool and all if Broly was able to keep himself under control."

"Are you sure that was a good idea? You are quite well aware of what happened when Broly was last on Earth." Vegeta questioned with an arched brow. Goku nodded and said, "Yeah, Broly's actually come along far in his training. He's been making great progress in keeping his power check."

"All right, if you say so." Whis said as he begun powering up his teleportation ability. In an instant as Vegeta placed his hand on the Angel's back, the three of them vanished into space. Goku then placed his index finger and his middle finger close to his forehead and began searching for Broly's energy. When he found them, still on the repugnant world Vampa, Goku used his Instant Transmission technique to vanish.

Earth

On the aforementioned blue and green planet, it was very busy on an island south of West City as Bulma's staff prepared the grounds for Bulma's dinner party. She stood amongst them with a clipboard while helping them set everything up. The caterers were starting to bring out the food and set the trays on a table covered in a white tablecloth. Bulma said to two of the staff as they passed by with a streamer held between them, "Just one more set of streamers to go! And then that part's done."

"Yes, Mrs. Bulma!" The two staff members shouted as they climbed two ladders with one end of the streamer in their hand. Bulma smiled before turning away, but the smile faded when she saw a small hand trying to reach from under the table. The hand was trying to feel for some of the desserts on the table. Closing her eyes in irritation, they snapped open as she shouted, "TRUNKS!"

The hand twitched in fear as her son stood up on the other side of the table. He rubbed the back of his head as he stammered, "Y-yeah, Mom?"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Bulma questioned as she walked over to the table. Then wagging her finger in disappointment she said, "You have to wait until the guests start to arrive before you can dig in, understand."

"Oh, I understand, Mom." Trunks said. But a smile appeared on his face as he pointed behind her, "But you might want to tell Goten, Mai and her friends that."

"Huh?" A confused Bulma asked. She looked back to see both the four in question with their arms filled to the brim with pastries. Bulma went from confused to twitching in irritation. And it seemed as if her head grew larger, her eyes had no pupils and the iconic annoyed vein on her forehead as she yelled, "Why you little punks!"

Goten, Mai, Shu and Pilaf all gasped in fright at this turn of development. They quickly turned on their heels and started running for their lives as Bulma started chasing after them. She shouted after them, "Bring those back, right now!"

But the four of them didn't do it as they kept running while Trunks then grabbed a few and placed them in his arms. Then as he checked to see if no one was looking, he silently tip-toed away. He laughed as he went around a corner, only to stop short when he found himself in his mother's present with the back of the shirts of Goten, Mai, Shu and Pilaf, who still had their pastries, in hand. The vein appeared in her forehead as she said, "Nice try, kiddo. But the rules still apply, so go take those back, young man."

"Yes, ma'am." Trunks said. Bulma set the four down before she and they followed Trunks back around the corner. As she followed behind, she looked up to the sky and wondered to herself, "I wonder when Vegeta and everyone will arrive."

As they rounded the corner, a pillar of light burst in front of them and Vegeta, Whis and Beerus appeared before them. Bulma chuckled before saying, "Hey, guys! Glad you could make it."

x

**Author's Note:** And here is the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and don't worry, it'll start getting more action packed soon. And I'm really wanting to get to the more intense fight scenes that I can't wait, but I will. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Party Crashers

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of either Dragon Ball Super or Godzilla, only the story. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Akira Toriyama and Godzilla belongs to Toho and Legendary Studios. I was really excited to write this story after watching the new movie. This chapter is gonna get a little intense. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter Two: Party Crashers from Space**

It was nearly two hours after Vegeta arrived with Beerus and Whis. As if fashionably late, another pillar of light dropped down and five figures emerged. The Destroyer of the Sixth Universe, Champa, and his Angelic Hand, Vados were the first two to step away from the pillar. Following behind them were the Saiyans of the Sixth Universe, Cabba, Califula, and Kale. While two of the three Saiyans had smirks on their faces, Kale was a little nervous about coming here. But with a little encouragement from Califula, Kale still came. Most of her friends from the Earth of the Seventh Universe, consisting of Chi-Chi, her two sons Gohan and Goten, the former's wife Videl and their child Pan. There was also Master Roshi, Yamcha, Krillin, Android 18 and her and Krillin's daughter Marron, Tien and his little friend Chiaotzu. The Namekians Piccolo and Dende with the latter's assistant Mr. Popo. Even the pudgy samurai Yajirobe came as well. Bulma looked around with a worried expression, which Chi-Chi noticed. Coming over, she asked Bulma with concern, "What's wrong, Bulma?"

"The party's been going on for practically two hours now, and there still isn't any sign of Goku." Bulma worriedly said as she put a hand against her cheek. Chi-Chi smiled and said, "Don't worry, Bulma. Goku once told me that even with his **Instant Transmission** technique, it did take him a while to reach wherever that Broly guy lives after their fight."

"I know." Bulma sighed as she sat down in a chair. Then staring up she said, "It's just not really the same without him."

"Hmm." Chi-Chi agreed. But they wouldn't have to wait much longer as the sound of teleporting from **Instant Transmission **drew everyone's attention. Standing in the center of the crowd was the newly arrived Goku, Broly, Cheelai, and Lemo. While Goku bore his usual smile, Broly, Cheelai and Lemo looked about the area with wonder, confusion and awe. Broly still were Baa's ear around his waist while he remained topless, Cheelai and Lemo were still wearing the outfits they wore when Goku officially met him. Cheelai then smirked and said, "Wow, I never really did get to see much of Earth the last time we were here."

"Yeah, no kidding." Lemo said as he started to wonder for a bit. Cheelai and Broly weren't too far behind as they walked away with him. Goku stayed back as he looked around when a young voice shouted behind him, "Daddy!"

Goku looked back to see Goten excitedly running up to him. Kneeling down, he picked up his youngest child and placed him on his shoulder. Then asking, "Hey, son, how've you been?"

"Great. I was so excited when you showed up." Goten said with a smile. But then it formed into a frown as he complained, "But Trunks tried to bet me that you wouldn't show up until it was too late."

"Well," Goku eased his son's tension by saying, "I'm here now aren't I?"

"Yeah." Goten said before hopping off his father's shoulder. Then he looked up to Goku and said, "Trunks was gonna try to have an eating contest around the buffet table and I thought that you'd might want to join.

"Sure." Goku said with a toothy grin. Vegeta said from behind, "An eating contest? Now that sounds like a challenge." Goku and Goten looked behind the taller Saiyan to see the Prince and his son standing there with smirks on their faces. Vegeta then said, "Let's make this even more interesting by bringing in Gohan, Cabba, Califula, Kale, and Broly into this little contest. I'll crush all of you."

"I don't see why not." Goku said as he turned around before getting fierce, "You're on."

Ten minutes later…

The four of them had rounded up the other Saiyans and after some convincing, all nine Saiyans sat around a huge round table. A large assortment of food was laid out before the nine, and while eight of the nine looked ready, Broly was looking at the food in wonder. Behind him Cheelai and Lemo were standing on the sidelines to support their friend. And as a last minute entry, both Lord Beerus and Lord Champa sat at the table as well, knowing well that this was one way to get to delicious food. With a confident smirk, Cheelai said, "I'd say that it's between that Goku person, the one in the armor or Broly. The other's don't stand a chance."

"We'll just have to wait and see." Lemo smirked as well. Each of the Saiyans started to look between their competitors before a small gong was rung.

Without a moment's hesitation all eleven of them reached out and grabbed a dish and started eating. Goku was currently shoveling ramen into his mouth with a pair of chopsticks while Goten, Trunks and Gohan were using forks and knives to cut up slabs of meat. Both Vegeta and Cabba were eating bird legs and finger sandwiches as they didn't seem to have any need for utensils at the moment. Califula and Kale were sipping tea or soup as they struggled to keep up. Beerus and Champa were struggling to wrestle away some ribs as the other sibling kept hold of the meat, not seeming to notice that they were falling behind in the competition. The one who seemed to throw any table manners out the window was Broly as he picked up whatever he could grab and stuck into his mouth. He slowed down enough to where he could chew and not choke on what he was eating.

The crowd watched on in fascination or disgust as the eleven continued eating. Cheelai, looking incredibly uncomfortable while she sweat-dropped before looking over to one of the Earthlings and asked, "How long can they keep eating like this?"

The Earthling that she had asked was in fact was Krillin, who didn't take his eyes off the table as he spoke, "I can't really say for either Beerus or Champa, but for the nine Saiyans, it could go on for quite a while."

Cheelai didn't say anything more and turned back to the table as more and more dirty dishes piled up on the table. Before long, Goten, Gohan and Trunks all threw in the towel as they were stuffed to the fullest with food. The remaining eight kept going as it went from entrees to deserts. Lord Champa lifted a bowl of pudding over his head scrapped the gooey substance into his maw. Letting out a sigh, Vados opened an eye before saying, "Lord Champa, please remember your manners."

Lord Champa muttered something as he kept his focus on eating the pudding. All this seemed to do was cause Vados to sigh again. Kale soon put down her utensils and called it quits, though this caused Califula to look at her and question why. While she was distracted, Broly still going at the food hungrily, grabbed the bowl of soup from her spot and held it up to his head, starting to slurp it. It drew the attention of Califula as she turned to the taller Saiyan and looked at him with wide blank eyes and a vein over her left temple. Cabba tried to place a spoon of ice cream in his mouth, but he dropped it while saying, "I… can't… go on. I'm sorry, master Vegeta. I have failed you."

"Don't say that, boy!" Vegeta shouted as he grabbed the spoon and shoved it into the alternate Saiyan's mouth. Cabba gagged before spitting the spoon out on the table. Nearly everyone seated and even those who weren't cringed at how gross that was. Beerus then placed his fork on the table when Champa did the same. Broly soon stopped eating and gave a satisfied loud belch that caused those near him to jump back in shock. The contest ended when Goku grabbed a small pastry and stuffed it into his mouth. He gave a satisfied groan as he chewed it and gave his gut a good pat and shouted, "Man, that was some good eatin'!"

"I think that it's safe to say who one this little contest." Bulma said with a chuckle. All the other guests started to laugh from this.

Outside of the Milky Way Galaxy…

Frieza's spaceship hovered a good distance from outside the galaxy as they prepared for the attack. Frieza himself stood in his personal quarters while staring out the biggest window on the ship. As he continued to think about how he would pull this off, the door to the room slid open. Stepping in was his top two henchman Kikono and Berry Blue, whom was holding a briefcase. Both were smiling as they came behind their master. Kikono cleared his throat before saying, "Lord Frieza, we-"

But Frieza cut him off with a hand raised. Kikono stopped as Frieza lowered his hand and continued to look out the window. Then glancing back the lord of his empire said, "Yes, what is it?"

"Oh, it's just that since you plan to go to this "forbidden" universe," the yellow alien started, "we thought that we would need to maintain contact with you."

Frieza turned to the two and asked, "And how would you propose that I would be able to do that?"

"With this." Berry Blue said as she held the briefcase before her. Then opening it, the case lid lifted up and revealed a red lensed scouter. Frieza looked down at it before arching a brow. Then looking to his henchman he questioned, "And how exactly would this benefit me in any way?"

While Berry Blue kept her composure, Kikono became afraid but still managed to explain, "Well, ever since your brilliant plan to go to Universe Thirteen, we've had our scientists came up with a way to keep in touch with you. They were able to apply the necessary communications technology into the scouter."

"Hmm." Frieza pondered. Then after a moment to think to himself he reached down and picked the scouter out of the case. He attached the scouter to his ear and it clicked on with a hiss. Then pressing the button, the scouter activated and immediately connected to the radio frequency of the ship. Looking to his two subordinates he said, "Now let us go and rally the troops."

"As you command, Lord Frieza." Berry Blue and Kikono said in unison. The three then exited the room with Frieza leading the way. As they walked through the halls, Kikono asked, "How do you intend to open the rift, Lord Frieza?"

"Oh, I have a sure proof way." Frieza said as a smirk formed on his face. Then he sounded as if he were gloating as he said, "I'm quite certain that I can bend a certain monkey to my whim."

They soon came to a section of the ship that acted as a giant assembly room. Attached to the ceiling were seven monitors that were nearly taller than Frieza in his current form. Once Frieza stood next to a rail he looked down to the soldiers that had been gathered as the monitors activated. On the other side of the monitors were the generals an such of the Frieza Force.

"My loyal warriors," Frieza began with a small grin. This caused everyone to stand at attention as he spoke, "I am pleased to announce that the time to strike against the forces of Earth is now." Looking up to the monitors and asked, "Generals, do you have your warriors ready?"

"Yes, Lord Frieza." All seven generals said with a bow. Frieza's grin grew a little wider before saying, "Excellent." Then looking back down he said, "Now I know that you all think that this little excursion of mine to the Forbidden Universe sounds a little extreme. But I assure you that it will all be worth it."

He looked to each of them and said, "But if there any of you who do not wish to participate in the chance of a lifetime, please, step forward."

The soldiers in Frieza's ship looked to each other in unease and didn't move, but one warrior, a soldier who looked like a purple minotaur with crooked horns, stepped forward and away from the rest of the group. Frieza kept his smile and said, "I thank you for showing me your level of courage."

The soldier was starting to sweat as he was afraid of what his leader would do. And he was right to be, because a second later he grunted when felt a quick and sharp pain enter his chest. His head shook as he slowly looked down to see a small hole in his armor. The soldier tried to speak, but only fell to his knees before falling onto his face. The other soldiers looked up to see Frieza with his finger pointing to where the soldier stood. His smile morphed into a grim frown as he questioned, "Is there anyone else who doesn't seem up to the task?"

The remaining soldiers slowly shook their heads. The grin returned to Frieza's face and he said, "I'm quite glad that we could reach an understanding."

Turning back to the monitors, he asked, "Are your ships in place?"

"Yes, Lord Frieza." Each of them said. Then Frieza asked, "And you do remember how I want this operation to go?"

"Affirmative, my lord." One of the generals said. Frieza then said, "Good. Then we can now commence." Turning his attention to all of his warriors he said, "Know that you're sacrifices will not be made in vain. And once we have the one we need," He became dramatic and shouted, "We shall bring every universe to its knees!"

This caused the soldiers to cheer in excitement as they raised their fists. Frieza then shouted, "Commence Operation: Forbidden Doorway!"

"Affirmative! Commencing Operation: Forbidden Doorway!" One of the generals shouted before they and the other six's monitors blank out.

All the ships under Frieza's command started to move towards the Milky Way galaxy, or more specifically, the Earth. From inside his own ship, Frieza started to chuckle to himself of his impending victory.

Back on Earth, Goku and everyone was enjoying a rousing Bingo game as they waited for the next call. But just as the last number was called and Goku, Vegeta and Broly were racing to fill in the last blank, but a giant shadow suddenly loomed overhead. Everyone at the party and those not at it looked up to see a giant spaceship blotting out the sun overhead. The spaceship was large, black and white with a yellow windows around the exterior. Goku and Vegeta stood up as the latter said, "It's Frieza, no doubt about it."

(Cue The Birth of Frieza's Army track)

"Yeah, but what could he possibly be doing here?" Goku asked. They didn't have to wonder much as the ship somehow was able to project an image of the tyrant himself. An alert beeped from Bulma's watch, making her look down to the small device. Then looking at what was going on, she looked to the others and said, "You guys, it's not just happening over this city. It's being projected over six other major cities as well."

"Really?" Goku asked as he looked to his friend. But before anyone else could say anything, the image above their heads said, "**Greetings, Earthlings. I'm not quite sure if you remember me, but I am Lord Frieza. Conqueror of the many systems of this universe.**"

The crowds watching started to murmur as Frieza continued, "**I have come to issue a challenge to the warriors of Earth.**" The Z Fighters listened closely as Frieza said, "**In six locations with the inclusion of this city, I have six other ships hovering just over six cities. My troops will soon begin to rain down from these ships and begin the planetary conquest. My challenge to you is to bring all you have at us, but my biggest challenge is to the Saiyan, Goku.**"

The look on Goku's face shifted to a frown as Frieza said, "**If you're listening, Goku, I should let you know that I have mastered a technique that will not only cause mass destruction in a single area, but will cause the planet to be sucked into a makeshift blackhole.**"

Everyone who truly understood the danger gasped in shock of this. The only ones that didn't understand were Trunks, Goten and Goku as the Saiyan looked to Bulma and asked, "I forget, that's bad right?"

"Yes, it's bad, Goku!" Bulma shouted at his ignorance. This caused Goku to flinch a little from her frustration. But then with a determined look he said, "Don't worry, I'm sure we can stop them before Frieza can use this dark technique."

"That remains to be seen, Kakarot." Vegeta said as his eyes didn't leave the projection. Goku looked to his rival as the Prince said, "We're more than likely going to be going up against the majority of the Frieza force."

"Hmm." Goku grunted as he looked down in thought. But then he perked his head up and said, "Hey, I know, maybe these guys can help out." He then gestured to the party-goers that may be more than willing to fight.

"I'm more than willing to fight if my teacher will have me by his side." Cabba said like a true devoted student. Though he wouldn't show it, Vegeta hmphed and said, "Fine, but just don't get in the way."

"Yes, master!" Cabba shouted and bowed. Califula rolled her eyes and whispered to Kale, "What a kiss up."

Kale didn't really say anything, but looked a little nervous about it. The image of Frieza then said, "**Also to this little game that I've come up with, if I am met with anyone other Goku, then I will not hesitate to annihilate the Earth. I hope that I have made myself perfectly clear on the subject. The attack will commence in exactly ten minutes. And finally, to my most hated foe, Goku, you'll find that I am currently positioned over a very small island a good distance from here. Have a good final day.**"

And with that said, the image of Frieza cut off. The group looked to the side as they heard screaming coming from the streets of the threat of the invasion. Everyone looked uncertain about this. Piccolo then looked to Vegeta and asked, "What do you think Frieza is truly planning."

"I have no idea, Namekian." Vegeta said as he too was curious about the tyrant's plot. Goku then clapped his hands together and said, "Welp! We might as well get started."

"How can you be so insistent about going into this fight?" Chi-Chi questioned to her husband. Goku turned to her and asked, "What do you mean by that, Chi-Chi?"

"I mean, is why are you just rushing into this fight?" Chi-Chi questioned after pinching the bridge of her nose. Goku then looked bewildered at her and said, "You heard Frieza. He's launching an attack against the Earth and we have to stop him."

"And are you planning to face that monster, mister?" Chi-Chi asked while getting up in her husband's face and wagging a finger at him. Goku took a quick moment to think about his choice of words before saying, "Yeah, I was. And I'm the only one who can else Frieza will destroy the Earth."

Chi-Chi let out an agitated groan as she turned and looked up to the heaven's. But then calming down she closed her eyes, crossed her arms and said, "Well, since there's no stopping you," Then she gestured to her two sons as she said, "any of you, then I'll be waiting for you to come back." But then she turned on her heel, pointed a finger at Goku and said, "But I want you to come back to me in piece! Do you hear me, mister!"

"Loud and clear, Chi-Chi." Goku said as calmly as he ever could. A smirk appeared on Chi-Chi's face and she said, "Well, that's good to hear." Then turning again she pointed to Frieza's spaceship and shouted, "Now, go take that crazed maniac down, Goku!"

Goku chuckled at his wife's enthusiasm and turned to the others. He pondered the situation and said, "I have an idea. And I think it could work."

This surprised most of the group from the as they listened closely. Goku then explained, "By using my **Instant Transmission** technique, if we divide into teams I could place you all close to where Frieza's ships are, you'd have enough strength to start the fight and then I can go face Frieza and stop him before he can unleash that technique of his."

Vegeta, Piccolo and the nonfighters were all impressed with this idea. Goten whistled and said, "That's actually a pretty good plan, Dad."

"I know." Goku said, truly impressed with himself. Then he had a huge smile as he said, "I even surprised myself with that."

"Well, we now have a plan. But first," Piccolo said before turning to the Saiyans of the Sixth Universe and Broly and asked, "may we ask for your assistance in this fight?"

"As I said before," Cabba said stepping forward, "I will fight as long as my master will have my assistance."

Not one to say it openly, Vegeta closed his eyes and hung his head as he said, "Like I said, it's fine by me, just don't get in my way."

Califula pushed the two aside and said with a raised fist, "Even though I'm probably not gonna be able to fight that freak, I still owe him for squashing our chances during the tournament."

"And I'll fight too." Kale said coming up next to her best friend. Califula looked to the other Sixth Universe Saiyan and slapped her back shouting, "Now that's what I'm talkin' about!"

Broly stepped up and said, "Though I don't enjoy it as much as Kakarot or Vegeta, Kakarot has done much for me. It would be selfish of me to not aid him."

Goku smiled in appreciation to this, but everyone became surprised when Cheelai and Lemo moved next to Broly. Lemo had a smirk as Cheelai smugly said, "If you can get me and Lemo close to one of the ships, we can provide you with aerial support."

"Are you sure?" Broly asked, worried about his two friends. Cheelai opened her mouth to reassure him, but Lemo beat her to the punch by saying, "Don't worry so much about us, big guy. After all I am a pretty good flyer and with Cheelai working the weapon systems, it's Frieza's men that you should be worried about."

Broly gave a small smile and nodded, "Okay, then." Turning back to Goku he said, "Let's get started."

"All right, then." Goku said with a determined smirk. But then he said, "Now let me get a feel for all the ships before we go."

This caused everyone at the party to fall to the ground in shock with their legs hanging in the air twitching.

(End track)

x

**Author's Note:** And the second chapter is done. Once again, I must warn everyone that there will be spoilers for the new Godzilla, King of the Monsters movie. And I will do my best to remember how mostly everything went to contribute to this story. In the next chapter, hopefully I will add in the soundtrack from Godzilla, King of the Monsters. And I do apologize for any errors or mis references to the story.


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle for Earth

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of either Dragon Ball Super or Godzilla, only the story. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Akira Toriyama and Godzilla belongs to Toho and Legendary Studios. This chapter is gonna get a little intense, I'm hoping to put a lot of battle scenes in this chapter, not to mention that I'm gonna put in the other half of the soundtrack that I have planned, so there is that little tidbit. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter Three: The Battle for Earth**

After locating all six other ships, Goku and Vegeta divided the groups into teams. Tien, Yamcha and Piccolo were all on a team, as were Cabba, Califula and Kale. Lemo and Cheelai stuck close to Broly as the teams were picked. Krillin, 18 and Master Roshi made the fourth team while Gohan, Goten and Trunks made the fifth team. That left Vegeta and Buu as the final team while Goku was going to be on his own. Buu was excited as he shouted, "Buu ready to fight white weirdo!"

"No, Buu! You can't fight him." Mr. Satan quickly ran up and told him. This confused Buu as he asked, "What? Why can't Buu fight white weirdo?"

"Because you heard what he said." Mr. Satan reminded, "He said that if anyone else besides Goku were to face him, then he'd destroy the Earth."

"Oh." Buu said as he now understood. Goku then said, "Alright everyone, I'm gonna make a quick stop by Korin's place and see if he's got some Senzu beans that we can have." Placing two fingers near his forehead he said, "Be back in a second."

One moment he stands there with a stern expression on his face, the next he used **Instant Transmission** to quickly zip over. The next moment he appeared in front of them again, this time holding a small brown sack of the beans. Opening the sack, he shifted through them while counting the miracle beans. His dropped as he said, "Uh oh."

"Uh oh?" Piccolo questioned. He moved towards Goku and asked, "What does 'uh-oh' mean?"

"Korin had a bag of Senzu beans ready," The Saiyan of Earth explained, "but there aren't enough for all of us here."

"Well, how many are there?" Califula questioned while having her arms crossed. Goku then told them, "We only have seventeen."

"What?" Buu questioned before saying, "But Buu don't see 17 here. Was he late to the party?"

"N-No, Buu." Hercule explained, "He's saying that there are only seventeen of those magic beans in the bag."

"Oh." Buu said as he finally understood. Then he looked to Goku, waved his hand and said, "Buu won't really be needing beans. So you can give Buu's to someone else."

"I doubt I'll really need any." Piccolo said as he passed up his share of the beans. Vegeta huffed to himself before saying, "Same goes for me."

"And me." Broly added. Nodding, Goku then started handing the beans out to those who might need one. When everyone had a bean, Goku said while holding his index and middle fingers to his head, "All right, first team let's go."

Tien, Yamcha and Piccolo placed a hand on Goku's back. Goku then locked onto the first ship and used the technique to go. While they were gone, Vegeta turned to Krillin's group and said, "All right. You three, go and take care of that ship there."

He pointed to the ship that still hovered over the city. Krillin sighed and asked to his wife, "Shall we get going?"

"Yeah, let's get this done." 18 said and turned towards the ship. Master Roshi came closer to her and said with puckered lips, "How about a kiss for good luck."

The next thing he knew, the martial arts master was struck on top of the head by two fists: one by 18 from the comment, and Krillin for him hitting on his wife. Master Roshi then grumbled, "No respect for the elderly, shame on both of you."

18 looked to Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl and said, "Be sure to look after Marron while were gone."

"Don't worry, 18." Chi-Chi reassured with a thumbs-up. 18 nodded to her and the three then shot off towards the spaceship. As soon as they had vanished Goku reappeared to take the next group. Cabba, Califula and Kale all stepped up to the plate and placed a hand on Goku's back. Once again, Goku used **Instant Transmission** to take them to the battlefield.

x

Goku and the Saiyans from Universe Six all arrived at a city surrounded by a lush forest. Cabba and the girls removed their hands from Goku as they observed the situation. The ship still hovered over the city as the bay doors began to open. Cabba gasped in horror and shouted, "Oh, no! Time's almost up!" Looking to Goku he shouted, "You need to hurry!"

"Uh, right." Goku stammered before placing his fingers to his forehead again and disappeared. Cabba looked to the two and said, "Now let's do this!"

"Yeah!" Califula shouted and pumped a fist. Kale, though slightly nervous, said, "Okay."

"Especially for my master!" Cabba shouted with his arms raised. While Kale didn't say anything, Califula groaned in aggravation. Then with a slap to the back of Cabba's head she said, "Okay, Mister Kiss-up, let's get going."

Cabba groaned as the three took flight for the city.

x

Goku reappeared in West City and awaited the next group. Broly, Lemo and Cheelai stepped forward and placed a hand on Goku's shoulders before he zipped them off. Bulma looked down to her watch to see how much time was left. She gasped and shouted, "There's only three minutes and twenty-five seconds until the invasion happens!"

All the remaining fighters and nonfighters gasped. While they looked worried, Beerus, his brother and the two Angels sat at a table looking as if there wasn't trouble brewing. However, something was plaguing Beerus's mind as he thought about Frieza's threat. While he knew that Frieza would somehow be able to destroy the Earth, he also knew of another secret the Earth kept. Turning to his brother and the two Angels he asked, "You don't suppose that that fool Frieza has somehow found a way to get to _that_ place, do you?"

"Of course not." Champa said as he wiped his mouth off with a napkin. Then he arched a brow and said, "After the incident, we went to great lengths that any and all ways to the Forbidden Universe were sealed and/or lost. That stupid little pest Frieza of yours couldn't have found out anything about it."

"But may I remind you, Lord Champa," Vados said and turned to him, "That even if the more conventional ways are unknown to the rest of the universe, there are still ways to crossover." Then she added, "Plus, we all know how sometimes information on levels like this could eventually get out."

"Ah, don't worry about it." Champa waved it off. A smirk formed on his face as he said, "I'm pretty sure that our combined forces will take care of this little invasion and send that scoundrel running with his white tail between his legs."

They didn't say any more as they watched Goku return. Trunks and Goku's two sons were the next group to go. Goku quickly whisked them to the fifth invasion spot. When he returned a moment he looked between Vegeta and Buu and asked, "I wish the two of you luck."

"Oh, save your breath, Kakarot." Vegeta scolded with folded arms. Buu then asked, "Can we get fight started?" A smile formed on his face as he said, "Buu really want to continue with party!"

"Don't worry, Buu." Goku reassured, "We'll be sure to continue the party after this has been dealt with."

Goku then placed his fingers to his head again while holding out his hand. Buu and Vegeta placed their hands over his before he used **Instant Transmission** yet again. They appeared close to a city that was located in the middle of a valley. The only thing out of the ordinary was the spaceship casting a giant shadow over it as it hovered. Goku took a step back and said, "Alright, I'll leave you two to it. I'll be sure to take care of Frieza quickly."

"Why?" Vegeta questioned as he looked to his fellow Saiyan with a smirk and crossed arms. Then he mockingly asked, "Do you feel the need to come lend us a hand?"

"Eh, I just don't want to miss out on the excitement." Goku shrugged. Vegeta scoffed and said, "Just get going already."

"Okay. See you two later." Goku said as he held his fingers to his head once again. Buu waved goodbye and shouted, "Bye, Goku! Good luck!"

Goku nodded to the pink fighter before vanishing from their sight. Vegeta and Buu turned towards the city as they watched as the Frieza Force started to swarm out of the ship. Vegeta looked to Buu and questioned, "You ready for this?"

Buu nodded twice with a huge grin on his face. Then without another word the two ignited their auras and flew down towards the city at high speeds. Before the invasion could start, Vegeta charged up a yellow sphere and launched it towards the Frieza Force. The soldiers who saw it coming scrambled out of the way. The orb impacted the side of one of the smaller ships. The blast caused the small ship to careen out of control and it fell out of the sky. The ship crashed into outer side the side of a mountain. Vegeta and Buu kept coming towards the ship and all the soldier.

x

Goku appeared on the ground just underneath Frieza's ship. Looking up, he saw that there were intergalactic soldiers already waiting for him. Goku was about to get started when another gigantic image of Frieza appeared. The image smirked as it looked down on him, "**Greetings, Goku. I'm so glad that you could make it. I've just left a few warriors of mine to keep you occupied. I'm still preparing, and that's always such an embarrassment. Though I have no doubt you'll be able to handle them. I'll be down in a few minutes. Ta-ta!**"

The image faded out and the warriors of Frieza started to descend from the sky. A smirk formed on Goku's face as he cracked his knuckles. Then igniting his aura, he leapt into the sky towards the volley of warriors.

(Cue Paragus' Rage track)

Goku rapidly sped towards the soldiers as they sped up as well. Goku maneuvered left to avoid one soldier and then right to avoid another. When he was in the middle, Goku gathered up his Ki as much as he could before unleashing a small burst of energy that sent the soldiers tumbling. The ones that weren't sent flying stood their ground. As the closest warriors surrounded Goku, one with purple skin and white hair noticed that his scouter had slipped a little. While the others of his unit rushed ahead, the soldier started fiddling with his device.

The soldiers that were rushing Goku were in for a surprise as he flickered from one to another. As he passed them, Goku landed a precise chop to their necks. When the first four fell to the ground, the more skilled warriors were able to dodge the attacks. Their actions impressed Goku a little, but he took his stance where he brought a fist close to his side and held his other arm high above his head with his index finger and middle finger slightly curved. One by one, Frieza's soldiers rushed at Goku. Side stepping one, Goku then spun his left foot to kick the soldier. When the next one tried to punch him, Goku moved his head slightly to the right to avoid the blow. Then grabbing the soldier Goku then delivered a knee to the soldier's sternum. The invading alien groaned before falling out of the sky. Goku then blocked a series of rapid punches from the other two soldiers. He was able to keep up with their attacks. Suddenly, both soldiers reared their fists back and put everything that they had. Goku dropped down as the two fists came at him. The fists didn't hit their intended target, but did hit something. The soldiers' fists rammed into the other's cheeks, making the two soldier's groan in pain as they fell away from each other. Goku saw the final soldier as he was still fiddling with his scouter. But not noticing what he was doing, Goku immediately made a bee-line for the soldier.

The soldier looked up from what he was doing and screamed as Goku turned to where his outstretched foot collided with him. The blow sent the soldier flying backwards and in turn made him throw his scouter into the air. As he fell to the Earth he shouted, "I wasn't ready!"

"Oops." Goku said as he watched the warrior fall. Then he mumbled to himself, "My bad."

The soldier's scouter came down to him and bonked Goku on the head. Slightly shocked by it Goku threw his head to side as the scouter tumbled through the air. The green-lensed scouter landed in just the right position where it was able to attach to his ear. Goku was slightly confused, but he didn't have time as he sensed Frieza's energy emerge from his ship. Looking up, Goku saw the tyrant himself floating above his ship. Frieza, who was now wearing a red lensed scouter, held a smirk on his face as he used a finger to beckon Goku closer. Goku slowly rose up in the air. Soon he was staring straight into the eyes of his foe.

(End of Track)

"Is this how we're always to going to meet up?" Goku rhetorically asked. Frieza lightly chuckled at this and said, "You should very well know by now that I won't rest until you and your friends, but mostly you, are dead at my feet."

Goku smirked as he defiantly said, "I highly doubt that, Frieza. We've been in enough scraps with you. You know that we won't go down that easily."

"Ah, yes." Frieza said as he closed his eyes. Then with a smirk he mockingly said, "That irking determination to always keep on fighting until the end. A truly annoying trait with you Saiyans." Then he got a good look at was on Goku's face before saying, "But if I must be honest for a moment, that scouter does work for you."

Goku chuckled at this and said, "So what do you say we get this show on the road? I'm itching to get it started."

"As am I, Goku." Frieza calmly said. But then he suggested, "But why don't we build our way up before going all out. What do you say?"

While Goku seemed tempted by the offer, he shook his head and said, "Sorry, but it's not going to go that way, Frieza. I'm gonna take you down before you can try that technique of yours."

"Ah, yes." Frieza said as he remembered what he had told Goku. Then he thought back to his conversation shortly earlier…

x

(Flashback)

_As five minutes were left until the invasion, Frieza stood in his personal quarters when both Kikono and Berry Blue entered the room. Frieza slightly looked back to them and questioned, "_Yes, what is it?_"_

"It's just that…"_ Kikono started to say, "_are you sure that you wish to go through with this?_" Then he made a point, "_After all, even if this Forbidden Universe and the Destroyer of Destroyers does exist, we don't know what else may exist over there._"_

"True._" Frieza agreed. This confused Kikono as his master continued, "_But then again, what rewards will be gained if one doesn't take the risks._"_

_Kikono was at a loss for words as he stopped talking. Berry Blue then asked, "_Are you prepared, my lord?_"_

"Indeed I am._" Frieza said with a confident smile. He started to walk out of the room while ordering, "_Once the gate is open, be sure to keep all frequencies open._"_

"Yes, Lord Frieza._" Berry Blue said with a content smile. Frieza then left the room without another word._

(End of Flashback)

x

Frieza then looked as if he were pondering something and questioned aloud, "I am starting to wonder how your friends are doing around the globe." He smirked to Goku and said, "I doubt if they'll be able to hold my forces off."

"Don't count my friends out just yet, Frieza." Goku said with a confident smirk of his own, "They can hold their own just fine."

x

Meanwhile in another part of Earth, Piccolo, Yamcha and Tien all had their hands full. The Namekian quickly spun around a soldier as he came at him before delivering a precise chop to the alien's neck. As that soldier fell, Tien did a vertical spin before kicking a Frieza Force soldier in the jaw. Even Yamcha was able to hold his own as he dodged punches from a soldier. Catching the soldier's fist in one hand, Yamcha was able to use the alien's momentum to send the soldier flying before him and buried his knee into the alien's back. Said alien groaned in pain while falling out of the sky.

Tien pointed his index finger at a line of soldiers and shouted, "**Dodon Ray**!"

A small yellow beam of energy shot out from the finger and flew towards the soldiers. The first soldier moved out of the way, but his two comrades weren't so lucky as the beam pierced their chests. Their eyes became white as they dropped dead out of the sky. The surviving soldier was about to go on the attack, but a quick green blur wrapped around him. The soldier struggled in Piccolo's grasp as Yamcha came in with a punch right in the face. The soldier slipped into unconsciousness before Piccolo released him. Yamcha looked to his two friends and asked, "Not to jinx us or anything, but is it just me, or do these guys not seem to be fully into the fighting?"

"It does kind of feel like it," Tien hesitantly agreed, "but let's keep our focus on stopping them." Then he turned to where he could feel Goku's energy, "And hope that Goku can stop that monster before he can do any damage."

"Then let's get the lead out of our pants and keep fighting." Piccolo said and looked to the still incoming warriors. The three then shot like rockets to meet the enemy.

x

Caulifla shouted at the top of her lungs while having her fists together and bringing them down on her opponent. The soldier's eyes widened as the blow connected to his helmet. The soldier dropped down onto the ground as Caulifla ran past her downed foe towards the next. The soldier who had some sort of blaster over his hand aimed it at her, but she put on a burst of speed while delivering a roundhouse kick to the soldier's face. As the soldier fell back, the female Saiyan of the Sixth Universe grabbed the soldier by his uniform, threw him over his shoulder and sent him flying towards soldiers who were trying to gang up on an unsuspecting Kale. The soldiers grunted as their comrade barreled into them. Hearing the noise, Kale looked behind her and saw the soldiers as they laid there. Looking to her friend she shouted, "Thanks Caulifla!"

"You can thank me later!" She shouted back. Caulifla looked around as soldiers still swarmed the skies, "We still got plenty of work to do!"

Both her and Kale ignited their auras as they shot to the fight. They came together as they simultaneously launched a blast of Ki at a cluster of soldiers. The Frieza force who weren't caught in the blast had to shield themselves of the light and power of the detonation. One soldier had barely opened his eyes to see two fists ramming into his face. The soldier's head snapped backwards from the blow. Caulifla looked around and questioned, "Say, where'd Cabba go?"

Kale shook her head before a bright explosion loomed over their heads. Both girls look up to see a bright sphere of light expanding and engulf many of the tyrant's forces. Kale pointed up to the sphere and said, "I think I found Cabba."

"Ya think?" Her friend said. Cabba's attack faded and revealed him to be the only one left from his fight. The girls quickly flew up to him when Kale asked, "Are you alright, Cabba?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kale." He said as he took a breather from the exertion of power. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he said, "But we don't have time to take it easy right now."

"Got that right, Cabba!" Caulifla said as she slapped him on the back. Cabba looked at her with a deadpanned expression before their attention was returned to the attacking warriors. All three Universe Six Saiyans smirked before igniting their auras and shooting back into the fray.

x

Krillin and Android 18 weaved past energy attacks as they came flying at them. Master Roshi had let loose his Max Power form and clotheslined two soldiers. The soldiers tumbled from the blows when Master Roshi grabbed them by their legs. Then spinning them around, the turtle hermit launched the unconscious soldiers at more of their comrades. The couple of the team came up side by side before forming a **Destructo Disk** in their hands and launching them at their opponents. The soldiers scrambled to move out of the way while the attacks were still able to cut into their helmets, uniforms or flesh as the yellow and purple attacks whizzed by.

Krillin looked down to see how Master Roshi was doing, but gasped when he saw that his teacher was suddenly swarmed by Frieza's goons. Gathering what Ki he could gather, Krillin shot it up into the air before bringing his hands straight down and causing the beam to separate into multiple beams at the soldiers surrounding the Turtle Hermit.

Speaking of said soldiers, they were about to go on the attack when they and Master Roshi looked up to see the beams coming at them. Master Roshi held his hands over his head to shield himself, but it proved to be unnecessary as the blasts struck the screaming soldiers. The old hermit looked around to see that the soldiers were still floating, but were covered from head to foot in soot. One soldier coughed up a cloud before they all fell from the sky.

Master Roshi looked up to his student and gave a nod of gratitude. Krillin nodded back and was unaware of a soldier taking aim at him. But before the soldier could fire, Android 18 came in with a kick to the side of the soldier's face. The soldier slowly reeled in pain from the blow before he was shot flying through the sky.

18 looked down to Krillin and scolded, "Next time, keep yourself aware of what's happening around you, not just for those around you."

"Yes, dear." Krillin said as he sweat-dropped before charging back into battle.

x

In their location, Broly pushed a ship down to the ground with one hand, he used his free hand to blast at other ships and soldiers. Cheelai and Lemo were waiting on the ground, well more like running from laser fire as the other ships shot from above. Broly had just set the ship down on the ground and jumped down to the ground. Then forcing the ship's door open, he walked into the ship. The soldier's in the ship cringed in fear as they looked back to see Broly towering over them. Broly leaned down and looked them in the eye before saying, "If either of you value your lives, then I suggest you get going."

The two soldiers looked to the other before zipping out of the ship and leaving only a dust cloud shaped like them. Broly was a little confused by the outlines and waved them away with his hand. Then looking out the cockpit window, the Saiyan gasped when he saw that his friends had fallen. Quickly running out of the ship, Broly then leapt into the sky towards his friends.

As the ship loomed over Cheelai and Lemo's heads, the pilot in the ship evilly grinned as his thumb neared the button. But before he could take the shot, Broly came in with a kick to the ship. The two soldiers in the ship screamed their heads off as their vessel spun out of control before slamming into the ground. Broly looked to his friends and asked, "Are the two of you okay?"

"We're fine. Thanks." Cheelai said as she made a circle with her index finger and thumb. Lemo, while rubbing the back of his head, said, "Yeah, everything's good on my end."

Gesturing with his hand, Broly said, "Come on. I got the two of you a ride."

Cheelai and Lemo's faces lit up as they followed him to the ship he brought down. When they reached the vessel, Broly allowed the two in before saying, "If you run into trouble, let me know."

"We will." Lemo promised with a smirk. Cheelai held one as well as she said, "But worry on yourself more than us for now, okay."

Broly nodded with a smile before stepping away from the ship. The ship's door closed and hovered for a moment before taking off. Broly then ignited his aura and took off after them.

x

Trunks and Goten kept close together as they were surrounded by many of the invaders. The two looked to the other before smirking to each other, then moving through the steps, the boys performed the **Fusion Dance** technique.

"Fu," the two half-Saiyans said at the same time as they rotated their arms over their heads, "sion," then swinging their hands the other way into fists, they finished, "Ha!" And touched both of their two index fingers together.

A bright flash of light blinded the soldiers as the two boys combined. When the light subsided the Frieza Force gazed in fear upon a warrior with standing black hair with purple streaks running through them, a black vest with yellow trimmings and white baggy pants. The new warrior then shouted in a distorted voice of the boys, "Alright! Gotenks' ready for some action!"

Gotenks then hunched over as yelled while transforming. An instant later, another bright light glowed around him and when it ended, the soldiers of the Frieza Force cried out in fear. Gotenks now sported long, frizzled/spiky golden hair, no eye brows on his face and blue irises around his pupils. Gotenks' Super Saiyan 3 smirked as he arrogantly declared, "Now you guys are really in trouble now!"

Igniting his aura, the Fusion quickly dashed between the soldiers and delivered precise punches and kicks to the enemy's bodies. The soldiers who weren't attacked rushed forward with a battle cry. Gotenks blocked the bunch from one soldier and moved out of the way from a kick. The kick crashed into the soldier who had tried to punch the boy and made the soldier groan in pain. But instead of falling, the kicked soldier looked to his comrade and shouted, "Oh, I'm gonna kill you for that!"

Both Gotenks and the soldier were surprised as the injured soldier shot past who he was supposed to fight and instead turned on the one who kicked him. The soldier grappled with his comrade and pushed them both away from the battle. Gotenks looked to all of the other soldiers and said, "While they have their little spat, let's just keep going."

The rest of the soldiers who were floating around them slowly nodded. Their faces turned into scowls as they charged towards the fusion. But Gotenks kept his smirk as he braced himself. Before the Frieza Force could reach him multiple shots of energy flew at them. The soldiers held their arms in front of their faces as the shots ignited in front of them. Gotenks looked up to see Gohan descending before them, and the older half-Saiyan looked back to the Fusion. Gohan's face had a scowl before turning into a smirk and he jokingly said, "Are you getting soft on me, boys? Or are you just waiting for me to pull your butt out of the fire again?"

"Yeah, right, buddy boy!" Gotenks shouted before flying at the soldiers. Gohan chuckled to himself and then flew after the Fusion. The Frieza Force gave war cries as they flew into battle. The two fighters of Earth started flickering in and out of their vision as they started attacking them quickly. One soldier tried to predict an attack and turned to throw a punch, but Gohan was able to catch the invader's fist and said with an impressed smirk, "Not bad. If you had a bit more training then you'd actually do a lot better, man."

The soldier scowled at him before trying to throw another punch, but Gohan blocked it with his knee. Then pulling the soldier forward he met him halfway with a headbutt. As the soldier stumbled backwards through the air, Gohan followed up with a roundhouse kick to his face. As the soldier fell from the air, another soldier was able to put Gohan into a headlock. But Gohan wouldn't go down so easily as he swung his elbow back and struck the soldier in the gut.

When the soldier released him Gohan then spun around while flinging an orb of Ki at him. The impact caused the sphere to detonate and send the soldier flying backwards. Gohan looked around to see how Gotenks was doing and saw that the Fusion was quickly going back and forth to lay a flurry of attacks on two soldiers. Seeing how they were doing alright he let them be.

x

In the sixth location of the invasion, both Vegeta and Majin Buu were barely breaking a sweat against Frieza's forces. Vegeta was able to move around one soldier before turning and launching a blue orb of Ki at his enemy. The orb detonated on impact and the soldier screamed in pain while Vegeta found himself in the middle of a collision course of two soldiers. With a smirk he waited until they were really close. Then when they were a few feet from him, the Prince of Saiyans flickered out of their sight. The two invaders maneuvered their bodies to where they tried to keep their heads from banging and tried desperately to stop themselves, and succeeded in stopping. But it proved to be fruitless as Vegeta's feet came down on both of their skulls.

"So predictable." Vegeta commented with a smirk and crossed arms as he watched them fall down to the ground. Growing lights caused Vegeta to look up to see multiple spheres of energy raining down upon him. Holding his right arm outstretched, he focused his energy to his palm before shouting, "Take this, chumps! **Big Bang Attack!**"

The Saiyan Prince then unleashed a huge gold sphere up. His attack plowed through all of the invaders' and continued flying upwards. The soldiers tried to scramble out of the way, but some were caught in the blast. Vegeta watched with low interest before moving on.

Elsewhere, Buu was enjoying himself by turning soldiers one by one into some kind of candy with his **Turn Into Chocolate** technique. The soldiers tried flying away, but Buu waved the appendage on his head at one soldier before blasting him with a stream of purple energy. The unfortunate soldier screamed as his entire being was being converted into a sugary delicacy. His screams stopped when the energy stopped with a pop. The soldier's candy form was about to fall out of the sky when Buu came in with his jaws wide and swallowed the chocolate soldier.

"Hey, Buu!" Vegeta shouted from above. Buu looked up to his teammate to see that Vegeta was beckoning him. Buu quickly ascended to his teammate's level and asked, "What Angry Guy want? Buu was having fun with White Freak's friends."

"First off, why can't you bother to remember my name? You can remember Kakarot's Earth name." Vegeta reminded as a vein was visible on his forehead. But then he took a deep breath before pointing up to the spaceship, "And I'm sensing a big power level from inside. So be on your guard."

Buu didn't say anything as he looked up to the ship too and waited to see what they were up against.

x

**Author's Note:** I had originally planned to make this a longer chapter, but then I thought that it would be more fun to split it.


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle Concludes

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of either Dragon Ball Super or Godzilla, only the story. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Akira Toriyama and Godzilla belongs to Toho and Legendary Studios. In this chapter the battle for Earth concludes and we see how Frieza's scheme comes to be. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter Four: Opening the Gate**

Goku and Frieza hadn't made a single move against each other. Frieza still had his smirk and bragged, "Though most of my forces won't be much against your friends, it won't be long until they run into someone on my side that can keep up with them."

"I'm really confident that they can handle whatever you throw at them, Frieza." Goku shot back. Then assuming his stance he said, "Let's get started, shall we?"

Frieza spread his arms wide and said, "I shall be happy to oblige you, Son Goku. Especially should it mean that I will have my revenge. But first…" He pressed the button on his scouter and said, "Generals, it is time to show the troops the meaning of power."

"_YES, Lord Frieza!_" Voices shouted into both his and Goku's scouter. Goku winced from the loud numerous voices in his ear and stuck his pinkie into his ear to dislodge what discomfort there was.

Then clenching his fists and bringing his arms closer Frieza powered up with a yell. A white aura ignited around the tyrant. With a grunt of his own, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan in the blink of an eye. The two enemies looked to the other with intense stares. Then without any hesitation they launched themselves at each other. They reared their fists back as they got closer before slamming them together. The shockwave reverberated through the air and signaled that the battle was on.

Goku and Frieza shot backwards before launching multiple orbs of energy at the other. Each shot impacted against the other side and created a massive smoke cloud upon detonation. Frieza flew high above the smoke cloud and held his index finger in front of him before firing a **Death Beam** at his most hated foe. Goku waited until it was close enough and then back handed the beam away. Frieza then held both hands over his head and channeled his energy into two **Death Disks**. With a yell he launched them at Goku who was able to dodge them. But Frieza smirked as he was able to manipulate his attack to make it come back.

But having dealt with this technique before, Goku somersaulted backwards before launching two more orbs of Ki at the energy disks. Both the orbs and the disks exploded upon collision. As Goku waited for the next attack he thought to himself, _Hope the others are doing alright._

x

Vegeta and Majin Buu were still waiting to see who was coming out of the ship. On top of the ship, the giant hatch in the middle opened up and one of Frieza's generals levitated out of the ship. This general had four horns on both sides of his purple head while his elbows sported long spikes. He looked down to see Vegeta and Buu looking back up at him. The general smirked as he said, "So, I am up against two of the many strongest beings of Earth, eh? I will enjoy this challenge." Extending both arms out wide he shouted, "Come and face, General Izro!"

"I know of you." Vegeta said as he recalled from his past. Buu looked to him as Vegeta continued, "One of Frieza's top generals that practically rivaled the Ginyu Force. He may not be as strong as us, but he is strategic in battle."

"I'm flattered that you know so much about me, Prince Vegeta. But I'm afraid that it won't be enough to save you and your pink friend there." General Izro said with his smirk still wide on his face. Bringing his arms closer, the general of the Frieza Force then pooled his power together with a yell. A green aura ignited around the general as he then shot down towards the two. Vegeta and Buu braced themselves for the battle.

x

Gohan and Gotenks had finished dealing with the rest of the soldiers surrounding the ship when suddenly a yell from above made them look up. They saw an alien with a frog shaped head screaming down towards them in a pink aura. Gohan and Goten quickly moved out of the way as the alien rocketed past them and impacted the ground with a really loud BOOM! The two half-Saiyans descended from the sky and stood on the outskirts of the crater to see what became of the invader. The frog-like alien stood to his full height, which was shorter than Gohan but still taller than Gotenks.

The alien looked back to them and said, "I am General Bogart, second strongest general in the Frieza Force and I will die for Lord Frieza rather than surrender!"

"Huh," Gotenks said with slumped shoulders. He looks to Gohan and says, "Someone's really devoted."

"I'll say." Gohan agreed. General Bogart raised his fists high into the air and shouted from the top of his lungs as his pink aura reignited. Gohan and Gotenks jumped back while preparing themselves.

x

As Broly dealt with the soldiers that could fly, Lemo and Cheelai were being chased by all the other ships. Cheelai was sitting at the weapon controls and was blasting at the chasing ships while Lemo used his superior piloting skills to try and keep them alive. Lemo then sharply turned the ship around and allowed Cheelai to let loose on the incoming ships. But before the other ships got close, an order was heard on the radio, "_Attention all units, stand down and return to the ship at once. I will deal with these pests._"

Lemo and Cheelai looked to each other before looking to the retreating ships. Broly was equally confused as the soldiers who weren't unconscious or nearing death started flying back up to the main space ship. Broly quickly made his way over to his oldest friends and asked, "Where do you think they're all going?"

Cheelai pressed the speaker button and said, "It was all over the radio that a general was gonna come out and face us." Then with a shrug she said, "I guess we'll just have to wait to s-"

She wasn't able to finish when suddenly an energy bolo collided with Broly. The Saiyan cried out in pain as the electricity coursed through his body. Lemo and Cheelai looked in horror as it continued. Broly started to fall out of the sky, but Lemo was quick and maneuvered the ship to where it would catch him. Once Lemo had the ship stabilized again, Cheelai ran over to the downed Broly and asked, "Are you okay, Broly?"

"I-I'm fine." Broly said as he pushed himself onto his knees, "I just need a minute to catch my breath."

"We might not have a minute, you guys." Lemo said as he looked out the window with wide eyes. Broly and Cheelai came up behind his chair, only for their jaws to drop. Floating outside their ship was a metallic alien that had a long cranium, no eyes on its face, four arms sticking out of its torso, curved dorsal tubes sticking out of its back, and a long tail with a blade at the end. In a robotic voice it said, "I am General LV-532 and I was assigned to take on the Saiyan designated as Broly. Prepare to be terminated."

LV-532 lifted one of his arms towards and fired a rocket at them. Lemo and Cheelai screamed before the former took the controls and quickly turned around and put the pedal to the metal. The missile chased after them as Cheelai tried blasting it out of the sky.

x

Krillin, Android 18 and Master Roshi were already in the midst of taking on the general of the ship. This general was a hulking brute with purple skin and lower teeth that protruded out of his mouth. They flew out of the way as the general fired a beam from his mouth at them and then shouted, "You three shall fall to the might of General Exiling! For you puny Earth-wads aren't a match for me!"

Krillin and Master Roshi panicked as they scrambled out of the way of the general's fists. 18 came in with a kick to Exiling's jaw and it made him stagger backwards. Krillin and Master Roshi hovered over her with their hands held close to their sides and gathered their Ki. They both shouted, "**Ka**," the air started to distort from the gathering energy, "**Me**," blue lights of energy appeared and grew brighter, "**Ha**," the energy intensified with each second as their attacks were almost ready, "**Me**," then thrusting their hands forward they shot a beam towards the general, "**Ha!"**

The Kamehameha waves quickly flew through the air and collided against the hulking alien with a bang. A dust cloud swirled around General Exiling before it was blown away from by the brute. He arched a brow and questioned, "Is that the best that the two of you pipsqueaks got?" He set an example by pointing at his eye, "I've seen more power in a speck of dirt in my eye."

"Then here's a speck for you!" 18 defiantly said as she dashed towards him and delivered a strong punch to his right eye. The blow caused General Exiling to bellow in pain and cover his eye with his hands. Krillin and Roshi joined her to deal a rapids series of punches and kicks to him. Without looking away, 18 told them, "Keep it up the pressure! He's gotta give out eventually!"

"Right!" Master and student shouted as they kept up their attacks.

x

Cabba, Califula and Kale's jaws dropped at the same time when they saw the general of their enemy ship emerge. Similar to the tyrant invading Earth, this being was all white except the spots on his forehead, shoulders and chest. Cabba then worked up the nerve and questioned, "What are you doing here, Frost?! And joining up with Frieza?!"

Their enemy was none other than the teammate from the two tournaments that they had participated in for their universe. The space pirate from the Sixth Universe looked down with a smirk as he said, "While I may not be entirely enthusiastic about Frieza of the Seventh Universe, he has promised to help me claim my greatness. And I intend to see this all the way through."

"Yeah," Califula scoffed and rolled her eyes, "like that monster Frieza is just gonna help you do anything." She looked up to him and questioned, "Can't you see that he's just using you?!"

"Maybe." Frost admitted as he looked away. But he looked back to the three Saiyans and said, "But he did promise that he would destroy Planet Sadala for me. And I was all too thrilled."

All three Universe Six Saiyans gasped in horror to this. But their fears quickly turned to anger as they let their rage cause them to transform into Super Saiyans. With a yell all four combatants shot towards the offending side. Frost shot volleys of energy at them though all three Super Saiyans were able to avoid them as they came closer. When they were close enough all three of them fired a beam of energy at Frost.

x

Piccolo, Tien and Yamcha were all on the defensive as the general they were facing shot towards them. Though the general had told them that his name wasn't worthy of their ears, the invader had the look of a feline that looked to be of Beerus and Champa's race, but had a lot more fur than either Destroyer had, not to mention that this feline had smaller and rounder ears. Piccolo fell behind the two humans and turned to face his foe. Placing two fingers against his forehead Piccolo charged up energy to his fingertips before stretching his arm out and flying backwards at the same time. With a mighty yell he fired, "**Special Beam Cannon!**"

An orange beam with a spiral twisting around it fired from the Namekians fingertips. The general looked in surprise as the beam came closer, but quickly moved out of the way. But unbeknownst to him, Tien and Yamcha had doubled back when he wasn't looking and fired a **Kamehameha** and **Dodon Ray** at him. The general looked back as both attacks collided against him. He yelled out a pained grunt as his form was enveloped by smoke. Piccolo, Tien and Yamcha waited to see what had become of the general.

"Look alive, you guys! He's still kicking!" Tien warned as he could still sense the general's energy. A shape emerged from the top of the smoke cloud and revealed the general to be unharmed. Placing his hand outstretched behind him, Piccolo gathered more energy within his grasp. Then with a hard fling he threw the orb at the general. The general didn't even turn as the orb came at him, but lucky for him his tail still swatted the energy orb back to the sender. Piccolo gasped as his attack came flying back at him and then his face twisted into a scowl as he was able to swat it away from him.

The general looked to all three and jeered, "The three of you won't survive this encounter. Especially with attacks like that."

"We might not last long," Yamcha said with determination. Tien was in agreement as he finished, "But you'll find that we Earthlings are made of sterner stuff!"

"So prepare yourself!" Piccolo shouted as all three Earth defenders ignited their auras and sped towards the general.

x

Goku and Frieza were still going at it as the latter had the former on the defensive while trying to use a series of rapid punches and kicks and flying through the air. Goku was able to sense when Frieza tried to strike him with his tail and grabbed the appendage. Frieza yelped as Goku pulled him around and spun him in a circle. After a few good spins Goku released him towards the ground. The space tyrant was able to stop himself before he slammed into the dirt. With a growl he looked back up at his most hated foe.

Goku looked down at him with his teal blue eyes as he awaited the dark emperor's next move. Frieza let out a yell of fury and shot back into the sky like an angry bullet. Goku braced himself as Frieza came closer, but was caught off guard when Frieza suddenly disappeared. But thanks to his ability to sense another's energy he knew where Frieza was going to attack. The Saiyan crossed his arms over his head when Frieza's joined fists came down on him, though the blow sent him falling downwards.

Goku looked up to Frieza as the tyrant sent down volleys of energy blasts. Goku acted quickly by placing his fingers against his forehead and used **Instant Transmission** to avoid the raining energy. He reappeared behind Frieza with a kick to his back, but Frieza must have had a feeling that Goku would try something like this and was able to catch the attack with his tail. This time Goku yelped in surprise as Frieza was able to spin him around a few times. But instead of releasing him, Frieza brought him closer and delivered a kick to the Saiyan's gut. Spit flew from Goku's mouth as he grunted in pain and flew backwards. Goku was able to stop himself and clutched his aching stomach.

"Man, I'm not making any head way with him." Goku said to himself. He knew that if this battle dragged on, it wouldn't be much longer before his energy was gone. Looking up he saw that Frieza was starting to grow weary as well. Frieza's exhausted face turned into a smirk and he said, "Time to kick it up a notch."

_It's also almost time for me to enact my master plan_, Frieza thought with a smile. Outstretching his arms once again and placing his right foot behind the other. Then gathering his energy and yelled as a golden aura enveloped his being. The blinding light caused Goku to shield his eyes as Frieza transformed. When the lights subsided, it revealed Frieza in his golden form. His golden form was much like his normal form, with only the white skin replaced by a more golden color. He with a determined look in his eye he said, "My Golden Form is what I truly need to perform my technique." He looked to Goku and goaded, "It would take an evenly matched form to be able to stop me."

Seeming to take the bait, Goku brought his arms closer, closed his eyes, slightly hunched over and gave another yell as his hair turned from yellow to blue in a single moment. His Super Saiyan Blue form sparked with energy as he opened his still teal blue eyes. Then taking his stance again he said, "Let's see if this is enough to match."

"We shall see." Frieza said with his smirk. Goku smirked with determination as he assumed his stance yet again. The two stared each other down as dark clouds rolled in overhead. Then with a yell both warriors ignited their auras and charged for another clash.

(Cue Godzilla Main Titles Track)

Goku and Frieza's fists collided and the shockwave was so strong that it caused the clouds around it to dissipate to where only a giant fluffy ring with the rest of the clouds behind it. But neither combatant noticed this change as they exchanged a rapid series of blows against one another. When neither of them could gain an advantage, Goku and Frieza broke away from each other. Goku fired a volley of energy orbs at the tyrant who quickly spun around and deflected them all with his tail. When he stopped spinning he grunted in pain and spit flew from his mouth this time when he felt Goku's elbow bury itself in his sternum.

His pained expression morphed into a furious scowl as he grabbed his foe's arm and retaliated with a headbutt. Goku stumbled back through the air and was open to another attack. Frieza smiled wickedly as he fired an energy orb at point blank. The orb collided with Goku and sent him falling fast towards the ground. The Saiyan crashed into the ground with a loud BOOM!

Frieza looked down with a glare to see if his enemy would rise again. A split second later a pillar of blue light shot out of the rubble. It was followed by leaning pillars of light before the rubble erupted to reveal Goku standing. With a glare at Frieza Goku crouched down before launching himself into the air again with a fist reared back. Frieza's smirk returned as he waited for his enemy.

x

Piccolo's team were really struggling with their general as the feline slammed him and Tien into the ground. Yamcha laid on the ground a few feet from them and was groaning in pain. The human struggled as he rose to his feet. The general looked behind him and saw Yamcha standing hunched over as he stared back. The general said, "You've got persistence, I'll give you that, human. But it would be best if you stayed down."

"I've got a lot more in me, Cat Man." Yamcha said with a smirk. The general stood up from and walked away from Yamcha's friends. With a wondering look in his eyes he said, "I suppose that since I am going to kill you, you should at least know the name of the one who destroyed you."

With a roll of his hand, the general bowed before saying, "I, am General Te. And your time has come."

"You know, if there's one thing I'm really good at," Yamcha shot back, "it's making a pretty good distraction."

This stopped Te in his tracks as it made him ponder Yamcha's words. With a glance behind him, he saw Piccolo with his finger's pointing right at him. Then looking overhead he saw Tien hovering overhead with his hands forming a circle. Te then questioned, "You really think that you could defeat with such pathetic attempts?"

"Nope." Tien said as Yamcha threw his **Spirit Ball**. Te looked behind him and saw the attack coming. He attempted to slap it away with his tail, but using his index and middle finger Yamcha was able to move it quickly around it to where it struck him in the side. Though the attack didn't hurt him it threw up a cloud of smoke and distracted him long enough for Tien to use his most devastating attack, "**Tri Beam!**"

Thankfully with Yamcha and Piccolo out of the way, Tien's attack caused General Te to fall onto his knees. When the general stood back up, Piccolo quickly appeared behind the feline with his finger's a few inches from his foe's back. With a smirk he said, "You fought well, for a cat." Then his face became twisted as he shouted, "**Special Beam Cannon**!"

Once again, Piccolo's beam erupted from his fingers and quickly closed the gap. Te yelled in pain as the attack burrowed its way through his flesh. He shakily looked down just as the beam erupted from his chest. Te yelled out in pain as the beam stopped and fell to the ground. The general laid there in pain and turned his head slowly to look to those who defeated him. Piccolo, Tien and Yamcha walked over as the general coughed. A small trickle of blood escaped his lips before he chuckled, "I always thought that the people of this world were to weak or not so cunning. Though you'll never be able to match Lord Frieza, especially if his plan is successful, you have earned my respect."

Though it wasn't much to go on the general's word, Piccolo then asked, "Is Frieza's plan really to create a blackhole? Cause it sounds a little farfetched."

"O-of course n-n-not. It… would… destroy… even… him. With… or without… his… golden form." Te said as his time was getting shorter. But with an arrogant smirk he said, "But… I won't… be… telling… what… it is." With a dark chuckle he said, "I… wish… you… luck… fools. Hail… Lord Frieza!"

Having had enough of this, Piccolo did a repeat from the past and slammed his fist onto the general's back. The force was strong enough to snuff the life out of the general's body and create cracks into the ground. His eyes were pure white and it was the indication that Te was no longer among the living. Piccolo looked to the two humans and said, "What he said has me thinking. If Frieza's plan isn't really a blackhole or something like that, then what is it?"

"I'm not sure." Tien said as he looked down. Yamcha then suggested, "Maybe we should hurry back, or go find another group. I'm sure that they could use some help."

"That's not a bad idea, Yamcha." Tien nodded. But then Piccolo said, "Maybe we can do both." Looking to Tien he said, "Me and you will go the nearest invasion sight and see if we can help out." Then turning to Yamcha he said, "You'll go back and talk with Beerus and Champa, see what they know."

"Ok, then." Yamcha nods and turned towards the direction of the dinner party. Igniting his aura, Yamcha took off into the sky. As he got further and further away, Piccolo looked to Yamcha and said, "Let's split up."

"Okay." Tien agreed. Piccolo took a moment to sense where the nearest battles raged and found them, "I sense Gohan and Krillin's battles to be the closest. Plus it would seem that the boys have fused again."

"Then I'll go help Krillin's team out." Tien said before taking off. Piccolo then turned and was about to go in the direction of Gohan and Gotenks' battle. But then stopped when he remembered about the soldiers in the ship in the sky. Forming another orb of Ki in his hand, Piccolo made sure that it would pack quite the punch. With a hard throw, the Namekian sent the orb straight at the ship. Then quickly igniting his aura, Piccolo took off as the orb was able to send the ship and those on it ablaze.

x

The battle with General LV-532 was a harrowing one. Broly had regained enough strength to fly outside the smaller ship and was currently avoiding strikes from the robot's tail. Cheelai and Lemo were currently down on the ground waiting to see if they could be useful. Broly leaned backwards when LV-532 tried to use a horizontal slash. Then using all four of his arms the robot made multiple strikes with his fists. Broly was able to block or deflect each of the blows, but he wasn't aware of the general's tail slinking up behind him.

With wide eyes, Cheelai quickly turned on the intercom and shouted, "Broly, look out behind you!"

Broly looked back just as the tail started wrap itself around his neck. Broly moved his hand to prevent the tail from strangling him just when it made its first coil. With his other hand he wrestled the tail from around his person as the general raised his upper left hand. The hand morphed into a buzz saw. Broly gasped as the appendage came close to him and moved his free hand to stop its advance.

General LV-532 had known that Broly would do this and pointed his other three hands at the trapped Saiyan. Digits morphed into blasters and began powering up with a purple glow. Broly shut his eyes as he knew he was stuck, but thankfully he had friends who had his back. The ship levitated three feet off the ground and Cheelai opened fire with the laser cannon on the general. The blasts of energy knocked the general away from Broly and freed him from the robot's tail. Broly fell to his knees and took a breath.

General LV-532 sat up on the ground and looked to his target, but his metallic gaze moved from the disoriented Saiyan to the ship. Looking down to both of his right hands he morphed them into small rocket launchers. Quickly taking aim he fired at the ship. Broly looked up to the sound of the flying missiles and saw them streak past him. His eyes grew wide as the rockets crashed into the shuttle. A second later it erupted into a large blaze. Reaching out he shouted in fear, "No! LEMO! CHEELAI!"

Jumping into the air Broly quickly flew to the ship. He landed a few yards from the wreckage and used a powerful handclap to put out the flames. When the fires subsided he ran to the shuttle and looked into the shuttle. Both his friends were still buckled into their seats but they were unconscious. Rearing back a fist, Broly then banged it through the windshield of the shuttle before reaching in with both hands. Snapping the buckles off his friends Broly then gently grabbed them to pull them out. As he held Cheelai and Lemo in both arms he backed up from the wreckage when suddenly he felt the stinging pain of an energy shot his back. Broly fell to his knees with a pained grunt before looking back at the robot with a face of pure rage.

General LV-532 stood at the ready with all of his hands normal and his tail raised like a scorpions. Turning his attention from the robot, Broly looked to his friends and said, "I won't let him hurt either of you anymore."

Gently laying them down on the ground, Broly then stood up to his full height and turned and glared at the general. As he thought of what the robot nearly did to his friends he felt his anger rise. The air started to shift and the grass leaned away from Broly as his power built up. He walked away from his friends and made his way closer to the machine. With a look of rage Broly shouted, "I won't let you get away with this! I… Won't… Let… YOU!"

He stopped a yard or so from the general and yelled as his power reached its height. Broly continued to yell as his hair rose and fell while starting to change color. Then with another yell his change happened with a BOOM!

A golden aura surrounded Broly as he assumed his Legendary Super Saiyan form. His eyes were blank white as his power continued to climb. His height and muscle size had increased and his hair stuck up in a way that was different from other Super Saiyans. With a feral holler Broly shot from where he stood towards the general. LV-532 braced himself and crossed all four of his arms when Broly landed a heavy punch. Broly and his punch sent the two flying backwards as LV-532 tried to protect himself from the blow. But the enraged Broly did a vertical spin and was able to send the robot flying up into the air.

General LV-532 was able to stop himself in midair and looked down to his opponent. Broly let out another shout before leaping into the air and shooting towards his foe like a rocket. The robot placed his hands before him, one behind the other until his lower left palm was pointing at Broly. Quickly gathering enough energy, a green orb appeared in the robot's palm. LV-532 shot the orb at the incoming Broly, but Broly was able to swat the energy orb back into the sky. The general quickly moved out of the way and watched as his attack soared high into the air. That was when Broly appeared next to the cybernetic general. LV-532 lashed out with one of his hands, but Broly grabbed its wrist and held it before him. Raising his hand high, Broly brought it back down and severed the machine's limb.

The general backed away from his opponent and looked down to his ruined arm. Being a full automaton he felt no real pain, but he would not show weakness towards any opponent. Focusing his energy he was able to form a new hand. Testing the new appendage's functionality he clenched and unclenched it.

Broly's white eyes grew wide in shock before his face twisted into one of rage again. With another holler he shot towards the robot. General LV-532 looked up and saw his foe coming towards him and lashed out with his tail. Broly moved out of the way and continued towards his enemy. The robot shot up into the air and Broly quickly followed him. Broly threw orbs of energy at the cybernetic general, though none of them was successful as the robot moved out of the way.

Closing the gap between them, Broly's hand shot out and grabbed the general's tail. Though not programmed with emotion and couldn't truly feel anything, General LV-532 yelped as he was yanked towards Broly. The Legendary Super Saiyan reached out with his free hand and grabbed LV-532's metallic head. The robot began to try and escape from his enemy's grip, but Broly started to pull his hands apart. Metal screamed as the general was starting to be pulled apart.

With a final yank, Broly tore the general completely in half. Oil leaked and small sparks flew out of the torn general's body. Though his body was in bad shape, the LV-532 said to Broly, "This victory of yours is premature, if you think this would defeat me. As long as I function, I can regenerate and reform this body."

Broly glared at the machine, gripped both pieces tighter and declared, "Then to make sure you don't hurt my friends, I won't leave any of you standing."

With a quick spin, Broly then hurled the two pieces of the machine into the air. Gathering his energy into his hands, two green energy orbs appeared. He flung them hard towards the pieces of the general. General LV-532's torso half spun to look just as the energy orbs collided with both halves of his being. The resulting explosion illuminated the sky like a supernova. Broly huffed as he waited to see if the robot somehow survived. Not seeing any of the general's pieces falling anywhere, Broly calmed himself to where the pupils in his eyes reappeared and his hair fell back down while it lost its golden color.

Broly was able to calm himself out of his rage and took a deep breath. He looked down to where his friends lay and saw them starting to stir. Quickly descending from the sky he landed a few feet from them and ran over to them. Kneeling down he asked, "Are you two okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Cheelai said as she rubbed her head, "we're fine."

"A little roughed up, but fine." Lemo added and sat up. Looking around he saw some holes in the ground but no signs of the general and asked, "Where's General LV-Whatever?"

"He's one." Was all Broly said as he reached out with both hands. Cheelai and Lemo took one hand and Broly pulled them up to their feet. Seeing the ship still floating above them, Broly said, "Let's find another scout ship for us to head back to the party."

"Shouldn't we see if any of the other teams else needs any help?" Cheelai asked. Broly shook his head and reasoned, "I sense the green one heading towards one group, one of the humans towards another and the other human is heading back to the party. I think that team of Saiyans from the other universe have their location covered. Prince Vegeta and that pink guy will be just fine on their own. And no one is supposed to help Kakarot."

"If you say so." Lemo said, not really sure of leaving any of the other teams by themselves. Broly then turned around and said, "Climb on my back and I'll take us to the ship."

Cheelai and Lemo climbed onto the Saiyan's back and yelped when he took off into the air.

Ten minutes later…

Lemo was able to release the locks keeping the shuttle in place while Cheelai and Broly kept the remaining soldiers at bay. Broly fired rapid balls of energy at the soldiers. Looking to the door Lemo shouted, "Broly! Cheelai! Quick, get in!"

Neither of his friends hesitated as they ran back into the ship. Quickly pressing the last few buttons, the door closed and the shuttle began to rise out of the air. When they were high enough from the ship, Lemo said to Cheelai, "Did you get it done?"

"Yep. Sabotaged the main floaters in the main ship to make it drop in thirty seconds." Cheelai said with a grin. The three didn't look back as the smoking ship started to fall out of the sky. Lemo looked to the two and said, "Nice work, you guys. The goons on the ship will work tirelessly to fix it. But I figured Broly's attacks would also cause mass destruction and that would help for our escape."

A loud boom went off behind them and made them look out the window. Lemo slightly turned the ship so they could see. They saw a flaming wreck of a space ship hurtling towards the ground. Lemo looked away and said, "I wasn't really expecting it to do that."

"Guess the crew wasn't able to keep up with the protocols." Cheelai said. The trio didn't say anything more as they flew off.

x

Gotenks and Gohan's general proved to be difficult as he had his really long tongue wrapped around the Fusion's head. Gotenks let a muffled yell as he tried to wrestle the sticky thing off of him. Gohan was currently fighting against the general in close hand to hand combat, but he was able to match Gohan's attack blow for blow.

_Hang on, Gotenks_, Gohan thought as he tried to land an attack. The boy suddenly stopped struggling as his form was shrouded in a golden light. Both Gohan and General Bogart stopped fighting to see that Gotenks was becoming undone. Thanks to the fusion technique ending, Goten and Trunks were able to escape from the general's tongue. Goten let out a sigh of relief and said, "That was close."

"And really gross." Trunks added. They both looked up to see the tongue retracting. Acting quickly, both boys grabbed it and pulled it back. Bogart grunted in pain as his head jerked from their action. Trunks taunted, "We got you now, Frogman!"

This allowed Gohan to come in with a kick to the back of Bogart's head. The frog-like alien flew off a little before the boys looked to each other with a smirk, gave a final tug and let go of the frog's tongue. Bogart was able to stop himself and looked up to see the rest of his tongue fly up to his face and hit him enough to send him flying backwards. Frantically removing his own body part from his face, General Bogart stuck it back in and looked to the three boys with a glare as steam came out of his ears.

The sight caused the two younger half-Saiyans to start laughing. The frog alien gave a shrill war cry and ignited his aura before launching himself towards his foes. Gohan, Goten and Trunks braced themselves for the confrontation, but Bogart was attacked from behind by a kick to the back. The boys smiled as they saw who came to their aid. Piccolo smirked to them before his gaze turned to a glare when he looked down to the general.

General Bogart looked up to the Namekian and shouted, "What happened to the cat?!"

"He fell on his face!" Piccolo responded, "Just like you will!"

"Ha! Fat chance!" Bogart jeered. He pointed to Piccolo and said, "You took on the most cunning, yet one of our weakest generals. I am twice as strong as he was and I won't fall as easy!"

"And yet," Trunks pointed out, "you actually sound pretty old!"

"He does sound like Master Roshi in a sense." Goten thought out aloud. Bogart shouted, "I may be old, but age can come with wisdom!"

"Enough! Let's get this over with!" Piccolo impatiently shouted. General Bogart raised a fist and shouted, "You are o-"

The most unexpected thing happened as the general hunched over. Piccolo looked to the three with an arched brow and descended down to him. Gohan was quick to follow with the boys right behind him. When they were face to face with the general, their expressions became bewildered when they heard the sound of snoring. Trunks chuckled, "I guess it was time for Grampa's nap."

True enough, the general had fallen asleep and was snoring away with a snot bubble hanging from his nose. Trunks floated a little closer and tapped the general's shoulder and jerked back just in case he woke up. But he didn't and the four breathed a sigh of relief. Goten looked to his older brother and asked, "So what do we do know?"

"I'm not sure, Goten. We've never really dealt with a foe that fell asleep in battle. Plus it would be dishonorable to beat him up in his sleep. But I don't know what to do here." Gohan said with an arched brow. Trunks then suggested, "Maybe we can show him mercy and put him on the ground. Then figure out what to do from there."

"Sounds like a plan." Piccolo admitted. Both young half-Saiyans took the general's arms and gently lowered him down to the ground. When they had laid the frog alien on his back, the four of them regrouped. Trunks then asked, "Okay, so know what?"

"First, we should deal with the ship." Gohan said, "Then we should go back to the party and wait for my dad and the others to show up." He looked to all three and asked, "Sound good?"

"It's a plan." Piccolo said, "And it seems to be the only plan we have."

All four of the heroes looked to the ship and raised a hand to it. Then gathering their Ki, they launched four different colored spheres of energy at it. They quickly took off as the ship exploded. Piccolo then stopped and said, "Maybe we take the frog with us. He might have some inside information about Frieza's plan."

As the flaming ship fell from the sky, Piccolo and Gohan were the ones to pick Bogart by his arms. The old general was so deep in his slumber that he didn't even wake up. Trunks then commented, "Man, this guy is one heavy sleeper."

None of the others said anything as they took off once again.

x

Krillin crashed into the ground as the general landed a few feet from him. The martial artist looked up to see the hulking brute stomping over to him. Master Roshi laid on his back in a crater not too far from him. Exiling criticized as he came closer, "You really are pathetic. Out of the three of you, only the girl put up a decent fight. You and the old geezer call yourself fighters, but so far I'm not impressed, little man."

"And yet on Namek, I was able to give even Frieza a little trouble." Krillin chuckled as he sat up. General Exiling wasn't fazed by Krillin's word and raised his fists to end the man's life. But a voice warned, "Stay away from my husband."

Krillin and Exiling looked back to see 18 standing there with her arms crossed. Krillin smiled as he knew that 18 would have his back. Exiling scoffed and said, "Girl, you might be much stronger than him and the old man as I had said a second ago, but you can't beat me. The three of you are only good enough as training dummies."

"Then good thing there's four of us know!" A voice called from above. All three conscious fighters looked up to see a figure blotted out by the sun. Tien's voice shouted, "Krillin, 18, cover your eyes!"

The couple didn't hesitate and squeezed their eyes shut. This confused the general as he questioned, "Wha-"

"**Solar Flare!**" Tien shouted as his two fingers were close to his forehead. Then a bright flash of light covered his being. The light burned into General Exiling's eyes and caused him to cry out in pain. When the burning light subsided, Tien, Krillin and 18 shot towards the disoriented general.

Though he couldn't see, Exiling was still able to use his other senses to fight. He could hear the sound of rushing wind as the Earthlings moved. He grabbed Krillin when he got too close and threw him into 18. They both grunted as they fell back. Tien used his crane school training and ducked when the brute made a grab for him. Then leaping onto Exiling's back Tien quickly fired up a sphere of Ki and pressed it up to the general's left ear. A howl of pain erupted from the general as his ear was burned from the outside. Suddenly, a finger quickly jabbed into his other ear followed by someone sticking another finger up his nose.

General Exiling grunted from the discomfort from Master Roshi's finger up his nose and shook like a mad dog to dislodge both humans from his back. Master Roshi grimaced as he could feel the insides of the alien's nostril when he nicked something and made it bleed.

Exiling grabbed the old man and threw him away. Master Roshi cried out as he was about to hit the ground, but Krillin arrived just in time to catch him. His master looked to him and gratefully said, "Thank you, my boy."

He was about to place a hand on his student's shoulder when Krillin grabbed it by the wrist and said, "No touching until you've washed your hands, sir."

"Fair enough." The turtle hermit said as he retracted his hand. They looked up to see both Tien and 18 starting to wail on the worse-for-wear general. Krillin joined the fray by shooting from the spot and lashing out with his fist. His blow struck the general in his chest and sent him skidding back.

"He's without hearing and somewhat smell, but it won't be much longer until his sight's back." Tien informed them, "And I doubt we'll be able to get another flare in. So we need to hit him with all that we have."

"You really think it's gonna be that easy?" 18 questioned. Tien shrugged and said, "It's our best bet."

Android 18 sighed as the three of them began to charge up their most powerful attacks. Tien launched himself high into the air and once again formed his hands into a circle, Krillin squatted and powered both fists and Android 18 raised her hand into the air and an energy disk formed above her.

"I'll start it off!" Tien shouted. Krillin and 18 nodded as they understood. Tien looked to the general and shouted, "**Tri-Beam!**"

He launched his attack and it struck the general to where he stumbled and spun while trying to keep himself on his feet. Krillin didn't have a particular name for this attack, but still shot them up into the air. Once they soared above the general's head he brought them down on the brute. The beams collided against the general with an explosion. 18 saw her chance and threw the disk, "**Destructo Disk**."

The disk spun as it flew towards the general. It disappeared into the smoke cloud and there was a sick squish. The four of them looked to each other and Krillin asked, "Do we wait to see if he's still, you know…"

"I don't sense his energy, so I think we're good." Tien said as he looked to the tower of smoke. 18 raised both her hands and fired rapidly into the column. Each blast created more smoke as 18 was determined to make sure the general didn't survive. She soon stopped and turned to the boys to say, "Okay, let's go now."

"Uh, yes ma'am." Krillin said as he felt a little scared of her at the moment. The four took off into the sky and back to the dinner party. As they flew side by side, 18 didn't look to him as she said, "I won't any one talk about you that way."

Krillin smiled in appreciation to that as they continued on their way.

x

Cabba, Kale and Califula dodged a blast from Frost as he was shooting at them like a mad man. Cabba looked to Califula and scolded, "You just had to tie his tail to an Earth beehive to where it was close to his butt, didn't you?!"

She chuckled as she looked to the angered general as he was clearly not happy with them. Kale dodged another blast and asked her friends, "What do we do know?"

"I say we come at him from three sides while as Super Saiyans and then attack from all around." Cabba suggested. Califula shrugged and said, "Sounds like a plan to me." She looked back and offered, "I'll make us some cover."

Kale and Cabba nodded in agreement and she slowed down to turn around. Turning to face the white fiend, Califula held her palms before her with her left in front of her right. She fired three orbs of Ki at him. Frost glared as he backhanded each of the orbs. He watched the last one fell, but it proved to be a mistake as he looked back and gasped when he saw Califula in her Super Saiyan 2 form with her fist balled. She landed a blow to his cheek and sent the former tyrant spinning through the air.

Frost was able to stop himself and growled as he looked to the female Saiyan. She had a smirk as she pointed up with her thumb. This confused Frost and made him look up to see Super Saiyan Kale's foot come down on his face. He grunted as she lifted her foot off and giggled at the impression she left on him. Before the white tyrant could react, a yell from Cabba tore him away from the two. Super Saiyan 2 Cabba appeared behind him and used a neck chop. The blow caused Frost to blackout and fall forward.

Cabba and Kale's Super Saiyan forms disappeared while they grabbed an arm before he could fall any further. Califula joined them and asked, "So what do we do with him?" She shrugged while powering down, "I, would personally say place him on his ship before we blow it up. But…"

A wicked grin formed on her face as she said, "Or maybe we could see if Champa or Beerus wants to anything with him."

"I don't see any harm in that." Kale said. Cabba thought it over and nodded in agreement. Then he looked back before saying, "But before we leave, Califula could take care of that."

He motioned with his head to the ship and she caught on. With a teasing smile she said, "Whatever you say, Kiss-Up."

Cabba scowled at her and she moved past them. Califula formed another energy sphere in her hand and twirled three times before launching it at the ship. But the ship moved out of the way while rising higher into the sky. The three Universe Six Saiyans watched as the ship began to leave the planet. Califula commented, "I wouldn't want to be them when they face Frieza."

"Nope." Cabba agreed. Kale shook her head as she knew her friend was right. The three of them took off back to the party.

x

Vegeta and Majin Buu found it challenging to land a good blow when General Izro kept moving out of the way. Vegeta thought that it would have been easy to defeat him without going Super Saiyan, but he had been pushed to going up to at least level two. And yet it still wasn't enough to beat the general. Izro used his agility to move out of the way of both physical and energy based attacks. When he escaped a punch from Buu, the pink warrior hunched over with his hands on his knees and said, "Alien general hard to hit." He looked to Vegeta and asked, "What we do now?"

"I thought that by going up to Super Saiyan 2 would be enough." Vegeta assessed. He sighed and said, "And you're strong enough to beat him, but he's able to somehow be able to calculate our movements."

"Why not become Red or Blue levels?" Buu asked with a tilt of his head. Vegeta groaned with a scowl and said, "I was hoping to save those in case I needed to bail out Kakarot." But then a thought donned on him and he said, "But the Super Saiyan God form might have enough speed in it to catch him."

"And Buu finish him off." Buu added. Vegeta shrugged, "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

With a plan in thought, Vegeta closed his eyes as he ascended again. A fiery red aura suddenly enveloped the prince and his hair turned crimson red. He opened his eyes and red irises circled around his pupils. General Izro looked at this development with slight interest. He smirked while he said, "This is my first time seeing the legendary Super Saiyan God form. I feel honored."

"Your "honor" won't do you much good." Vegeta told him. He shot towards the general. The general went on the defensive as he blocked each of Vegeta's strikes. Vegeta, while annoyed that he wasn't making any headway, still waited for the right moment. He smirked and goaded, "Though I do commend you on your strategies for battles, I don't see the reason why Frieza made you one of his top generals."

"It was not just for my battle tactics. It was also for my speed." Izro retorted while the two still went at it. Vegeta huffed and made it sound ironic as he said, "Oh, so I guess that Frieza saw you as a really big coward who mostly ran away from battle."

General Izro gritted his teeth as the insult clearly got to him. Rearing back a fist, he shouted, "I'll show you cowardly!"

He lashed out with his fist, but Vegeta caught it with one hand before it could touch him. Vegeta then kneed the general in the gut and it caused spit to fly out of his mouth. Vegeta then used an uppercut to send the general flying backwards. Izro stopped himself and glared at the Saiyan Prince. But before he could move, a high pitched voice shouted, "**Turn into Chocolate!**"

The next thing General Izro knew, a pink energy beam surrounded his person. He felt himself start to shrink before he disappeared into a pink cloud. The cloud dissipated and revealed a chocolate bar in the shape of the general. Buu caught the candy general in his gloved hand and popped the chocolate into his mouth. While Buu munched on his candy, Vegeta powered down and called out the watcher of the North Galaxy, "Hey, King Kai!"

_Ah, Vegeta._ King Kai said from his world in the afterlife, _I see you're done with your task._

"Yeah, I want you to let Kakarot know." Vegeta told him. Pointing to chewing Buu he said, "Me and Buu are going to head back to the dinner party."

_Eh, I would hold off on that, Vegeta_, King Kai said with a worried look. Vegeta arched a brow and questioned, "And why is that?"

_Frieza's entire invasion plan doesn't make much sense to me. I mean think about it,_ King Kai said as he thought about it himself, _Frieza's gonna create a blackhole that will swallow him, his forces and you all just to get rid of his enemies. That doesn't make any sense._

Vegeta hated to admit it, but he did have a point. He listened as King Kai said, _And he warns you all of his plan. Does that sound right to you?_

"No. No it doesn't." Vegeta said. He should have known that Frieza was planning something else entirely. But then he began to think that it had something more to do with the fact to why he had challenged only Kakarot. He then said, "You should warn Kakarot know that something's up. I'll send Majin Buu back to the party and go lend him a hand, threat or not."

_Okay then_, King Kai said and cut off the connection. Vegeta turned to the direction of Goku and Frieza's battle and was about to head off when he looked back to Buu and said, "Hey, Buu!"

"Hm?" Buu said and looked to the Saiyan. Vegeta then said, "Head back to the party and keep an eye on things."

Vegeta didn't wait for a response as he took off. Buu was about to go off when he noticed that the ship was still hovering above the city. A childishly and wicked smile grew on his face as he had an idea.

x

Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Golden Frieza were still going at it as they were grappling. Goku held both of Frieza's hands back while they glared at one another. Goku then kicked the tyrant in the gut and it sent Frieza flying backwards.

When he stopped, the radio in Frieza's scouter flickered. Frieza pressed the button and responded, "What is it?!"

"_We have lost contact with four of the other ships, my Lord. One of them had retreated when we lost communication with General Frost. And the ship of Izro still hasn't responded to our attempts of contact._" Kikono reported. He then suggested, "_If we don't want the mission to be all for nothing, then you must enact your true plan before any of the other warriors of Earth arrive._"

Frieza sighed as he knew that Kikono was right. Then he ordered, "Very well. But if things should go south, then launch a missile before departing."

"_As you wish, Lord Frieza._" Kikono said before cutting off. Frieza then enacting the final phase of the plan. Looking over to Goku he said, "As much as this has been fun, I believe that it is high time for me to perform my technique."

Goku gasped before glaring at Frieza, "There's no way I'm gonna let you do it, Frieza!"

"But you can't stop me from doing it." Frieza shot back as he rapidly backed away from the Saiyan. Before he could go very far he smirked as he said, "But you're more than welcome to try and stop me midway."

Goku didn't know what Frieza meant as the golden tyrant had gone a good deal away from him. Goku shot towards Frieza as fast as he could go. Frieza's smirk grew wider and shot forward as well. Both fighters were flying very fast at the other. Frieza reared a fist back and watched as Goku did the same.

As they closed the gap, Goku heard a voice say through the scouter, "_Lord Frieza's plan is going to work. The Saiyan will help him break the barrier to the other universe._"

Goku suddenly knew that something wasn't right with this fight. But it was too late as both he and Frieza lashed out with their fists. The impact created a shockwave that ruptured the air. It caused the nearby clouds to dissipate completely. Goku backed away as he watched in horror as the space between him and Frieza began to crack like glass. Frieza let out a cackle as he shouted with glee, "It worked! It truly worked!"

(End track)

The red cracks continued to grow in all directions as the center began to weaken.

x

In another plane of existence, the distortion appeared in the sky above an alternate Earth. Though it didn't cause panic to the humans of this Earth, much more powerful beings could sense it.

x

Within a pyramid structure located within a rainforest, an egg sac began to stir as it felt the tear in space and time.

x

On an island with an inactive volcano, a beast became disturbed from the feeling that something was wrong.

x

In a cold place where a terrible force lay dormant, the ice above it cracked a little.

x

And finally, somewhere in the oceans of this world, a giant reptilian creature sensed the disturbance. It growled as it could feel something bad coming on the horizon.

x

At the party, Beerus, Champa, Whis and Vados quickly stood up when they felt reality shattering. They looked to the direction of the fight with Frieza and collectively gasped when they saw a giant red crack spreading over their heads. Bulma ran over to them and asked, "What in the world is going on?!"

"It would appear that Frieza used Goku to shatter a barrier that leads to the Thirteenth Universe." Whis said as he looked at the crack. The giant crack started to pulse like it was almost alive. Beerus looked to his brother and then mockingly said, "So much for "_He won't be able to get into that place_" nonsense. Now we have a real crisis on our hands."

"How was I supposed to know that that little freak Frieza would have been able to pull this off?!" Champa angrily questioned. Beerus looked to Whis and said, "We have no choice but to warn the Omni-King about this development and hope that he doesn't destroy the universe."

"I will send a message to the grand priest right away and ask him and his majesty to stay on standby just in case it blows over." Whis said as he began to speak into his staff. Vados did the same so she could listen.

"Do you think Goku will be able to stop Frieza." Chi-Chi asked Bulma. Bulma wasn't entirely sure, but she didn't lose confidence in her friend, "Don't worry, Chi-Chi. Goku's got this under control."

x

"I don't got this." Goku said as he started to panic. The cracks started to conjoin and the center of it fell into a dark red void. He couldn't see Frieza, but could hear him as the tyrant said, "I must thank you, Son Goku. You have made it possible for me to find the Destroyer of Destroyers."

"The Destroyer of Destroyers?" Goku questioned. But Frieza didn't answer as he dived into the distortion. Goku gasped when he could no longer Frieza's energy. In frustration, Goku ripped the scouter off of his head and threw it down. He was about to follow Frieza into the void when he heard King Kai shout into his mind, _Don't go in there Goku! You don't know what you're getting into!_

"If I don't go in there, King Kai, then who knows what Frieza will find or do." Goku said and shot in. As he disappeared into the void, it started to rapidly close behind him.

Vegeta had arrived on the scene to watch Goku disappear and tried to catch up to him. But the void completely closed before he could reach it. Vegeta looked in horror as he knew he was too late.

x

Author's Note: Man, that was a long battle to write. Next time, we're gonna be diving in to the world of monsters and men. And don't worry, the G-man's gonna make an appearance soon. See you later.


	5. Chapter 5: A World of Titans

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of either Dragon Ball Super or Godzilla, only the story. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Akira Toriyama and Godzilla belongs to Toho and Legendary Studios. In this chapter we're going to be diving in to the Monsterverse. I am very excited. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter Five: A World of Titans**

Vegeta continued to float where the rift was and still couldn't believe what had just happened. Frieza's plan had been successful, and not only that they had just lost one of their strongest fighters to a void that went who knows where. With a growl of frustration Vegeta took off back to the party.

x

Speaking of the party Beerus and Champa were sitting at the table waiting while Whis and Vados continued speaking with the Grand Priest. The other party goers looked up to see that one of the groups returning from their battles. Krillin's team were the first to arrive along with Yamcha. Krillin looked to Bulma and the others and asked, "Do you have any idea what just happened? Or why we can't sense Goku's energy anymore?"

This caused everyone to look to the martial artist with worried looks. All except Chi-Chi, who looked as if her head were about to explode. She marched over to the shorter man and shouted, "What do you mean you can't sense his energy anymore?!"

Everyone, especially Krillin, gasped in fright from the woman's outburst. Krillin leaned backwards as Chi-Chi towered over him and was a little too close for comfort. Luckily for him, Android 18 came in between them and said, "Calm down, Chi-Chi. We're all worried about what happened to Goku, but we won't get anywhere by yelling at one another."

Knowing that she was right, Chi-Chi took a calming breath and said, "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Eh, no worries, Chi-Chi." Krillin said as he put it behind him. They were interrupted when they heard King Kai's voice, _I'm afraid I have some bad news everyone._

"We already know of the rift that Frieza caused, North Kai." Lord Beerus said with his arms crossed, "Tell us something that we don't know."

_Okay, then_, King Kai said, _should I tell you that he was able to trick Goku into helping him shatter the barrier? Or should I tell the even worse news that they both went inside to Universe Thirteen._

Everyone gasped to this news, but it also confused a few. Tien looked to the two Destroyers and asked, "But I thought there were no other universes beyond the twelve? So how is there still a thirteenth universe?"

"Perhaps we should tell them, my lords." Whis advised as they had finished their conversation with the Grand Priest. Beerus instead asked, "What did the Grand Priest say?"

"The Grand Priest said that even though it will be a suicide mission," Vados explained, "that we, the rest of the Destroyers and angels and the Kai are to go to Universe Thirteen. We are then to bring both Goku and Frieza back while making sure that _it_ has no way of returning."

"What exactly is it?" Gohan's voice asked from above. All eyes looked up to see that the other teams had returned. They noticed that they had at least two prisoners with them. All fighters, except Vegeta, landed on the ground and waited to be filled in on what was going on.

King Kai then said to them, _I have a bad feeling about what Frieza's plan may be. He's not the kind to not do something without a plan or a motive. So he must have gone to Universe Thirteen for something._

"You don't suppose Frieza went to find _that_ do you?" Beerus asked Whis. The angel looked up to the sky where the crack once was and said, "It may be possible that he did. And I do suppose that he found out from some source."

"What exactly is _that_? And could my dad be in some kind of trouble." Gohan asked with an arched brow. The dual Destroyers and Angels looked to each other before Beerus said, "Though I hate to break eon long rules, it might be a good idea to tell them." Looking to the Z Fighters he said, "In a nut shell, there is a force somewhere in Universe Thirteen that is strong enough to not only be as strong as the Destroyers, but perhaps on par with the Omni-King."

Everyone gasped at this development for they knew that Omni-King was quite powerful. Whis took a step forward and said, "Those that reside in the Twelve Universes were warned long ago not to speak its real name, but it is called the Destroyer of Destroyers."

"Why exactly is it called that?" Trunks asked while tilting his head. Beerus looked down to the half-Saiyan and said, "Mostly because it nearly killed us. All thirty-seven of us."

Before more could be said, Kaio-Shin, Old Kai and Kibito teleported among them. Old Kai looked really worried as he shouted with his arms raised, "I was able to sense a great dangerous dis-"

"You're a little late there, Old Kai." Beerus commented with his arms crossed. Old Kai dropped his hands as he said, "Oh."

"What exactly is the problem again?" Kaio-Shin asked as he didn't understand the situation. Old Kai looked to his successor and said, "Shouldn't this be one of the things that you studied for?"

"It probably was, but since no one else talked about it," Kaio-Shin said as he leaned to look at the Destroyers and Angels with narrowed eyes, "it just didn't come up."

Old Kai looked to him and said, "Eh, that's somewhat fair." Then taking a deep breath he said, "What's going on is the potential return of the Destroyer of Destroyers."

"Oh." Kaio-Shin said as he realized what was going on. Then he said, "So to summarize, someone has gone to the Forbidden Universe where the Destroyer of Destroyers resides and it could have truly disastrous results."

This truly surprised Old Kai as he said, "Yes, exactly."

"Although the only two people who have gone in," Piccolo told them as he walked up to the Kai, "were Frieza and Goku."

"What?!" All three from the Sacred World of the Kais questioned with worry. Kaio-Shin looked to the Destroyers and their Angels and asked, "Is this true?"

"I'm afraid so, Kaio-Shin." Whis said. Vegeta dropped down on the out skirts of the group and walked into the middle. He pushed past Yamcha and Tien and questioned, "All right, so what kind of mess are we in now? And where the heck did Frieza and Kakarot go?"

"I'd watch your tongue, Vegeta. This is a grave matter." Beerus warned. But with a sigh he still answered, "To simply put, Goku followed Frieza into another Universe. One that's full of powerful beings that could rival the Destroyers and Kai."

Vegeta along with everyone else's eyes went wide at the news. Vegeta regained composure and asked, "So what's the plan now, wait for Frieza to come back or is the Omni-King going to destroy the universe."

"That might be a problem." Vados said. All eyes turned to her as she said, "The Grand Priest has just informed Grand Zeno about the situation."

"And he has instructed for all Destroyers, Kai and Angels to convene to the Seventh Universe's Earth." Whis finished. Beerus looked to his angelic guide and asked, "Is it a universal detonation?"

This caused everyone from the Seventh Universe to become worried. Whis looked to Vados before looking back and said, "Not quite. The Omni-King has ordered for all thirty-six of us to journey to the Forbidden Universe long enough to retrieve Frieza and Goku. But I doubt that it will be that easy."

"Since when is dealing with Frieza ever easy?" Piccolo rhetorically questioned. Goten stepped up and asked, "Will my Daddy be alright?"

"Don't worry, Goten. Dad's gonna be okay." Gohan assured him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

(Cue Cha-La Head Cha-La track from DBS Broly)

Vegeta was in agreement as he said, "He's right, kid. Kakarot can take care of himself." He looked up and said, "And he can hold out until we get there."

In the void to the Forbidden Universe…

Goku yelled as he was flailed about in the tunnel. He couldn't stop himself from being thrown and spun about in the dark red void. He groaned and was able to clutch his stomach, "Oh, I think I'm gonna be really sick! This is just as bad as when I went through time that one time!

"Not to mention I have no idea where I'm going!" He shouted as his body felt like it was stretching and sped up through the vortex.

When he stopped feeling like he was being stretched and found himself slowing down, Goku looked up to see light at the other end of the tunnel. He couldn't see much, but what he could see was a blue sky. Igniting his aura the Saiyan of Earth sped towards the end of the tunnel like a rocket. Though it got closer, Goku had to dodge large rocks as they floated throughout the void. When he reached the end he saw that this end of the tunnel was starting to close. He gasped with panic before a determined look formed on his face as he put an extra burst of speed.

**Cha-La Head Cha-La**

Goku was able to escape from the closing void. The Saiyan of Earth looked behind him just as the gateway closed again. When he gasped in amazement, confusion and wonder as he looked down on a world that felt like Earth, but it was much different in every way. For one thing, the landmasses on this Earth were shaped much differently from his Earth. And another difference was that on his Earth he could tell where the biggest power levels were, but on this Earth it felt like all the energies were rising and falling with one another. He did however feel some power levels that rose above the rest, though they seemed to be passive at the moment.

Knowing that he didn't know how this Earth worked exactly, Goku started to descend down on the planet. As he came closer to one of the landmasses he could see multiple cities from the air. He saw that he was closer to a city that had a large pillar standing before a large white house.

**Cha-La Head Cha-La**

Goku landed behind a shop and walked out onto the street. As he walked towards the giant white house he could see people standing outside the gates holding signs.

**Cha-La Head Cha-La**

From what Goku could see, these people holding the signs didn't look very happy. He could see that some of the signs that were saying something against someone called Monarch. Looking to his left, Goku saw a person with a sign walking over to all the other people with signs. With a shrug he walked forward and tapped the man's shoulder.

**Cha-La**

(End of Track)

The man turned around to Goku and looked the martial artist up and down. Goku then said, "Hey, there. My name's Goku and I was just wondering about what you and those other people," He pointed to all the other people with signs, "are so upset about."

"What?" The man questioned in disbelief, "You been living under a rock or something, pal?" Pointing to his sign and then to the other's in the large group he said, "We folks who are angry with the organization Monarch about how they kept the secret of actual monsters from us. And we're protesting."

"Monarch?" Goku asked as he scratched his head, "Isn't that the name of a butterfly or something?"

"Yeah. But it doesn't really matter at the moment, does it?" The man said as he walked away and raised his sign when he joined his fellow protesters. This still left Goku confused as he looked about.

x

Elsewhere…

Somewhere across the world, a woman was just waking up for the day. It had been somewhat rough when she thought back to a tragedy from five years ago. She quickly got out of the bed and dressed in her most casual of clothes. The woman, known as Dr. Emma Russell, was a paleobiologist scientist for the organization of Monarch. Emma looked down at a device within a black plastic case that she had been developing for a special purpose and knew that it would work. Though she was confident that it would work, she was still nervous about it. But before she could dwell on it further, a shrill beeping sound came from the kitchen. Emma looked to the door and called out, "Maddie?"

Kitchen, a few moments earlier…

Madison Russell sat in the kitchen downstairs and had her gaze in her sticker-plastered. She had her earbuds in while looking over her emails. She noticed that more than half her emails from her father. It had been a hard time for all of them since her parents had separated after the incident five years ago, and she didn't know why she didn't she didn't open any of his emails. But today was different as she clicked the email open.

The message said: _Hey, Madison, I haven't heard from you or your Mom for a few months. I hope the two of you are having fun. Here are a few pics of the wolves that I'm studying. Aren't they cute?_

Emma scrolled down to get a look of the photos and saw multiple pictures of the wolf pack. She did think that they were adorable, but was also a bit jealous that they had more of her father's attention. Emma scrolled down a little more and found a selfie among the photos. It was of her father and noticed that he had a little more gray in his hair. A smile formed on her face when she saw that he had a silly face. The image brought back happier memories as she started to respond.

Her message read: _Sorry I haven't written back. I miss you. But there's also something I want to talk to you about. It's about Mom and I'm starting to get worried._

Before she could write more or send it, the shrill beeping of the smoke detector. Quickly getting up from her chair she cried, "Aw, man! Not good! Not good!"

She ran over to the stove as the smoke boiled over a frying pan of burning bacon. The smoke started to fill the small kitchen as she removed the pan. But it was too late as the bacon was ruined. Emma quickly entered the room and said, "Maddie?"

"Good morning!" Madison blurted out as she made her way to turn off the smoke alarm. As she reached up for the device she said, "I made us breakfast!"

"I can see that." Emma said with a smile. Madison then said, "It was supposed to be eggs, toast and what was once… bacon."

"And what would be recommended?" Her mother asked. Madison chuckled and said, "The eggs and toast."

"Sounds good. Thank you." Emma said before she turning to the counter and noticed the open computer. Madison tried to look casual while reaching over and pushing it closed. Then holding up the pot she asked, "Coffee?"

"What were you doing on the computer?" Emma asked her daughter. Madison thought that she could just shrug and say nothing, but decided to be honest and said, "Dad's been emailing me."

"Oh." Emma said. She held her surprise in check as Madison continued, "He looks good. Healthy even."

"Mm." Her mother said. Then she asked, "Have you responded back yet?"

"No. Not yet." Madison said. Then she chuckled as she said, "I was distracted with my burning bacon."

Emma slightly chuckled to this as they ate. But her smile faded and she said, "Honey, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know." Madison replied. She began to think about what had happened to her brother in the San Francisco incident. How her father had fallen apart during that time and her parents separating. But Emma's face perked up and said, "Do you want to hear something exciting? I finished it."

Madison looked as if she didn't understand what her mother was talking about. But looking to Emma's side of the table she noticed the metal case and instantly knew. Her mother had finished her work on a device called the ORCA.

"Really?" She asked. Madison was curious and asked, "You really got it to work?"

Emma nodded as she had a prideful smile on her face. Madison was happy for her. She knew that her mother had worked extremely hard on the ORCA for a long time. Madison even remembered the time when her mother and father worked on the original prototype. But over the past few months, Emma had been working tirelessly and Madison had seen much less of her mother during it.

"Do you think it'll really work?" She asked. Emma stood up and lifted the case before confidently said, "I know that it'll work."

Suddenly a low, grating rumble shook the room. The lights above them flickered on and off from the cause of the rumble. Emma looked out the window as a high-pitched shriek cut through rumbling and through the air. It was a sound that neither one of them had ever heard before.

(Cue The Larva track from Godzilla, King of the Monsters)

Emma walked over to a window with Madison right behind her. They looked to something in the distance as they could hear a faint growl. Madison said, "It's gonna be okay."

Feeling like it was, Emma pulled her daughter closer. A two-way radio on crackled on. Emma picked it up and said, "Go ahead."

"Dr. Russell," a man's voice on the other end said, "we need you to come to Containment. There's something you need to see."

Emma took a deep breath and looked to Madison. She held her composure before saying into the radio, "On my way."

Both Emma and Madison moved to get to a pyramid in the distance. Emma made sure to grab the ORCA before they left. The pyramid was the Monarch Outpost 61 in the Yunnan rainforest, located in China.

Inside the Temple of the Moth…

Emma and Madison quickly walked through the temple to the containment unit. As they walked by, Madison noticed that the statues of women wearing ornate headdresses holding up the roof. They continued walking through the corridors where they were met by a man named Mancini who was an entomologist. He had dark hair and a receding hairline. The man had a real knack when it came to insects.

"What in the world happened here?" Emma questioned the man. Dr. Mancini shrugged and said, "I have no idea. She was sleeping soundly until a few minutes ago. Then all of a sudden her radiation levels started to go through the roof. Almost like something disturbed her rest."

The three went deeper into the temple and Emma looked about the temple's corridor. Before going through, Emma looked to Mancini and said, "You know Tim. I could take it from here. Why don't you go and get some rest."

"No way." Mancini said with a smirk, "Sleep or no, there's no way I'm going to miss this."

Emma didn't like his answer, but didn't say anything as they continued into the room. Madison stayed behind for a moment to watch a couple of Monarch scientists as they worked on a wall sculpture that showed a giant moth. They soon entered a room that was full of computers and other types of surveillance equipment. Maddie looked about and watched as Monarch scientists and the like moved about the room. She turned her attention towards the central chamber and the giant egg sac sitting upon an altar, being watched over by four giant statues of woman wearing the same headdresses. The young girl was wondering if it was time. Madison looked to the egg sac as it pulsed a blue color.

"Sedatives?" Emma questioned as they walked up to the glass. Dr. Mancini shook his head and said as she put on a headset, "No effect. She wants to be born."

"_Emergency protocol is in effect._" A man on the PA system said. A high pitched chitter cut through the entire chamber. They watched in awe as the egg sac started to pulse and move about.

"Her time has come." Emma said as she came to stand next to her daughter. The pulse of egg sac started to move. Suddenly the egg sac tore open at the top from the creature within. Then as a grub-like larva wiggled itself out, it caused the egg sac to tear even more. She stood towering over everything in the central chamber. The giant larva chittered as it turned to face the human as they gazed upon her.

"Meet Titanus Mosura." Dr. Mancini said with a smirk, "Or as we like to call her…"

"Mothra." Madison finished. Emma was astounded as she said, "Incredible."

_Activating Containment Grid,_ an automated voice said. Then suddenly, a blue laser net surrounded the Mothra. She was somewhat startled by it and looked about. She could see the heat of the humans as they surrounded her with shock rifles. Suddenly, the top of the containment grid sparked and flashed red before the lighting turned blue again.

"What's happening?" Emma turned and questioned. Mothra became startled and used her legs to smash the walkway surrounding her.

Mancini looked about the equipment and shook his head, "I don't know. All I know that something's really wrong." He looked to Emma and said as she came over, "All the containment systems are failing, the perimeter alarms are going off. It's like the whole network's gone insane."

"How's that even possible?" Emma questioned as she didn't understand. Dr. Mancini then said with worry, "I think that someone else is doing this."

But Mothra's sudden bellow shook everything, almost as if it were a warning. The scene became terrifying in a matter of seconds. Emma grabbed a radio and ordered to the team with shock rifles, "All containment units, stand down! I repeat, stand down! You are scaring her."

Her command came too late as the containment personnel started to surround Mothra. The giant larva started smashing equipment while she panicked and knocked over one of the personnel. The same containment personnel stood back up and opened fire with an electrical shock. Mothra gave out a pained screech as the electricity coursed through her body. But all it seemed to do was make Mothra angry as leaned down and spat silk at them. Then turning to another set of guards she kept spitting silk. The silk hit the guards and bound them to stone or metal.

The rest of the containment unit tried to run away, but one fell to the floor and was grabbed in Mothra's mandibles. The man screamed as Mothra shook him like a rag doll before flinging him into a web. Madison looked at the chaos ensuing before looking to the left and saw Dr. Mancini opening a panel and reached for a big red button. She gasped when she realized that Mancini was planning to destroy Mothra! But Emma grabbed his wrist and said, "No."

"Dr. Russell," Mancini reminded, "I'm sorry. But you know as well as I that protocol dictates that me must terminate-"

"No." She firmly said. Then picking up the case she said, "I will handle this."

"Emma, we don't know if it'll even work." Mancini tried to reason. But Emma wasn't deterred as she walked to the decontamination entrance. Swiping her Monarch card, Emma was granted access. Madison tried to stop her, "Mom, no!"

"Madison, stay here." Her mother told her. She reminded her daughter, "It's gonna work."

Emma stepped into the decontamination room and closed the door behind her. From above, a decontaminating gas was released. Once the system had deemed her to be clear, Emma was allowed to step into the main chamber. Mothra screeched as Emma came closer, not fully trusting her giving the circumstances. Emma was terrified as she moved closer to the Titan, but she kept herself moving with purpose. When she felt that she was close enough, Emma slowly kneeled down and opened the metal case while not removing her eyes from Mothra.

The ORCA unfolded to reveal that it had several screens that reached beyond the case, along with speakers and an amplifier. Mothra didn't seem to happy with the ORCA and thought it was something like the shock guns. She moved in an agitated fashion as Emma set up the machine. Soon the ORCA was activated and pulsed its sound through the chamber like a song.

It seemed to agitate Mothra even more and spat more silk at Emma. Madison tapped on the glass and screamed, "Mom!"

The human was able to dodge the shots, but Madison couldn't just sit idly by. Without thinking she grabbed Dr. Mancini's keycard and ran for the decontamination door. Mancini reached out for her and shouted, "Madison, come back!"

But Madison didn't listen as she swiped the keycard. She stepped in and waited for the disinfectant mist. Once it sprayed and over with, Madison ran into the chamber. Her entrance alerted both her mother and Mothra as the Titan looked over to the girl. Emma shouted, "Madison, go back!"

Madison kept running towards her mother with not a plan, but a conviction. She knew that Mothra shouldn't be their enemy. Emma struggled to find the right frequency as Madison knelt by her side. Mothra reared up in anger while Madison watched in fear. Mothra started to come down upon them just as the ORCA's screen flashed: ALPHA FREQUENCY FOUND.

A split second later, the large button was pushed and the ORCA began to play a knew song, one that caused Mothra to stop. She listened to the new sound as it went, _THUM, THUM, THUM_ like a heartbeat. Both Emma and Madison looked up as in amazement as she looked down at them. Mancini watched with surprise and said, "It worked."

Madison stood up and reached out as Mothra leaned down. Emma smiled as her daughter was only a few inches from making contact. Madison lightly touched the Titan and was gently blown back by Mothra's breathing. Both her and Emma chuckled as they stood side by side.

(End of track)

Emma looked back to those that were still within the surveillance room with a smile. Even Dr. Mancini was smiling, but then an explosion knocked them off their feet. Emma caught Madison as they fell to the floor. They watched in horror as invaders swarmed into the chamber with machine guns trained on the scientist and gunned them down. Even Mothra was startled as she reared back up. The slaughter continued as more Monarch associates were struck down. Dr. Mancini looked back as he kneeled on the floor and saw a much older man flanked by two more of his men enter the room. The man stopped before Mancini as the doctor stood up with his hands raised.

Mother and daughter jumped screamed in fright as the man shot not only through Mancini's head, but through the glass wall as well. Emma protectively wrapped her arms around Madison who whimpered in fear. The man walked into the chamber and looked at the two before turning his gaze towards Mothra. Mothra screeched in anger to the intrusion while the man looked on with cold and empty eyes. He then set his gaze upon the ORCA as it continued to go off.

Looking to the carnage he and his cohorts had brought, he turned to one of his men and said, "Bring those two and the machine. And on our way back out, alert the flight crew that we're starting from the bottom to the top of the world."

"Yes, sir." The soldier said while two other soldiers flanked Emma and Madison.

x

Mount Everest's Peak…

(Cue An Expected Bounty track from DBS Broly)

Thanks to his ability to breath in space, Frieza stood at the highest point above the world. As he knew that Goku was more than likely to have followed him here, but Frieza didn't have time to worry about the Saiyan at the moment. He was currently tuned into this Earth's radio frequency with his scouter. The white tyrant could hear an interesting conversation going on, "_The boss says he's got what he needs to wake the Titans. He wants us to be ready to take off. Our orders are to head to Monarch Outpost 32."_

"_Roger that._" Another voice acknowledged. Frieza pressed a few buttons and grinned at the results. It seemed this scouter was filled with all sorts of neat upgrades, as it came with a holo-image display. The scouter pulled up a map that represented this universe's Earth. It displayed a few locations throughout this world and showed him where to find Outpost 32. It didn't take him very long and saw it at the bottom of the world. With a sigh he said, "Though it is unnatural of me to request the aid of humans, they seem to know this world far better than I do." He smirked as he thought, "Perhaps this group can point me in the right direction to the Destroyer of Destroyers."

He pressed the button to retract the holo-image. Igniting his magenta aura, Frieza took off to the sky as he had a destination in mind.

(End of track)

x

Goku still walked through the town as he still had no clue about what to do. He was still worried about having Frieza here in this universe and on this Earth. As he passed by a T.V. shop and looked at the screens.

(Cue Memories of San Francisco track from Godzilla, King of the Monsters)

What he saw was the destruction of a few cities. Goku said to himself, "Man, that must have been one fierce battle."

Goku was shown how the people of this world were angry with those people of the butterfly people. The screen switched to an image with two giant looking creatures with red eyes, long limbs and one of them was smaller and had bat like wings on its back. A news reporter flickered on and said, "Thousands had gathered in the Bay Area last night to honor the victims of the 2014 attacks. It was part of a wave of memorials and protests demanding that the secretive monster-hunting organization known as Monarch be held accountable."

The television showed a video of people standing in mourning over the loss of loved ones. Goku felt a little sympathetic for those people as he continued to watch.

"The recent spike in mass die-offs in the world's oceans," Another reporter said, "could be caused by the efforts to locate and track Godzilla…"

Goku eyes widened in shock when the television showed a short video of Godzilla. He saw that it was a giant reptilian beast with a square shaped head, large dorsal fins on his back. He was caught off guard when it showed footage of him using fire from his maw. He listened in as a third lady said, "The top leaders of the mysterious Monarch organization will face another intense grilling as the government continues to push for the extermination of the Titans. There are rumors that say that Monarch are hiding even more creatures discovered since the attacks of 2014."

(End of track)

Goku began to think that maybe this Monarch could help him. The television showed an image of a man and a woman walking into a building. Goku got a good look at them as it underlined the names under the two people: Dr. Ishiro Serizawa and Dr. Vivienne Graham. He turned and saw a man in a blue uniform walking by. Holding his hand up he walked to him and said, "Yo, Mister!"

The police man looked to Goku and said, "Yes, sir? What can I do you for?"

"Uh, do you know where I could find this Dr. Serizawa guy?" Goku asked while scratching the side of his head. The police man said, "Last I heard he and his assistant were going to a senate hearing at the Senate Hearing building not far from the White House."

"So he's near the giant white house that's behind the tall pillar?" Goku asked to recap. The cop nodded and said, "Have a nice day, sir."

The police man walked off whistling to himself. Goku was about to take off when he realized something. He turned around and shouted, "Hey, wait! I don't know what the Senate Hearing building looks…" He found that the police man was already rounding a corner, "like."

With a sigh, the Saiyan of Earth lifted off the ground and flew back towards the white house. Goku landed on top of the pillar and looked about. He saw that there were a few buildings that looked really big besides the large white house. Then he snapped his fingers and said, "I know! I'll try really hard to locate his energy and go from there."

Closing his eyes, Goku began to feel around for Serizawa's energy. He quickly looked about most people within the fancier buildings. Then looking another building, he could see a mental image of the man he was looking for. Goku placed two fingers on his forehead and disappeared using **Instant Transmission**.

x

Godzilla roared as he rammed into the female MUTO and knocked her onto her back. It turned out to be video as the feed cut to Godzilla using his atomic breath on the MUTO. The man who was showing the video said, "What we are witnessing here, senators, is the return of an ancient and forgotten super species."

He stood between his fellow Monarch comrades and a few higher ups from the military including Admiral Stenz. Before them however, sitting at a semi-circle table were a group of senators of the United States. The man, Dr. Sam Coleman, continued as the screen showed each of the Titans, "Godzilla, the MUTOs, Kong. We believe that these "Titans" and others like them provide an essential balance to our world." Then he pointed out, "And while some may pose a threat, we at Monarch are uniquely prepared to determine which of the Titans are here to act as threats and which are here to protect us."

"Thank you for the fifth grade history lesson, Mr. Coleman." The head Senator said from her seat in the middle of the table. But then she said, "But we still haven't heard one good piece of evidence why Monarch shouldn't fall under military jurisdiction."

Sam returned to his seat as she continued, "Or why these creatures shouldn't be exterminated." As Dr. Serizawa looked to the general she reminded, "Monarch was tasked with finding and destroying these radioactive monsters. But you either can't or won't tell us how many there are or why they're showing up." Then she suggested, "So, maybe its time for the military to put them down."

x

Goku reappeared in the same building that Dr. Serizawa was in, but found himself in a long corridor. He could hear voices coming from his left and saw that the double doors were slightly open. As he walked towards them, he could hear an aged man's voice say, "Killing them would be a grave mistake."

Goku looked into the room to see the man addressing a woman in the middle of a lot of other people, "They returned because of us. It was our atomic testing that had awoken _Gojira_. And other creatures like the MUTOs from strip mining and seismic surveys." But he sounded firm when he said, "They are animals rising to reclaim a world that was once theirs."

"It almost sounds like you're protecting them, Dr. Serizawa." The lady said. "As if you truly admire them."

"I admire all forms of life; whether it be man or Titan." Serizawa replied. The head of Monarch stood up and spoke his piece, "Senators, if we hope to survive in this changing world, we must find ways to coexist with Titans. With _Gojira_."

Knowing that he's the Dr. Serizawa he was looking for, Goku opened the door and said, "Uh, excuse me, Dr. Serizawa!"

All eyes looked to the Saiyan as he walked into the room. The head senator looked to Goku and said, "Sir, this a private hearing. You're not supposed to be in here."

"How did you get in here?" The general questioned. Goku looked to the older man and said, "Well, the front door was slightly opened, but if you meant how I got in the building I just my **Instant Transmission** technique."

Everyone in the room gave him odd looks. The head senator looked to the guards and said, "Get this man out of here."

The guards nodded and moved towards Goku. But he raised his hands and pleaded, "No, wait! I really need Dr. Serizawa's help."

"What kind of help? And my ask for your name?" Dr. Serizawa asked as he and Vivienne stood up. Goku moved between the two guards and said, "Well, my name is Son Goku. And I know that this is gonna sound weird, but I came from another universe chasing after an evil space pirate named Frieza. I was wondering if you could help me find him before he does something that could lead to disaster."

Ishiro and Vivienne looked to one another before looking at Goku as if he were crazy. Goku looked at them with an arched brow and a smile, "I told you that it sounds crazy, but I'm telling you the truth."

"Right." Dr. Serizawa said. Patting Goku on the shoulder he said, "Why don't you go take a seat and we'll help you when we are finished."

"Uh, okay?" Was all Goku said and took a seat behind them as they sat back down. Vivienne whispered something to Serizawa as they sat back down. Goku then watched as they continued with their meeting, "As we were saying, we need to form a somewhat symbiotic relationship. If you will." Then she put out an example, "Like the lion and the mouse."

"Or the scorpion and the frog." The senator counterpointed. Goku leaned forward and whispered, "Why do they keep talking about animals?"

Coleman looked to Goku with an arched brow and said, "They're using them as examples."

"Oh." Goku said as he somewhat understood. The head Senator asked, "So you'd want to make Godzilla our pet?"

"No." Dr. Serizawa said, "We would be his."

This caused all the senators to laugh as they thought it was ludicrous. The man next to the general placed his head in his hand. Goku raised an eyebrow and said, "I don't know about much of this world, but it might be worth a chance if you could live in peace with those Titan guys."

Everyone looked at him with questioning looks before turning back around. Vivienne's cell phone went off as Dr. Coleman nervously chuckled and tried to make it sound different, "Uh… No. No, actually. That's not what Dr. Serizawa was meaning."

Vivienne looked down to her phone and was shocked by something before showing it to Dr. Serizawa. Goku looked over to the two scientists and noticed that something was wrong. She whispered to her colleague, "We have to go, now."

Both Monarch leaders stood up from their seats and began walking out. The head senator tried to call them back, "Doctor Serizawa, Doctor Graham, this hearing is not adjourned."

They both continued walking out as she warned, "Doctor Serizawa, I hope you understand the consequences of walking out that door."

That didn't stop either one of them as they exited the room. Goku stood up and followed them out the door. Sam tried to save face by saying, "Uh, you know what, Senators, while I confer with my colleagues here," He pressed a button on a remote to show another video, "I'm gonna set you all up with a very brief and pretty fun documentary on Titan reproduction." He stood up as he rambled on while a video of the male and female MUTOs appeared on the screen, "I think this should be the one where the special parts are blurred out."

Sam Coleman rushed out while saying, "But if not, you can leave a comment with my assistant!"

x

Sam quickly caught up to his colleagues and Goku and maneuvered around the Saiyan. Goku then asked, "What's going on, Doctor? You seemed pretty worried about something."

The three Monarch representatives turned to him before looking to themselves. Dr. Serizawa moved past them and said, "Look, Goku. You seem like a nice man, but I am afraid that this is strictly Monarch business."

"I understand that." Goku said, not wanting to lose his best hope to find Frieza, "But perhaps I can help you with your problem and then you can help me."

"And what was it that you needed help with, again?" Sam asked as he still found what Goku said ludicrous. Goku leaned over to look to the man and answered, "Uh, locating Frieza."

"Right." Sam sarcastically said. Vivienne looked to Goku and said, "I'm afraid that we really must be going."

"Yes, I am sorry, Son Goku." Dr. Serizawa said as he and the other two turned to walk away. As they rounded a corner, Goku just stood there for a moment before realizing that they really didn't believe him. Running after them he shouted, "Hey, wait! I can prove that I'm telling the truth."

He ran around the corner and gasped when he saw that they had walked out of the building. Running to the door, he burst out like a mad man. Goku's actions startled a few people close to the door. Goku looked about but didn't see either Dr. Serizawa or his two friends. Goku turned to an old, bald man in a business suit and asked, "Hey, did you see a man by the name of Doctor Serizawa come by?!"

"Yeah." The man said and pointed to a big black car where Serizawa, Vivienne and Coleman climbed in. Goku ran up to it just as it took off. He held out a hand while running and shouted, "Wait! Wait!"

Thanks to Goku's training he was able to chase after the car. He ran along the side walk as he tried to catch up with it but had to stop when the side walk ended at the road. The traffic changed and cars started moving differently, blocking Goku's path. He gasped when he saw to see that Dr. Serizawa's car was starting to get way. Looking to his left as more vehicles came by and saw a big red bus with two floors looking to turn in the same direction as Serizawa's car.

Waiting for the right moment, Goku waited until the bus was close enough and leapt high into the air, startling some of the civilians. They watched in awe as he landed on the bus as it was moving. Goku held on to the rim of the bus as it swerved to the left. Goku noticed that the bus was far behind the car with the three Monarch scientists. He became nervous when they turned to the right and jumped off the top of the bus. He grabbed onto a lamp post and dropped down on the ground and took off running again.

Goku watched as the car went inside of a gate. A soldier rolled the gate closed. He looked up to see that it had barbed wire along it. Once again he built up enough speed before jumping over the gate. The guards at the gate shouted as he landed on the other side of the fence, "Hey, get back here!"

Goku ignored them and continued running after the car. He found the car parked on a runway field for flying machines and saw Serizawa, Graham and Coleman boarding into an air vehicle that looked like a cross between a cargo plane, a helicopter and even Bulma's plane they used to try and get the Dragon Balls back from Frieza that one time.

"Dr. Serizawa, wait!" Goku said as he ran for the plane. The door was already nearly closed, and it started turning around while lifting off. Goku leapt high into the air and crashed against the wind shield of the odd plane. It startled the passengers inside. Goku pulled his face off of the glass and said, "Dr. Serizawa, I can show you that I'm telling you the truth!"

But they couldn't hear him over the rotors plus the glass as Dr. Serizawa placed a hand up to his ear and mouthed the word what. Goku groaned and said, "Darn it. They really can't hear me. Guess I'll just have to show them."

Then placing his two fingers against his forehead and vanished from the wind shield. The next second he appeared a few feet behind Coleman and wobbled from the plane is it got higher in the air. He looked back to see Dr. Serizawa and his colleagues looking at him with bewildered expressions. Serizawa walked closer to Goku and asked, "How did you do that?"

"I told you back at that hearing place." Goku answered with a smile, "I used my **Instant Transmission** to appear in the building. And I learned that technique from another planet within my universe."

"You were telling the truth." Vivienne deduced. Then she asked, "So you've actually come from an alternate universe?"

"Yep. The universe that I come from is Universe Seven." Goku responded. This caused their eyes to grow wide and Coleman asked, "Exactly how many universes are there?"

"Including these two?" Goku said as he thought about it. Then he answered, "Eleven others."

Three sets of jaws dropped when he said that. But then Goku looked up in confusion and scratched the side of his face as he said, "Although, me and my friends were told that there were originally eighteen universes, and six were destroyed by the Omni-King."

He walked to the front of the aircraft and said, "But I'm thinking that for some reason, your universe was left alone."

"Why do you suppose that?" Dr. Serizawa asked. Goku shrugged and said, "I don't know."

"Not meaning to throw you off track from this fascinating story…" Sam started. Then he reminded, "But I remember you saying something about a guy named Frieza… Just how dangerous is he?"

"Really dangerous." Goku said to him. Then he gave an example, "He's able to annihilate worlds."

The three and the pilot gasped from this. Dr. Serizawa asked Goku, "You said you followed him here. Do you know why he came here?"

"I'm afraid I don't." Goku shook his head. Then he explained, "For some reason he needed me to help him brake open a barrier for a brief time. And I followed him in and wound up here." But then with a clap of his hands he said to Serizawa and Graham, "But if I recall, you guys looked a bit worried about something."

Vivienne and Ishiro looked to each other before the former nodded. Dr. Serizawa then said, "One of our sites had been attacked not too long ago."

"Oh, no!" Goku gasped. Then he said, "Though I doubt it was Frieza. It's not really his thing."

"None the less," Vivienne said to keep them on track, "we're on our way to get someone's help find them before more harm comes."

"Then lead the way." Goku said with a smile. Then looking to Sam he asked, "Could you tell me what kind of aircraft this is? It kind of reminds me of something my friend Bulma has."

"It's called an Osprey." Sam told him. Then he arched a brow and asked, "You do know what Bulma means, don't you?"

"Mm-hm." Goku nodded. The group didn't say anything as they continued flying.

x

**Author's Note:** And that chapter is done. I have to warn you that we're still a few chapters from things getting intense again, but not to worry. I'll let you know when it's gonna happen.


	6. Chapter 6: The Rescues

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of either Dragon Ball Super or Godzilla, only the story. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Akira Toriyama and Godzilla belongs to Toho and Legendary Studios. I'm starting this chapter within the Monster Universe since the last few chapters have been starting the Dragon Ball Universe. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter Six: The Rescuers**

Somewhere within the mountains in Colorado, a pack of wolves were tearing into a deer carcass. The hunting party growled as they tore the deer's flesh from its body as a man watched from behind a fallen log a good distance away. The man's name was Mark Russell and he watched the wolves while listening to them with his equipment. He clicked a camera when he got a good shot of one of the wolves. He looked up from the camera as he continued to observe them. He placed a hand to his headphones and listened while a machine measured the growls they made. But then a new sound rose over the sounds of growling wolves. Mark new this sound as rapid spinning helicopter blades whirring. The sound was enough to make the wolves run away from the kill.

Mark quickly stood up on his feet and looked up to the clouds as it sounded like it was directly over them. He watched as an Osprey descended from the clouds like an angel coming down from heaven. The wind created from the blades caused the nearby grass to fall away from the Osprey as it landed. Mark watched as the cargo doors open and saw a couple of familiar faces step out and accompanied by two unfamiliar ones. He was very confused about the man in the orange martial arts Gi. But the looks on those from Monarch's faces didn't look as if they had good news.

x

Mark had led them back to his cabin in the woods. Dr. Serizawa had given Mark a tablet to show him what had happened. As the video stops, Vivienne says, "The feed cuts out there. The survivors haven't been able to give us much more than what's on the video." She seemed worry as she said, "Only that Emma and Madison were the only ones taken from the site."

Mark looked devastated, and Goku, who was watching from behind Mark's shoulder, now had a better understanding of Monarch's situation. But what he said was, "Man, that was a huge caterpillar."

Everyone else in the room looked to him before Serizawa looked to the man and said, "I'm sorry, Mark."

"And I'm sorry for saying the wrong thing just now." Goku sincerely said. Hanging his head he said, "It was insensitive."

"I should have been there for her." Mark said, ignoring Goku for the moment. He looked over to Vivienne and questioned, "Who are they?"

"We don't know yet." Dr. Vivienne said as it looked like she did. She walked over and switched the feed and zoomed in on a small a small device in front of Emma and said, "We believe they had attacked to get this."

Mark took a good look at it before looking like he was angry. He looked to the heads of Monarch and said, "You didn't remake that."

"Remake what?" Goku asked as he looked at the image. He pointed at the ORCA and asked, "Is that what you guys are talking about?"

"It's the ORCA." Sam explained Then he said, "Uh, that's why we think that they need Emma.

"And so they might be using the little girl as leverage." Goku deduced. Sam then said, "She believed that if could somehow replicate the biosonar of the Titans use to communicate-"

"I know what the heck it is." Mark cut him off. He sounded really upset as he said, "I helped to build the prototype." He looked between him and Goku before looking to Serizawa and Vivienne and questioned, "Who are they?"

"Uh, my name is Sam Coleman. I'm the head of technology," Sam introduced himself, "I joined Monarch, uh, shortly after you left."

"And my name is Son Goku." Goku said with a friendly wave, "I'm a Saiyan from another Earth."

Mark looked to Serizawa and Vivienne with a questioning look. Dr. Serizawa nodded and said, "I know it sounds crazy, but we've seen a little proof."

"I just wanted to say," Mark said as he stepped forward, "that I am a huge fan of your wife…" Then he caught himself and said, "'s work. And yours as well." He chuckled to himself as he said, "That just came out so weird. My bad."

"So going back to the little do-dad on this small do-dad here," Goku said as he held the tablet and pointed at the device, "what's exactly the deal with it here?"

"Is he serious?" Mark questioned as a vein started to appear on his forehead. Dr. Serizawa just nodded and Mark got back on track and stated, "Emma and I had destroyed the prototype."

"And then Emma decided to rebuild it." Dr. Graham said with her eyes closed. She opened them and explained, "After San Francisco, she went home to Boston and had spent years developing it. She thought it could help…"

"Help what?! Play god!" Mark angrily questioned. Vivienne then explained, "No. To help prevent another attack."

"The ORCA was a grad student science project." Mark told them. He then said, "It was meant to keep whales away from the shoreline. Not so you could talk to your little creatures out there."

"Does that mean that you could really talk to whales and those giant creatures with it?" Goku whispered to Sam. The head of tech placed a finger up to his mouth and said, "Shh!"

"Listen to me," Mark warned, "they'll think it's one of them. You use the wrong frequency on one of 'em and you'll be responsible for a thousand San Franciscos."

"Which is why we need to get them back." Ishiro told him. Leaning against the table he said, "Emma always said no one knew the ORCA better than you."

"It shouldn't even exist." Mark argued. Goku folded his arms and said, "Well, it does, Mark."

"And now it has fallen into the wrong hands." Sam added. Then he pointed out, "And right now, the ORCA is the only thing that's keeping Emma and Madison alive."

"Mark, we know that you're hurting." Vivienne said. Then she reasoned, "But if we find the ORCA, then we'll find your family."

"And hey," Goku said standing behind Mark. Mark looked behind him as Goku said, "I do know how important family is. I've got a wife, two sons and a granddaughter back home. But I can't go back until I find Frieza, and I don't think I can find him without Monarch's help. So I promise, that I'll help you find your family."

"We all promise." Vivienne added. Mark continued looking out the window

x

Meanwhile, back in Universe Seven, things were still hectic as Beerus, Whis, Kaio-shin, Champa and Vados waited for the rest of the Destroyers and Kai to show up. Beerus and Whis were currently sitting at a table trying to calm themselves with some tea, but it wasn't exactly working. They didn't have to wait much longer until all the other Destroyers, Angels and Kai appeared on the party grounds. Lord Gowasu from Universe Ten was the first to speak, "We received the Omni-King's message and were informed of a dark and grim situation."

Lord Rumsshi, the elephant headed Destroyer of Universe Ten, marched up to Beerus and angrily questioned, "Beerus! What did you do this time!"

(Cue Vegeta's Irritation track from DBS Broly)

"I didn't do anything you moron!" Lord Beerus shouted back. Crossing his arms and turning the other way he stated, "For once this has nothing to do entirely with me."

"He's right." Lord Champa said from the side. Lord Rumsshi then backed off from his angry crusade. Lady Heles, the female Destroyer of Universe Two, stepped forward and asked, "So what exactly did happen here?"

Beerus sighed and said, "To simply put it, Frieza, whom you all saw at the Tournament of Power, was able to break the time and space barrier to the Forbidden Universe."

This caused all of the gods from the other universes to gasp in shock and horror. Angel guide Marcarita of Universe Eleven then asked, "Do think he plans to release _that_ monstrosity back into the twelve of our universes?"

"I'm not sure, dear sister." Whis said. With a shrug he said, "We're not exactly sure what Frieza's intentions are, but I can mostly say that it's more than likely up to no good."

"That's for sure." Lord Belmod, the clown faced Destroyer of Universe Eleven commented. Lord Quitela, the rat Destroyer of Universe Four, crossed his arms and said, "So, a _mortal_ from Universe Seven is behind this. Big sur-"

He didn't get to finish as Beerus slapped him upside the head. The rat looked back to the cat with a glare as Beerus shouted, "Don't go blaming me for this! I nor Champa had no idea that Frieza was gonna pull off a stunt as stupid like this!"

"Never mind, Quitela." Belmod said. With a wave of his hand he said, "Continue with your story, Beerus."

"After that jerk Frieza went through the barrier, the Saiyan known as Goku went in after him. And then the gate closed back again." Beerus finished. Lord Sidra, the Destroyer of Universe, threw his head back and commented, "Why did that infernal universe have to be the one to survive? Why couldn't it have been one of the universes that had other special oddities instead?"

"Huh, special oddities?" Krillin asked. Sidra froze and slowly turned to his fellow deities. Lord Belmod nodded and waved his hand to his fellow Destroyer, "Go ahead, Sidra. You got started so you might as well finish."

"Heh." Sidra chuckled and said to the Universe Seven Earthlings, "The other five universes were special enough as one had six items that could control the very fabric of reality, another had a Universe filled with people who had amazing abilities, especially on their Earth. There was one universe had a world populated with talking equines and there was also one that was separated by magic. I kind of forgot what that final universe was like."

"Okay, then." Tien said as he honestly didn't expect universes like that. Kaio-shin then said, "We were told from the Grand Priest that we are to go to the Forbidden Universe and retrieve Goku and Frieza without causing a disturbance."

Lord Geene, the aquatic Destroyer of Twelve, looked in shock as he said, "Grand Zeno is fine with us going back after declaring that it was off limits? And we're risking our lives for a couple of mortals."

"And to make sure that _he_ doesn't return." Vados added. Lord Mosco, the mechanical Destroyer of Universe Three, beeped something. His Angel guide Kampari, then translated, "Lord Mosco says that if it is approved by Grand Zeno himself, then he's willing to go through with it."

"So, when do we leave?" Belmod asked. Whis then said, "Unfortunately, seeing as how the gate here has already been opened and closed, we must wait exactly a few hours or so before applying the ritual for the gate."

(End of track)

This caused Quitela to groan and a vein sprouted on his temple. He then commented, "We don't have time to wait for this nonsense! I'd rather get this done and over with."

"I have to agree with the rat here." Heles said. She flipped her hair as she said, "I have much more important things to do."

"What? Like keep that rat's nest of yours groomed?" Lord Rumsshi mockingly questioned. This caused both Destroyers of Universes Two and Four to glare at the Tenth Universe's. Both Beerus and Champa stepped between them and the former said, "Knock it off, you three! We don't have time for this."

(The Adventure Begins Soundtrack from DBS Broly)

"Is there any other way we could get to the Forbidden Universe?" Bulma asked from the sidelines. All the deities and angels look to the blue haired scientists as Beerus then questions, "What? What do you mean "we"?"

"Obviously, we're coming too." Chi-Chi said with her hands on her hips. Kaio-shin shook his head and said, "Absolutely not. This is strictly Destroyer and Supreme Kai business. Or deity business if you prefer."

"Hey!" Chi-Chi shouted as she marched up to the Kai. Kaio-shin looked a little nervous when she got in his face and said, "My husband is stuck in some alternate universe, probably confused and I am going to go and find him! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

Kaio-shin didn't say anything as she walked off to the side and stood by Gohan and Goten. Rumsshi leaned to Gowasu and said, "Universe Seven female mortals can be terrifying."

Lord Gowasu just nodded in agreement. Chi-Chi's enraged face softened a bit as she waited to see what they would do. Gohan then took his mother's arm and said, "Mom, maybe it's best if you stay here and wait for us to come back."

"What are you saying?" Chi-Chi asked as she looked her eldest child in the eye. Gohan took in a deep breath and said, "Look, they're going to a dangerous universe and I doubt that they need to be worried about anyone while they work."

"For the record," Quitela commented, "we wouldn't have been that worried for you mortals any way."

This earned the rat a fist to the head from at least ten fists from five Destroyers and five Kai. Gohan shook his head and turned back to his mother and said, "I promise you that we'll bring Dad back."

"We both promise." Goten added as he stood by his older brother. Gohan looked down to his sibling and said, "No, Goten. You're staying here where you can help protect Mom."

"What?!" The younger half-Saiyan questioned as he looked up to Gohan. But Gohan remained firm as he said, "No buts. You're staying here where I know you'll be safe." He looked over to Bulma and said, "And I think the same should go for Trunks, too."

"Wha-!" Trunks shouted as he ran forward. Bulma sighed and said, "I guess that it makes sense."

"How come you and Dad get to go, but I can't?!" Trunks angrily questioned. Bulma looked down to her oldest child and said, "Because I'm your mother and I said so."

Trunks and Goten just pouted and walked away from the group. Bulma looked to the deities and asked, "So, about that alternative entrance?"

"Well." Whis said as he looked up to try and remember. Then he looked to Vados and said, "Could we try to at least go that way? I mean it might take a while, but-"

"I highly doubt that way, Whis." Vados shook her head. Then she reminded, "Even with teleportation from either us or the Kai, it'll still take at least a few days to reach the Forbidden Universe."

"Oh, that's right." Whis agreed. Beerus just sighed and said, "We'll go to the gate entrance and open the rift again." He looked to the Z Fighters and said, "And I suppose it wouldn't hurt to bring them along."

"Are you sure, my Lord?" Whis asked as he walked up to Beerus, "Need I remind you that they my contend against creatures that give even us a hard time."

"Yes, I get it, Whis." Beerus groaned. But then he pointed out, "But they could prove to be useful on this mission."

"Very well." Whis said as he then summoned a large box ship. Turning to everyone he said, "All those who wish to come on the journey, please step into the box ship."

None of the Z Fighters from Earth hesitated and stepped inside. Lemo looked to Whis and said, "I just got to do a quick check on the ship and me, Broly and Cheelai will just fly after you guys."

"As you wish." Whis said with a nod.

(End of track)

While the older fighters prepared themselves, Goten and Trunks were currently hiding on the other side of Lemo's ship. Trunks had also called Mai, Pilaf and Shu to come as well. Trunks looked back to see if any one was looking to see where they were, then looking back to Goten he said, "No way are the two of us gonna be left behind."

"Yeah! Let's hide in the ship." Goten said with a big grin.

"Uh, Trunks?" Mai said. He looked to her and she said, "Don't you think that this is a bad idea?"

"Come on, Mai." Trunks argued. Then he said, "We're always getting left out of their adventures."

"And this is to go and get my Dad back." Goten pointed out. Then he said, "Now let's get on the ship and hide in the closet."

Trunks looked back to his friend and asked, "And how do you know if there's a closet on the ship?"

Goten just shrugged as if he didn't really know. Trunks then quietly opened the hatch into the shuttle and both boys snuck inside. Trunks opened a door and indeed it was a closet. He was impressed when he said, "Goten, I think you have prediction powers that could rival Fortune Teller Baba."

"Hee hee! Thanks!" Goten said as they all walked in. All five children hid behind a large box that concealed the all of them. Trunks quickly reached over and pulled the door to where it was still opened just a crack.

All the Z Fighters of Earth had piled into the large box ship, along with the fighters from Universe Six, the Destroyers and the Kai. The Angelic guides however, stood on top of the box ship. Whis and Vados looked to their ten siblings and the former asked, "Is everyone ready?"

"Just get on with it, Whis." Their brother Korun said with a small smirk. Whis said nothing more as the angels started the box ship. It levitated off the ground and flew to the site of Goku and Frieza's battle. The kids slightly gasped as Lemo's ship took off as well.

x

Dr. Serizawa's Osprey continued to fly through the air as they made their way to the base. Dr. Graham was sitting with Mark near the back as they continued to fly. Goku sat on the other side of Osprey seats. Vivienne asked him, "When was the last time you spoke to Emma?"

"About three years ago." Mark said as he remembered. He told a little of his life story, "After what happened in San Francisco, we moved back to Boston." Vivienne and Goku listened closely as he said, "We tried to put the pieces of our life back together. Emma dealt with it by doubling down on saving the world and started drinking and fell even more apart."

He looked to Vivienne and said, "I can't tell you how much I hated myself for letting Maddie see me that way."

"I had a period when I spent time away from my boys." Goku said as he walked over. He sat next to Mark cross legged and said, "You see a few years ago, I had died and gone to Otherworld."

Mark and Vivienne looked to him as if he were crazy again. Goku raised his hands and said, "Listen, I know how it sounds, but I wouldn't be telling you this if it wasn't true." Then he continued, "I missed out on seven years of my kids' lives. And know that I think about, I'm actually wishing that I could have been there for them." The Saiyan looked to Mark and said, "But we can't let our past affect our future with our kids."

"He's right Mark." Vivienne said with a smile. Their attention was taken when Sam said, "Uh, you guys mind if we cut in here?"

Both he and Dr. Serizawa walked over to them as Sam handed Mark the tablet again, "It's just that you're gonna wanna see this."

Mark took the tablet and looked at it as Sam said, "Emma combined the bioacoustics of different Titans to create the ORCA's signal." Mark flipped through images of different Titans while Goku got a good look at the files, "A sort of baseline frequency that all the creatures respond to. Attracting them, repelling them and even calming them down at times." He chuckled when he said, "It's pretty remarkable actually."

"That is actually pretty neat." Goku said. Then he scratched his head as he said with a big grin, "Even though I only caught on to every other word in that."

Sam sighed as his head and hands went limp and hung there. Dr. Graham then said, "The problem is we don't know which Titans she combined. But if you can identify those frequencies, we'll be able to track the ORCA and find Emma and Madison."

Mark continued scrolling through the various Titans and noticed that there were a lot. Goku then commented, "There sure are a lot of them."

"Yeah, no kidding." Mark said as he looked to them and asked, "How many of these things are there?"

"Seventeen," Ishiro said. Then he added, "and counting after _Gojira_."

"Seventeen?" Goku asked as he was surprised. Then he commented, "That's almost the number of universes that existed."

All three of them looked to him and he nervously chuckled before saying, "It's kind of a long story."

"Seriously, seventeen?" Mark questioned. Vivienne then said, "Most of them were discovered in deep hibernation. While others we've contained at top secret sites around the world."

"Why were they hibernating?" Goku asked. Dr. Serizawa then said, "To basically put it, Son Goku, the Titans had gone into hibernation when a "special" food supply became short."

"Oh." Goku said as he somewhat understood it. Then he asked Vivienne, "Where are they all located?"

He looked down at the screen as he saw where they were as she said, "Their in places like Cambodia, Mexico, Skull Island. We even found one in the state of Wyoming. They're everywhere."

"Heh. Surprised there isn't one on the moon." Goku joked. They ignored him as Mark questioned, "Why don't you kill them?"

"The government wants to." Dr. Serizawa said. Goku's head perked up and he said, "I remember that. That lady was talking about doing something like that." He looked to Serizawa and asked, "Why do they want to destroy these things?"

"They are afraid. And they do have their reasons." Dr. Serizawa said. But then he provided a counter point by saying, "But Emma and I believe that some are benevolent."

Mark took in a deep breath and said, "Don't kid yourself."

"How come you have such a grudge against these," Goku paused as he thought of the word. Sam waited for a minute before helping, "Titans."

"Yes." Goku said with a snap of his fingers. He looked between Ishiro and Vivienne and said while rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry. It took me a minute to remember."

But before Mark could answer Goku's question, a beeping sound came from the cockpit. Sam then said, "Uh… Hey, look at that. We're here."

"Where is here, exactly?" Goku asked as he and Mark moved toward the cockpit. When they looked out the windshield and watched as they moved through the clouds and a massive oil rig came into view. Goku looked in curiosity as he noticed that it sat in the middle of the ocean. He and Mark watched as the pilot flicked a switch and said, "Castle Bravo, this is Raptor One,. On direct approach."

(Cue Welcome to Monarch track from Godzilla, KOTM)

The Osprey come around the left side of the oil rig. A man on the other end of the radio then said, "Raptor One, you are cleared for assisted descent to pad four."

Goku held on tight when it turned and tried to keep his balance when the Osprey started to descend down to the platform. He waited for the machine to land, but became awe struck when he saw the Osprey descend even lower than the platform. When they went low enough, the Saiyan looked up to see the platform closing up above them.

Looking back to Sam he shouted, "We don't have anything like this at Capsule Corp!"

The three in the back looked to each other before Sam asks, "Capsule Corp?"

"Let's not dwell on it for now." Dr. Serizawa said as they continued to ride down. The pilot then said through the radio, "Sensors set for three meters. Beginning sub-surface descent."

Goku looked about the tunnel that went further down. Mark also looked about as he commented, "This is new."

"Even for me." Goku agreed as they went down further. Sam sounded proud as he said, "Yeah, we call it Castle Bravo. Our new flagship facility."

As they came down to where the magic happens, Goku saw a giant head of one the MUTOs and pointed, "Hey, it's one of those giant bug things."

Sam nodded and said, "Yep. Anyway, this was built to track and study Godzilla on his own turf."

"I thought he was missing?" Both Goku and Mark questioned. Sam gave a chuckle and said, "Well, only if you don't know where to look."

"I guess so." Goku said with a laugh. The Osprey soon landed as another set of bay doors above them closed. Goku then noticed how most of the ceiling and walls were actually made out of stone. Looking to Sam he asked, "What's up with all the rocks?"

"Well," Sam explained, "Castle Bravo was built right into a continental shelf. The stone makes a great foundation to keep Castle Bravo from falling."

The Osprey then landed on the pad and the cargo door opened. Goku followed the Monarch team and Mark through the base. They soon came into what appeared to be a conference room that was filled with soldiers and scientists. Dr. Graham got right down to it and showed an image as she said, "As you know, at approximately seven hundred hours, our containment site in China's Yunnan Rainforest was raided." The image switched to a video feed of Mothra where she was in the middle of a waterfall, "The specimen code named Mothra, escaped. Only to cocoon herself later under a nearby waterfall."

The larva indeed was between the drop off of the falls and the bottom as she started to cocoon herself. They watched as she roared at anything that was close to her. Then she showed images of the abductees, "While Doctor Emma Russell and her daughter Madison were taken hostage." She switched the images again to show the leader, "This is the man responsible, Alan Jonah. A former British army colonel turned ecoterrorist. And obsessed with restoring the natural order."

Goku raised his hand as he didn't understand something. Dr. Graham looked to the Saiyan and said, "Yes, Son Goku?"

"Uh, yeah. I just had a small question: is this guy some kind of messed up tree hugger or something?" Goku asked as lowered his hand. Vivienne nodded and said, "Yes, it is."

Goku gave a thumbs up as he was satisfied with the answer. She continued, "And to fund his operations, he had begun trafficking in a new and very dangerous market. Titan DNA."

"What the heck is someone gonna do with a giant worm?" A soldier from the table asked. Goku then said, "In the wrong hands, anything can be turned into something dangerous."

"The guy in Gi is right Martinez. The real question is; what can't you do with it." An older man said on the other side of the table. Then he listed the possibilities, "Pharmaceuticals, bioweapons, food, etc…" Then he said, "Heck, there isn't a country or a company on the planet that doesn't wanna get its hand on one of these suckers." Then he pointed out as the computer showed Mothra's current state, "And remember, this is just a larva. That's a baby. After it cocoons, something is gonna come out. Bigger, meaner…"

"We don't know that yet, Rick." A Japanese woman named Chen said. Rick then argued and it made her roll her eyes, "Oh, yeah? Just wait for it, Chen."

"Actually," Goku said. All eyes focused on him as he said, "Though it's very difficult for me to sense energy's on this Earth I could feel a peaceful aura." He pointed to the cocoon and said, "I think this Mothra won't be a major threat to you guys."

"Are you sure, Son Goku?" Dr. Serizawa asked. Goku looked to him and nodded in confirmation. A dark skinned woman whom was standing beside Dr. Graham said, "Our intel indicates that Jonah wants to capture this specimen. Alive." Goku noticed that Mark was thinking really hard as she said, "Which means that he and his mercs won't be far behind." Then she ordered, "At zero five hundred, we'll ship out to launch a joint operation-"

"I wouldn't bother." Mark spoke up and cutting her off. The woman seemed a little ticked off as she stepped a little closer and questioned, "Excuse me?"

"Sounds like a duck hunt to me." Mark said as he started to put it together. Sam then tried to say, "Uh, Mark, why don't we let Colonel Foster finish…"

(End of track)

"A decoy. A diversion." Mark stated as he stood up. Then he pointed out, "Look, they've already got Emma and the ORCA. Why would they want just this one when they've got the keys," He stopped to point at the board Titan outposts, "to your entire magic kingdom of horrors back here?" He turned back to Colonel Foster and said, "I'm thinking that they want you guys to go after this Mothra so they can go after a real prize. Something bigger."

"Right." Colonel Foster said with a nod. Dr. Serizawa then said, "Mark, this is not the first specimen that they've captured. They know what they are doing."

"That's not just a specimen." Mark argued. Then he reminded, "I've got an ex-wife and a daughter out there," He looked to Sam as he said, "in case you forgot."

"No, Mark, we haven't." Goku said placing a hand on the man's shoulder. Mark shrugged it off as Sam said, "No. No one has forgotten that, Mark." But then he reminded, "But, uh, to remind you, you were brought on here to help track the ORCA and to advise us-"

"I'm not much one for using my head in situations like these," Goku threw in, "But maybe we should listen to Mark's advice."

"I advise you to kill these things. All of 'em." Mark said nearly losing his cool as he pointed to an image of a mountain of dorsal fins, "Especially him."

"Okay, maybe not all the advice he gives." Goku said as he rubbed his neck. He, Serizawa and everyone in the room listened as Mark continued, "You wanna make sure these things don't fall into the wrong hands? You kill them and the ORCA's useless."

"I don't really think that should be the way, Mark." Goku said in the Titan's defense. Dr. Chen was in full agreement by saying, "Emma wouldn't have wanted that."

"See?" Goku asked and pointed to her. Chen smiled as she said, "Even to save her life."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time Emma put all of this before herself or her family, would it?" Mark bitterly questioned as he turned and walked out of the room. The guy next to Sam commented, "Dude really hates Titans."

"Yeah, well" Sam said as he could only imagine what Mark was going through, "you would too, if you were him."

Goku walked over to Dr. Graham and asked, "Did any one at Mothra's new location happen to see any one that was white skinned, purple head and shoulder things and had a long tail?"

"Nothing like that was reported." Vivienne said with a shake of her head. This confused Colonel Foster as she walked over and said, "Just what is the gentleman asking for?"

"Apparently," Dr. Serizawa said as he stood from his seat, "our friend here, didn't come alone from his universe."

"His universe?" Rick questioned as if it sounded preposterous. Chen was also confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Son Goku, here," Vivienne gestured, "says he comes from an alternate universe. And Serizawa, I, Sam and Martinez had witnessed one of his abilities first hand."

"What kind of abilities?" A man sitting next to Rick asked. Goku smiled and looked before settling on Chen. Then placing his index and middle finger up to his forehead, he channeled his energy before disappearing with **Instant Transmission**. Everyone but Serizawa, Vivienne, Sam and Martinez were completely shocked. Chen felt someone tapping her shoulder and she looked back to see Goku standing behind her with a big grin on his face.

"Huh." Rick said as he was somewhat impressed. Colonel Foster then asked, "What exactly is so bad this, Frieza, person? And is he some kind of an alien the way you described him?"

"Yeah, he is." Goku said. Then he chuckled and said, "But then again, where I'm from and even here, I'm an alien too."

This really shocked the room, but then his face fell and he said, "But right now isn't the time for backstories. Frieza is on the loose in your world and he's even more dangerous than these, ecoterrorists."

"How much more dangerous?" Colonel Foster questioned. Goku's face didn't look better as he said, "He's got enough energy to wipe out the entire planet."

Everyone gasped at this news and Colonel Foster then questioned, "Is there any way to find this, Frieza, and stop him."

"I admire your willingness to protect those you care about." Goku said with a sincere smile. But he was serious when he said, "But I've tangled with Frieza before and he's a lot tougher than one could think. I think that if we do find him, I have to be the one to stop him, no matter what his plan is."

"If you say so." Colonel Foster said as the meeting adjourned. Goku looked to where Mark walked off and started to head that way too.

x

Alan's stolen Osprey flew through a cold night as it traveled to its destination. He, Emma and Madison listened as the pilot talked into the radio, "Outpost 32, this is Raptor Five, on approach with reinforcements and supplies. Requesting permission to land. Serizawa has all containment sites on high alert, so we're transmitting the emergency codes now."

Madison looked about and watched as the ecoterrorists began to gear up. She and her mother heard the base comply, not knowing that they weren't with Monarch, "_Copy that, Raptor Five. Codes are good. Nice to have you back."_

Emma looked really worried as they landed just outside the base. As soon as their stolen Osprey landed, Jonah was the first to stand up and then directed his men. They all started to stand up and lifted their weapons as they readied themselves for a fight. As his men filed out, Jonah followed them out. Madison and Emma watched as they walked out. Some of the Monarch guards walked over and greeted, "It's good to see ya."

"Need a hand with offload?" Another Monarch guard asked. But one of terrorists said, "No, we're good!"

As the undercover ecoterrorists continued filing out, Jonah covered himself up with his hood to avoid detection. And then, bullets started flying everywhere. The sounds of death caused both girls to jump in fright. Emma and Madison could hear the screams of those being attacked. As it started to die down, Madison said, "I'm scared."

"I know. Me, too." Emma said, feeling the same feelings as her daughter. They turned to the opening to see Jonah and one of his men come back in. Standing on the opposite side to watch their movements, Jonah took a deep breath before he ordered, "Okay. Let's go."

Before they walked out of the stolen Osprey, Jonah looked to the pilot who had been told to stay where he was in case of an emergency. He then ordered, "Use the secret frequency to inform the others that we've taken the outpost."

"Yes, sir." The pilot said and began tuning for the right frequency. Jonah, Emma, Madison and the guard exited the Osprey as he found it. Then placing a head set to his ear he said, "Attention all units! Monarch Outpost 32 has been taken."

x

"_I repeat, Monarch Outpost 32 has been taken._" Frieza heard on the scouter. He was currently flying out over the ocean. With a grin he said, "Most excellent. I had better pick up the pace if I'm not to miss out on all the fun."

With a wicked chuckle he put himself into high gear and flew much faster.

x

Goku rounded a corner and saw Mark sitting in an office looking at a screen and looking at something. He came a little closer and heard a woman talking, "_We have a grizzly situation up here in the attic._"

He stepped closer to see Mark looking at a recording as he heard the man's voice say, "_Come on, Andrew. Andrew_"

"_I've come to eat your horses._" A young boy said in the recording. Goku stepped in the doorway and then said, "So, those are your kids."

Mark paused the video and looked back at the Saiyan. Son Goku waited for him to say something. But when he didn't he said, "What were you watching?"

"Nothing." Mark said and looked away. Goku stepped into the office and asked, "So, I've got to ask: why exactly do you hate the Titans so much?"

"Because," Mark said as if the question was making him angry, "they're taking everything from me; Emma, Madison, my life and Andrew!"

"Who's Andrew?" Goku said, not knowing who that was. Mark didn't turn around as he bitterly said, "He was my son. Me and Emma lost him in the 2014 San Francisco attack."

Goku finally understood what was making Mark so angry. Goku was about to say something when suddenly, the computer started flickering out and the outpost started shaking. They looked about and Goku asked, "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Mark said as he stood from his seat. Suddenly, the PA system alerted, "_All personnel, report to battle stations. Code red._" The alarm kept repeating, "_All personnel, report to battle stations. Code red. All personnel, report to battle stations. Code red. This is not a drill. All personnel, report to battle stations. Code red._"

Goku and Mark ran down the hall and came up behind Chen. The latter then asked her, "What happened?"

"Something's wrong." Chen told them, "He's never been this close before."

"Who?" Mark asked, not understanding. Chen then rhetorically asked, "Who do you think?" She then looked to Goku as if he were staring out into space, "Son Goku?"

"Is that him I'm sensing?" Goku asked and turned to her. Mark looked at him like Goku was crazy and questioned, "Is that who you're sensing?"

"How can you tell that he's there?" Chen asked and stepped closer to the Saiyan. Goku looked back to the wall and said, "It's like I'm feeling a great primal power. It feels like its disturbed, yet not ready to attack yet." He closed his eyes and took a few steps to get a good feeling on the Titan's energy.

Goku was amazed from what he was feeling. He opened his eyes as he said, "Wow! So this is the power of Godzilla."

x

**Author's Note:** And this chapter is finally done. Next comes a chapter that I've really been wanting to do. It's the first in three that make me really excited. See you all for the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: Goku vs Godzilla

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of either Dragon Ball Super or Godzilla, only the story. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Akira Toriyama and Godzilla belongs to Toho and Legendary Studios. We're getting a little action in this one. I'm really excited to do this chapter. As I said in the previous chapter, this one that I've really been wanting to do. And in this chapter there won't be any mention of the other characters from the DBS universes. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter Seven: Goku vs Godzilla**

The building continued rumble and the alarms kept blaring as Godzilla got closer. Goku and Chen moved over to Dr. Serizawa and Dr. Graham as the latter looked at a screen. Vivienne looked worried as she turned and said, "He's taking out our surveillance drones."

Another boom made the building shake again and Dr. Serizawa looked to Rick and asked, "Trajectory?"

"Straight at us!" Rick said as he looked on a monitor, "One thousand, two hundred meters and closing."

"Has he ever done anything like this before?" Goku asked the two. Vivienne shook her head before saying, "He may have known that we were here, but, he's never gotten close."

"G-Team." Colonel Foster shouted as she moved in position, "Barnes, Martinez, Hendricks, I want you on those CROWS now!"

"You heard boss lady! Let's move!" Martinez shouted as he and the other two soldiers ran to take their positions. The three soldiers sat in their seats and began pressing a series of buttons. Goku could see on a video screen as several lights on the outside turned on. Then he watched as three giant cannons swerved into place. Martinez and the other soldiers looked ready for a fight as they looked to the screens. The base shields closed themselves as Goku and Mark watched. Goku then commented, "They really have a thing for caution don't they?"

Mark just looked at the Saiyan with an arched brow before focusing back on what they were dealing with. Dr. Serizawa then asked, "Dr. Stanton, do you have bioacoustics?"

"Acoustics coming up!" Rick said as he pressed the right buttons. They listened as Godzilla's bioacoustics came up. Dr. Stanton sounded a little worried when he said, "Okay, he's closing. We're at eight hundred meters!"

"His movements are erratic." Dr. Graham said as she looked at the readings. Mark looked back at her as she said, "Heart and breathing elevated."

"Yeah, he's definitely not happy about something." Sam said as they waited to see what he would do. Goku then voiced in his two cents by saying, "By the way it sounds, it kind of seems like he's getting ready to fight."

"You may be right, Son Goku." Dr. Serizawa muttered to himself. Mark walked over to Chen and asked, "How are they getting all of this?"

"Emma isolated Godzilla's bioacoustics." She explained. He looks at the equipment as she says, "It allows us to track him. Even to get his vitals."

Another rumbling shook the building and made everyone sway. Even Goku was rocked a bit as he tried to keep his balance. He listened closely as Godzilla growled. Dr. Stanton then said, "Circling now, closing in, at two hundred meters!"

"Colonel!" Dr. Serizawa called out. Foster then ordered, "All teams in position, weapons hot, ready to engage on my command."

The soldiers readied their weapons and one of them was really hoping, "Come on, come on, come on."

"Are you sure that that's such a good idea?" Goku asked as he came up behind Dr. Serizawa. The head of Monarch looked to the Saiyan as Goku said, "Cause what if those big gun things don't work and he starts attacking the base."

Seeing as how Goku had a point, Dr. Serizawa turned to Colonel Foster and said, "Hold your fire." Then he reasoned, "We don't know if he'll attack."

"He will if you keep those guns on him." Mark points out. Then he said, "Now I want him dead more than anybody," nearly all eyes turned to him as he continued, "but unless this a fight that you know that you can win, for Pete's sake, stand down."

Another pass on the radar and suddenly machines went to static as the building shook again. Lights began to go out and people started to sway again from the shaking. Dr. Serizawa then ordered, "Stand down."

"You can't be serious." Colonel Foster said as she walked up to the man. Goku then came in between and said, "Maybe we should give it a try. And let Godzilla know that we aren't some kind of a threat to him."

"He's right." Ishiro said and came to stand beside the Saiyan. He then said, "Son Goku here has not once lied to us with anything. We must believe that he and Mark could be right about this." Then he repeated, "Stand down."

Colonel Foster was a little hesitant, but still complied, "Stand down."

The three soldiers complied as she said, "I say again, safe your weapons."

All three soldiers deactivated the large guns. They all listened as Godzilla's heartbeat started to slow down. Dr. Stanton looked over to the Godzilla's vital readings and saw that they were stabilizing. Godzilla gave a faint growl before Mark advised, "Open the shields."

Most in the room looked at him like he were crazy. Rick was the one to speak about it by sarcastically saying, "Oh, yeah, sure. Let's bring him in for a drink. You out of your freaking mind?"

"Come on. I've only seen him on those TV things." Goku pleaded. Everyone looked to him as he placed his hands in front of him and said, "I want to see him in person."

"You're both are out of your minds." Rick commented as he still didn't do it.

"Like Goku said, we need to let him know that we're not a threat." Mark said. Then he repeated, "Open the shields."

Trusting in Mark's judgement, Dr. Serizawa turned to Rick and said with a nod, "Do it."

Rick sighed before pressing the button. A second later, the shield in front of them started to open back up. Goku moved around the desk as he watched the shield move. As it opened more and more, they could see a blue light pulsating in the ocean. All eyes were amazed and frightened while the shields completely retracted to show Godzilla a good yet close distance from them. The pulsating blue light came from his dorsal plates. When it flickered on and off, the Titan had moved a few feet closer.

"There he is." Goku said and was amazed by the sight of him. And with him before the Saiyan's eyes, Goku could really get a feeling on Godzilla's power. He smiled and said, "Man, he's really strong."

Not everyone shared his sentiments as they watched with fear as Godzilla came closer. The Titan slightly growled as he inched closer. A soldier then asked, "Hey, uh, what's with the light show?"

"He's trying to scare us." Goku said with a smirk, not feeling at all afraid. Vivienne had her hands up to her mouth as she was frightened while explaining, "Goku's right. It's an intimidation display. Like a gorilla pounding its chest."

"Consider us very intimidated." Sam commented as he couldn't look away. Goku placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and reassured, "I don't think you have anything to be afraid of."

Sam looked at him, not really feeling any better. Chen then said, "It isn't for us."

Goku walked around the table and was joined by Mark as they stood in front of the glass. Dr. Serizawa's eyes became wide when he understood and pointed to the two. But Dr. Stanton was confused as he questioned, "What are you dudes doing?"

Goku and Sam both walked up to the glass and stood still so Godzilla could get a good look at them. The Titan's gaze was first on Mark as the pulsating light and bellowing became more intense. Mark remained calm as he looked into the behemoth's eyes. When Godzilla deemed the human to be nonthreatening, the Titan turned his gaze to Goku. The Saiyan had an undeterred look on his face. Godzilla looked as if he were slightly glaring. All eyes within the room looked to the Saiyan as he and Godzilla entered a little staring contest. Rick looked up to Stanton and asked, "You think we should be worried?"

"Believe me, I'm just as worried as you are." Sam said, feeling a little afraid. Not turning his gaze from the Titan, Mark asked Goku, "Could you not antagonize him or what ever it is you're doing?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not meaning to." Goku said, not moving his gaze. A smirk crept on his face as he excitedly said, "I'm just really wanting to witness his power first hand."

"What do you mean?" Mark said as he didn't understand. The monitor that read Godzilla's heart rate started to go up again as the Titan growled. This caused everyone to start worrying again. Goku, knowing that everyone's lives here were at stake, didn't turn as he asked, "Is there any land masses nearby?"

"What?" Colonel Foster questioned. Goku then repeated himself, "Are there any islands close by?"

"Uh, yeah." Sam said as he knew the area. Then he told Goku, "There's an island about three and a half miles east from Castle Bravo. Its radius is about seven miles. But why do you…"

"Because no matter where I am at on your earth, he's gonna follow, gonna want to see if I'm a threat." Goku said as he began to feel really excited, "Godzilla here is gonna be itching for a fight and will be coming to look for one."

Goku then placed his index and middle finger up to his forehead. But before making the jump, he looked Godzilla in the eye and said, "I'm looking forward to our battle. See you there."

Godzilla's nostrils flared as if accepting the challenge. Goku then disappeared with **Instant Transmission**. This completely surprised Mark as he turned to the others and asked, "H-How did he…"

"Heh. Guess you should have stayed at the meeting earlier." Sam joked. The building once again shook as Godzilla started to head upwards. Dr. Serizawa then told Rick, "Get a few drones in the air and give us a visual of the island."

"You got it, chief." Dr. Stanton said as he got to work. Mark walked up to Vivienne and asked, "Just who is that guy?"

x

Goku reappeared on the surface of Castle Bravo and looked down at the ocean. He could see that the water was starting to churn. Goku gathered his chi and levitated off the ground. He quickly moved away from the outpost and headed east like Sam had said. Looking back he could see Godzilla's dorsal plates emerge from the depths and turn in his direction. The Saiyan smirked as he flew a little faster. As he and Godzilla made their way to the battlefield, about three drones followed behind from the air.

x

Those still within the room turned to the big monitor and watched in surprise as the drones followed Godzilla and the now flying Goku. Rick then said with a slight smirk, "Moving around from one spot to another, flying. Man, is there anything that this Goku guy can't do?"

"We have yet to see." Chen said as she and everyone watched in interest. Colonel Foster looked to her leader and asked, "Dr. Serizawa, should we send him aid?"

"No." Ishiro said with a shake of his head, "I believe he will be just fine. We have yet to see what Son Goku is truly capable of."

x

It wasn't long until Goku saw the island. He flew over it until he felt he had gone in far enough. He landed on a rock, turned around and did some stretches and looked out to the sea while he waited. Goku didn't have to wait for very long as the towering dorsal plates of Godzilla came into view. When the Titan was close to the beach, Godzilla rose to his full height. Despite seeing him underwater or on the TV, Goku was awestruck from seeing the Titan in real life. Godzilla walked up the beach and further into the island to meet his opponent.

Goku smirked when the behemoth stopped a good distance from him. His excited smile never leaving him as he shouted, "You ready!"

Godzilla took in a deep breath before letting loose his long and powerful roar. Even from where he stood, Goku could feel the power behind the Titan's roar. The Saiyan let loose a chuckle as he closed his eyes and started hopping up and down on one foot at time.

(Cue Kakarot vs Broly track from DBS Broly)

As he continued to hop he did the same kind of stretches he performed before he fought Broly. When he stopped he opened his eyes and got his game face on.

**Kakarot!**

Godzilla gave a smaller yet still powerful roar. He shook his head from side to side as his dorsal fins flashed blue once before fading. Then he glared down at the Saiyan with a growl.

**Godzilla!**

Goku assumed his trademark stance as he slightly bent his knees, clenched a fist close to his side and held his other hand before him in a fist with his index finger and middle finger slightly curled. The two stared at each other intensely. Godzilla let loose another growl before charging forward. Goku was completely surprised at how quick something so big could be. But it made it all the more exciting as he launched off his rock and towards the Titan.

Goku reared a fist back before throwing it forward at Godzilla. The blow landed on the Titan's shoulder as Godzilla moved it to block it. Godzilla then made a swipe at Goku, but the Saiyan was able to fly upwards to dodge it. Godzilla turned his head to follow Goku as he flew outward before flying back. Goku did a front flip and spun as he came at the Titan. But his attack missed when Godzilla ducked down. Goku was able to straighten himself out before he collided with a tree and landed on the ground. But he wasn't able to take a breather yet as he looked back to see Godzilla's tail swinging at him.

Goku back flipped a few feet before jumping back into the air. Then flying higher than Godzilla's head Goku charged up and let loose two orbs of Ki at him. They impacted the Titan and caused him to screech in pain. But Godzilla didn't let it bother him as he grabbed a tree and hurled it at the Saiyan. Goku yelped and moved out of the way. But what he didn't expect was Godzilla making a grab for him. Goku was able to narrowly dodge it by dropping out of the sky again.

x

Back at the base, everyone was watching the feed from the drones. They could see that Goku was able to dodge most of Godzilla's attacks, but his wasn't doing much damage himself. Rick said to Sam, "Man, I wish I had brought some popcorn as I watched this fight."

"Though I admire your enthusiasm, you know that food isn't allowed in this area." Sam reminded. Dr. Stanton sighed and looked back as he said, "You know you can be a total buzz kill, right."

Mark watched the screen as Goku flew circles around the Titan while firing those spheres. On one hand, Mark was very confused about Goku, but on the other, if he was able to fight Godzilla and maybe beat him enough then he'd be more than happy to see a Titan fall.

Vivienne looked to Dr. Serizawa and said, "We knew that Son Goku was capable do things but…"

"We never did imagine that it would be on this kind of level." Dr. Serizawa said as he continued to watch. The head of Monarch wondered just what all Son Goku was hiding.

x

Speaking of Goku, he was having a blast as he jumped out of the way when Godzilla tried to crush him with his tail again. The Saiyan of Earth then jumped high into the air to where he was in front of Godzilla's face. Placing his hands up to his face, Goku cried out, "**Solar Flare**!"

A bright light enveloped him, and caused Godzilla to winch and look away. The Titan tried to open his eyes, but his vision was blurry and it hurt a little. Goku then took the opportunity to charge at him. But Godzilla wasn't beaten yet. Though his vision was impaired, he still had his other senses. Though because of his size, Godzilla could still hear the slight flapping of Goku's clothes and could still smell the Saiyan's scent. He used it to his advantage and waited for the right moment. When he could hear that Goku was close to his right side, Godzilla waited a few more seconds before lashing his hand out. Goku was completely caught off guard when he was swatted away by Godzilla's hand.

**Sayonara**!

Goku yelled as he was sent spinning away from the Titan.

x

Those back at the outpost winced as they watched Goku slam into a few trees. Rick looked to Serizawa and asked, "You still sure that you don't want to send him some help?"

Dr. Serizawa only nodded as he continued to watch the monitor. The fight between Son Goku and _Gojira_ became more and more interesting as they continued to watch.

x

**Go Broly, Go! Go!**

**Go Broly, Go! Go!**

**Go Broly, Go! Go!**

**Go Broly, Go! Go!**

Goku staggered as he stood back onto his feet before twisting himself towards the Titan. Godzilla, who had his sight back, only looked at him with the same gaze as before.

**Kakarot!**

A smirk formed on Goku's face as he stood still and gathered his energy. With a yell his energy started to build and his hair started to flicker from black to gold. Then with a final grunt and burst of power, a golden light enveloped his person. Godzilla winced and turned away from the bright light. When he looked back the Titan's eyes went wide as he saw that Goku had a golden aura and standing blonde hair.

x

Everyone at the base was completely shocked by Goku's transformation. Rick pushed a few buttons for the drone's camera to zoom in on Goku's face. He pointed at the screen as he pointed out, "Hey, look at his eyes! They've changed color too."

"Yeah, we can see that, Rick." Chen commented. The man was mimicking her without her seeing, but Colonel Foster said, "Will you two cut the chatter! Keep your eyes on the screen."

Both scientists did as she said and looked back up at the monitor.

x

**Brolio!**

**Kakarot!**

**Brolio!**

**Kakarot!**

**Brolio-Yeaho!**

Super Saiyan Goku raced through the air towards Godzilla who was charging towards the Saiyan. Both combatants reared a fist back and threw them forward. The clash caused a shockwave that reverberated throughout the jungle on the island. The trees were bent away from the two as they continued their battle.

**Brolio!**

**Brolio!**

**Brolio-Yeaho!**

**(2x)**

Super Saiyan Goku flew up and moved to the side as Godzilla tried to knock him out of the air with his tail. The Saiyan then made for the appendage and grabbed it. He knew that he wouldn't be able to throw the Titan, but he figured he could throw Godzilla off balance. But a blue light caught his attention as he tried to tug on it. Looking up he saw that Godzilla's dorsal spines on his tail were starting to light up. Knowing what was coming, Goku disappeared and the tail fell as Godzilla let loose a more concentrated **Radiation Beam**. Goku reappeared a yards from the Titan and let out a breath of relief.

Godzilla looked to the Saiyan and snorted a puff of air from his nostrils. Goku smirked as he readied himself again. Goku shot from his spot and rushed the Titan. Godzilla ducked down and brought his tail up to use it as a whip when Goku got too close. Goku held his arms close to him and fired another orb of energy. Thanks to it being enhanced by his Super Saiyan form, it caused his tail attack to veer to the left a little. The appendage slammed into the ground and created a huge indention when Godzilla lifted it back up. Goku flew high up into the air and charged up another attack. Holding his arms stretched out he then placed them before himself and used **Rapid Volley Blast**. The blasts of Ki rained down on the Titan. Godzilla lowered his head and moved it out of the way as the blasts of Ki detonated on him or the area around him.

x

Rick had to quickly move the drones back a little to keep them out of the blast zone. When they were at a safe yet viewable distance, he made the camera zoom in again to get as much footage as he could. He then asked, "How long do you think they're gonna go at it?"

Though they had heard his question, no one acknowledged it as they continued to watch the battle.

x

When Goku stopped firing his attack, he descended a little to above the giant cloud of smoke. He could still sense Godzilla's energy, but couldn't exactly predict what the Titan would do. When he didn't see any movement Goku moved a little closer. He waited to see what would happen when suddenly a shape quickly moved out of the smoke and Godzilla's jaws were wide. Goku let out a panicked yell as he moved out of the way. He had to dodge again when Godzilla did again.

Goku flew towards the Titan and did a spin kick to Godzilla's face. The alpha predator winced from the blow but growled as he turned back to the Saiyan. The behemoth made a few swipes at the Saiyan with his claws, but Goku was able to dodge them before releasing a volley of punches to Godzilla's chest. The punches felt small to Godzilla, but they kept him from trying to attack back. Puffing his chest out, the alpha predator sent Goku flying back a little. Goku tried to keep his balance, but it left him open to an attack. He was smacked backwards by Godzilla's tail.

**Sayonara!**

Goku flew back nearly a hundred yards before stopping himself in the air. He decided to use his signature attack. Bending his knees again, Goku then brought his hands to his right side. He began to gather his energy as he shouted, "**Ka!**"

**Go Broly, Go! Go!**

**Go Broly, Go! Go!**

**Go Broly, Go! Go!**

**Go Broly, Go! Go!**

The space between Goku's hands began to ripple as he continued, "**Me!**"

**Kakarot!**

**Brolio!**

**Kakarot!**

**Brolio!**

**Kakarot!**

**Brolio-Yeaho!**

Godzilla noticed that Goku was about to do something as he could see a bright blue light coming from the Saiyan. Godzilla began to power up his **Atomic Breath** attack. The bright light got bigger as Goku shouted, "**Ha!**"

x

Everyone at the base watched in amazement as Goku's attack kept powering up, "**Me!**"

"Why isn't he firing his attack yet?" Mark asked. Vivienne shook her head and guessed, "Maybe he needs to give it time to charge. Like how Godzilla needs a moment to charge his."

Mark groaned in anticipation as he turned back to the screen. He really wanted this Son Goku to defeat Godzilla.

**Brolio!**

**Brolio!**

**Brolio-Yeaho!**

**(2x)**

x

Goku was just about to finish charging his attack. Godzilla's glowing spines had reached up to the back of his head and the blue was visible in his mouth. But just as about Godzilla was about let loose his attack, he felt something and his attack subsided, surprising and confusing Goku. The Titan turned his head to the source of the disturbance as the glow of his attack faded.

(End of track)

Goku held his attack as he didn't understand what was happening. Godzilla turned to the south and made his way back to the ocean. Goku let his attack subside as Godzilla quickly walked into the water. When the alpha predator was far enough into the water he dived and swam horizontal through the sea. Goku's hair and eyes changed back to normal as he landed on the beach. As Godzilla's spines went deeper and deeper into the water, Goku placed his fingers to his head and vanished off the island.

x

He reappeared back on the level with the others to find some working and the others looking at him with bewildered looks. Goku arched a brow and asked, "What?"

"If no one else's gonna say it, I will." Dr. Stanton said as he sat in his seat. He stood up and threw up his hands as he excitedly shouted, "That was epic!"

"Heh, really?" Goku asked as he rubbed the back of his head. But then he became confused and asked, "But I don't understand, why did he break off the fight like that?"

"I'm not sure, Son Goku." Ishiro said as he came up to the Saiyan. Vivienne came up to him and asked, "What was with the yellow hair and the large power boost?"

"Oh, that?" Goku said as he smirked. The monitor showed an image of him as such and he explained, "That's my Super Saiyan form. It gives me a large power boost. It was a legend amongst my race."

"Your race?" Sam asked from the console. Goku turned to him and said, "I told you that I'm an alien to my Earth. I'm known as a Saiyan."

"Sayin?" Rick asked. Goku nodded and said, "Yeah. From what I heard, we're a warrior race that could get stronger with near death experiences in battle."

"Huh." Dr. Stanton nodded as Mark came up and asked, "I've got a question for you: why did you let him get away?"

"Huh?" Goku asked the man. Mark shook his head and shouted, "Why did you let Godzilla go?! You could have destroyed him with what ever you were about to do."

"The **Kamehameha** **Wave** attack?" Goku asked if that were he referring to. Mark nodded and Goku said, "I was only wanting to see what it was like fighting him. And man, was he strong."

A thought crossed his mind and he asked, "Wait, were you wanting me to…"

"It wouldn't have been the worst thing." Mark commented. Goku sighed and said, "Mark, killing Godzilla wouldn't bring anything back for you. From what I've learned about your world, and this odd enough for me to say cause I don't usually talk like this, but Godzilla is part of something important. And his death wouldn't be the answer." But then the Saiyan crossed his arms and he whined, "I just wish he hadn't stopped like he did."

"Why did he leave?" Dr. Serizawa asked. Mark began to think and moved back to the monitor. He told Dr. Stanton, "Show me his territorial routes."

"What? Why?" Rick asked as Mark stood before the monitor. Goku looked to Rick as he typed and said, "He's trying to find out where Godzilla is going."

"What the Saiyan said." Mark said as the screen showed Godzilla's route. Colonel Foster then asked, "Care to tell us what you're looking for?"

Mark looked at it and said, "When an animal leaves its hunting ground, it's usually because it's being threatened by something."

"Run a course projection." Dr. Graham ordered. Rick went to typing as Mark looked back and said, "We gotta go after him. He's looking for something out there." He sounded a little hopeful as he said, "It could be the ORCA."

Dr. Serizawa looked to Graham and they knew he might be right. Serizawa then turned to Rick and asked, "Dr. Stanton, what's your projection?"

"All paths have him landing the same place." Rick said as he got his results. Goku placed his hands behind his head and commented, "I hope it's some place warm."

"You and me both." Sam agreed. But it was the exact opposite when Rick said, "Antarctica."

Most of Monarch fell silent to this. The only ones who didn't completely understand the situation were Mark and Goku. Mark, thinking that they a heading, looked back and said, "Good, then. I mean, let's go! Let's go find him. Let's…"

Both he and Goku looked at them and noticed that something was incredibly wrong. Goku then said, "I get the feeling that there's something down there that isn't good."

"Yeah." Mark agreed. He looked to each of them and asked, "What's in Antarctica?"

"Barnes," Colonel Foster ordered, "contact the Argo."

"I'm getting a bad feeling from this." Goku said as everybody started moving about again. Barnes nodded and said, "Yes, ma'am."

Goku and Mark looked back to the map and looked to the location of the outpost in Antarctica.

x

Frieza could feel the temperature drop as he came closer to his destination. He wouldn't allow a slight chill from the air deter him in his quest to exact his revenge. He said to himself, "I hope I'm not too late for the party. I'd hate to miss out on who I hope is the Destroyer of Destroyers."

His body shook with anticipation as he continued to think about it. He glared and promised to himself, "I won't allow myself to be thwarted by that monkey or any of his friends. I am Frieza, and I will conquer the universe! But before that, I will exact my revenge!"

Frieza gathered his energy and transformed into his golden form. With his transformation, the tyrant of space was able to put in an extra burst of speed. Frieza let out a chuckle as he could see a land mass with bright lights appearing on the horizon. He felt that his destiny would soon be at hand.

x

**Author's Note:** And this chapter is done. I'll say it again, I was really wanting to do this chapter for a while. I still have two fights that I really want to do, but we'll get to those later. Things are gonna start escalating out of control for the Monsterverse and soon the Z Fighters and their friends will soon be joining the fray. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	8. Chapter 8: Found

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of either Dragon Ball Super or Godzilla, only the story. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Akira Toriyama and Godzilla belongs to Toho and Legendary Studios. Again in this chapter there won't be any mention of the other characters from the DBS universes. Also, in this story I may have made it to where some of the scenes are switched around, sorry. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter Eight: Frieza Finds the Destroyer of Destroyers**

Alan, Emma, Madison and the rest of the ecoterrorists were walking across the frozen tundra to get inside the base. They walked by bodies that were littered across the ground. Emma noticed how distraught Madison was looked as she gazed upon the fallen Monarch. She then said to her daughter, "Eyes ahead. And deep breaths. Just like we talked about."

Madison did as her mother instructed, but couldn't help but steal a glance. As they neared the entrance, Alan's radio started to go off. The head of the group removed it and pressed the button before speaking, "Who are you and what is it?"

"_Boss, this Beta squad in the monitoring room, we got an incoming bogey._" A man on the other end said. This confused the group as Jonah responded, "That's impossible. Monarch wouldn't have been alerted so soon. There's no way they could get an Osprey out here so soon."

"_Uh, sir,_" The man on the radio said, "_Whatever it is, it's too fast to be any type of flier. And its ETA is about thirty seconds from the North._"

Alan looked to his men before turning back out into the cold wind. They looked in the direction where it was supposed to be coming from. It wasn't long until they saw a bright purple light heading right for them. Alan looked to his men and ordered, "Be ready for anything."

(Cue Frieza's Scheme, Premonition of Death track from DBS Broly)

"Yes, sir." They said as they prepared their rifles. The object inched closer and hurtled straight for them like a meteorite. Everyone backed away when the object crashed in the middle of them. Everyone threw their arms in front of their faces when the impact caused snow and ice to fly up. Madison and Jonah were the first to lower their arms to see what it was. The dust from the impact clouded the form, but Madison could see an outline. When the dust cleared, a being was kneeled in the super hero pose. She could see that he was white skinned with purple things on his head and shoulders. A tail swished along the snow. When he raised his head and his gaze fell on her, a shiver rushed down Madison's spine as she stared into his red eyes. The being wore a device attached to his head and smirked before standing tall and looked about at the soldiers standing around him. He caught one soldier whispering to another, "Is that some kind of Titan offspring?"

"Well, this is certainly a surprising welcome." He commented. Then with a slight bow and a small smile he introduced himself, "I am Lord Frieza, commander of the Frieza Force." He looked past the ecoterrorists and noticed all the bodies. Frieza then said with a smirk, "My, my. Someone sure is thorough in their operations."

"Greetings." Alan said as he stepped forward. Then he asked, "What is your name and what manner of creature are you? And why have you come here?"

"I am a being of great power where I'm from." Frieza lightly explained. Then he closed his eyes as he turned on his heels while saying, "And I have come here to find something that will help me in my quest for vengeance."

"Why come to us?" Another soldier questioned. Then he added, "And how did you know that we'd be here at this base."

"Oh, that's quite simple really." Frieza told him. Pointing to the device attached to his head he explained, "This here is a scouter; it can detect truly high battle powers to deduce how strong a particular being can be." Then pressing the buttons he showed them the different uses, "It can be used as a holo-image display," Then he pressed it again, "And it can be used as a communicator that can tap into other communication frequencies."

"_I repeat, Monarch Outpost 32 has been taken._" The scouter replayed. This caused the soldiers to tense up and raise their rifles. Frieza then turned it off and looked about. Then with a chuckle he said, "I would advise against that. You wouldn't like me to get angry." He turned his gaze to Emma and Madison and tilted his head while saying, "I'd hate for you to risk their lives."

"Sir, this creature could ruin everything." The soldier next to Jonah said. This caused Frieza's smile to waver and he said, "I have come here to ask for your assistance, albeit that it is hardly something I would ever do. But if my plan is to succeed, I must briefly step out of my comfort zone. I can offer any protection."

The soldier stepped closer to Frieza and said, "We don't need any protection from you, you freak!"

The soldier removed a knife from his pocket and rushed Frieza. The tyrant of Universe Seven stood still as the soldier made a slashing motion. But it didn't connect as he slashed thin air. Everyone looked about for Frieza, but none of them saw a trace. The soldier turned when suddenly a white blur wrapped around his neck. He gagged as Frieza lifted him up with his tail. Frieza then uncoiled his tail from the soldier's neck and the man fell onto the frosty ground. He rubbed his throat as Frieza said, "I hope that you know whom you are dealing with now."

"Perhaps another example?" Jonah said. Frieza then said, "To make sure that there will be no attempts for betrayal from either of us? A test of understanding is it?"

"I couldn't have said it any better." Alan said with a smirk. Frieza had a smile himself before lifting a finger. He then quickly turned and pointed the appendage at Madison. Everyone gasped when a small pink light appeared at the end of it. Emma held her daughter close, fearing the worst. But they were all confused when Frieza turned his finger to the soldier still on the ground. He looked in fear while Frieza's grin grew wider as he said, "This, is the power of a freak. Enjoy the afterlife."

He then fired a single shot at the man. The soldier grunted in pain as the beam pierced his heart. As his last breath escaped him, the soldier fell onto his back. Blood flowed on the frozen ground as it pooled around the soldier.

(End of track)

"I trust that there is an understanding between all of us?" Frieza asked as he looked to each of the soldiers. They all shook their heads as they understood. Frieza clasped his hands together and said, "Splendid!" Turning back to Jonah he said, "How about we walk and talk inside." He looked to Madison and cracked, "I hear that monkeys don't do so well in the cold. Especially the young ones."

Though it clearly offended some of them, no one said anything as they made their way into the compound. Alan, Emma, Madison and Frieza took the lead and the soldiers followed them inside. As they walked, Alan took the time to ask, "So, Lord Frieza, why exactly are you here?"

"I'm here to look for a creature that can rival a God of Destruction." Frieza said as they walked through the corridors. This confused some of the soldiers and one questioned, "What the heck is a god of destruction?"

"Let's just say that are beings that hold immense power that can annihilate entire planets." Frieza said without looking back, "And I was told that there is a creature that can hold its own against them."

"There's more than one?" Alan asked. Frieza nodded and said, "Oh, yes. There are twelve in number. One for each universe."

This left all the humans speechless as they continued walking.

(Cue Outpost 32 track from GKOTM)

They soon came to a set of elevator and the groups split to take both. A soldier pressed the button and the doors opened. The soldiers entered before Frieza, Jonah and the two hostages entered. As they dropped a few levels there was an awkward silence. As Alan wiped the cold snow off of his face, he caught Madison staring at him. Then trying to seem on good terms with her, he lowered his hand before raising it again and put on a smile. But Madison's response to it was to use her middle finger to rub her eye, though Alan caught on quickly to the insult. Everyone heard Frieza chuckle and looked to him.

"I thought everyone taught the young were supposed to be told to respect their superiors." Frieza said with a smirk. Then he cracked, "Or was it to respect their elders."

Alan, though offended by Frieza's joke, didn't say anything as they reached their level. The doors opened and everyone's eyes went wide from the sight. A soldier behind Alan said, "Mother of-"

"She had nothing to do with this." His leader said with a smirk. Frozen in a giant wall of ice was a giant three headed dragon and along the ice wall were catwalks that covered the entire cavern. Even Frieza was astounded by the sight. The group came to the end of the scaffolding and Madison uttered two words, "Monster Zero."

"Hmm." Frieza's eye twitched to the girl. He looked to Alan and asked, "Is there any other name for the creature. And do you have any history on it."

"Not that we are aware of." Jonah replied as they walked off to the right. The soldiers walked on both in front and behind Alan, Emma, Madison and Frieza as they walked down the tunnel. Frieza happened to notice the device in Emma's hand. They turned down another tunnel and came to a small area. Alan and Frieza stood off to the sides of the area while Emma and Madison came closer to the ice. Madison walked up to the frozen beast and held out her hand as they could hear Monster Zero's heartbeat.

A soldier walked up to Alan as the leader asked, "Were there any survivors?"

"No." The soldier replied, "They tried to launch an emergency beacon, but we cut them off in time."

"Well," Frieza said as he was slightly impressed, "talk about efficiency. Reminds me of my own troops."

"And where are they?" Alan questioned. Frieza only glanced to the old man and said, "They served their purpose as a distraction for the time being." He gazed up to where Monster Zero's heads would be and said, "Once I find the Destroyer of Destroyers and acquire what I need I will go back to Universe Seven and continue conquering worlds."

Though they didn't look back, Emma and Madison didn't like how this Frieza was talking. Alan went back to the soldier and returned to the previous conversation, "Monarch will figure it out sooner or later." Then he ordered, "Fire up the drills and ready the explosives."

"Efficient and not afraid to use absolute means." Frieza said as he moved to the center of the area. He nodded and said, "I like it."

The soldiers didn't pay him much attention as the soldier talking to Jonah whistled to get the others attention. They started to move out and carry out the task. Alan looked to Emma and questioned, "Do you have everything you need?"

She only nodded and walked over to a small stand. Alan then walked off while saying, "Well, let's get started."

"I couldn't agree more." Frieza said with a smirk as he stood patiently. The tyrant and Madison looked up to see drills extend themselves towards the captivating ice and activate. The drills pressed up against the ice and began to work their way into the ice. Madison raised her hand back to the ice while Madison set up the ORCA. She pressed the button and the ORCA starts to display:

**Specimen: MONSTER ZERO**

**ORCA Analyzing Specimen Bioacoustics**

Lights flickered on as Madison kept to the wall. They were indicators to help the ORCA analyze Monster Zero. Emma looked to Madison before catching a glimpse at Frieza. She looed away when the white alien glanced back at her. Emma looked back to the ORCA's screen as it had just scanned one percent.

x

The giant aircraft known as the Argo flew through the cold air as it made its way to the outpost. Most of Monarch were on the bridge as they over looked a display console. Vivienne stood at a screen as she explained what Titan was at the location, "The specimen at this site has been kept entirely off-book."

Goku looked down at images of the Titan his feeling of dread was starting to grow. A nagging feeling was working its way into his mind as she said, "And since it's a more recent discovery, our data is limited." She sounded a little nervous as she said, "But it seems to be another apex predator."

"Emma called it Monster Zero." Dr. Serizawa said. Dr. Graham took over again, "It may have been a rival alpha to Godzilla. Battling for dominance over the other Titans."

"Dr. Chen? What have you, Professor Akira and Professor Honda found out?" Ishiro asked to see what she had found. Two men of Japanese origins watch as Dr. Chen then pulled up images on anything about the creature as she said, "I've been scouring through thousands of years of myths and legends."

Goku looked at what images he could see and noticed that whatever this Monster Zero was, that it had influenced much of this Earth's history. He and everyone listened as Dr. Chen said, "But it's almost as if people were too scared to even write about it."

"As if it was meant to be forgotten." Dr. Serizawa finished. Goku then muttered, "A Titan with no known name." Everyone looked to him as he pointed down at the display console, "This might be the reason why Frieza came to your universe."

He gasped as he remembered, "He even said he was coming here to look for something called the Destroyer of Destroyers. He could have even followed the ecoterrorists, Emma and Madison to the outpost."

"You might be right about that." Colonel Foster said as she came up to the table. Looking to Goku she said, "Through Monarch's surveillance network, some of the equipment was able to record a fast incoming object heading towards the outpost."

"Could've just been a bird, or a plane or something." Rick said as if it were no big deal. The colonel looked to him and said, "Sensor's read it to be too fast to be anything like that." Then moving to where she could take over she pressed a series of keys, "And before they knocked out what security footage they could, we got an image of this."

Goku looked down at the screen and his eyes widened. The image showed Frieza walking with the ecoterrorists and their hostages into the base. But what Goku found really unnerving was that Frieza was looking up to the camera with a smirk, as if knowing that Goku would see it. Sam glanced to Goku and asked, "So I take it that that's Frieza."

Goku only nodded as he stared down at the image. A soldier next to Goku then said, "I'd say what could a small guy like him do, but after seeing what you're capable of," He turned to Goku and said, "and seeing your face means that this Frieza is more than what he seems."

"Yeah." Goku said as he took a step back from the display console. Rick walked up to them and said, "Sorry to crash a party, but I got some bad news."

"You could just say news." Martinez said as if putting bad wasn't necessary. He looked down at the console as he said, "It's always bad."

"We lost Godzilla. He dropped off the scan near Venezuela." Dr. Stanton told them. Goku looked to him as Mark asked, "Dropped off?"

"What do you mean? How could he drop off?" Goku asked as he was confused. Most of the people silently groaned as this got Rick started. Rick looked to him and Mark and said, "I guess since you're new to this Earth or haven't been reading enough, I'll have to educate you on something. There's a theory by a guy named Dr. Brooks. It's called the Hollow Earth theory. It allows Godzilla to move around really fast, it's kind of like a wormhole that only they know about."

"That sounds pretty neat." Goku admitted. He chuckled and said, "It sure save time to use that then having to drive everywhere."

"Yeah, he gets it." Rick said. But they looked to everyone as they didn't seem to believe in it. Colonel Foster then said, "Everyone look sharp. We're approaching the base."

Goku walked up to her and said, "While you rescue Emma and Madison, I'll be sure to keep Frieza off of you."

"Sounds like a plan, Son Goku." She said with a nod. Both human and Saiyan looked out the windshield to the base.

x

Back at Outpost 32, the ecoterrorists had finished drilling into the ice and were now unloading some kind of cylinders from a large crate. Though they were primitive looking to him, Frieza then guessed, "Are those explosives?"

A soldier looked to him and said, "Yes, Lord Frieza."

"Hmm." Frieza said with a smirk. Then he said, "At least some of you see true power when you see it."

The soldier said nothing more as he helped another carry a few detonators. They placed the small explosives in the slots that the drills dug out. As they were in place they were activated and beeped as the men walked away. A soldier looked down to a tablet that showed that they were about to have company. He picked it up and told Alan, "They're here."

"Keep 'em busy." Jonah ordered while Frieza looked over to them. The soldier then relayed the order into his radio, "Launch reaction force. Move out!"

Frieza then activated his scouter and waited a moment before it picked a significantly high power level approaching. He turned to the direction of the source and noticed that it was very high. Then the space tyrant narrowed his eyes as he said, "Goku."

Alan, Emma and Madison looked to him when he had said that. The leader of the ecoterrorists came closer and asked, "What was that?"

"Just someone you shouldn't mess with." Frieza informed. He turned to the old man and said, "I'd tell your troops to avoid the Saiyan at all costs. They wouldn't last a minute against that monkey." Walking along the catwalk he said, "Just make sure to do your job and I'll keep Goku occupied."

Emma and Madison just stood there while the ecoterrorists moved out. Alan then glanced up the ice as the plan was close to pull off.

(End of track)

x

The Argo was close enough to the outpost where it opened its bay doors and dropped two Ospreys. The Ospreys opened up and flew towards the outpost while the Argo moved back. Goku, now in a snow suit, stood on the side with a Lieutenant Brody as the others deduced on how to handle the operation. Vivienne then said, "If Jonah is looking to extract genetic samples," she pointed to a specific spot on a map, "they'll be here in the bio labs."

"All right, two minutes." Barnes yells to get the men ready, "Check your equipment, stand by the door."

Goku watched as the soldiers readied themselves for battle. Then he and everyone standing had to grab hold of something as the Osprey started to land. When they landed on the ground and the door opened, the soldiers started to file out of the Osprey. Goku waited until they had all gotten out before stepping out himself. He immediately wished that they were somewhere warmer as he shouted, "Man, it's cold!"

Those staying behind in the Osprey looked to the Saiyan as he ran to catch up to the others. As Goku and the soldiers ran towards the base, Serizawa, Graham, Mark, Rick and Sam all watched on a monitor to track their progress. The Monarch team and Goku ran by the bodies as they made their way inside. But when Goku stepped foot in the compound, a wave of power made him stumble to his knees a bit. The team looked to him and Lieutenant Brody looked to him and asked, "Are you okay, Son Goku?"

"Yeah." Goku said as he took deep breaths. He stood back up and said, "I can feel not only Frieza's energy, but an even greater power in here." The Saiyan looked ahead and said, "It must be Monster Zero I'm sensing."

"Is the Titan free?" Colonel Foster asked, fearing the worst. Goku could feel the Titan's power and shook his head, "No, not yet. I can feel that he's still under. But we'd better hurry."

"Ten-four." The colonel said. Then she looked to her squad and said, "Double time people! Let's move."

The team continued inside with their weapons ready.

x

Down in the bowels of the outpost, the ecoterrorists were still preparing. But Alan was starting to grow impatient as he said, "Come on, Ash. Make it snappy."

"Even I'm beginning to grow bored." Frieza said with his arms crossed. Knowing not to make the white alien upset, Ash moved quicker but kept his sense to do it right as he prepared the detonator. Ash finished and reported, "Detonator ready."

"Finally." Frieza said before pressing the button on the scouter again. The device was able to pick up a few signatures. Then he looked to Jonah and said, "Multiple power levels incoming from the upper levels. Including one Son Goku."

"Let's go." Alan ordered. As the ecoterrorists started to pack up, Emma then said to her daughter, "Come on, Maddie."

"Move! Move!" Asher said to get them going. Frieza was the last to exit as they walked on the catwalk. But before the white alien followed them further, Frieza levitated off the ground.

x

The Monarch team's elevator came to a stop and they all exited the lift. The soldiers looked about with their weapons as they filed out. They split up to go down both tunnels.

x

The group on the Osprey watched as the soldiers made their way through. Each scientist watching in anticipation. Though no one said anything, they all hoped that everything would go well.

x

As the other soldiers went further into the compound, Goku waited between both catwalk entries and started to feel for Frieza. Two soldiers flanked him to keep an eye out for the ecoterrorists. The Saiyan had his eyes closed as he continued to sense for Frieza's exact location. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and they all looked up as a beam of energy came flying at them. Goku was quick to react and moved to swat it out of they way. The **Death Beam** pierced the catwalk and kept hurtling downwards. Goku and the soldiers looked back up and two of the three's eyes widened at the sight. Goku scowled as his arch foe's voice said, "Hello again, Son Goku."

Frieza stared the Saiyan down while he floated in the air. He smirked before saying, "Welcome, to the rise of the Destroyer of Destroyers." The space tyrant chuckled darkly before scowling and narrowed his eyes as he shouts, "And the final fall of you Saiyans!"

Without taking his eyes off of Frieza, Goku said to the soldiers, "Go and help the others. I've got Frieza."

The two soldier's eyes didn't hesitate and took off down the catwalks. Frieza didn't make a move to stop them. Goku levitated off the ground and said, "I don't know what exactly you want with Monster Zero, but I'm not gonna let you do anything with this world."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! It almost sounds like you plan to defeat me." The tyrant laughed. Frieza then said with a smirk. "I'd like to see you try."

Both Goku and Frieza then rushed forward with energy over their hands and threw a punch.

x

**Author's Note:** So sorry to end the chapter like this, but I'm gonna save the more intense stuff for future chapters. Plus, we'll go back into the DBS universe to see how they're coming along. And I would like to add that things will be getting more crazy after this chapter. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	9. Chapter 9: Release

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of either Dragon Ball Super or Godzilla, only the story. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Akira Toriyama and Godzilla belongs to Toho and Legendary Studios. I plan on this chapter to get intense with the return of a certain someone. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter Nine: Return of the Destroyer of Destroyers**

Goku and Frieza's clash caused the entire cavern to shake from the force. The two entered a small power struggle where Goku held on of Frieza's fists back and Frieza did the same. The two enemies part and Goku flew up when Frieza used an energy blast. The blast followed Goku and he then threw one of his own. Both blasts collided with each other before detonating and creating a huge smoke screen. Goku waited for Frieza to try and blast at him, but was cut off guard when he felt something wrap around his throat. He kicked back and it caused Frieza to release him. The tyrant gagged from the blow, but he then smirked and said, "Don't think this will go how it did during our first battle on Old Namek. I couldn't track you then, but with this." Pointing to his scouter he said, "While this isn't sufficient enough to track battle powers, it still makes a good way to see where you are."

Goku scowled to this and knew that it wasn't going to be easy. He unzipped his coat and let it fall to the ground.

x

Meanwhile on Universe Seven's Earth, the team had just reached the gateway sight. The box-ships and Lemo's ship touched down on the grass as it was blown down for a moment. The Angels opened the box ships doors and everyone stepped out. The fighters all stretched from the flight and Bulma looked to Whis and asked, "So, how long exactly do we have to wait for the rift to be ready again."

"Just about ten or so minutes. Could be up to half an hour." Kusu, the Angel of Universe Ten, said as she and her eleven siblings used their staves to scan the sky. Whis then said, "When a rift between universes has been opened, especially in situations like these, the tunnel needs time to stabilize itself."

"Well, while we're waiting-" Yamcha started but was interrupted when the sounds of a ships thrusters came from overhead. Everyone looked up to see that Frieza's main ship was coming back down and surrounding all sides of it were nine ships from the Galactic Patrol.

The group watched as all the ships landed in a spot right next to them. One of the GP ship's hatch opened up and revealed Galactic Patrolman Jaco as he stood in a dramatic pose. Beerus looked to the small man with a bored expression and said, "Stop standing like that!"

This caused Jaco to flail and fall off of his ship. The patrolman quickly stood up and ran to them and said, "People of Earth, Destroyers, their Angel guides and-"

"Just get on with it or I'll destroy you!" Champa shouted as vein appeared on his head. Jaco then took in a deep breath and said, "Sorry if we're a little late. Bulma's call didn't make it in time when the invasion began."

"You called for them?" 18 asked the scientist. Bulma nodded and said, "I figured that we could use some help just in case."

"And it was good thing that you called." Jaco said with an index finger held in the air. Then with a swish of his arm he said, "Even though we were late to help with the initial invasion we were able to capture Frieza's remaining ship." Gesturing to the Z Fighters he asks, "If you'd all be so kind as to help us round up whatever is left of Frieza's forces."

Five minutes later…

It wasn't long or difficult for the Z Fighters to find and bring the nonfighters of Frieza's army out of the only ship. They were tied up and standing along with Frost and general Bogart, who was still sleeping. The yellow one with antennas was looking like he was going to faint from all the sweating. Beerus looked to his fellow deities and said, "Me and Shin will interrogate these guys."

"Whatever you say, Brother. The rest of us will wait to see what the Angels have to say." Champa said with his arms crossed. The both of them walked over to the captured and Beerus started with Frost and asked, "Do you understand the severity of the situation?"

"That Frieza intends to gain more power to defeat Son Goku?" Frost asked back. He looked over to Whis and Shin before looking Beerus in the eyes and said, "I don't understand the entirety of his plan, but he did promise me vengeance of my own."

The three then looked to each other before Beerus lashed out with a fist. Frost grunted in pain from the blow as his head snapped to the side. Everyone seemed to notice, but didn't say anything. He then looked up to Beerus with a glare before Universe Seven's Destroyer said, "Since you helped an invasion in Universe Seven, you can face Universe Seven justice before facing it in your own."

Frost said nothing as the three then turned to General Bogart. But when they saw that he was still asleep, Kaio-Shin said, "Maybe we should give him a little longer."

"Couldn't care less, so I'll go along with it." Beerus said with his arms crossed as they moved to the yellow one. The small alien gasped when he saw the two in front of him. He held up his shackled hands and said, "Please don't hurt us. I'm sure that we can work something out."

"First, off," Shin started, "is this everyone of Frieza's army."

"Uh, it should be." The alien said as he looked about. But then he gasped and shouted, "Where is Berry Blue?!" He looked to the others and asked, "Wasn't she still on the ship when we departed?"

The other crew members looked to each other before shrugging. Beerus looked to Jaco and asked, "Hey, Jaco, was there anyone else on the ship?!"

"We had scanned for all the lifeforms on the ship. But it did seem that one of smaller ships had jettisoned before our arrival." Jaco said. The little yellow alien became confused and said, "But this doesn't make any sense, there was no alert to a drop ship being deployed."

"I'm not sure either, sir." Another crew member shrugged. The yellow alien sighed before saying, "You all can be useless."

"So if there is a member Frieza's army on the loose," Shin asked as he and Beerus looked up to the sky, "then where would they go?"

x

A small black, white and yellow lensed ship flew throughout the cosmos. Berry Blue had her smile as she was able to pilot the ship throughout the stairs. Keeping one hand on the wheel, she held up the other with a strange device in it. The device had an image with a planet with three winged creatures flying from it. She pressed the planet before pressing the creature on the left before moving to the one on the right and finally the one on top. The device glowed blue for a moment and then its glow flickered when a distorted deep male voice spoke, "What news have you, Berry Blue?"

"Master," Berry Blue's smirk never faltered as she reported, "I am pleased to inform you that Lord Frieza has opened the barrier and has most likely located your Destroyer of Destroyers."

"Excellent." The voice on the other end said, "Report to the Earth in Universe Thirteen and use your talisman to watch the events. Once you have seen all that you need, return and report."

"As you wish, my Master." Berry Blue said before the transmission cut off. Then placing the talisman on the dash. The double agent then began to hum and it made the talisman glow red this time. It lifted off of the dashboard and its face turned towards the windshield before pulsing. The entire ship began to glow as a small rift opened up. The ship warped as it went through.

x

Meanwhile, back on the Earth, the group was still waiting for the rift to be ready. Beerus and Shin were still in the middle of interrogating Frieza's men. Beerus then asked, "One last question, and we want a real, honest answer, Kikono."

The yellow alien gulped as he knew what that question would be. He looked the Destroyer in the eye as the feline said, "What exactly is Frieza's plan?"

"It is to go to the Forbidden Universe and seek a great power." Kikono said as sweat poured down his face. Both Beerus and Shin looked to each other as they knew there was more to it than that. Shin then asked, "He's seeking the Destroyer of Destroyers, isn't he."

Though he didn't say anything, Kikono still nodded to confirm this. Knowing what they needed, Beerus turned to the Galactic Patrol and said, "All right, you can have them."

Jaco and the rest of the Galactic Patrol moved around the captured. But before they could even grab hold of them, General Bogart woke up yelling, "Lord Frieza's gone to seek the Destroyer of Destroyers to gain enough power to conquer the universes without having to worry about some deities getting in his way!"

Kikono, Frost and everyone of the remaining ship looked to him with a shocked expression. This even shocked all the Destroyers, Kais and Angels and the Z Fighters. Tien looked to the other Z Fighters and said, "I knew that Frieza was power hungry, but to go that far."

"We'll find a way to stop him." Piccolo reassured him. He shrugged as he said, "I don't know how we will, but we'll figure something out."

As Frieza's forces were rounded up, the Z Fighters and the deities watched the Angels as they worked.

x

Back at the Forbidden Earth's Monarch Outpost Thirty-Two. Colonel Foster's group had come to a certain point in the tube walk ways. Everyone readied the sights on their weapons and she said, "Remember, eyes wide. We got friendlies in here."

A boom echoed throughout the cave and they looked about. The colonel then said, "Must be Goku taking on that Frieza punk."

The soldiers nodded and returned their focus to the mission. They continued down the catwalk with caution.

x

The group on the Osprey heard Barnes say on the radio, "_Move to tunnel two. Stay on overwatch._"

"_Roger that, Chief._" Another soldier said as Mark watched with worry.

x

One soldier pointed his weapon down a tunnel before they moved on. But before they went too far, Barnes held up the signal for them to stop. The soldiers noticed a shadow on the other side of the tarp with a weapon raising. Barnes and the other soldiers lifted their weapons towards the shadows and counted down with his fingers. But they didn't get the chance when an explosive went off.

(Cue Ice Breaker track from Godzilla, King of the Monsters)

x

The explosion rocked the cavern as Goku and Frieza felt it. The latter smirked to Goku as they then heard gun fire, "It would seem that my new allies have gotten the jump on your friends."

Goku gritted his teeth as he heard the fire fight going on. But he couldn't worry about them at the moment when Frieza came screaming at him.

x

The scientists on the Osprey could only watch as the soldiers started to fight. They heard Barnes warn, "_Ambush! Ambush!_"

x

Barnes's team began firing at what they could to defend themselves. Then a few soldiers were grabbed by hands from outside the tarp. Barnes then shouted into his com, "Team under fire! Three-sixty ambush!"

x

"_We're taking heavy losses._" Everyone on the Osprey watched with wide eyes to what they saw.

x

As Foster's team made their way through, they were soon under fire. Colonel Foster then shouted, "Break right!"

They came upon Alan, Emma and Madison who was screaming from the battle.

x

"_Hold your fire! Hold your fire!"_ They heard Colonel Foster shout, "_We got friendlies!_"

Marks eyes grew wide at the sight of his family in danger. No one noticed at first seeing him leave. But Dr. Serizawa then turned and saw Mark walking out and called, "Mark?"

x

The ecoterrorists kept themselves between Monarch and their hostages as they ran through the covered corridors. Colonel Foster then ordered, "Get down there and help Barnes. I'm going after him."

Another rumble from overhead made them look up to see Goku falling from the air. But he was able to stop himself in midair before he fell to far. He glared up and took off like a rocket. The colonel looked to see her soldier just sitting there and said, "Get going soldier!"

"Roger that." The soldier said as he took another tunnel.

x

Mark rushed into the main tunnel of the outpost and stopped for a second when he saw a pistol lying on the ground. Kneeling down, he picked the pistol up and pulled on the back to ready it. Then he ran for one of the elevators and pressed the button. The door opened and Mark entered before making to go down.

x

Back on the Monarch Osprey, Chen turned to a monitor and said, "Hey, guys, I'm getting an EKG reading."

They looked to see that she was right. It was like there was a heartbeat starting up from Monster Zero.

x

Mark, having made it down to the catwalks, pushed through the veil as he walked about. He looked up to see Goku going at it with that Frieza character. Goku threw a punch that Frieza caught before using tail in an uppercut. But Goku then grabbed Frieza's appendage and twirled the alien around before sending him up towards the cave ceiling.

Mark then continued on into the covered tunnel as he could hear gunfire. As he looked amongst the fallen he called out, "Emma?" He went in further and shouted, "Maddie!"

The ecoterrorists continued up a short flight as someone shouted, "Number one let's go."

Mark could see the terrorists and his family as they made a right on the catwalk and ran to catch up to them.

x

Goku's fight with Frieza was swinging both ways as they exchanged blows and blocking them at the same time. Frieza vanished as he threw a punch and before he knew it, Goku was kicked from behind and crashed into Monster Zero's frozen prison. He turned himself and blocked a punch from his nemesis. As he held him there, Frieza smirked and said, "It won't be long until the Destroyer of Destroyers is free and then my true plans can commence."

"I won't let it happen!" Goku said as he grabbed Frieza's arm and pulled him close to bury his knee into the tyrant's gut. Spit flew from Frieza's mouth before Goku brought a conjoined fist against his head. Frieza yelled as he was sent crashing to the ground. Goku launched himself down after Frieza.

x

As Mark was running to intercept the ecoterrorists and Goku had his hands full with Frieza, another had her sights on a prize of her own. With her sight set on a running Jonah, Colonel Foster radioed, "Barnes, this is Foster." She had a lock on him as she said, "I've got eyes on the target. Repeat, eyes on the target."

Mark climbed up the ladder to make it in time. As an ecoterrorist looked down to see if there were any obstacles, Mark moved onto the catwalk, pointed his gun and shouted, "Let 'em go!"

The ecoterrorist in front raised his weapon to Mark, but a bullet from Foster quickly put him down. The man dropped dead while the detonator fell out of his hands. The girls screamed as Alan cried, "Ash!"

"Dad!" Madison cried out as the terrorists weapons pointed at him and where ever the bullet may have come.

Frieza happened to have flown back up and looked down at the situation. He noticed the detonator lying on the catwalk a few feet from his allies. Mark kept his weapon trained on Jonah as the girls looked to Mark. Mark then shouted to his family, "Emma, Madison, let's go."

"Dad." Madison said as they both began to move. They began to walk across the catwalk as Mark shouted, "Let's go. Emma, Maddie, come on."

"Daddy?" His daughter said as she couldn't believe her eyes. Mark then said, "Come on, honey. Walk over to me."

But just as they had walked past all the ecoterrorists, Frieza landed behind in front of them and pointed a finger at the two while saying, "That's quite far enough."

"No!" Mark shouted and tried to shoot at Frieza. But the white tyrant swatted the bullet away and it bounced off the metal and back at the man. Mark would have been killed had a certain Saiyan caught the bullet. Goku stood beside Mark as he watched the scene. Mark looked to Goku and asked, "Think you could distract that Frieza guy long enough for them to get across."

"Sure." Goku said and moved to do his part. But he didn't get very far as some of the ecoterrorists shot at him. Goku fell back to avoid being shot and they stopped as well.

Up on the catwalk, Colonel Foster still had her sights set for Jonah, but radioed as she had a problem, "Barnes, I've got two hostages, one target down and a big white problem. I do not have a shot."

She had her crosshairs locked onto where Jonah is, but couldn't get a clear shot because of metal pole. Frieza looked to the girls as he held a finger to the girl and asked, "Is there going to be a problem?"

"No, Lord Frieza. You don't need to worry." Emma said as she stepped forward, surprising Frieza. Then she pleaded, "Just please don't hurt Madison." Then she looked to her daughter and her voice seemed to echo when she said, "Madison."

"Emma, what are you doing? Let's go!" Mark shouted as he and Goku were confused. As Emma pulled Madison back, she walked past Frieza and stooped down to pick up the detonator. Monster Zero's heart beat slowly as Emma picked up the device. Frieza lowered his finger with a smirk and waited for what came next. Both Goku and Mark were even more confused as Emma, Madison and Frieza looked at them. As Emma looked down at the device, an equally confused Foster questioned, "What the heck?"

She moved the sight to the detonator and wondered what Emma was doing. Emma looked from the device to the frozen Monster Zero. Mark, Frieza, Madison, Alan and Goku all looked up to the frozen Titan. Emma then looked over to Mark and Goku before saying, "I'm sorry."

Neither Mark nor Goku understood what she was doing as she looked back down at the detonator in her hand and said one word, "Run."

(End of track)

Then she pressed the button and activated the bombs. Explosions went all across the ice around Monster Zero and cracks formed all around the icy prison. Everyone on the catwalks stumbled as the explosions rocked the ice caverns. Emma looked over to Mark and Goku's side as ice rained down on the catwalk. Colonel Foster yelled as she fell off the side but quickly caught on to the railing. Alan, his men and the girls ran back down the catwalk as they made their escape. Goku looked to Frieza as the white tyrant said, "I believe that the score would be two to me while you are behind, yes."

With a purple aura shrouding him, Frieza gave him a two fingered salute before taking off and burrowed through the ice towards the surface. Goku was about to follow him when he looked back to Mark. Stumbling while walking to him he said, "Head back up!"

Mark didn't hesitate and started to stumble and run back down the catwalk. Goku was about to follow when he heard Foster shout. Looking back he saw her dangling from the higher catwalk. Leaping up into the air, Goku quickly flew to her just as she lost her grip. Colonel Foster screamed as she started plummeting but stopped when she felt something catch her. She looked to see that she was being carried bridal style while Goku floated back up to the catwalk. They landed as the rest of the soldiers met up with them. Colonel Foster then motioned while shouting, "Move! Move!"

They all started to run back to the elevator. As he ran back to the elevator, Mark had to duck when some bullets were sent his way. Madison noticed this and shouted, "Dad!"

But she didn't have to worry long since her father ran behind cover. Mark fell into the elevator just as the ecoterrorists and girls reached theirs. As most kept their eyes on the door, Madison looked over to the other elevator and watched for her father. Mark stood up and pressed the button to his elevator. Ice continued to fall from Monster Zero as the two elevators lifted off the ground. The creature roared a little as it became more free. But as he watched the other and rode his, Mark's attention was drawn back down to the Monarch soldiers and Goku as they ran to the elevator. Taking one last look at the other elevator, Mark groaned and made his go back down while muttering, "Darn it!"

"Look!" Goku shouted as the elevator came back down. When it reached them, the doors opened and Mark shouted, "Come on, you guys, let's go!"

"Move, move! Now!" Foster shouted as they ran for the lift. Goku stayed back to make sure there weren't any stragglers. But just as the last of the soldiers made it into the elevator, Foster looked up and gasped before shouting, "Watch out, Goku!"

Goku looked up to see a giant chunk of ice falling right towards him. He jumped out of the way just as the chunk destroyed the section of the catwalk. Looking back he shouted, "You guys go! I'll catch up!"

Mark hit the button again and the doors slid close. Goku transformed again to Super Saiyan and took off just as the elevator went up.

x

As the outpost on the verge of collapse, Alan, Emma, Madison and the ecoterrorists quickly ran back to their Osprey. But just before they could get inside, the ice in front of them broke and Frieza landed before them. He smirked and said, "Sorry if I'm a little late."

He stepped out of the way and said, "I believe we must go now. Otherwise things will get much messier."

None of the humans thought twice before running inside the Osprey. Frieza made sure that he was the last one in as the engines started up. As the pilot was joined by another he said, "No checklist this time."

As the rest took their seats other than Frieza, Emma opened up the ORCA while Madison questioned, "What is Dad doing here?"

"I don't know, honey." Emma said as she readied the device. Frieza walked over and said, "You know, Miss Russell, I never thought you to be a double agent." He turned to the girl and said, "And I believe that any father would come to rescue for their family. Or am I wrong?"

He had turned back to Emma as he asked that. She didn't say anything as she powered up the device. The pilot then said, "Let's go."

The engines powered up as they began to take off. Even Frieza had to grab hold of something as they lifted off the ground. The Osprey took off as the outpost continued to shake and fall apart. Madison then told her mother, "We can't leave him."

(Cue Rise of Ghidorah track from Godzilla King of the Monster)

"What are you waiting for?" Alan questioned as Emma hesitated. He then ordered, "Wake it up."

Emma still hesitated for a moment and Frieza decided to take action. He pointed his finger at Madison once again. This made Emma hold up a hand said, "Okay, I'll do it."

She picked the ORCA up and walked over to the door. Kneeling down at the ramp she set the device down.

x

The Monarch team had finally made it up to the surface and were running for their lives. As they ran out of the tunnel, Martinez then shouted, "Launch is up ahead!"

"Let's go! Move it!" Another soldier shouted. Foster looked around and shouted, "Where is Son Goku?!"

"I don't know!" Mark shouted back. As they kept running, a golden aura appeared under the ice. The soldiers looked back while running just as Goku broke through the ice. His transformation dropped as he landed on the ice and started to run with the soldiers. More explosions detonated under the outpost as it started to collapse. The building and the ice dropped down into a raging inferno as the ice cracked away from the center.

As they ran, the ice started to catch up to the soldiers. Some were unlucky as two or three fell behind and fell into the abyss. As Lieutenant Ford was about to join them, Goku grabbed his hand and threw him ahead of them. Barnes shouted, "Go, go, go!"

"Run, run, run!" Goku shouted as they continued running. As the last of the outpost fell into the hole, they all jumped as the breaking ice finally stopped. Mark and Goku looked back and shielded their eyes as a final explosion went off. They then looked up to the retreating Osprey.

x

Emma looked down at them with a pained face, but knew that she had to do this. She swiped the screen and three orange lines as the machine whirred to life. Then with a tap of her finger a high-pitched pulsing sound. The ORCA's signal could be heard for a great distance.

x

Goku, Mark and the soldiers looked down to the ground and watched as particles of ice were sucked down into the howl. They looked down into the crater as they knew that Monster Zero was starting to stir.

x

Down in the crater, lying under all the ice, Monster Zero, the Destroyer of Destroyers heard the sounds above him. With a growl from all three heads, the one that truly awakened was the middle head. As his eye opened wide, it sent a sensitive vibration in all directions.

x

On his way towards the shores of Antarctica, Godzilla could sense the awakening and made himself go faster double time. He wouldn't just sit back and let this rival try to take everything again.

x

Back on Universe Seven's Earth, as the Angels had turned to them and Vados said, "Good news, the rift is re-"

Suddenly, all the Destroyers, Angels and Kai felt a shiver go down their spine. The Z Fighters became confused and Vegeta questioned, "What? What is it?"

"We're too late." Shin said as sweat ran down the side of his head. Even the Destroyers and Angels looked on edge as Heles said, "The Destroyer of Destroyers has awakened."

"All deities and Angels, get into position!" Beerus shouted. Then he looked to the Z Fighters and their friends before saying, "Get ready on my signal."

Vegeta and the others nodded as they waited. Shin looked to his predecessor and said, "Ancestor, I want you to stay here."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Old Kai said as he had his hands behind his back. Then with a smile he said, "Go make me proud."

"I will." Shin said with a nod. Then he moved to the others as the Angels, Destroyers and Kai from their respective Universes stood close together while forming a circle. Then through an inaudible chant, all thirty-six of them started to have a blue glow about them.

Everyone standing back watched in amazement as a pillar of blue light sprung from each of them and conjoined on a single spot. Then the center started to expand overhead until a giant blue rift opened up. Glancing back, Beerus shouted, "Now! Go through the rift!"

Vegeta grabbed Bulma's hand and held her close as they lifted off the ground. Lemo started the ship back up while all five kids took a peek through the crack in the door. All the Z Fighters and the other warriors lifted off.

As the warriors disappeared into the void, the thirty-six levitated off the ground and slowly approached the void as they continued to chant. Only when they had disappeared did the circular rift close.

"Good luck." Old Kai said as he stared at the sky.

x

Goku, Mark and the soldiers continued to look down into the crater. The large power washed over Goku again and stumbled a little. He winced as he fought to stay on his feet and said, "Man, this guy is really powerful! He's just as strong as Godzilla!"

A growl came from down below and the hole became alive with a few bolts of lightning. Dr. Serizawa, Dr. Graham and the other scientists came out of the Osprey to see what was happening. Monster Zero gave a soft growl as he stood up in the crater. All watched as a giant golden tail lifted out of the crater. Ice fell from the appendage as the spikes opened up. Goku's eyes were wide as he watched one head raise itself followed by a second and then the middle head.

From up on the stolen Osprey, Frieza pressed the button on the scouter to assess the creature's power level. Some turned to look at the tyrant while others had their eyes glued to Monster Zero. He watched as the numbers continued to rise higher and higher until-

BLEEP!

His red scouter stopped when it couldn't go any higher. Frieza evilly cackled as he knew that he had found him, the Destroyer of Destroyers.

Down on the ground, Goku and the others were became concerned when Monster Zero looked down on him. Barnes then commented, "You gotta be freakin' kidding me."

Monster Zero then let loose a high pitched roar before bringing his tail down on the group's right. Everyone started running again towards the Osprey. Barnes then shouted, "Fall back! Fall back! Get back to the chopper!"

Monster Zero roared again as he lifted a limb from the ice. It sent large chunks of ice and a few unfortunate humans raining down on the humans and the Saiyan. Goku looked up to see a chunk falling right towards them. Making five really small orbs of energy, the Saiyan threw them towards the ice chunk. The chunk exploded and the fragments of the chunk caused other pieces to fall away from them. The Saiyan looked back to the soldiers that fell, but knew that he couldn't do anything for them right now.

His actions didn't go unnoticed by Monster Zero as all three heads looked down with a screech. Some of the soldiers turned and raised their weapons as one shouted, "Open fire!"

"No wait!" Goku shouted as he turned to them. The soldiers started shooting at Monster Zero's left head, but it was like a mosquito trying to bite it as the bullets had no effect on it. The head got close enough where it knocked one of the men down.

Mark and the rest of the soldiers continued running to the Osprey while the other soldiers kept Monster Zero at bay. When they reached the Osprey, Mark and everyone started to strap themselves in. But Goku hadn't sat back down as he looked back to the other soldiers. With a grim look he rushed back out. Serizawa shouted, "No, Goku!"

Goku didn't pay him any mind as he kept running. Griffin then said to Foster, "We'll do an emergency vertical take-off at max RPM. Second engine still starting up."

Monster Zero's middle head shoved the left one out of the way before roaring like it was berating at it. The left head groaned in irritation before the middle looked to the right as that head screeched. Then all three heads reared up as a golden light coursed through their throats. One of the soldiers said, "Oh, no!"

Goku jumped off the ground and was about to land amongst the soldiers when Monster Zero let loose his attack. The **Gravity Beams **vaporized the screaming soldiers and the detonation caused Goku to fly backwards. The attack's power caused sparks to fly in the Osprey and everyone grunted while putting their heads down. The Saiyan rolled across the ground before stopping on his side.

(End of track)

"My, that must smart." Frieza said as he watched with interest. Emma looked down at the chaos that was happening.

Goku lifted his head up to see Monster Zero look to the downed Osprey with a small screech from the middle head while the other two looked at the carnage. The left head licked the ground and the right head growled as if scolding it. The two looked as if they were arguing before the middle head roared at them. All three heads looked to the Osprey and used its wings to walk closer.

Goku grunted as he stood back up but stumbled back onto his knees. He knew that his friends were in trouble as Monster Zero made his way to them. Inside the Osprey, Colonel Foster was currently sending an emergency beckon, "This is Raptor One to _Argo_. Requesting immediate urgent extract. Again I say urgent extract."

Dr. Serizawa looks out the window as she said that while the pilot tried to get them up into the air. Sam shouted to her, "Griffin, get us the heck out of here!"

Monster Zero was getting really close as everyone on the stolen Osprey watched. Some watched with despair for those on the ground, others were neutral about it and one had a dark smirk on his face. Madison, not wanting anything to happen to her father, grabbed the ORCA out of her mother's hands. Emma cried out, "Madison!"

Even Frieza looked a bit surprised as both Emma and Jonah try to get Madison. But the girl was acting fast as she disrupted the signal. Emma shouted, "Madison, no!"

The ORCA gave off a new pulsating sound, one that stopped Monster Zero from advancing any further. The three headed dragon screeched from all three heads from the noise and reared back away from the grounded Osprey. Mark looked out the window and up to the retreating Osprey. Goku noticed this too and looked up to the stolen Osprey.

Up on the retreating Osprey, Emma tried to wrestle Madison's grip from the ORCA while shouting, "You need to let go of it!"

"No!" Madison shouted as she slapped her mother off of her. Jonah reached down and tried to grab a hold of Madison as well. But as she fended them both off, Monster Zero began to charge up his attack again and aimed at them. Frieza decided to take action and grabbed Madison by the coat and pulled her away from the ORCA. While he held Madison back, Emma reached down, picked the ORCA up and switched the frequency. Then pressing the screen she deactivated it. As the pulsing stopped so did Monster Zero's attack.

Frieza shoved Madison back into the Osprey while Alan and Emma followed in after. Monster Zero then shook his head before growling softly to the right head. The right head seemed just as confused. The central head turned to the left and grabbed one of its horns with its teeth. The left head snapped into attention as all three heads looked back down to the grounded Osprey. Goku got back up and jumped into the air before flying at Monster Zero. But just as Monster Zero got close to the Osprey, a blip appeared on the radar.

x

**Author's Note:** Man, that was a long chapter to write. And don't worry in the next one we'll be seeing some big action. I can't exactly promise that the next chapter will be a long one, but I will try to make it very exciting. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	10. Chapter 10: Rivals

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of either Dragon Ball Super or Godzilla, only the story. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Akira Toriyama and Godzilla belongs to Toho and Legendary Studios. It's gonna be a pretty good fight scene. Though I can't exactly promise that this will be a long chapter. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter Ten: Defenders vs Monsters Round One**

As the doors to their Osprey closed, Frieza looked down to the girl in front of him and said, "You're bravery and your love for your father, though commendable, was oh so idiotic."

"He's right." Alan said as he came to stand next to Frieza. He pointed a finger at her and said, "Never do that again."

"Back off." Emma said as she came in between them. Frieza then smirked and said, "I had no intentions of hurting her," He looked down at Madison again and added, "yet."

"Frieza." Alan said as a warning. Frieza chuckled before saying, "Oh, relax, Jonah. I was kidding. But," the tyrant looked to the ecoterrorist and said, "I'm afraid that this where our partnership must end."

"And what will you do now?" Jonah questioned, "I trust you won't try to stop what we're doing?"

"I have no interest in doing that or the rest of your mission." Frieza said as he turned to the door. He then said, "But you have no need to worry about me. I will soon have what I came for. Hopefully for you, I shouldn't be bothering you again. Ta-ta."

Frieza then walked to the closing door and dived through the two pieces of metal. The doors shut behind him as he ignited his aura and flew back to Monster Zero.

x

The team on the Osprey soon found itself surrounded by Monster Zero's heads as one hit the right side of the air craft. Everyone screamed at the danger that they were in. The nudge caused a window to crack as Monster Zero moved his heads to the front. Griffin then radioed, "_Argo_, this is Raptor One. We've been hit. All systems are down."

"Look out!" Barnes shouted as one of Monster Zero's heads nudged it again. Everyone continued screaming as Goku rocketed above them all and powered up an orb of Ki. He shouted down at Monster Zero, "Hey, you!"

Monster Zero's middle head looked up to Goku and narrows his eyes as Goku sends the orb towards him. The orb was too fast for Monster Zero as it collided with his back. All three heads screeched in pain before turning towards the Saiyan and unleashing three **Gravity Beams** at him. Goku quickly maneuvered out of the way and fired a small **Kamehameha** at the three headed dragon. But it missed as Monster Zero moved its middle and left heads out of the way. Goku then silently cursed, "Darn it!"

Gathering his energy again, he quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan. All eyes from Monster Zero widened with surprise. But before Goku could even make a move, something moved in front of him. Goku blocked a punch from Frieza as the tyrant started to unleash a volley of them on the Saiyan.

(Cue Broly Begins to Fight track from DBS Broly)

Both fighters then threw a punch towards the other and it created a shockwave that caused the surrounding ice to crack. Monster Zero cackled to this as all three heads looked down to the growing cracks in the ice. As the two other heads looked about, the middle head turned its gaze back to the fight.

Both Super Saiyan Goku and Frieza were still going at it as they threw one punch after another. They separated and Frieza coated his hands with a purple aura. Then he came swinging at Goku again. Goku knew to stay clear of Frieza's hands as he knew that they would have some kind of devastating effect on him. Goku caught one hand before knocking the other away with his foot. Then with his free hand he grabbed an incoming kick before spinning and throwing Frieza to the ground.

Monster Zero had all his heads watching as Frieza plummeted to the ground and was slightly impressed when Frieza was able to stop himself from hitting the ice. But they all looked up to see Goku about to fire something. Monster Zero then charged up his **Gravity Beam** attack again and fired three streams o lightning. Goku looked and saw it coming. Dodging the electric attack he was then left open to an attack by Frieza as the tyrant appeared above him and delivered a kick to his gut.

Goku looked up to Frieza as he fell, but then focused his power and with a yell, he ascended to the next level: Super Saiyan 2. Both Frieza and Monster Zero looked in surprise to this, and it allowed to Goku to get an advantage. He quickly flew back up to Frieza and fired a beam of energy at him. But Frieza scowled before swatting the beam far where it impacted the ice elsewhere. The two enemies then went back at it as they launched a series of rapid punches and kicks at the other.

When Frieza had kicked Goku a good distance away, Goku then decided that enough was enough. Gathering his energy once again during this fight he began the next level. A bright golden light enveloped his being and with a primal scream, Goku transformed again. Frieza, the Titan and those in the Osprey had to shield their eyes from the light as if flashed. When it faded, all eyes looked to Goku once again. Everyone was completely surprised to see Goku's newest transformation. His golden hair had grown down to his legs, there were pupils in the blue irises and he had no eyebrows. Electricity crackled around the Super Saiyan 3 as he looked between Frieza and Monster Zero before rushing into action.

Frieza was the one now that was having a hard time as he struggled to block every attack from his nemesis. Monster Zero charged up his **Gravity Beams** once again and fired. Goku felt the beams coming and held out his left hand to catch it. It proved to be a mistake on his part as his yelled at the intense power. Then he threw it away before looking down to his hand. His eyes widened at the sight of burnt flesh. Goku figured that had he not been at the third level, he would have been killed by that attack.

But Goku had no time as Frieza came at him once again with his hands once again shrouded with energy. The two then began trading blows as they were able to land blows to the face. Goku and Frieza then parted and fire two giant beams of energy that quickly detonated and filled the air with a giant smoke cloud. The dust cloud was quickly dissipated when the two warriors disappeared and reappeared while exchanging blows.

(End of track)

Monster Zero looked from their battle back down to the grounded Osprey. The heads once again started to converge on it. Goku was able to dodge a charge from Frieza and looked down before gasping. He ignited his aura and quickly rushed down to help his friends. Frieza then followed after the Saiyan.

(Cue Old Rivals track from Godzilla: King of the Monsters)

Monster Zero's middle head looked between the two fighting before he detected a presence. The other two heads felt it too as they backed away from the Osprey. All three heads hissed as they looked about for whatever it was. They could tell that it was still a good deal away, but it was getting closer. Super Saiyan 3 Goku was able to kick Frieza away when he felt the incoming power as well. A smile grew on his face as he could feel Godzilla's power coming at them.

Back on the Osprey, everyone inside looked to the radar as it started to ping. They looked up as the radar kept pinging and the sound of breaking ice from in front. Goku and the Monarch team saw the ice glowing blue as it came closer. Monster Zero hissed again as he and everyone watched the glow stop. Then bursting through the ice, a glowing Godzilla rose out of the ground with a roar.

"All right!" Goku shouted. Everyone in the Osprey watched in amazement as the Titan rose to his full height. Snow flew around him as Godzilla looked over to Monster Zero. Monster Zero responded with a growl and rattled his twin tails. Then the middle head let out a screech to the battle that was long awaited. Godzilla only glared at the rival creature as Monster Zero flapped his wings and stood at his full height.

Both Frieza and Super Saiyan 3 Goku lowered themselves next to Godzilla and Monster Zero. Godzilla briefly glanced at the transformed Goku before looking back at his real foe. All four stood at the ready, with two bright lights floating above two mountains of flesh.

Godzilla took a deep breath before roaring his challenge. Monster Zero responded by screeching and using his wings to rush Godzilla. Godzilla charged forward while Goku and Frieza rushed forward as well. As they neared each other, Colonel Foster then shouted, "Everybody, hold on!"

Everyone grabbed onto something as Godzilla stomped past. The ice broke underfoot as the Titan walked and his tail collided with the Osprey. It spun around from the blow and everybody inside screamed as they were sent on a wild ride. Godzilla roars again as he grabs one of Monster Zero's heads in his hands. Goku gives off a yell as he energizes a fist and lashes out at Frieza. Frieza ducked under the blow and followed up with a kick to the Saiyan's face. Godzilla bit down on the head he had while Monster Zero shrieks in pain. The middle head bit down on Godzilla's shoulder as the Titan shoved the dragon's head to the ground. Goku was able to catch Frieza's tail and spun before releasing him to where the white alien smacked into Monster Zero's left head.

Said head screeched and looked at Frieza as the tyrant peeled himself off. He looked to Goku and gave a bloodcurdling scream and dashed for the Saiyan again. The head looked back to its own fight.

The battle sent the Osprey sliding across the icy ground and it bumped into a small wall of ice that ran with the cracks. Everyone inside grunted as they stopped. Sparks flew from damaged systems and a mess of wires fell on Mark. Vivienne looked to her friend and shouted, "Mark!"

Back outside, Monster Zero was able to push Godzilla back a little, but Godzilla was able to keep himself from falling over with a single step. However, said step caused the crack under the Osprey to widen a little. Everyone inside could feel it and Foster ordered, "Everybody, clear out, now! Let's go!"

Everyone quickly unbuckled before making a run for the door. As everyone scrambled out, Vivienne struggled to help Mark get out, "Mark!"

"I'm stuck." Mark shouted as he fought to get out. They were able to wrestle the wires off of him as everyone else had cleared the Osprey. Godzilla screeched as Serizawa helped some escape. He looked up to see Monster Zero using one of his electrical attacks to make Godzilla fall backwards and he fell next to their Osprey. A large bang sent both Goku and Frieza hurtling away from each other. The humans began to run from the battle as Vivienne helped Mark out. Monster Zero took a few steps back and looked down to see Frieza hit the ground. While the middle and right heads kept an eye on Godzilla, the left one lowered itself to see if Frieza was still alive.

Godzilla roared as he stood back up. When she finally freed him from the cables she shouted, "Are you all right?"

"I got it! I got it! Go, go!" He shouted as they both ran out of the Osprey. As they ran from the wreckage Monster Zero screeched as its battle with Godzilla engaged again. Mark looked back just as the Osprey fell into a cold abyss. He looked up to see Goku punched back while Monster Zero blasted some electricity at Godzilla. The Titan roared as he slammed his tail down. But then at the bottom few dorsal plates they started to glow. Mark watched as the energy traveled up Godzilla's back. Godzilla then took in a deep breath before letting loose his **Radiation Breath** at Monster Zero.

But the attack missed as it sailed between Monster Zero's middle and second head while the three headed dragon powered up his **Gravity Beams**. The hydra screeched before he unleashed lightning at Godzilla just as Frieza uppercut Super Saiyan 3 Goku's chin. The Saiyan flew higher up into the air as Godzilla was knocked back and his beam attack swerved as he fell. The beam collided with the remaining Monarch buildings and created a fiery inferno that nearly knocked everyone off their feet.

They screamed as they continued to run while explosions went over their heads. When Godzilla's attack stopped, Monster Zero's beams pushed him until he started falling into a giant crevice. Godzilla screeched as he went over the edge.

Vivienne and Mark continued to run across the ice in a desperate attempt to escape. Vivienne Graham looked up and screamed just as Monster Zero's middle head slammed down on her. Mark gasps at what he witnessed. Dr. Serizawa drops to his knees in devastation from the loss of his friend. As Goku stood back up he sensed Vivienne's energy disappear as he looks up to see Monster Zero crunch down on the ice.

Though he had not known her or any of them for long, Goku could feel a rage building up inside his person. His face scrunched up in anger as his power built up. With a yell and a burst of power, Goku rushed towards Monster Zero. Frieza deliberately put himself in Goku's path in an attempt to stop him. But when he was close enough, Goku used **Instant Transmission** to disappear behind Frieza. The tyrant looked behind him to see Goku still rushing at Monster Zero as he powered up his attack. With a glare, Super Saiyan 3 Goku shouted, "**Kamehame-HA!**"

He unleashed an energy beam that collided with Monster Zero's torso. The three headed dragon screeched in pain as the beam pushed him back. Goku was coming in hot and didn't notice one of Monster Zero's tail coming right at him. The appendage smacked him out of the sky and the Saiyan crashed into the cold hard ground.

The three heads of Monster Zero then turned their attention to the soldiers and scientists. But before he could attack, a missile collided with the left head. The whole of Monster Zero screeched in pain as more missiles hit it. Monster Zero reared his heads back to look for the attackers. Frieza looked to where the missiles came from and saw a large fleet of smaller aircraft in the company of a much larger one. The smaller planes launched missiles at the Titan as Monster Zero raised a wing to block the projectiles.

Goku's fist punched out of the ice and the battered Super Saiyan 3 looked about as reinforcements had arrived. Mark continued running away from the battle but stopped when he saw a missile deflect right off of Monster Zero's wing and came right at him. The missile spun out of control before impacting the ground in front of him. The blast sent Mark flying backwards. The man grunted when he collided against something and fell to the ground. Goku looked back and shouted, "Mark!"

The Super Saiyan 3 flew over to Mark and knelt down beside him. He looked back to see that Monster Zero was still fending off the planes. Monster Zero then turned his head just when Godzilla climbed out of the hole. As Mark fell into unconsciousness, he watched as Monster Zero flare his wings wide before lifting off into the sky.

Frieza decided that this would be the best time to leave. He flew away from the battlefield as Monster Zero disappeared into the clouds above. As he made his escape, Frieza's scouter beeped as it detected something. Looking in the direction, he saw Jonah's stolen Osprey and quickly flew to it. Landing on the roof, he banged on the metal to get their attention. The back hatch opened up and Frieza dropped inside. He smashed his fist against the button to close the doors back. He looked back to the battlefield with a slight glare before the doors sealed.

Goku watched as Godzilla roared in irritation before turning back to the ocean. As he left, Goku turned back to Mark as the man lost consciousness. Slinging the man over his shoulder, Goku turned to Serizawa and the others as they came running up. Keeping a firm grip to make sure Mark didn't fall off, Goku looked to Dr. Serizawa and asked, "This isn't how I imagined this would go."

"Oh, yeah and how's that?" Rick sarcastically asked. Dr. Serizawa then said, "The situation has gotten worse."

"Indeed it has." A disembodied voice said. Everyone looked about for the source. Goku recognized it and looked up before shouting, "Lord Beerus, is that you."

His question was answered as a blue rift opened above their heads. Goku and the Monarch team looked up just as all twelve Angels, Destroyers and Kai dropped down. A smile grew on his face when he saw his friends and family came out with them. All those from the twelve universes touched down on the cold ground just as the _Argo_ landed a few yards away. Goku motioned with his head and said, "Come on, I'll fill you guys in on the way."

None of the deities or the Z Fighters objected and followed their friend and Monarch to the giant ship.

x

**Author's Note:** I do apologize again as to how short this chapter is. And I'm gonna inform you guys, that the next chapter is gonna be something you don't see in the movie. You'll only see a few other characters and I don't know how long it'll be. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	11. Chapter 11: New Alliances and Power

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of either Dragon Ball Super or Godzilla, only the story. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Akira Toriyama and Godzilla belongs to Toho and Legendary Studios. It's gonna be a pretty good fight scene and it might be a little intense. There will be a few other characters, but don't expect them for long. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter Eleven: Frieza and Monster Zero**

As the stolen Osprey flew above warmer waters, Frieza leaned against the wall closest to the door. He chuckled before looking over to Jonah and said, "I'm a little surprised that you were still close by."

"Hm." Jonah smirked before saying, "And I'm surprised that you found us so close."

"Though it makes me wonder why?" Frieza said as he moved a little closer. Alan then said, "Mostly cause I have a business deal to propose."

(Cue Frieza's Wish track from DBS Broly)

"Let's pretend that I say that I'm interested as I unravel what you want." The white tyrant says as he started to walk around Alan. Then without looking to the old man he said, "You want to make me a personal bodyguard so that in case the next time you run into who ever it is that's after you, you'll have a form of protection, yes."

"That is the sum of it." Alan said with a smirk. Frieza then began to chuckle before it turned into a big laugh. Alan looked to the others as Frieza clutched his sides as he couldn't stop laughing. When the alien began to calm down he turned and looked Jonah in the eyes and said, "I admire that you think that you could ask me to protect you."

Then quick as a snake, Frieza's smile faded as he grabbed Alan by the collar and pulled him close. The soldiers all raised their weapons at the tyrant. Frieza held up a hand to stop them. Even Maddie and Emma were shocked by this. One leader then said to the other, "I am not one who works for another, I am the one find those to work for me. But when I truly want something, I must be the one to get up and do the work. I was born to rule an empire, and I ruled it have. And with the Destroyer of Destroyers, I shall raise an even mightier empire.

"Now, I seek to conquer the entire multiverse and I have only traveled to this universe as a means to getting here. And now that I have found the means, I must acquire them." He released Jonah as he said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Titan to find once again."

He moved towards the door and punched the button. The ecoterrorists and the two hostages had to hold on as the wind rushed out of the Osprey. Frieza waited until the door was completely opened. He glanced back and said, "I will make good on my promise. I won't be bothering you again. And perhaps the Destroyer of Destroyers could be merciful and let you keep your world."

"What's that supposed to mean exactly?" A soldier asked as he didn't understand. Frieza's smirk returned and said, "I doubt that this Titan will be doing what you were hoping. But like me, this 'Monster Zero' has an obstacle of his own." He looked out into the horizon as he said, "And he's about to have a lot more."

He waved goodbye before walking to the edge of the ramp and simply stepped off of it. Alan, Emma and some of the other soldiers ran forward to see what happened. They jumped back when Frieza, shrouded in a purple aura came flying back up and flew quicker than the Osprey to wherever Monster Zero went.

(End of track)

The doors once again closed as they watched Frieza disappear into the world.

x

Frieza had been flying for over an hour as he crossed the Forbidden Earth's skies. He was currently going over countless files to see if there had been any recent sightings of anything peculiar. It was only when he came across a weather report about a massive tropical storm that appeared not too far between one landmass and the Antarctic. A new course set in mind, Frieza altered his trajectory towards this storm.

As he flew, Frieza muttered to himself, "The nerve of that human. Asking me to become a lackey for him." But then he took a deep breath to calm himself he said, "But no matter, I shall gain Monster Zero's aid and/or power for my conquest."

It was then that he noticed something on the horizon. A giant storm lay ahead of him, and from what he could see of it, lightning danced vigorously inside of it. Frieza put in a little extra speed as he rocketed towards the storm. He didn't let the heavy rain slow him as it pelted against his skin.

The closer he flew towards the center of the storm, the worse the lightning strikes grew. Frieza activated his scouter to search for life signs. The scouter located something dead ahead, though he was a little surprised when the thing was coming straight at him. Frieza stopped flying and hovered in the storm and looked up as the eye of the storm came overhead. Another lightning flash brought him back to in front of him as a giant shape appeared before him. Monster Zero flapped towards Frieza before stopping and maneuvering to where he hovered in the air.

(Cue Ghidorah Theme track from Godzilla: King of the Monsters)

Frieza was at a loss for words, but then regained his composure. Levitating a little higher, the white tyrant stopped until he was at the height of the central head. Then with a bow, Frieza then said, "I have come a long way to find you, Destroyer of Destroyers."

Monster Zero seems to acknowledge Frieza's words as all three heads let loose a prideful sounding screech. The white alien then said, "I wish to offer you a chance of revenge on those who had banished you from the twelve universes. The gods and Angels that fought against you. Not to mention the Omni-King."

Saying those names set Monster Zero off as the middle head gave off an angry screech. Frieza became a little worried as all three sets of eyes glared at him. He quickly flew out of the way when all three heads fired **Gravity Beams** at him. As he went higher into the air, Frieza scowled and muttered, "Foolish beast." Then shouting in fury, "I did not come all this way for a chance of revenge and conquest just to be obliterated!"

Frieza then ignited his aura before diving down towards the three headed dragon. Monster Zero was able to swerve out of the way as Frieza shot past the Titan. With a whip of his tail, Monster Zero was able to knock Frieza out of the air. The intergalactic tyrant spun as he fell towards the ocean, but was able to stop himself before he hit the water. Frieza looked up to the Destroyer of Destroyers as Monster Zero hovered in the sky.

With a bloodcurdling yell, Frieza shot towards the dragon at amazing speeds while powering up to orbs of energy in his hands. He chucked both spheres at Monster Zero. The three headed dragon was able to dodge the first, but the second hit his right wing. The dragon screeched in pain as it fought to keep itself in the air. Monster Zero was completely caught off guard when Frieza rammed into him. The blow sent the dragon flapping back a little and as the left and right heads grimaced from the pain, the middle head looked to the smaller alien with a glare. Frieza smirked as he had a finger pointed at the Titan, "If it takes me beating you into submission, I will. But I will have the power to conquer the multiverse."

Frieza then fired multiple **Death Beams** at Monster Zero. The beams tore through the dragon and the Destroyer of Destroyers screeched in agony. But as Frieza continued powering on his attack, Monster Zero gathered what energy he could before unleashing a torrent of lightning upon the tyrant. Frieza had a split second to dodge, but a small amount grazed his shoulder.

Frieza gripped his shoulder while gritting his teeth. He could feel a tiny surge of electricity flowing through his body and it started to make him angry. With a yell of fury, Frieza gathered his energy before a letting loose an explosion of power. Monster Zero shut all his eyes as Frieza transformed. When he opened his eyes again, all three heads looked in surprise to what they saw.

Frieza had taken on his Golden Form, and hovering in the air he stood with his arms outstretched and had one foot behind the other. Frieza opened his eyes and said, "Behold, my most powerful form. This, is GOLDEN FRIEZA!" Bringing his arms closer he said, "And you will help me to gain more power!"

Then he shot towards Monster Zero again at a much greater speed. Monster Zero didn't have time to move or counter as Frieza threw a punch to the Titan's gut. The blow sent the three headed dragon flying backwards before the Titan started to fall towards the ocean. But with a few good flaps of his wings, Monster Zero was able to stop him before falling any further.

Golden energy coursed through all three of Monster Zero's throats before he unleashed another volley of **Gravity Beams**. Golden Frieza was able to dodge all three but had to drop out of the sky when the Titan came flying at him. But grunted when one of Monster Zero's tails wrapped around him. Monster Zero turned and flapped to hover in the air while bringing the bound Frieza to his face.

Frieza struggled to get out of Monster Zero's grip and his eyes widened with shock when all three maw's started to open wide again. Frieza gathered his energy as lightning could be seen in all of Monster Zero's throats. Frieza was able to create a barrier that not only protected him from the **Gravity Beams**, but also caused the Titan's tails coils to expand. Frieza was quick to escape as all three heads tried to bite down on him and flew high above the Titan. Then holding his index finger high above his head, Frieza prepared a **Supernova** attack. It started off small but grew larger. He didn't use a lot of power in the attack, but just enough as he threw it.

The medium-sized, destructive, orange sphere came so fast and collided with Monster Zero. The resulting explosion caused most of the storm clouds to dissipate. Golden Frieza shielded his eyes from the bright light and could hear Monster Zero screech in pain. When the light dimmed Frieza lowered his arm and looked down to see the Destroyer of Destroyers fate.

(End of track)

Frieza activated his scouter to detect any life signs, and the device outlined Monster Zero's form on the ocean floor. Creating a small sphere of energy, Frieza dropped it into the smoke and when it was deep enough he made it push away the obscuring obstacle. Indeed he saw Monster Zero lying in a space empty of sea water.

Lowering himself down, he floated just above the surface. He pressed the button again to see if Monster Zero had any battle power left in him. The scouter fluctuated between highs and lows until it stopped on twenty-one. Frieza then went down further just as the sea water started to come back in. Monster Zero's entire body was soon covered by sea water and Frieza had to stop. He waited to see if the Destroyer of Destroyers would get back up. The water below him started to stir.

Suddenly, on of Monster Zero's heads burst through the water and its mouth was wide open to swallow Frieza whole. Frieza dashed out of the way and flew upwards when the other two heads came out firing a **Gravity Beam**. Monster Zero rose out of the ocean with a flap of his wings after Frieza. The three headed dragon kept trying to bring his jaws down on Frieza and the golden tyrant fired a **Death Beam** when a head got too close. But he was so distracted by the heads he didn't seem to notice the storm clouds returning. Monster Zero gave off a sneer and that slightly confused Frieza.

(Cue Awakened Power track from DBS Broly)

Monster Zero then flared his wings wide and electricity coursed through out his entire being as he unleashed an **Electric Flare**. Streams of lightning flew from his wing tips and one caught Frieza. The golden tyrant screamed in agony from the pain of millions of volts of electricity coursing through his body. Monster Zero then took his disadvantage as an opportunity to grab Frieza's arms with both his tails.

Frieza grunted as he could feel his arms being crushed by both of the Titan's tails. He looked up to Monster Zero's heads just as the Titan was about to fire a more powerful looking **Gravity Beam**. Frieza panted before yelling, "All I want is to acquire your power! To be able to put myself in the same league as the Destroyers! The Omni-King perhaps!" He looked in Monster Zero's eye with a defiant glare, "I just want to become powerful enough to conquer the universe! To crush all those that stand in my way!"

All three of Monster Zero's heads glanced to each other before taking in a deep breath. The electricity in all three throats seemed to glow much brighter before Monster Zero let loose another torrent of lightning. Frieza's eyes were wide as the lightning came right at him. And just before the lightning hit the tyrant, Frieza could feel Monster's tails slip from his arms. But it was to late as he yelled when he was struck by the attack.

The lightning once again coursed through his body as he fell from the sky. All three heads of Monster Zero watched as the smaller alien crashed into the sea. The golden tyrant sunk further and further into the murky depths as electricity danced around his body. He felt like he was dying, but could still feel that he lived. Knowing that something was up, a few bubbles escaped a grunting Frieza as he tried to move. When he had turned up right in the water, he lifted his hand to his face and saw the electricity dancing over it. Clenching his fist and tensing up his entire body, Frieza allowed the electricity to enter. He gasped when he felt a new rush of power. The golden tyrant brought his hands together and a sphere of energy appeared before him. His eyes widened when he saw the same kind of electricity flowing over the orb. A sadistic smile of glee formed on his face while he let his attack subside. He built up his new power before allowing it to erupt into a pillar of light.

Monster Zero squinted from the pillar's light and saw something rising up in it. Looking closely at it, the Titan immediately recognized it as Frieza. The waters of the ocean were pushed back from Frieza's powers before he let loose a primal scream. The scream was followed by a giant sphere of electricity.

x

Elsewhere, Lord Beerus was waiting in the bridge of the _Argo_ when he felt something in the distance. He walked over to a window to get a feel on what it was. The feline Destroyer of Universe Seven couldn't get an actual fix on it, but the power felt almost divine in a way.

x

The outburst of power was so strong that it made even Monster Zero fight to keep air born. Frieza's new power caused the scouter on the side of his head to explode, though it didn't faze him much. He looked down to the water just as dying fish bobbed up to the surface while electricity danced on their bodies. Frieza then looked up to the three headed dragon before making a rush at him with blinding speed. Though a little surprised, Monster Zero was ready and somersaulted backwards just as Frieza got close. It allowed him to whack Frieza away with his twin tails. The blow sent Frieza spinning a short distance before he stopped and looked back. Holding out his palm he prepared a new attack. Electrical energy formed in his palm and he yelled with a smirk, "**Gravitational Destruction!**"

He released a beam of pure electrical energy at Monster Zero. Knowing better than to meet it head on, Monster Zero dived off to the left before unleashing another torrent of **Gravity Beams**. The beams collided with Frieza's palm before he threw it away into the ocean.

Frieza prepared himself as Monster Zero came right at him. But just before the Titan got too close, he flapped and stopped. A now confused Frieza looked up to the Titan as all three heads looked down at him.

(End of track)

(Cue Frieza and Broly track from DBS Broly)

Monster Zero started to make a few growls from each head. Frieza clutched his head as he began to feel something with each growl. It was as if he started to understand the Titan, Frieza looked to each of the heads. Frieza felt as if he were listening and understanding the creature. The golden tyrant then said, "So, you do wish for revenge. Not just on those from the twelve known universes, but also on the ones who opposes your rule."

All of Monster Zero's heads screeched in confirmation. Floating higher to where he was at eye level with Monster Zero, Frieza had a smirk as he said, "I think that we can help each other. I will help you dominate not only this world, but the entire Forbidden Universe." He turned to the side as a plan began to form in his mind, "Yes! And after we're done here, we can conquer the entire multiverse! It's brilliant!"

Monster Zero then cackled at Frieza. This made Frieza stop for a moment before saying, "I'm sure we can work something out." But then gesturing to the Earth he said, "But how about we start out small." His grin grew wider and he said, "Together, we shall exact our revenge, conquer our enemies and rule on HIGH!"

(End of track)

Monster Zero shrieked in agreement to this. Frieza manically laughed as he reverted back to his Final Form. They both then felt something on the horizon. Monster Zero turned and flapped his wings in the same direction of the disturbance. Frieza followed after him while saying, "Better watch yourselves, Goku and Godzilla. Because here we come!"

Thunder rolled around them as both tyrant and Titan moved at a brisk pace to where ever the disturbance lay.

x

Above the world so high, and not at all like a diamond in the sky, Berry Blue's ship sat in orbit with the ship's cloaking field on. There were a few screens that were recording everything that went on this Earth. She was currently watching over the footage that she had just collected. Her smirk didn't grow or falter as she said, "Well, well, Lord Frieza, it would seem that you will impress the master. But let us see how long your new powers will last."

As she filed the current data away, she also kept an eye on three of the main screens. One was of Frieza and Monster Zero making their way across the world, another showed Godzilla as he swam through the oceans and the final screen had the fighters of Universes Six and Seven speaking with Monarch. She would keep a watchful eye for her master, do deem who was a threat and who could be an ally.

x

**Author's Note:** Sorry if that chapter wasn't long enough. I was wanting to do a chapter that focuses on Frieza and Ghidorah. And man, Frieza's power-up, right? Bet you guys didn't see that one coming. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	12. Chapter 12: Arguements

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of either Dragon Ball Super or Godzilla, only the story. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Akira Toriyama and Godzilla belongs to Toho and Legendary Studios. We go back to the main story in this chapter and don't worry, the action isn't far behind. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter Twelve: Meeting Between the Known and Unknown**

Mark groaned as he woke up in pain. Although it didn't hurt as bad as he thought as hitting metal would have been. Sitting up in the bed as the EKG machine beeped, Mark could feel the rumbling of the _Argo_. He climbed out of the bed as memories from what happened filled his mind. He was brought out of his thoughts when a voice said, "Nice to see that you're still with us."

Mark looked up to see Son Goku standing in the doorway. Mark then asked, "What happened? How'd I get here?"

"Well, after Monster Zero and Frieza retreated, Godzilla left as well and we were joined by friends of mine." Goku replied. Then he looked about as he said, "And though a friend of mine was able to heal you, they brought you in here just to be safe."

Though he was a little confused, Mark didn't say anything as he climbed out of the bed. Goku waited out in the hall as Mark changed into his clothes and the two walked towards the bridge. When Mark entered the room he was surprised to see a whole bunch of new faces. Some looked more human than others while there were a few oddities. Goku gestured to his friends and said, "I wanted to save all introductions until you were awake. Most of my friends are out helping Monarch, but here a few friends and the deities of the twelve known universes."

He walked over and introduced them as those with blue skinned and a ring around their heads, Egyptian clothing and fancy hairstyles stepped forward. The blue-skinned man then said, "I am Angel guide Awamo for Universe One." Then gesturing to the short and hairy man standing next to him he said, "This is Iwne, the Destroyer of Universe One." Then pointing to the other he said, "And this is the Supreme Kai of Universe One, Anato."

"Greetings." Iwne said with a nod. Anato did the same and said, "A pleasure to meet you."

The next trio was from Universe Two as they stepped up to Mark. He saw that the Destroyer from the second universe was a beautiful woman. The Angel guide then said, "I am Angel guide Sawar, and here is the Destroyer of Universe Two, Lady Heles and Universe Two's Supreme Kai, Lord Pell."

Mark wondered how long this would take exactly as Universe Three stepped up. The Angel Guide stood next to a metal looking Destroyer and a nervous looking Supreme Kai wearing glasses, "I am Angel Guide Kampari, and this here is Lord Mosco," The mechanical Destroyer beeped something that Mark couldn't make out, "And Lord Eyre of Universe Three."

"Nice to meet you." Mark said as the three of them walked back to the others. The next to step up was a rat headed Destroyer as the Angel said, "We are Conic," Gesturing to himself, "Conic," then to the rat, "Quitela," and finally to the Supreme Kai, "And Kuru."

A taller and slightly bulkier Angel came up with a female Supreme Kai and a Destroyer with an old but wise face, "I am Cucatail, Angel Guide of the Fifth Universe along with Lord Arack and Lady Ogma."

The next to step up was a female Angel along with a plump cat Destroyer and an equally plump Supreme Kai with hair that made him look like a pineapple. With a nod of her head she said, "I am Vados, and here are Universe Six's Destroyer, Champa, and the Supreme Kai, Fuwa."

Next to step up was an Angel that stood a little taller than Vados, another yet skinnier feline Destroyer and a smaller Supreme Kai. The Angel then introduced, "I am Whis, the Angel Guide to Universe Seven's Destroyer, Lord Beerus." Then he gestured to the Supreme Kai, "And here is our Supreme Kai, Shin."

"A pleasure to meet you." Shin said with a bow. Beerus gave Mark a peace sign before moving back. As they waited for the next trio, Mark then commented to Goku, "Is it kind of weird how the Destroyer and Angels' names-"

"Sound a lot like alcoholic drinks." Beerus finished and glanced back. Then he countered, "You know that "Mark" sounds a little funny too, right. Like a bookmark."

Mark new that the feline Destroyer had a point while they walked off. Next to step up was a fox Destroyer. His Angel Guide then said, "I am Angel Guide Korun, and here are Universe Eight's Destroyer, Liquiir and Ille."

They didn't say anything as they moved back. The next to step up was a dwarf looking Destroyer accompanied by a Supreme Kai that looked really nervous. The Angel Guide however looked as relaxed as a beachgoer. The Angel then said, "I am Mohito, of Universe Nine. And here are Lords, Sidra and Roh."

"So Sidra is the Destroyer, yes." Mark asked. Sidra nodded in confirmation. With no more to say, next to step up was another yet smaller female Angel along with an elephant Destroyer and a slight elderly Supreme Kai. The Angel bowed and said, "I am Kusu, guide Angel to Universe Ten's Lord Rumsshi. And with him is Lord Gowasu."

Mark just watched as they walked back and next to step up was a Kai with neat combed back hair, a clown faced Destroyer and an Angel Guide that looked like Harley Quinn. The Angel Guide then said, "I am Marcarita, Angel Guide to Universe Eleven's Destroyer, Lord Belmod." Said Destroyer shuffled a pair of playing cards and smiled at Mark as she then said, "And here is our Supreme Kai, Lord Kai."

Mark found it a little odd, but didn't say anything. The final group of deities were a plump Angel Guide, an aquatic Destroyer and a small Supreme Kai. The Angel bowed and said, "I am Martinne, Angel Guide to Universe Twelve's Destroyer Lord Geene." Then she gestured to the small Kai, "And this is Lord Agu."

Mark just stood there and watched all three of them walked back to the other deities. Goku then stepped in front of Mark and said, "Now here are a few people from my Earth."

Goku walked over to the tall green man and said, "This here's Piccolo, a Super Namekian warrior."

Mark had no idea what a Namekian was, but soon felt a presence behind him and looked back to see a giant pink thing standing behind him. He stepped back in shock as the pink thing leaned down and said, "Goku's friend feeling better?"

"Uh, yes." Mark said as he didn't know what to say to this guy. Goku then said, "Oh, that's Buu. He was the one to heal you once we got back on board the _Argo_."

Mark looked back to the Saiyan as Goku walked up to a blue haired lady and said, "This here is Bulma Briefs, a good friend of mind and one of the smartest people I know."

Bulma waved to Mark until they heard a snicker come from the control section. Mark could tell that it was Rick as he said, "I'm sorry, but her name sounds so funny. Double underpants."

He kept laughing while others looked at him with deadpanned expressions. This caused Bulma to slightly glare at the man, but a man in armor took it one step further by walking behind the man and slapping him upside the head. Dr. Stanton gave a pained grunt as he clutched the back of his head. Then he looked up to the man and said, "Hey, I said I was sorry."

"Watch what you say about my wife." The man warned. Bulma slightly blushed to this. Goku then pointed and said, "Oh, that there's Vegeta. He's a Saiyan like I am."

"I think you're forgetting to mention that I am the prince of all Saiyans." Vegeta said while crossing his arms. Goku just smiled and said, "When the others get back, I'll introduce you all to them."

"But we have another and more important matter to attend to." Lord Beerus said as he walked down to the main console.

"When you're done with your pained fest do you have anything on the satellites?" Foster questioned Stanton as he stood up from his seat. Rick slightly glared at her before saying, "Subs have Godzilla putting overtime in his movements off of Argentina. We lost Monster Zero in a tropical storm over Brazil."

"And anything on Frieza?" Champa questioned. But Colonel Foster shook her head and said, "No reports of sighting."

"We're scanning the entire Southern Hemisphere. Bus so far, nothing." He said as Dr. Serizawa looked at a file on Vivienne. Goku stood next to him and said, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Ishiro looked to the Saiyan and said, "You tried your best, Son Goku. But this was something that we couldn't foresee."

"Then scan the Northern." Foster ordered while Rick nodded and muttered under his breath. Beerus looked to Colonel Foster and questioned, "You were saying that one of your own freed the Destroyer of Destroyers?"

"I know what I saw." Colonel Foster said as she went over what she was with Sam and the twelve Destroyers. She sounded serious as she looked Sam in the eye and said, "And I'm telling you, she pulled that trigger."

"Well, with all due respect, Colonel, you saw wrong." Sam said as he didn't want to believe it. He defended Emma by saying, "Okay? She wouldn't have done it. I mean, she recruited pretty much everyone in this room."

"Maybe Jonah or Frieza forced her, right? Maybe they used Madison as leverage." Rick throwing it in on her own. Foster then said, "Frieza did look like he was going to do something, but I heard her say that he didn't have anything to worry about."

"No, no. It had to be someone else." Sam said as he believed that it wasn't true. Lord Shin looked over to him and asked, "And what if you should be wrong?"

"No offense, but he kind of is wrong." Goku added in. Mark then said, "It was Emma." Gesturing to Goku and then Foster he said, "All three of us were there. We all heard her say the exact same thing and we watched her do it."

"Foster did see it right. Though she was slightly forced, I could tell that she was wanting to do it." Goku said as they both came to stand with the group. Ishiro looked to both men and asked, "Are you sure?"

Both Goku and Mark nodded in confirmation. This causes the head of Monarch to wonder. Colonel Foster then said, "First, she releases Mothra. And now, Monster Zero. Or what you all call it," She looked to the Angels, Destroyers and Supreme Kai, "the Destroyer of Destroyers." Then she looks around the room and asks, "Anyone else sensing a pattern?"

"Somewhat." Beerus comments and then says, "I can see how these things can be devastating towards mankind, but the real threat is Monster Zero."

"But still her awakening the Titans-" Foster says. Dr. Chen said, "There is a pattern, and it's not a good one. It's almost as if she is trying to start a mass awakening."

"Well, it's just too bad that no one tried to warn you that that was gonna happen." Mark bitterly said as he came closer. Everyone slightly noticed the tone of his voice, but all attention was turned to the technician as Sam said, "Hang on, guys. Why the heck would she want to release them?" And he was still curious as he asked, "And why on Earth would she team up with Jonah, of all people, to do it?"

"We'll ask her," Dr. Serizawa said as he stood from his seat, "when we find her."

"And you should know that she and those associated with the release could be charged with the serious crime of releasing an unholy terror." Belmod said coming close. Dr. Chen then asked, "What will you do with her?"

"Eh, kindest thing would be to either imprison her or make her at least do some kind of service." Whis said. But he sounded really serious and said, "But should could face the ultimate penalty as well."

This caused most of the room to gasp from this new information. Mark then asked, "And what about Madison?"

"I doubt anything will befall her." Champa shrugged. Then he added, "Given what we've heard, she's might want your "Titans" released, but she wasn't the one to have released the Destroyer of Destroyers, nor does she understand the situation."

"She will be fine." Shin assured. Dr. Serizawa then said, "So, let's keep looking."

x

Lemo had left his ship in the hangar and when the coast was clear, all five children fell out of the ship's closet. They grunted when they hit the floor. Goten stood up with his fists held high and shouted, "All right! We're the first kids to visit a Forbidden Universe!"

"Keep it down, Goten." Trunks said as he stood up and dusted himself off. But with a smirk he said, "But you're right."

"Okay, so you two have dragged us all the way out here." Mai said as she wasn't too happy, "So now what?"

"Well, first," Shu said as he looked like his bladder was about to burst, "how about we find us a bathroom. Hiding in there for that long can't be good for us."

As the five thought about it, they realized the dog man was right. Trunks then said, "Okay, we hurry up and find a bathroom and then we see what exactly the situation is, okay."

"Right!" Goten, Mai, Pilaf and Shu all said. All five of them then ran out of the ship and kept a close watch as the moved throughout the hangar.

x

Elsewhere, Godzilla was swimming really fast through the sea. Following close behind him were a few Monarch drones and a sub.

x

"Godzilla appears to be following the same path as Emma's osprey," Colonel Foster said as she traced the outline of Godzilla's course. The group looked to see that the trail passed over one land mass and landed on an island, "heading north over South America to here."

The image zoomed in on a mountain where the lid of a giant container as she said, "Outpost 56 in Isla de Mara, Mexico." She looks around the room and said, "We touch down there in ten minutes."

"What about the people?" Mark asks. Foster looks to him and questions, "I'm sorry?"

"The people down in that village that don't realize they're gonna be the special of the day." Mark said as he pointed to the giant cluster of buildings near the mountain. Vegeta then said, "Don't worry, the combined forces between the Known Universes and Monarch were already dispatched when we figured out there heading."

"They are already in the middle of the evacuation." Dr. Serizawa informed. A beeping sound came from a console and an officer alerted, "Dr. Serizawa, we have a call on the emergency channel from Isla de Mara."

"Answer it." Ishiro said. The officer then responded and Emma appeared on a huge screen. Everyone in the room looked to her in surprise and moved closer as she said, "_I suppose I should go first._"

(Cue The First Gods track from Godzilla: King of the Monsters)

"Where's Madison?" Mark questions out of the gate. Emma then said, "She's right here with me."

"_Dad, are you okay?_" Madison asks as she moves to the camera. Not thinking of himself he asks, "Madison, you all right, hon?"

"_Dad…_" Madison said as she looks guilty, "_I'm so sorry._"

"You don't need to be-" Mark said with a shake of his head. Emma hugged her daughter and said, "_It's okay. It's okay._"

"_I'm sorry, Dad_." Madison said for a final time. Emma then said, "_She's fine, Mark, trust me._"

"Trust is a little hard to come by, Dr. Russell." Colonel Foster said with a glare, "Especially after what you just pulled."

"_I know. And I can only imagine what you're all thinking._" Emma said as she knew that they were all furious. She was startled when Lord Beerus and the Angels, other Destroyers and the Kai stepped before the camera and he said, "Before anything else is said, where's Frieza."

"_At the moment,_" Emma started as she thought about it, "_I honestly couldn't tell you. Last we had seen him, he jumped out of the plane and went after Monster Zero. We haven't had any contact since then and I don't know what his plans for Monster Zero are._"

Not exactly the answer that any of the deities wanted, but it was the only thing they could go by. Shin then asked, "We know of the Destroyer of Destroyers' release. Have you any idea what danger this brings?"

"_A certain amount._" Emma admitted, "_I know that with another apex predator loose on the world, it could be a problem, but-"_

"Being what he is, is not the problem, Dr. Russell." Gowasu said from the side. He sounded angry, yet kept it under control as he said, "You have unleashed a darkness that we had fought to instill the peace for our universes. It is an eater of worlds."

"_That may have been the case for wherever you're all from,_" Emma countered, "_but I don't think that Monster Zero is the same god killer from your universe._" She then turned her attention to those of Monarch and her ex-husband, "_And if there were any other way to do this, I would._"

"Do what, Emma?" Mark questions. Though it took her a moment, Emma didn't sound afraid as she said, "_I'm saving the world._"

"But by releasing those thing?" Mark questioned as none of them understood, "That doesn't make sense."

"_As impossible as it seems, it does._" Emma cut him off. Then she explained, "_Hear me out, Mark._" She took a deep breath before saying, "_After we lost Andrew, I swore that his death would not be in vain. That I would find an answer. A solution to why the Titans were rising._

"_But as I dug deeper, I realized that they were here for a reason. And that despite all the years that we spent trying to stop them, we never dared to confront the truth._"

"Which truth, Emma?" Mark questioned as none of them understood. Emma then said, "_Humankind has been the dominant species for thousands of years, and look what's happened._"

One of the screens showed images of what mankind has wrought upon the world, "_Overpopulation, pollution, war._"

Everyone in the _Argo_ bridge looked at those images with their minds racing. But they kept their attention on Emma as she said, "_The mass extinction we feared has already begun._"

"And yet you're still able to thrive." Shin countered. Emma looked to the Supreme Kai as he said, "Your world may be broken, but what you are proposing may not have the results that you want."

"_And yet we are the cause. We are the infection. And it's only a matter of time._" Emma argued. Mark sat down as he listened to her explanation, "_But like all living organisms, the Earth unleashed a fever to fight this infection. Its original and rightful rulers, the Titans._"

She showed images of some Titans running amok or rising in the past, "_They are part of the Earth's natural defense system. A way to protect the planet, to maintain is balance._"

"But not just in the way that you see it." Goku said. All eyes turned to him as he walked up to the screen and said, "The way I'm able to see it, the Titans are able to restore balance, but it's mostly to take on threats that truly harm it. And I don't think that man is the problem."

Some in the room were surprised at what Goku just said. But Emma sounded deadest and said, "_You may be right in some ways, Mister. But there is still the fact that our world is dying. And if governments are allowed to contain them, destroy them, or control them for the purpose of war the human infection will only continue to spread._" She then showed them an image of what could happen, "_And within our lifetime, our planet will perish, and so will we._"

From around the corner and with no one noticing them, five heads peeked around the corner to watch and listen. Then she brought in what could restore the world, "_Unless we restore balance._"

"This is madness!" Lord Fuwa stated, "You are walking down a dangerous path if you go down this road."

x

At the base, Madison looked up to a screen as her parents argued.

"_He's right, Emma._" Rick agreed, "_What's gonna be left, if you do this? A dead, charred world, overrun by monsters?_"

Madison watched as the citizen's of the town ran in fear. She looked back as her mother said, "No, Dr. Stanton, the exact opposite. Just like how a forest fire replenishes the soil, or how a volcano creates new land, we have seen sings that the creatures will do the same." She showed them images of places that were destroyed in the Titans' battles, "San Francisco, Las Vegas, wherever the Titans go, life follows, triggered by their radiation."

x

Mark and the others didn't like how she thought that she knew better, "_They are the only thing that can reverse the destruction that we started. They are the only guarantee that life will carry on. But for that to happen, we must set the Titans free._"

"Ms. Russell." Kaio-Shin said with a neutral expression, "We understand that you want to bring balance. After all, it is both the Supreme Kai and Destroyer's jobs to unsure that life is given a chance," but his frown deepened as he said, "but to go this far isn't the way to do it."

"You are murdering the world." Chen accused. But Emma shook her head and said, "_No. Because as difficult as this will be, I promise that humanity will not go extinct._" She showed more images of the history with Titans, "_Using the ORCA, we will return to a natural order. A forgotten order, where we coexisted in balance with the Titans. The First Gods._"

"But with the Destroyer of Destroyers," Whis argued, "this balance you hope to endure won't happen." Gesturing to his siblings and the deities he said, "We have seen first hand what he can do to a world given the time."

"And like the Supreme Kai of the Sixth Universe said," Dr. Serizawa angrily said as he stood from his seat, "This is a dangerous path. You are meddling with forces beyond our comprehension and gambling with the lives of billions."

"_And what are you gambling with, Serizawa?_" Emma questioned and argued, "_Monarch is broken. It's on the verge of being shut down by a government whose only objective is to eradicate the creatures._"

"But this is not the way to restore the balance of anything." Piccolo said, deciding to come and give his piece. He looked to Emma and said, "You're trying to use the Titans as if you were trying to play god yourself. This won't end well."

"_And if we sit back and don't do this, what will our chances be?_" Emma challenges. Piccolo growls as Mark yells, "You are out of your mind, Emma!

"First, you put our daughter's life in danger and now you get to decide the fate of the world. That's rich, Emma!" Mark sarcastically says as he throws his hands in the air. Emma, clearly not wanting to fully listen, looked to Mark and said, "_I couldn't be more sane, and Madison couldn't be stronger._"

Mark shook his head at Emma's words, "_After we lost Andrew, I trained her to survive. And at least now, she'll have a fighting chance._"

"A fighting chance?" Mark questions as he can't believe what he was hearing, "Why don't you listen to yourself?"

x

Madison listens as she hears her parents argue over the matter, "_It's not all math, Emma. Some things, you can't control!_"

"And there are some things that you can't run from!" Emma counters as her voice breaks. She could tell that Mark understood what she meant and he said, "_This won't bring him back to us._"

Madison could feel the tensions were high as they talked about her brother.

x

Emma just looked away as she knew that she couldn't make them understand and vice versa. Neither side spoke for a moment as all of Monarch and those from the other universes just watch. She took a deep breath before saying, "_I can only urge that you all take refuge. Over the last sixty years, Monarch has prepared bunkers around the world to save and restart civilization._" She looked very serious and said, "_I suggest you find them._"

The monitor then turned to the Monarch logo as the transmission cut out.

x

Emma looks to Madison as they wished that could have gone different.

x

"Well, that went well." Quitela commented with his arms crossed. This earned a slap to the back of the head from the Destroyers of the two middle universes. Both cats glared down at the rat with a look that told him to shut up. Mark then asks, "How long until this thing lands?"

"Three minutes." Colonel Barnes says after looking at the ETA. Rick then said, "You might want to rethink that."

"Why?" Foster questions. Bulma looks up from Rick's console and said, "While you two were chatting, Dr. Stanton and I were trying to locate the signal and-"

"They aren't at Isla de Mara, are they?" Vegeta questions. Both Bulma and Rick nods to confirm this. Then Dr. Stanton puts what he found on the big monitor and explains, "You might want to check this out. The signal was too weak to be local. She's bouncing it off our satellites." Then he guessed, "They must be holed up in one of our old bunkers.

"She could be anywhere." Rick said with a shake of his head. This caused Mark to groan in irritation. Suddenly an alarm started to beep. This confused most as Mark questions, "What is that?"

Foster, Chen, Sam, Shin and Beerus looked to the middle console. Sam was worried as he said, "Oh, no! She shut down the containment system."

"Maybe I can help get it back online." Bulma offered as Rick let her have one of the consoles. Vegeta smirked to his wife, though she didn't see it as she was working really hard. Becoming worried about not making it, Dr. Serizawa then asks, "How much time do we have?"

x

In which ever bunker they were occupying, a soldier finished his work and reported, "Containment system bypassed. We're patched in."

"Hmm." Alan said as he was pleased. He looked to Emma as the man said, "Ready to broadcast the ORCA."

Though she was distressed about how it went, Jonah then said, "Doctor?"

It seemed to have brought her out of her trance as she looked to the ecoterrorist. Emma took a quick glance at Madison as the girl was thinking about what just happened. She then looked to the ORCA before standing up and moving towards it. Madison, fearing for the people's safety, rushed forward and said, "Mom, don't!"

"I'm sorry, did a child just tell you what to do?" Jonah questions as both he and Madison come up to both sides of Emma. Madison then tried to reason with her mother, "Maybe Dad and those other guys were right. Maybe this isn't the way."

"By all means, Dr. Russell, let's reconsider our entire plan." Alan sarcastically said. He looks between both girls as he says, "Especially after telling your friends and the weirdos from other dimensions about it."

"Madison, we talked about this." Emma reminded. Maddie then brought up a point of her own, "No, you said you were gonna help people, that you'd let them find shelter-"

Alan slammed his hand down on the table as he shouted, "We don't have time for this!"

Madison glares at him as he asks Emma, "Did you really think this was gonna be easy? Painless?" He looks to the girl and asks her mother, "Is that what you told her?"

"Leave her out of this." Emma tells him. Jonah then asks, "Why? You're the one who pulled her into it." Then he looks to Madison and asks, "Madison, tell me, what exactly did Mommy here sell you on?" Then he guessed, "Some grand utopia? Man and monster, living together in blissful harmony?"

An alarm bleeps and the soldier says, "Sir, they're attempting to lock us out. It's now or never."

"Emma, remember, you came to me. This is your plan." Alan reminds her while calming down. He sounded like he was on her side as he said, "We both want to save the planet, but everything is going to die if don't see it through."

"Please," Madison pleaded, "at least let them get to safety."

She then looked up to the screen of people as they ran for their lives. The soldier then said, "Ma'am, our window's closing."

"Mom…" Madison said as she really hoped that Emma would listen to her. Though she wanted to head Madison's words, she still believed that what she was doing was right. She looks her daughter in the eye and said as she swiped through the various frequencies, "I'm sorry, Madison. This is bigger than just you and me."

Then applying the frequency to the main matrix, the ORCA beeped as it was soon ready. The device began to pulsate with the Titan's frequency. A tear fell from Madison's eye as she looked to her mother. Emma took in a deep breath before pressing the button.

x

**Author's Note**: I wanted to allow the Angels, Destroyers and Supreme Kai to have a word while conversing with Emma about her decision. In the next chapter, we're gonna see a familiar face to the world of Titans, plus two others. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	13. Chapter 13: New Power

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of either Dragon Ball Super or Godzilla, only the story. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Akira Toriyama and Godzilla belongs to Toho and Legendary Studios.. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

Things are gonna get heated up as the group takes on not only the Fire Demon, but also Monster Zero and Frieza.

x

**Chapter Thirteen: Frieza's New Power**

Alarms blared through the town on Isla de Mara while the people ran from the imminent danger. The soldiers of Monarch and the fighters from the other universes were currently helping in the evacuation. The people were running throughout the streets, overcrowding and pushing against each other. Barnes and Yamcha were currently guiding people as they went to the safe zones, the former shouted, "Tell them to slow it down. Tell them to stand back!"

A man translated through a megaphone to the crowds. Barnes then signaled for them to keep going. As more and more people ran through the streets, a woman ran with her son as they made their way through. A rude man pushed past them while shouting, "Move! Get out of the way!"

The woman grunts and falls to the ground while losing her grip on her boy. Tien notices this and carefully made his way between the fleeing people. The woman speaks in Spanish while making way towards her boy. As Tien made it to them and helped them both up, everyone stops and looks to the mountain as the Titan inside screeches. Griffin removes her head gear as they look on in fear.

(Cue Rodan track from Godzilla: King of the Monsters)

A deep rumbling came from the mountain as they could hear the ORCA's signal broadcast. The sound of the device pulsates on the speakers as the Titan continues to free itself. Whatever was inside the container hit the lid of the container before hitting it a few more times. Then in fluid moment, the container burst open in a fiery inferno.

Everyone down in the town screams as volcanic smoke billows from the mountain top. The soldiers at the top of the mountain started to clear out as one shouted, "Get clear, men!"

The lava inside the container started to swish around as the Titan started to emerge. The Titan roared as its hand rose out of the lava. When it slammed the hand down it caused the ground to crack and a few soldiers to go flying. A giant avian like head emerged not too long after and a giant Pteranodon eye opened after being asleep for so long.

Everyone down the ground watched the emergence of the Titan. The fighters of the other universes eyes widened at the sight at the Titan. But what they could feel was the immense power of the creature. Tien looked to Barnes and said, "Let's pick up this evacuation before things escalate!"

"You heard the man!" Barnes shouted to his fellow soldiers. Then waving his hand back and forth he shouted, "Let's move it! Move it!"

The civilians started to run again for safety, but their screams seemed to attract the bird. The giant avian Titan looked to the town and people with questioning eyes.

x

As the rest of the military vehicles and the _Argo_ came flying closer to Isla de Mara, they could see that the Titan was already awake. Mark looked to Chen and asked, "You got a catchy name for this one?"

"Local legends call it," Chen said as she remembered what she read, "Rodan, the fire demon."

"That's comforting." Mark sarcastically said as Rodan roared from his perch. Lord Beerus looked to the back of the Argo as if he could sense something. The other Angels, Destroyers and Supreme Kai all looks as well. A rapid beeping came from a monitor and Sam said as he looked at a map, "Guys? You remember that tropical storm where we lost Monster Zero? It's changing direction," He looked to the others with a worried face, "and, uh, guess where it's headed right now."

"That's not possible. No storm moves that fast." Dr. Stanton said as he and everyone knew that storms didn't do that. Bulma then said, "Unless…"

"It's not a storm." Chen finished as they all knew that Monster Zero was on his way. A new image blipped onto the screen that Monster Zero was approaching their position. Sam was really worried as he said, "Oh, man!"

"The Destroyer of Destroyers is coming." Lady Heles said as they too looked to the map. Goku then said, "And no doubt that Frieza is right behind him."

"Looks like we're heading towards a fight." Piccolo said as he stood next to Vegeta. Then the Namekian asks, "So what's our strategy? How do we fight something whose power can rival a god from our universes?"

"The thirty-five of us will handle the Destroyer of Destroyers." Beerus said as he turned to Seventh's Earth's fighters. He pointed between Goku and Vegeta as he said, "The two of you will go Blue, and with Buu's help, and beat that punk Frieza into the ground."

"Hmph." Vegeta said with a smirk, "I'm actually looking forward to putting that monster in his place again."

"And this time you need to work together." Beerus ordered. This confused both Saiyans and Goku asked, "What do you mean, Lord Beerus?"

"What I mean is," Beerus said as a vein appeared on his forehead, "that you two will need to rely on each other for this fight. Is that clear?"

Both Goku and Vegeta looked to each other before nodding. Beerus had a half smirk as he said, "Good."

"But first we need time to finish the evacuation." Dr. Serizawa told them. Bulma sighed before saying, "Caught between two monsters. Why didn't I just stay at home."

"Well, then you'd better hurry," Rick told Serizawa. Mark looked out the window as Stanton said, "'cause he's closing in fast."

"Serizawa," Mark said as he looked to the older man, "it's not a coincidence that that Monster Zero thing is heading here." He pointed to Rodan and said, "It's reacting to Big Bird's cries. That means it's coming for food, a fight, or…" He was a little embarrassed to say it as Rodan roared again, "…something a little more intimate."

"I'd scratch that last one." Bulma said from her spot. Some eyes looked to her and she said with a shrug, "From what notes about both Titans I was able to gather, they're both dudes, so…"

"Okay, so maybe the third isn't in play." Stanton commented. But focused more on what was going on now, Dr. Serizawa asked, "What do you suggest?"

x

Smaller planes flew close to the mountain top as Foster ordered, "_All fighters, weapons free._"

One fighter jet launched two missiles at the giant bird. The projectiles sailed through the air and disappeared into the smoke before impacting against Rodan's hide. Rodan screeches in slight pain from the explosives while opening his wings to their full length.

More and more fighter jets let loose more missiles from themselves. As the _Argo_ drew closer towards the mountain top, more explosions racked across Rodan. Again Rodan roars in pain from being shot at, but then he sets his eyes upon the _Argo_.

x

Those inside the plane see that Rodan is looking at them. Mark then said, "Oh, I think we got his attention."

"Gee, ya think?" Quitela rhetorically asked. No one slapped him this time as the pilot prepared to turn the _Argo_ around. Foster then suggests, "Everyone, strap in or hold on to something." Then pressing her headset she orders, "All ships, follow our lead."

Bulma was getting the hang of flying the _Argo_ as she helped shift the ship to move to the left. Soon the airship was tilting to the left and turned. Rodan growls as he tilts his head in curiosity at the airship. Soon all ships and the _Argo_ turned away from Isla de Mara and Rodan. The Titan screeched as he then stepped out of his container and raised his wings. Then with a mighty leap, Rodan took off into the air with a roar and flew after the giant airship.

The giant Pteranodon glided down the mountain and soon came over the town. A deep rumble shook the town as Rodan flew overhead. Multiple explosions occur throughout the city as the buildings are reduced to rubble. People continued to run while Rodan roars and flies overhead. As the mother and son run from the gaining debris from the powerful winds, Barnes and Martinez comes to their rescue and carries them into a place for cover. The boy screams in terror while they get into a building for safety. Another man holds onto a column as the soldiers do, but the winds start to blow the civilian and the boy out. Martinez hangs onto him as the boy screams and he shouts, "Hang on, kid!"

As the man that was flailing about lost his grip, Krillin came in and grabbed the man by his hand and shouts, "I've got you!"

Rodan flies across the town and a man just stupidly stands in the middle of the road before being flung by the wind. He screams as he flies through the air, but his hand was grabbed. The man looks up to see a woman with spiky black hair, a red piece that covered her chest and purple pants. He gratefully shouts, "Thank you, mysterious lady!"

"Just get to safety!" She yells before setting him down on a roof. She then flew off to see if there were any others.

x

The _Argo _and the smaller jet fighters broke through the cloud bank as it flew away from Isla de Mara with Rodan hot on their tails. The Titan burst through the clouds as he flapped after them with a roar.

"_Argo_ to Gold Squadron." Rick contacted to the fighter jets, "Let's lure this turkey away from the mainland straight to Monster Zero. ETA two minutes!"

"Gold Squadron, engage on our six." Colonel Foster ordered through her com. A pilot from a fighter jet said, "_Copy. Start the clock._"

"What exactly did he mean?" Goku said as they hung on. Vegeta, Piccolo and Bulma all sighed and Vegeta said, "Don't worry about it right now, Kakarot."

The fighter jets flew ahead of the _Argo_ before doubling back towards Rodan. They flew in formation as they approached the Titan. The lead jet released two missiles from its wings and the projectiles soared through the air before hitting their target. Rodan shrieks in pain but still manages to fly. As the fighter jets came closer, the Titan brings his wings close to his body as he jumps higher into the air. Several jets became blazing wrecks as they collided with his wings.

Everyone on the _Argo_ looked up to see where Rodan would strike. Luckily for those from this Earth, they had a few people that could sense energies. Goku looked up and to his left before pointing, "There!"

The Titan screeched as he flew over them and banked right. A pilot looked to his left and shouted in the com, "Bogey. Nine o'clock high!"

But Rodan flew underneath him and another jet as he came right behind the _Argo_. His feet landed on two fighter jets and the one in his left talons exploded from impact and pressure. While keeping himself in the air, Rodan lowered his head to the other plan before biting down with a chomp. The plane instantly blew before the Titan threw both destroyed aircraft away. He continued to follow the _Argo_ as they made their way to the approaching storm.

"Duster two-two-three." Foster connected as she looked on the radar. She then ordered, "Get out of there. He's on your tail. Get out of there now!"

Rodan came up behind another fighter jet as the pilot looked behind them. Rodan roared as he looked down at the man under the glass. Another fighter jet tried shooting at Rodan to distract him, but the bullets weren't making a dent. Rodan screeched as he opened his maw to crush the plane. Panicking, the pilot in the plane the Titan was chasing grabbed his ejector strap and pulled. The hatch popped open and the man's seat was ejected. Though at a timing error as he disappeared into the Titan's mouth. The avian Titan belched as it continued to chase the team.

"Cobra's Raptor is off the team!" Rick shouted as a beep went off. Only a handful of fighter jets remained as he shouted, "ETA to Monster Zero, sixty seconds!"

Everyone looked to him as the _Argo_ was getting closer to the storm. Another pilot tried to warn his comrade, "_Raptor thirty-seven. Bogey coming up on your six._"

The pilot of the plane tried to get away from the Titan, but it looked as if a smirk formed on Rodan's face. The avian growls before doing a barrel roll and letting his giant wings swat the fighter pilots out of the sky.

Goku and those who could sense energy felt all the pilot's energies disappear. Though they didn't have to say anything as Rick informed as all pilot images went dark, "We lost the squadron! ETA to Monster Zero, thirty seconds!"

"You don't have to keep saying all that! Just say how much longer!" Bulma yelled as she kept the speed up. Rick just looked over to her with a questioning look. Goku looked to the deities and said, "We need the others here to help in case Rodan gets too close!"

"Right." Shin nodded before turning to the other Supreme Kai. They all nodded before saying in unison, "Kai, Kai!"

They all vanished in a flash before their eyes. Goku looked up to see Rodan over their heads again before the _Argo_ sped up again. The avian Titan glided down while still giving chase.

x

Back on Isla de Mara, what was left of the evacuations were still going underway as the Z Fighters and their allies grouped together. Cabba asked, "I wonder how those on the _Argo_ are doing?"

"I'm pretty sure they're fine." Yamcha said as he put his hands behind his head. It was then all the Supreme Kai showed up. Shin held out his hand and said, "Quickly! We must get back to the airship! All the jet fighters are down and Rodan is gaining!"

"Way to go, Yamcha." Tien commented before they all grabbed onto a Supreme Kai. Cheelai looked to Barnes and asked, "You guys all right with finishing up here?"

"Yeah." Barnes nodded, "We're almost done. We'll join up with you guys back on the _Argo_."

Supreme Kaio-Shin nodded to the man before he and everyone holding hands with a Supreme Kai vanished. This surprised most of the civilians and Barnes turned back and shouted, "No time for talking! Let's move!"

They didn't need to be told twice and quickly ran on what emergency vehicle was available.

x

The Supreme Kai and all the fighters reappeared on the bridge of the _Argo_ and they all stumbled when the airship shook. Gowasu looked to Colonel Foster and asked, "How are we doing?"

"Just fine at the moment." The colonel said as they flew into the storm. Lightning flashed all around the _Argo_ as it went deeper into the storm. A bolt of lightning struck the roof and it resulted in the plane jolting forward. Everyone held onto something as they lurched forward. Alarms blared while Rodan got closer to the airship. Rick then shouted, "Ten seconds!"

Rodan darkly grinned as he maneuvered his feet to grab hold of the _Argo_. But just when he was a few feet from grabbing it, Monster Zero came into range. This caused Rodan to stop his pursuit and flap away from the _Argo_ with a roar. The avian flew higher into the storm while the _Argo_ kept flying.

(End of track)

"I think we lost him!" Rick shouted. Bulma looked back before shouting, "Well, no duh!"

As they flew through the storm, a lightning bolt revealed Monster Zero to be flying right in front of them. All eyes went wide from the sight as the three headed dragon maneuvered himself to where he hovered before them.

All three heads of the Titan glared down at the _Argo_ as it could sense the deities, Angels and Goku from the other twelve universes inside. Colonel Foster then shouted, "Dive! Dive!"

Bulma and the other pilot then made the _Argo_ do a nose dive. The airship went underneath Monster Zero, but he didn't give chase as he was currently occupied by someone else. The three headed dragon screeched as he made a beeline straight for Rodan. The avian Titan screeched as well as both he and Monster Zero maneuvered to where their legs could grab at each other. Both Titans clashed together at full force and fell out of they sky as they battled. Rodan was pushed back by Monster Zero's greater weight.

As Bulma and the pilot worked on straightening out the airship, Beerus looked down at the screen to where the two Titans were battling and turned to the other deities and the Angels, "We need to get out there, now!"

"Are you crazy, Beerus?" Champa asked his twin before pointing out, "Even with the giant chicken's help, I don't know if it'll be easy to battle the Destroyer of Destroyers!"

"Well, we can't just sit here!" Beerus argued and reminded, "We've got a job to do."

(Cue Broly Evolves track from DBS Broly)

"You know, we've seen Monster Zero." Goku said aloud. The _Argo_ straightened out, its engines tilted a little to raise it and they flew horizontal with the ocean again. Then he asked, "I wonder where Frieza could be?"

The sound of something hitting the glass and Bulma screaming answered his question. All eyes looked out the window to see Frieza standing against the glass and looked in with a smirk on his face. Goku squinted his eyes as he felt Frieza's power. He gasped about how strong he felt. Looking to Vegeta and Majin Buu he asked, "You ready?"

Both Vegeta nor Buu said anything as they placed a hand on Goku's shoulders. A bright purple glow could be seen out the window. Goku quickly placed his fingers to his forehead and all three disappeared with **Instant Transmission**.

The three appeared on the top of the _Argo_ and Goku sprang into action by bounding and tackling Frieza off of the airship. Both alien warriors fell off the ship before they were able to stop their fall and hovered high above the ocean. They were soon joined by Vegeta and Buu while Goku said, "I don't know how you did it, Frieza. But I can tell that you've somehow gotten stronger."

"In a moment I'll show you." Frieza said with a smirk, "If I don't kill you beforehand."

"Pff!" Vegeta scoffed. He held his head high before saying, "You're outnumbered, Frieza. Just give up." A smirk formed on his face and he said, "Or don't. I just might enjoy beating you to a pulp again."

"Oh, such arrogance." Frieza commented and assumed his stance. The three warriors of Seventh's Earth took up their stances as well. Then with a yell from them, all four warriors leapt into battle.

x

"Come on, you fraidy cats, let's get out there and do our jobs! If Goku's able to go out there and fight Frieza, then I don't see how we can't do the same with an overgrown snake!" Beerus yelled, still trying to get his fellow deities to fight. Champa crossed his arms to the comment before Belmod said, "All right. All right. You're right, Beerus. This isn't the time for sitting on our butts."

This surprised most of the deities. Looking to Marcarita and Kai he said, "Let's get going."

Kai then placed a hand on the Destroyer and Angel's shoulders before saying, "Kai, Kai!"

Then Universe Eleven disappeared in the blink of an eye. The other deities and Angels did the same. But before the two brother's left, Champa said, "You know I take offense to the whole 'fraidy cat' comment."

"Just shut up and go!" Beerus snapped before Shin said, "Kai, Kai!"

Then all six of them disappeared as well. Dr. Serizawa looked to the Z Fighters and asked, "What do you suppose their chances are?"

"If they work together," Piccolo said, "They might have a high chance of beating Monster Zero."

"And what about Goku and the other two?" Mark asked. They all looked to each other before Krillin chuckled and said, "Not that great."

This caused the Monarch team to look uncertain to one another.

x

Both Titans roared as they battled against each other. Rodan would peck at Monster Zero while Monster Zero either bit at the bird or smacked Rodan with his tails. The thirty-five appeared not to far from the fight as they looked up to the two Titans. Rain pelted them as Beerus shouted, "Now let's go do our jobs right this time!"

None of the others said anything as they sprang into action. Belmod clenches his fists and holds them up in an 'X' fashion. What appeared to look like energized playing cards appeared between his fingers and he launched them at Monster Zero's back when the dragon's back was turned to them. The energy cards sliced through the dragon's scales. Monster Zero screeched in pain and turned one of its heads to fire a **Gravity Beam** at the Destroyer. Belmod was quick to get out of way as the lightning blast streaked past.

Liquiir flares his tails to where there were more before shouting, "**Fox Blaster!**"

His tails shoot countless orbs of energy at Monster Zero. Both the dragon and the Pteranodon wrapped their wings around their bodies as they were bombarded by the spheres. The two Titans growled in pain as they fell out of the sky. But just before they hit the ocean's surface, their wings opened back up and they climbed back into the air. Rumsshi appears above Monster Zero's heads and all the other deities cover their ears, especially the Supreme Kais. The Destroyer of Universe Ten unleashed his **Battle Roar** at the Titan. Monster Zero seemed stunned at first, but then the middle head looks as if it was smirking before twisting his body and smacking the elephant headed Destroyer away with his tails. Monster Zero was then tackled into from the side by Rodan. The Angels and deities watched as the two Titans battled it out.

x

Buu grunted in pain as he was kicked in the face by a white foot. The pink warrior looked to Frieza with a glare before firing an orb of Ki at him. Frieza quickly ascended out of the way and the attack sailed before falling to the ocean. The resulting explosion created a large blast zone. Goku and Vegeta both went on the offensive by throwing punches at the tyrant. Frieza was able to counter each and every one of the blows as they continued to come his way. Vegeta hated to admit it, but Frieza was somehow able to toy with them as the battle continued. The two Saiyans moved back from the tyrant before gathering their energy and transforming. Wasting no time, both Goku and Vegeta became Super Saiyan Blue. Frieza just smirked at this before gathering his own energy before a flash of light turned him into Golden Frieza once again. Buu rose his power too before both sides rushed at each other with a clash.

Frieza was able to counter a barrage of punches from Vegeta before grabbing his ankle with his tail. The Prince yelped as he was pull down and then hurled at Goku. Goku was able to catch Vegeta before both rushed at the tyrant again. Frieza was once again able to counter all of their strikes as both Saiyans poured on the offensive. When he had had enough, Frieza created a barrier to push the Saiyans back before being tackled into from the side by Buu. Majin Buu held Frieza in a bear hug and began to squeeze tight. Frieza winced from the pain and cried in agony when it became unbearable. Using a small fraction of his newfound power, he allowed a small amount of energy to burst between the two. Buu grunted in pain before releasing his captive. Frieza took the opportunity to smack Buu away before having to turn his attention back to the two Super Saiyan Blues.

Goku and Vegeta were coming in hot as they both reared back their fists. Frieza only smirked as he said, "It is time for you to witness my new POWER!"

Quickly gathering all the energy he needed, Frieza was once again enveloped by a golden light. Goku, Vegeta and Buu all covered their eyes from the glare. When the light faded they looked in awe at the sight. It still looked mostly like Frieza, only now his nails on both his hands and feet had grown significantly larger, his tail looked as if it had been cleaved down the middle and once again after a long time, spikes adorned the back of his head. Powerful volts of electricity crackled around the tyrant as he opened his eyes.

Goku and the other two could feel the power radiating off of him. Assuming his stance, Frieza's smirk never changed before he proudly declared, "Behold! My newest transformation, SUPER GOLDEN FRIEZA!"

(End of track)

Then holding his palm before him, Frieza powered up an orb before shouting, "**Electro Nova!**"

x

**Author's Note:** Sorry if cutting off the battle here disappoints you fans, but don't worry. This battle isn't over just yet, especially when it seems that someone is late to the party. And how about Frieza's new form, huh? His new look and power is gonna make him a whole new villain. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	14. Chapter 14: A Mass Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of either Dragon Ball Super or Godzilla, only the story. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Akira Toriyama and Godzilla belongs to Toho and Legendary Studios.. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

A/N: Here is where the fight is gonna go from bad to worse with not only Frieza's new form, but also a very deadly weapon. And I do apologize to the Godzilla fans if the name of this chapter and what happens in this chapter makes up upset.

x

**Chapter Fourteen: Long Live the King**

From those that were waiting for the right opportunity to strike at Monster Zero, to those on the _Argo_, they could feel the massive increase in Frieza's energy. Dr. Serizawa looked to them and asked, "What is it?"

(Cue Broly's Rage and Sorrow track from DBS Broly)

"It's Frieza's energy." A shaky Krillin said as sweat began to pour down his head. Tien felt terrified when he said, "It feels like as if his energy's become that of a Titan."

This caused Monarch to look worried as well. As they looked to one another, Rick looked to the monitor at Monster Zero and Rodan's fight. As he watched them fall he commented, "Geez, they're killing each other."

"_Mayday, mayday! This is Raptor One to Argo._" Barnes said over the radio. Colonel Foster looked down at the console as he said, "_Argo_, do you read?"

"Copy, Raptor One." Foster answered, "What's your status?"

x

The Raptor One osprey was smoking as it flew. Barnes then told the _Argo_ their situation, "We're in trouble, that's what. And we go kids on board.

"We're gonna need immediate mid-air retrieval." Barnes requested.

x

"Lock on to their position, and prepare the hangar for an emergency landing." Foster ordered Rick. Just then, _Argo_ diagnostics for the hangar doors appeared. It read that the hangar doors were non-responsive. Rick then informed, "Hangar doors are unresponsive."

"Manual override?" Foster asks. Stanton then yells, "They're stuck!"

Mark unbuckled himself and stood up. Then he asked, "All right, which way to the hanger?"

"I can show you." Sam offered as he stood up. Mark then asked, "Anybody else?"

"Just take him!" 18 shouted. Mark looked at her with a slight glare but still followed Sam. Bulma then said, "Krillin, you go with them!"

"Me?!" Krillin questions as he didn't understand. 18 came up next to him and said, "Hey, you'll know what to do when you know it."

Then she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. For a moment Krillin looked at her with a dreamy stare, but quickly shook his head and shouted, "Mark! Sam! Wait for me!"

"Hope you got a big wrench." Rick commented as they left. The group then watched on two different screens of the two battles waged outside.

x

Goku yelled as he was punched away by Super Golden Frieza's fist. He came to a stop before wiping the blood off his cheek with his wrist. He huffed as he fought to breath. He could tell they were really in trouble with Frieza's new form. Buu was floating on the ocean's surface while Vegeta tried to keep himself in the air. Goku was the only one currently standing. Frieza on the other hand, didn't seem to have a scratch on him. But then again, how could he when he could move as fast as lightning and had the strength of a Titan.

With no other choice, Goku prepared his body and shouted, "**Kaio-ken!**"

A red aura came over his Super Saiyan Blue aura, greatly increasing his power greatly from what it once was. Then with a yell, Goku shot towards Frieza. Even with his Super Saiyan Blue and Kaio-ken mixed together, he was only able to dodge and have his attacks only blocked by his enemy. When he threw another punch, Frieza was able to wrap one of his tails around it. Goku started to panic as Frieza then shouted, "**Titan Barrier!**"

An electrical barrier formed around the tyrant and Goku was caught in the middle of the field. The Saiyan gave an agonized grunt as powerful electricity was coursed throughout his body. Frieza then used his other tail to strike Goku in the gut. Spit flew from his mouth as the barrier went down. Clutching his stomach, Goku didn't see a spin kick from Frieza coming. The strike sent Goku hurtling towards the ocean, but he was caught by Vegeta.

Goku's Kaio-ken aura disappeared as Vegeta kept him in the air. The Prince of the Saiyans looked to him and said, "I wouldn't admit this if there were any other way, but it looks like we may need fusion, Kakarot."

"Are you sure, Vegeta?" Goku asked, knowing just how much Vegeta didn't like having to use the method. Vegeta nodded and said, "We're no match for Frieza when he's at this level. It's like we're fighting a Titan itself."

They looked up to Frieza as the tyrant was waiting for their next move. Goku then asked, "Do we still have any Senzu beans?"

"Yes." Vegeta said as he allowed Goku to float on his own. An idea then came to Goku. He turned to Vegeta and asked, "What if we bring Broly into this fight? Could that tip the scales in our favor?"

"It could, plus if he manages to get to that state," Vegeta said as he thought about, "we just might have a chance."

"All right be right back. Hold him off until then." Goku said as he placed his fingers to his forehead. Frieza knew what he was about to do and moved to stop him. Quickly pointing a finger at the Saiyan, Frieza shot a golden **Death Beam**. Goku pushed Vegeta out of the way before vanishing through **Instant Transmission**.

x

Meanwhile, back with Rodan, the Angels and the deities, both Titans chittered while two of Monster Zero's heads held Rodan's wings. The thirty-five of them watch as Monster Zero screeches before he fires a single but powerful **Gravity Beam** at the Pteranodon Titan. Rodan screeches in pain until the bigger Titan releases him.

Beerus and the others then spring into action as Rodan falls into the ocean. All twelve Destroyers and Angels fire large orbs of energy at Monster Zero. The three headed dragon was able to dodge all of the attacks and flew right at them, but Beerus smirked as the Supreme Kai formed a ring above Monster Zero when he came into position. Then holding their arms out towards their fellow Kai, they shouted, "**Supreme Halo!**"

A golden glow appeared over the Kais' bodies before a ring formed around them. Then golden energy formed a giant ring above their heads. As Monster Zero came underneath the ring, the twelve Supreme Kai unleashed holy energy at the Titan. The attack caught Monster Zero off guard and the dragon screeched in pain as he was pushed towards the water. The Titan flapped to keep himself in the air, but the onslaught of energy made it difficult for him to stay airborne.

x

Goku reappeared on the bridge of the _Argo_ and stumbled to his knees. Tien and Piccolo were the first to reach him and helped him to his feet. While she helped to pilot, Bulma called back, "What's going on out there?!"

"Frieza's got a new form and a lot of new power." Goku said as he regained his breath. This caused eyes to grow wide as Dr. Serizawa then asked, "But can you defeat him."

"Maybe." Goku said. He looked to Broly as he said, "If we had some extra help."

"You mean, me?" Broly asks. Goku nodded and said, "Maybe if you could aim your power at Frieza, maybe we'll stand a chance."

"Are you crazy?" Cheelai questions as she moves between the two Saiyans. She points a finger at Goku and says, "You can't ask that of Broly, he might not be able to control it for long and that'll put everyone in even more danger."

"But if we don't try, lots of people are gonna get hurt." Goku countered. Broly then placed a hand on Cheelai's shoulder and said, "I should at least try."

"But, Broly-" Cheelai was about to say, but Broly just said, "I understand, Cheelai. But I've got to at least try it."

Before the two Saiyans left, Goku asked, "Do you have the Senzu beans?"

"Here." Piccolo said and tossed him the bag of beans. Goku caught it before placing it in his shirt. Then putting a hand on Broly's arm he placed his two fingers against his head and did **Instant Transmission** again. The two Saiyans disappeared in a flash.

x

Vegeta was socked twice in the face by Frieza before being kicked in the gut and sent flying down. He was able to stop himself before hitting the water and panted while looking up to his most hated enemy.

The sound of **Instant Transmission** came from behind him and the Prince looked back to see Goku and Broly floating behind him. Vegeta then scolded, "Took you long enough, Kakarot."

"Here." Goku said as he flung a bean to him. Vegeta caught it before popping it into his mouth. A high pitched wheezing caused all three Saiyans to look as Majin Buu slowly joined them. When he was close enough, the pink warrior then asked, "Could Buu have magic bean just in case?"

"Sure, Buu." Goku said before tossing him a bean. Buu caught it before quickly putting it in his mouth. A moment later he felt like his old self again while breathing a sigh of relief. He looked to Goku and said, "Thanks, Goku. Buu feel much better now."

"Why couldn't he heal himself?" Broly asks as Frieza continues to wait. Vegeta shrugged and said, "Must have been something that Frieza did. Probably messing with Buu's body somehow."

"Then let's quit wasting time and finish this." Goku said as he powered up to Blue again. Both he and Vegeta went took their Blue transformations to their max with either the **Kaio-ken** technique or by his own doing. Broly closed his eyes and concentrated before his hair flared and took on the blonde color. Both he and Buu let out a yell as their powers sky rocketed along with Goku and Vegeta's. All four of them charged at Frieza while the tyrant smirked before launching to meet them head on.

(End of track)

x

Alarms blared throughout the _Argo _as it continued to fly through the storm. As Mark, Krillin and Sam made their way to the hangar, a jolt of the ship sent them stumbling. All three men caught themselves before running again. They turned a few hallways before coming up on the hangar. Sam looked about before shouting, "What's the problem?"

"Hydraulics systems are jammed! I'm trying to jump-start power." A soldier shouts to him. With a shake of his head he shouts, "It's not looking too good."

"Bulma, did you get any of that?" Krillin asked through his piece. Bulma then responded, "_Yeah, and I can't do anything from my end, so you guys are gonna have to think of something!_"

x

The Raptor One osprey shakily flew through the air due to a smoking propeller. Griffin then contacted, "_Argo_, you gotta get those bay doors open now! And have the crash and fire crews ready."

x

Inside Lemo's ship after successfully sneaking back in, the five kids slightly opened the door to see what was going on.

x

The alarms blared as the bay doors struggled to open. Mark looked up to the dangling ospreys and an idea formed in his head. Looking down at the controls he saw the switch to release the ospreys. Flipping the third osprey cover off he pressed the button. The soldier for the controls wrestled to him to get Mark away while shouting, "What the heck you think you're doing?"

Mark pulled the lever to release the osprey. The third osprey was about to drop when one of the cables didn't release. They all gasped and the soldier looked to Mark and commented, "Way to go."

"Don't worry, I got this." Krillin said as he held his hand over his head. Channeling his energy he formed his signature move. He held the energy disk and aimed before shouting, "**Destructo Disk!**"

He threw his attack towards the cable and disk was able to slice through the remaining cables. The osprey fell and forced the bay doors open.

x

As the osprey fell into the ocean, Barnes saw it coming and shouted, "Look out!"

Everyone onboard Raptor One grunted as Griffin maneuvered out of the way. The damaged osprey shook when the falling osprey fell into the water. Everyone cried in fear as the osprey continued to make its way to the _Argo_.

x

Even with Broly's help, their battle with Frieza and his new power still proved really difficult. Goku burst out of the ocean with a gasp just as Frieza fired electrified **Death Beams** at Broly and Majin Buu. Both the Saiyan and pink warrior were able to maneuver around Frieza's attacks and kept him occupied long enough for Vegeta to appear behind Frieza. The tyrant looked back to see Vegeta with his arms stretched wide out and energy gathered around his hands. He brought his hands close to him and turned his hands before shouting, "**Gamma Burst Flash!**"

He unleashed the attack, but Frieza was able to counter it with his **Gravitational Destruction** wave. The two attacks collided and created an electrified field that exploded and filled the surrounding air with smoke. Vegeta rushed through the smoke and gasped when he found that Frieza wasn't there. He yelled in pain when he felt his hated enemy kick him in the side. Frieza didn't have time to gloat though as Broly and Majin Buu came in with a series of rapid punches.

Th tyrant was able to avoid them all, but it became even more difficult when both Goku and Vegeta joined in. While they poured it on, Frieza was able to gather his energy before unleashing a barrier. All four of his foes cried out in pain as the energy coursed through their bodies.

Goku, Vegeta, Broly and Buu fell towards the ocean while Frieza watched them fall. They crashed beneath the waves and Frieza started to rain electrified orbs down at them.

x

Monster Zero was still under the attack of the **Supreme Halo** of the Supreme Kais while the twelve Destroyers and Angels fired their own blasts. The three headed dragon finally had enough before making a big flap before curling up into a ball before spreading all points of his body out and releasing a huge charge of energy.

It seemed to do the trick as the lightning caused all the Angels and deities to move out of the way. When the Kais' attack stopped, Monster Zero flapped after Champa with his middle head's jaws opened wide. Champa threw his hands forward to not only use a barrier to attack, but to also launch himself away from the Titan.

Monster Zero growled before receiving a kick from Mosco's metal foot. As the middle head recoiled in pain, the right head grabbed Mosco by the arm. The Destroyer of Universe Three beeped something to the others and Belmod threw an energy card at the dragon. Monster Zero shrieked in pain and released the metallic Destroyer. Lady Heles fired arrow after arrow which detonated against the dragon's back. The arrows were soon accompanied by Liquiir's **Fox Blaster**. The fox's attack peppered across Monster Zero's body and caused the three headed dragon to fall out of the sky. But Monster Zero was able to stop himself and flapped his great wings to stay in the air.

Then all twelve of each group formed three rings around the Titan. Monster Zero used each of his heads to look at them all as they raised their hands before shouting, "**Creation and Destruction Blast!**"

A multicolored barrier formed around the three headed dragon and started to bombard the Titan with energy. Monster Zero screeched in pain and made it loud enough for all to hear.

x

Frieza was about to fire a really big blast when he could hear Monster Zero. He looked in the Titan's direction and saw the bright colors. The tyrant groaned and commented, "He must have been able to do so much better when he was so much younger."

Igniting an electric golden aura, Frieza shot towards his ally. He soon saw what was going on and sped himself up. Lifting up his hand, Frieza prepared a golden **Death Saucer** and threw it.

Sidra heard the sound of the attack and looked behind him to see the saucer coming at them. He shouted to his fellow peace keepers, "Look out!"

They all moved out of the way as Frieza moved the disk to where he wanted. He dodged a fist from Quitela and followed with a kick to Rumsshi's gut. He used his hands to make an electro web to cause them to disperse. But with the Angels and deities distracted, it allowed Monster Zero to escape from the barrier with a **Titan Barrier**. His electrical barrier was able to cancel out the barrier surrounding him. As the offending barrier as well as his own disappeared, Monster Zero flapped higher into the sky. He heard a sputtering and all three heads looked to see the osprey flying to the giant airship.

x

An alarm beeped and when Rick looked at it he knew who it was, "It's Admiral Stenz."

The big monitor brought up the admiral's transmission.

"Admiral." Serizawa greeted. All eyes looked to him and he said, "_Dr. Serizawa, Colonel Foster and the group from the alternate universes, I need you and your forces to immediately disengage and withdraw to a safe distance._"

"Admiral, I don't understand." Foster said as she came up next to Serizawa. Piccolo then commented, "I don't like how the situation feels."

"_Be as it may, Mr. Piccolo,_" Admiral Stenz remained firm, then he revealed, "_We have been developing a prototype for a new weapon. An oxygen destroyer._"

The schematics for the weapon pulled up on one of the console's and Bulma came around to look at it. She quickly looked over it as Stenz said, "_Designed to exterminate all life forms within a two-mile radius._" This surprised the group, "_With any luck, it will kill these things and this nightmare will finally be over._"

"But if you use this weapon, it could have unforeseen consequences." Bulma warned. Stenz and everyone looked to her and she said, "I just looked over everything within the schematics and when I looked over the math it seemed flawed."

"And we must keep our faith in _Gojira_." Dr. Serizawa said. But Foster shook his head and said, "_I am sorry, Doctor. You had your chance. The missile is already on its way._"

Everyone's face fell as Admiral Stenz ended the transmission by saying, "_May God have mercy on us all._"

The transmission cut out and the screen turned into the map. A rumble shook the ship and a small beep came from the main console. Foster looked at it and said, "He's not lying. It's coming in hot."

"We need to get a message out to those outside that they need to clear the area!" Piccolo shouted. Cabba looked out the window as he began to feel something and said, "I think we're about to have another problem."

"What?" Dr. Serizawa asks.

x

The damaged osprey was coming in hot on the hangar. Barnes, knowing she could do it, said, "Come on, Griff! Come on!"

Everyone held on to something as they entered the osprey while Barnes shouted, "Hit it! Hit it!"

They all yelled as the osprey yelled and those standing next to the entrance. The Raptor One osprey entered the _Argo_ and crashed against the floor. Everyone on the floor ran as the osprey spun in the room. Inside and out people yelled as they were on the ride of their lives. Even the five kids were screaming at the incoming osprey. One of the propellers came towards those on the observation deck and both Krillin and Mark tackled Sam to the ground before he could be decapitated. The osprey's wing crashed into the wall and an explosion resulted accompanied by a fire.

Inside the osprey, Barnes commended her, "That's what I'm talking about, Griff!"

He patted her shoulder and helped all the civilians out, "Everybody okay?"

Mark, Sam and Krillin quickly made their way down the stairs. Barnes helped to lead the civilians to safety. As he followed the crowd, Barnes looked to the three and said, "Thanks for the lift!"

As they were about to turn around, they heard Monster Zero screech. They looked out the back window to see the three headed dragon flying towards them. Barnes shouted to the civilians, "Go! Go!"

Everyone became afraid as Monster Zero came closer, though Krillin looked to the. Feeling a sense of dread, Mark said, "Oh, God!"

(Cue A Mass Awakening track from Godzilla: King of the Monster)

But just when the dragon got close, a roaring Godzilla tackled Monster Zero out of the air. Krillin jumped up with his arms raised and shouted, "Zilla!"

Everyone looked to him and he looked back. The short man shrugged and said, "What?! I thought the moment called for it."

The three then started running back to the bridge of the _Argo_.

x

As the _Argo_ started to fly away from the battle zone, Godzilla was currently shoving Monster Zero under the water's surface. Monster Zero screeched as he was pulled under by a roaring Godzilla. The two Titans wrestled as the _Argo_ flew overhead. While the two battled, the ocean would flash between yellow and blue from the two creatures.

Inside the bridge, everyone watched the battle while they made their way away from the battle. Sam, Mark and Krillin rejoined them a moment later on the bridge. Everyone jumped when one of Monster Zero's heads burst out of the water with a screech. All of the dragon was dragged under by Godzilla as Bulma and the pilot put the pedal to the metal to get out of there. Another rumble had everyone hanging onto to something. Rick then said, "We're getting out of here. The military launched a weapon. It's gonna kill 'em both."

"Well, that's not the worst idea." Mark commented. Califula lightly slapped him in the shoulder and said, "Hey, we've still got people out there, remember?!"

"Don't worry, Piccolo's on it." Tien said as he tried to calm the female Saiyan. Piccolo currently had his eyes closed as he contacted Goku.

x

Speaking of said Saiyan, Goku was currently helping Broly and Vegeta pull Buu out of the water. When the pink warrior of Earth was able to keep himself in the air, Goku felt Piccolo speak to him, _Goku. We have a problem!_

"What kind problem, Piccolo?" Goku asked. The other three looked to him as Piccolo said, _You need to get you and the others out of there. This Earth's military launched a weapon that could more than likely kill you all. Hurry up and go!_

"All right. I got it." Goku said. He looked to the other three and said, "We need to go."

"What about dealing with Frieza?" Broly asked as he was confused. Goku placed his fingers to his head and held out his other hand while he said, "There's no time! Let's go!"

The three grabbed a hold of him and Goku vanished through **Instant Transmission**.

x

The four warriors reappeared on the ship and fell to their knees from exhaustion. Krillin, Piccolo, Bulma, Lemo and Cheelai all ran up to help them onto their feet. Vegeta looked to his wife and asked, "What's going on?"

"The military launched some kind of weapon called an 'Oxygen Destroyer'," Bulma explained. She looked out to the ocean and said, "It's gonna be a bad day to be a fish around here."

"What about the divine?" 18 asked. Piccolo then said, "Don't worry, I've already told Kaio-shin. He and the other Kai are getting them out of there."

"But what about Godzilla?" Broly asked. All eyes looked to him and he said, "Won't he get caught in the blast, too?"

"It won't be the end of the world so you don't have to worry." Mark commented. Califula placed her hands on her hips and glared at him while Cheelai said, "Do you have to have to be hating all things that are bigger than you?"

Mark just huffed while they all looked back to the battles.

x

Monster Zero's heads all rose out of the water with a roar. But they were soon pulled back under as Godzilla did a **Death Roll**. Meanwhile up above, the divine were having a tough time dealing with Frieza. Him being much smaller than Monster Zero made it more difficult to hit him with energy blasts. And they were knocked away when he came up super quick. The ones who were holding their ground against him were Beerus, Shin, Belmod and the Angels. The feline and clown headed Destroyers were throwing punches left and right at Frieza while the transformed golden tyrant was able to counter or dodge them.

Shin was about to join in when he heard Piccolo's voice shout, _Kaio-Shin! You and the divine need to get out of there!_

_Why_, the Supreme Kai questioned. Piccolo told him, _In less then a minute that place is gonna be a death zone! Hurry up and get the others!_

Kaio-Shin groaned before yelling out, "We need to get clear! Everyone grab on to a Supreme Kai!"

As the others looked to Kaio-Shin and themselves, both Destroyer and Angel latched onto a Supreme Kai before vanishing. Shin and Kai both launched forward and grabbed a hold of Beerus and Belmod who had separated from Frieza. Both Destroyers were confused while Whis and Marcarita also grabbed on. This confused Frieza as well as the six of them vanished.

x

The trios from Seventh and Eleventh were the last to join on the bridge as the _Argo_ was nearing the edge of the storm. Beerus, Shin and Whis moved to the console as Serizawa, Mark, Foster and Goku looked down at it too. Rick counted down as the missile approached, "Ten… nine…"

"We can't just let Godzilla die, too." Goku argued. Vegeta growled before saying, "There isn't enough time to go back, even with your **Instant Transmission**, Kakarot."

"I am sorry, Goku." Shin said as he looked to the Saiyan. Goku looked to him and asked, "Couldn't you teleport him out of there or something?"

"Yes, our world needs _Gojira_." Serizawa agreed. Shin hung his head as Rick said, "Six… Five…"

x

Down in the fight, Godzilla had Monster Zero's left head strongly in his grip and the water turned red with blood as he began to tear it off. With a few good tugs, Godzilla was able to rip Monster Zero's head off and roared as he threw it away. Unbeknown to either Titans, something came falling down upon them.

Frieza looked up and saw the missile coming straight at the two. Both knowing and not knowing what it was, Frieza shrugged it off while saying, "Anything human made can't be that threatening."

The missile descended upon them like a meteor.

x

"Three, two…" Rick said as the missile had reached its target. Under the water, the explosion was muffled a bit but it created a dust cloud. The explosion caused mass rain fall while a massive shock wave followed. Frieza was flung onto the shores of Isla de Mara from the shockwave while those on the _Argo_ grabbed hold of something as they were caught in it. All of their attention was drawn to the outside of the airship.

Beerus looked at the sky and noticed that the storm still raged. His eyes narrowed when Goku said, "I can still sense a presence."

The water though choppy, seemed much calmer as rain poured over the ocean. What they in the _Argo _saw next was a grueling sight. Many lifeless fish appeared on the ocean's surface. And as a bell on the water dinged as it was rocked.

Frieza groaned as he raised his head and looked to the ocean. He wearily stood up and commented, "I must remember that such looks can be deceiving. Even if they come from a primitive source."

He looked to where the ocean bell dinged just as the water burst. The now two headed Monster Zero flapped out of the water with a screech of pain. All eyes in the _Argo_ went wide at the sight that the Destroyer of Destroyers still lived. Mark then commented, "You got to be kidding."

"Dr. Stanton, can you locate _Gojira_?" Dr. Serizawa asks, hoping that if Monster Zero survived that Godzilla could too. Rick had an ear piece on his head, heard some static on it at first before hearing the Titan's heart beat and said, "Yeah. I got something. His vitals are fading. Radiation levels plummeting."

"His energy is dropping fast." Goku said as he could feel the Titan slipping away. Rick and Bulma watched as the levels watched as the former said, "Come on, big guy. Fight it."

Everyone waited to see what would happen, but soon the energy levels plummeted and the EKG flatlined. Rick sighed before informing, "He's gone."

Most of Monarch's heads dropped along with Goku's at the loss of the Titan. Dr. Serizawa looked back to one and said, "Looks like you got your wish, Mark."

Mark Russell could feel several eyes burning at him as he looked around. All of Monarch seemed to fall in despair with Godzilla gone.

Back on Isla de Mara, Monster Zero landed on top of the volcano where Rodan was once kept. Frieza flew to a spot on the mountain that lava didn't flow down. When he touched down on the rocky surface he looked up to the Destroyer of Destroyers as the three headed dragon screeched in pain. Then he noticed something forming on the stump where Monster Zero's left head used to be. Figuring that was what the dragon was screeching about, he watched as a new tongue burst from the goo. The middle head grabbed hold of the goo beneath the tongue and ripped the stuff off. Though slightly grossed out, Frieza continued to watch as new bones, muscle and the sorts began to grow into a new head. It wasn't long until more flesh covered the head. Then all three heads reared up and flares his wings wide before releasing high-pitched roars out onto the wind.

x

Around the world at where they were hidden, each of the slumbering Titans began to awaken.

x

At the outpost in Sedona, Arizona, a truck was making its way away from oil rigs. The ground started to shake as oil and giant spider-like legs erupted from the ground as the Titan buried answered the echoing call.

x

At Outpost Sixty-Seven in Munich, Germany, Monster Zero's call continues to echo over the land. A mountain started to rise out of the ground and revealed not a mountain, but a giant Titan. The Titan gave a muffled roar as it fully awakened.

x

On the _Argo_, Goku and the others from the twelve universes clutched their heads as they could feel the awakening powers. Dr. Serizawa came up next to the Saiyan and asked, "What is it, Son Goku?"

"All the Titans are starting to wake up." Goku said as he could continue to feel them rise from their slumber.

x

Back on Isla de Mara, Frieza too could feel the rise of the other Titans. Then he looked up to Monster Zero and felt that he was taking charge of the forces on this Earth. He clutched his head as he began to understand what Monster Zero was saying. The tyrant of Universe Seven gasped in surprise and said, "I understand now."

He smirked as he said, "All hail, King Ghidorah."

Then out of respect, Frieza dropped down to one knee.

x

At the Monarch bunker at where they were staying, they watched as the creatures would screech and people would scream as the Titans started to wreak havoc. Alan looked to Emma and said, "I thought we were going to release them gradually. One at a time."

"I'm not the one doing this." Emma said as she couldn't understand what was happening. She looked over to the monitor that showed Rodan flying in front of Monster Zero and bowed to the new alpha. Jonah turns to Emma and says, "Long live the king."

He and his men started to clear out of the room as Emma could only look on in confusion. She felt a gaze upon her and looked back to see Madison looking at her with a sorrowful expression. Her daughter then said three words, "You're a monster."

Then she too turned and walked out of the room. Emma could only feel bad as she was left alone.

x

In another part of the world, an osprey flew to the Mothra Containment site. Meanwhile, one of the Monarch technicians was trying to get in touch with the rest of Monarch, "Castle Bravo, this is Containment Team Mosura. Do you read? Over."

"Castle Bravo, this is Containment Team." The man tried again. Another person walked in and asked, "Anything?"

"Dr. Brooks." The officer said. He shook his head and said, "We've lost contact with the _Argo_, Castle Bravo and the other containment sites. Angkor Wat, Skull Island, Stone Mountain. All the Titans, they're escaping."

As most of the others scrambled to get things back in order, Dr. Brooks looked at the monitor for Isla de Mara and noticed that they were reacting to Monster Zero's call, 'Wait, wait, wait. I-I-It-t's him. He's the one doing this. They're responding to his call."

Thunder crashes overhead and startles everyone. Dr. Brooks looks to his left and asks, "Oh, dear! Where's Dr. Ling?"

"She's outside." The man said and gestured with his head. Dr. Brooks threw his hood back on and walked out of the tent and called out, "Dr. Ling! We've lost contact with Monarch."

When she didn't respond he said, "Dr. Ling?"

Then he noticed that she was staring at Mothra's cocoon. He walked towards her as a soft chittering sound came from the cocoon. The sack started to glow as Mothra was soon to come back out into the world. The rain storm started to die down as Dr. Brooks removed his hood. The wind whistled as unknown particles descended from the moon. Mothra continues to chitter as the particles flow into her cocoon.

The other scientists emerged from the tent to watch the emergence of the giant moth. A crack ran down the cocoon before a long leg came out. The leg slowly emerged from the waterfall and straightened out. Electricity crackled and lights blew out, making some people jump back in fright.

The chittering continues to come from the Titan as the particles continue to flow downwards. Mothra then brought the rest of her body out of the cocoon and slowly made her way out of the water. She lowered herself on the ground while the men and women of Monarch watched in awe at the sight. Dr. Ling slowly removed her hood as Mothra began to unfurl her wings. When she had completely expanded her beautiful wings she gave a mighty screech.

(End of track)

Dr. Brooks lightly laughed as he and his colleagues watch Mothra flap her wings once before taking off. They followed her movements before she headed away from the site.

x

**Author's Note:** That was quite a long chapter to write, huh. And here things are gonna still be crazy though it won't be as action packed. But don't worry, there will be more action to come. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	15. Chapter 15: We Need A New Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of either Dragon Ball Super or Godzilla, only the story. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Akira Toriyama and Godzilla belongs to Toho and Legendary Studios.. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

A/N: Things aren't looking so good for Monarch or the Z Fighters as they struggle with how to deal with a newly empowered Frieza and his ally, Monster Zero/King Ghidorah. Also this chapter might be a little bit short.

x

**Chapter Fifteen: A New Plan**

On the _Argo_ as it flew, the staff of Monarch and a few of the warriors from the alternate universes had left the bridge, all except Dr. Serizawa, Mark and the pilot. The fighters from the other universes were standing about the room, either hunched over tables or leaning against the walls. Califula then commented, "I wish I wasn't going to say it, but I will."

All eyes looked to the Sixth Universe Saiyan and she said, "We just got our butts kicked really hard."

(Cue Broly's Sorrowful Situation)

"Califula!" Cabba was about to start. But Vegeta, though it would hurt his pride, said, "Don't, boy. She's actually right." He stood up straight and said, "We lost, badly. There's no way around it."

"But we need to come up with something." Shin said as he sat in a chair and had his hands folded in front of him, "The more that Frieza and the Destroyer of Destroyers are allowed to roam free, the more this world could die. And so could the multiverse."

"Yes, that's right." Whis said in agreement. Goku sighed and said, "This all my fault you guys."

All eyes looked to the Saiyan and Krillin asked his best friend, "What do you mean, Goku? How could this be any of your fault?"

"If I hadn't suggested bringing Frieza back for the Tournament of Power, making that deal with him to get him to compete, the deities might have been able to beat Monster Zero." Goku said as he crossed his arms. Krillin then said, "Ah, come on, Goku. You were just doing what you thought was right to save the universes."

"Uh, what's going on? What are you talking about?" Mark asked as him and the other two didn't know what was going on. Goku gasped at the revelation, but Beerus said, "Go on and tell them, Goku. The tournament is over and hopefully the Omni-Kings won't plan anything like that again for a while."

"Uh, okay." Goku said. He looked to Mark and Serizawa and said, "Well, you see, a little while before we came here and met Broly, I accidentally put the twelve universes in jeopardy by asking the Omni-King, the ruler of the twelve, by holding a big tournament.

"We needed ten fighters on our side since teamwork was important." Goku recollected, "And when we needed but one more fighter, I thought of bringing Frieza back to life for just twenty-four hours to compete. We won, and Frieza was rewarded by being brought back to life."

"You're responsible for that monster that nearly killed Maddie back in Antarctica?" Mark questioned. 18 stepped in front of him and said, "Hey, at least Goku here was thinking of trying to keep our universe alive. Without Frieza on our side for it, we would have been wiped out."

"Is this true?" Dr. Serizawa asks Bulma. She nodded and said, "Yeah, it is. And even though he was brought back to life, Frieza still wanted revenge and to conquer places."

"And know that he has a new form, he's just as dangerous as the Destroyer of Destroyers." Lord Sidra revealed. Lady Heles then said, "We must find a way to defeat them both."

"If only I could unlock Ultra Instinct willingly." Goku wished, "That would probably give us an edge."

"Yes, but who knows how long you'd be able to keep it up. It would be effective while being unreliable." Lord Belmod commented. He placed his hand on his chin and said, "We need to think of another plan. A game changer that would give us enough power to beat them both."

"Do you have anything from your universes that could help?" Mark asks from his spot. Korun then suggested, "Perhaps we could round up all the fighters that participated in the Tournament of Power. Strength in numbers may be beneficial to us."

"Except that we don't know where everyone is at the moment." Vados said with a sigh. Bulma sighed and said, "Next time, I invite more people."

Vegeta lightly hmphed with a smirk before becoming serious again. Suddenly, he felt a chill running down his spine and he looks out the window. Goku notices this and asks, "What is it, Vegeta?"

"I'm not sure." Vegeta said before turning and walking out of the room. Bulma gets up from her seat and shouts after the Saiyan prince, "Vegeta, where are you going?"

(End of track)

"Where I want to, woman!" He shouts back. Bulma growled and said, "The nerve of that guy."

She angrily stomped back to her seat and grumbled to herself. Both Serizawa and Mark moved out her way as she walked past them. Leaning towards the head of Monarch Mark then said, "Remind me not to get on her bad side."

Serizawa only nodded in agreement.

x

As Vegeta walked down the hall and into the hangar, he didn't happen to notice five sets of eyes peeking from inside the ship. Mai and the boys watched as Vegeta jumped out of the _Argo_. Mai looked to Trunks and asks, "Is he going to be fine?"

"Yeah, he's pretty tough. Besides, I doubt that it's the first time he's jumped out of a moving vehicle." Trunks shrugged. Goten then said, "I wonder what exactly is going on? I noticed that some of the guys around here seem down about something."

"Eh, we'll find out eventually." Trunks shrugged. Shu then said, "Uh, you mind if we find something to eat."

"Yeah," Pilaf agreed, "we haven't had any food since the party back in our world."

"Fine, let's go see if we can find anything on this giant airship." Trunks said and opened up the door.

x

Back in the occupied bunker, Madison walked at a brisk pace from her mother. Emma then called out, "Madison, wait!"

(Cue The One Who Is Many track from Godzilla: King of the Monsters)

"Get away from me!" Madison angrily said as she kept walking. Emma then tried to explain, "Look, I know things really haven't gone exactly according to plan, but I can fix this."

"According to plan?" Madison questioned. Then she reminded, "You said that you were gonna be careful. You said that you'd release them one at a time, that you would restore balance! Not to mention that you basically helped a mad lunatic gain more power!"

"They were gonna take over Monarch and kill the Titans. I didn't have a choice." Emma argued as they kept walking, "Plus, that Frieza guy was gonna gain this power with or without our help."

"That's a serious load!" Maddie said as she looked back to her mother. Emma stopped in her tracks as tears came to Madison's eyes as she said, "You said we were doing this for Andrew." Emma started to feel regret and sadness as her daughter then asked, "Do you really think he would've wanted this?"

Emma was at a loss for words as she was on the verge of tears as well. With a sniffle and a nod, Madison said as she wiped her eyes, "Exactly."

Madison then turned and walked to a door. She opened it and looked to her mother as she slammed the door shut. Emma walked up to the door and called out, "Madison!"

Madison sat down on the bed as she heard her mother knocking on the door. She started to cry again as Emma shouted, "Madison!"

x

Back on the _Argo_, Mark was currently listening to the audio feed of the ORCA. He had a headset pressed up against his ear as he listened to the rhythmic sound of the device. But when he couldn't recognize it, he pulled the headset off and sighed. He rubbed his face in frustration when a voice from behind him said, "Any luck?"

Mark looked back to Dr. Chen who was sitting behind him. Goku was currently meditating in the chair next to her. Mostly everyone else had cleared the room for a breath of fresh air. Mark shook his head and said, "No. None so far."

"Keep trying, Mark. I know you can do it." Goku encouraged without opening his eyes. But Mark shook his head and revealed, "Whatever Emma used to create the ORCA signal, I've never heard it before." He looked over to the Saiyan and said, "And I want to apologize to you, Son Goku."

"For what?" Goku said while opening an eye. Mark felt guilty and brought up, "Getting angry about you bringing that Frieza guy back to life. And for wanting you to, you know…"

"You were mostly scared and angry during those times." Goku said as he sat differently in the chair. He waved it off and said, "When I first went Super Saiyan, I almost turned my anger onto Gohan for not listening to me. I know how anger can make someone feel."

"Hmm." Mark said with a small smile. He looked back to Dr. Chen and asked, "How are you doing?"

"Did you find anything?" Goku asked as he looked at her console. Dr. Chen then said in Mandarin, "Myth is our compass."

This confused both boys and Mark asked, "How's that?"

"Yeah, I didn't really follow on that." Goku said in equal confusion. Dr. Chen then translated, "'Myth is our compass.'" She looked back down to her screen and said, "It's something my mom used to say."

Both Goku and Mark looked onto the screen and saw an image with two women that looked identical, not to mention that almost resembled Dr. Chen. Then she said, "She believed our stories about monsters and dragons could help us find the Titans and restore our connection to nature."

"Wait, your mother?" Mark asked, "You're second-generation Monarch?"

"Third, actually." She said with a little pride. She tapped the screen as she said, "It runs in the family."

"Wow." Goku said as he looked at the next photos. Each photo had a set of twins in them. Then he said, "There sure are a lot of twins in your family. And this goes through your entire family?"

Dr. Chen nodded as Mark says, "That's incredible." Then he asked, "I don't suppose your family has any tips on slaying dragons, do they?"

"It would be helpful in this case." Goku agreed. Dr. Chen smirked as she swiped the screen while saying, "Slaying dragons is a Western concept." Goku and Mark looked at all the lore about Eastern dragons as she said, "In the East, they are sacred. Divine creatures who brought wisdom, strength…" She looked to them as she finished, "Even redemption."

"Huh." Goku said as he straightened up. He put a hand to his chin and said, "I got to remember to thank Shenron the next time I see him."

"Who?" Mark asked as both he and Chen looked confused. Goku then said, "Let's just say that he's a magic dragon and I'll tell you the rest later."

The two scientists looked to each other before shrugging.

They looked to the entrance as Doctors Serizawa, Rick and Sam, Colonel Foster, the twelve Angels, Destroyers and Supreme Kai, Bulma and the warriors walk in. Foster was wondering something aloud and asked, "This oxygen destroyer, why wasn't Monster Zero affected?"

"I mean, I'm no scientist, but I think it has something to do with his head growing back." Barnes commented. Lord Beerus then said, "We told you that he's an odd force, not too mention that he came from your world."

"Yeah, but what Monster Zero did, I've never seen anything like it." Rick said as they gather around the middle of the room. He then comments, "It violates everything we know about the natural order."

"Unless he's not part of the natural order. Or part of our Earth to be exact." Dr. Chen put in. All eyes turned to her as she said, "What Lord Gowasu said about Monster Zero being a world eater, had me thinking."

"What do you mean, exactly?" Dr. Serizawa asks when she turned to them. Dr. Chen then reported, "I was able to piece this together."

She then pulled up an image of a cave painting that showed Godzilla battling Monster Zero long ago. Sam then said, "Well, he looks vaguely familiar."

"What story does it tell?" Broly asks. Some of them came closer when she said, "It tells of a great dragon who fell from the stars. A Hydra whose storm swallowed both men and gods alike."

"What, you mean an alien?" Mark asks. Bulma then asks as well, "Though if he's able to grow his heads back, how come he doesn't have a forth head?"

All eyes looked to her as if that would be really bad. She looked to them and shrugged, "I'm just saying."

"Yes." Dr. Chen says to answer Mark's question, "He's not part of our natural order. And he's not to meant to be here, or any of the other universes' Earths."

"A false king." Serizawa says with a glare. Rick then added, "An invasive species. That could explain how he's creating these massive storms and the effect he's having on the other Titans."

The divine turned to each other and Whis then suggests, "Perhaps this false king was looking to challenge the Omni-King when his powers were strong, though not powerful yet. It's almost as if he's reshaping the planet to his own liking."

"And with our help, plus the Grand Priest," Vados finished, "He sought to start with another Earth, one that wouldn't have a Destroyer or a Supreme Kai to interfere. That may be the reason he never took the long way, because he was frozen during his conquest."

"That does sound about right. Especially with the creation of the gate around Seventh's Earth." Sidra adds. Dr. Serizawa then asked Chen, "These legends, what did they call him?"

"Ghidorah." Dr. Chen said. Then she translated the name, "The one who is many."

"Ghi-what?" Mark asks as he didn't understand. Sam then said, "She's saying it's like gonorrhea."

"Huh?" Mark and Goku asks. Dr. Chen then snapped, "Ghidorah!"

Sam looks at her like he didn't know better. A beeping came from one of the consoles and Griffin was standing at the window when she said, "Dr. Serizawa, we're approaching Castle Bravo…" She looked back as she said, "but there's something you should see."

He, Goku, Mark and Foster all moved to see what was happening and their eyes widened at the sight of many ships surrounding the base. Mark then asked, "I'm guessing you weren't expecting these guys."

x

Down in the depths of the Castle Bravo outpost, all of Monarch and the forces of the twelve universes had been brought to the briefing room where Admiral Stenz was waiting. He had footage of areas being attacked by Titans as he said, "Moscow, London, Washington, D.C., all under attack.

"On every continent, the Titans are triggering earthquakes, wildfires, tsunamis and other natural disasters that we don't even have names for." Then he told of another problem, "Now as before, we have been trying to lure the creatures with nuclear materials, but they are not taking the bait this time. Their behavior has become random. Erratic." Chen and Mark then started to whisper something amongst their selves as he said, "And with our forces spread desperately thin and these things roaming the globe unimpeded we are running out of options…" And then he sighed as he said, "and time."

Stenz noticed that the two scientists were talking and asks, "Excuse me, do you have something to add?"

"Yeah. You're wrong." Dr. Chen said with her hands in her pockets. Then she stated, "Their behavior is not random or erratic."

"If I may, sir. As amazing as this sounds," Mark said as he stepped up to the screen. He pointed to the map and said, "they're moving like a pack. They're hunting. All packs, from wolves to killer whales, they all respond directly to an alpha. And this Ghidorah is the new alpha. And all of the other creatures are just doing his bidding."

"Even Frieza seems to be willing to go along with this destruction." Whis added. He and Beerus stepped up to the map and the latter said, "Whis is right. Normally, Frieza would be in more of an alpha's position due to his power, but given the fact that Frieza sought Ghidorah out in the first place, was given his new power by the Destroyer of Destroyers and is on the dragon's turf…"

"He's helping Ghidorah to conquer this world." Tien guessed. Piccolo nodded and said, "Before they move onto countless others."

"He and Frieza are in charge." Belmod said. Krillin then added, "And the other Titans…"

"They're an extension of their will." Mark finished. Goku then realized, "If we stop them, we can stop them all."

"Is there another creature that might stand a chance at least against Ghidorah?" Colonel Foster asked. Serizawa shook his head and said, "No. Ghidorah and _Gojira's_ rivalry was ancient and unique."

"Plus, with Frieza by his side." Broly added, "That's going to be another problem."

"Right, so we killed our best shot at beating the Destroyer of Destroyers?" Martinez asked, "And we don't anything or anyone that can go toe to toe with Frieza?"

"Unfortunately." Liquiir said as he crossed his arms. Everyone looked to each other as they didn't know what to do.

x

"Jonah, you don't get it. This changes everything." Emma said as they stood in the conference room. She then argued, "With Godzilla gone, Monster Zero and Frieza aren't using the Titans to restore the planet. They are using them to destroy it."

"As I recall, Frieza did say that Monster Zero wouldn't be doing what we were hoping that he would do." Alan reminded. Emma then argued, "This isn't coexistence. This is extinction."

"Well, listen, while you were sitting comfortably in some laboratory," Jonah started. He pointed to his soldiers and said, "we've been fighting for decades in one dirty war after another." He moved around the table as he said, "I've seen human nature firsthand," He shook his head when he said, "and I'm here to tell you that it doesn't get any better. It just gets worse."

Emma walked around the table as he said, "So, I'm sorry that Monster Zero nor Frieza weren't exactly what we were expecting. At least Frieza is keeping to his promise and looking directly for us."

She looked to the monitors and watched as chaos unfolded around the world. He sighed as he admitted, "But we opened Pandora's Box and there's no closing it now."

An idea formed in her head and she turned to the ORCA, "Maybe there is."

"Oh, don't be stupid." Jonah warned, "You broadcast again, and you will expose us all. Not just to the Titans, but to Monarch as well."

x

Madison was listening over the radio and heard her mother say on the speaker, "_These creatures communicate like whales, okay? They can hear sonar for thousands of miles, so let's send a team. Let's broadcast the ORCA from Fenway._"

The girl paced in her room as she listened in on them. She stopped and looked up at the map when Emma said, "_It's just a few miles from here._

"_I could use the stadium to amplify a signal that might stop these attacks. The city's already being evacuated, so it'll be safe._" Her mother finished. Then Madison heard Jonah ask, "_And then what? _

"_And then I'll figure out what the heck Monster Zero really is and try to stop it._" Emma said. Jonah then added, "_I think you've forgotten about Monster Zero's new partner._"

"_I'll try to think of something for that too._" Emma suggested. Madison looked up to the map at where the bunker was and saw that it was right at Boston. Then she heard Jonah question, "_Before Monarch and the fighters from alternate universes finds us? I'm sure all your friends will be very happy to see you again._"

Madison was getting an idea in her head as she moved towards a tablet and looked at a picture of when her family was whole when her mother said, "_We can't just sit here. All right? This isn't the world that we wanted._"

"_I seem to remember you telling me that the world always belonged to them. Well, maybe it is time we give it back._" Jonah argued. Madison then knew what she needed to do.

(End of track)

x

Back in the meeting room of Castle Bravo, the divine, the fighters and most of Monarch were standing around the table trying to figure out their next move. Goku then suggested, "Maybe me, Vegeta and Califula and Kale could try fusion." He looked to the divine as he said, "With two fusion warriors taking on Frieza, you guys can focus on taking down Ghidorah."

"Will Vegeta even consider doing fusion again?" Whis questioned from his spot at the table. Goku slumped against the wall and said, "No, probably not."

Goku looks to the group of the divine and asks, "You guys have fought this guy before, right? How exactly did that battle go?"

"I guess it would be wise to tell them." Korun advised them. Beerus then sighed before saying, "Since we have no good plan to act on yet, we might as well do something than just sit around here on our butts doing nothing. So I guess that it wouldn't hurt to tell it really quick."

All eyes and ears of Monarch and the warriors were listening as Beerus said, "Our battle with Ghidorah, Monster Zero, the Destroyer of Destroyers goes back many eons…"

x

**Author's Note:** And here is the end of the chapter. Sorry to cut if off right here. I wanted to start the next chapter with the story. The next chapter is going to be mostly of the divine's first battle against Ghidorah, them banishing him to the Forbidden Earth and Vegeta meeting up with a Titan. But I will get back to the story. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	16. Chapter 16: Battle Above An Earth

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of either Dragon Ball Super or Godzilla, only the story. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Akira Toriyama and Godzilla belongs to Toho and Legendary Studios.. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

A/N: It's a tale that's been lost for eons. Beerus and the other divine describe their battle with Ghidorah when he tried to invade the other twelve universes. Plus, Vegeta will be meeting with a Titan.

x

**Chapter Sixteen: The Divine vs Ghidorah**

Vegeta continued flying over the Forbidden Earth as he followed wherever this feeling was leading him. He wasn't usually one to go with feelings like this, but it was leaving a nagging feeling in him. He made sure to fly fast though undetectable by Frieza or Monster Zero. He had just crossed over the largest ocean of this world and was now flying over another landmass.

(Cue Mothra's Song from Godzilla: King of the Monsters)

Suddenly, the feeling told him to head north, so he did. Turning his trajectory he soon came upon a mountainous area and saw something hovering between the peaks. From what he could see, it looked like a giant moth. She looked up to see him coming and gave a high-pitched shriek.

Taking this as the source of his nagging feeling, the Prince of Saiyans landed on a rock on the mountain. Vegeta looked to the moth and said, "Are you the one who's been calling me?"

The moth shrieked before turning in the air and flying off. Vegeta growled and leapt into the air again and followed after the Titan. Before the moth could make it past the mountains, Vegeta moved in front of her and yelled, "Why did you call me all the way out here?! Don't you know that the world is in crisis?!"

The moth shrieked again and that's when Vegeta noticed that she wasn't behaving like the other Titans. Vegeta arched an eyebrow and asked, "Just who are you?"

"She is Titanus Mosura!" A voice called from one of the mountains. Vegeta turned to the voice and saw a woman that looked like Dr. Chen from the _Argo_. He descended on the mountain and stood before the woman and asked, "Maybe you can tell me why I was called all the way out here?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you." The woman said with a shrug. She looked to the Titan and said, "Only Mothra would know why you are here?"

"Mothra?" Vegeta questioned and looked up to the moth as well. Mothra shrieked again and landed on the mountain side. Vegeta looked to the woman and asked, "Do you know what exactly is happening in the world?"

"An enemy of yours has helped a dark force of nature lay claim to this world, and our only hope is missing." She said. What she said caught him off guard and he said, "Unfortunately, if you didn't know, Godzilla is gone."

"I think Mothra begs to differ." The woman said. Vegeta was even more confused and he asked, "What do you mean, Ms.…"

"I am Dr. Ling, twin sister to Dr. Chen." She introduced herself. Then she turned back to Mothra and said, "We have been tracking her for a few hours now and she seems to be looking for something. But since we can't seem to get in touch with the rest of Monarch, we aren't able to get them in on the search."

"Or she could be looking for a place like that." Vegeta said as he pointed to the Titan as she entered a giant cavern. Dr. Ling looked to what he was pointing at and said, "Oh, my. She must be using the high cave as a place for protection."

(End of track)

x

Back in the Castle Bravo outpost, Beerus sitting in a chair and was about to tell the tale of their first encounter with the Destroyer of Destroyers. He said, "It all started many eons ago. Just when the eighteen universes were still young…"

x

Long ago…

"My dear chosen and Angel guides…" The Grand Priest said as he stood before the chosen Destroyers and Supreme Kai for twelve of the universes, "We have successfully chosen the Destroyers and Supreme Kai for the Thirteenth Universe." He turned to the pair at the end of the two lines of the divine and was about to introduce the two when…

(Cue Broly's Potential track from DBS Broly)

A shudder rang throughout Grand-Zeno's palace. All thirty-eight looked out into the universe for the source of the disturbance. The Grand Priest all along with his twelve already born children, quickly came forth and brought their staves together to project an image of where and what the disturbance was. The image showed of a large, golden three headed dragon making its way through the universe. They took a look at the planet it was flying from and noticed a giant rift had been opened high above the planet.

"What is it? What is this power I sense from it?" Grand Zeno asks in confusion. They could all feel the ill feelings from the creature as it flew through the stars and thus were convinced that it was a threat. The Grand Priest looked to the young king and said, "I'm not sure my lord. I didn't know about this beast." He looked to his children and the chosen and asked, "Did any of you know about this? Or what it is?"

All of their heads shook as they didn't. Standing at attention, the Grand Priest then said, "We must deal with this threat at once."

"Yes, but where did it come from?" Vados asked as they pulled their staves away. Whis looked at the rift in his staff and said, "From what I can tell about the rift, it comes from a dark place from within Universe Thirteen, but that's as much as I can tell."

"Then we must go at once." Lord Liquiir said with a clenched fist. Belmod then spoke up, "Yes, but where exactly can we battle this beast."

"We should try to lure it back towards the rift that it came from." The younger Old Kai suggested, "Once its back in its own universe, we can find a way to seal it or destroy it."

"Sounds like as good a plan as any." A younger Gowasu agreed. The Grand Priest then said, "Then you must go at once. The creature looks as if it is heading in this direction."

"Could it be coming for the Omni-King?" Lady Heles asked as they looked to their leader. Beerus shook his head and said, "We can't dawdle on that right now. We need to get a move on."

"Then let the Supreme Kais take you to it. I will stay here and protect his majesty." The Grand Priest said. All the Supreme Kai placed their hands on both the shoulders of an Angel and Destroyer before saying, "Kai, Kai!"

Then in a flash they vanished from the Omni-King's palace.

(End of track)

x

The thirty-eight of them appeared just on the outskirts of the Milky Way galaxy. Old Kai then said, "So, how are we going to do this?"

"Let us Destroyers and Angels get its attention." Lord Sidra suggested as he started to calculate the odds. Then he said to the Kai, "The rest of you go to the planet where the rift is and begin preparing to reverse the rift to suck the monster back into its own universe. Then we can all go to Universe Thirteen together to combat it."

"Sounds as good of a plan to me." Lord Champa shrugged. All the Destroyers and Angels shot forward to meet the dragon head on while the Supreme Kai teleported to the planet.

The Destroyers and Angels soon saw the three headed dragon up ahead. But they became confused when they saw a storm around the monster. It looked as if a rainstorm was moving with the creature. Beerus looked to Whis as they flew and asked, "Have you ever seen anything like that?"

"Never in our short existence." The Angel admitted. All thirteen Destroyers stopped and formed a circle as the Angels stopped behind them. The Destroyers channeled their energy between them before a giant sphere of energy appeared. Then throwing their arms forward they shouted, "**Destruction Arrow!**"

The sphere shot towards the dragon and obliterated any space debris that was too close. The dragon was able to swerve out of the way of the attack before shooting lightning from its throats. They all gasped before jumping out of the way. The lightning bolts flew before colliding with a meteor and scorching the space rock's surface. Iwne shouted, "Spread out and converge on the other side of the storm!"

The others nodded and spread out. The dragon stopped to hover and used all three of his heads to watch the divine and see what they would do. Both Beerus and Champa looked to each other before nodding. They were the first to reach the other side of the storm and both hovered side by side. The brothers then held an arm next to the other's before shouting, "**Twin Shot!**"

A red and blue beam shot from their palms and struck the dragon in the side when he turned. All three heads let loose screeches of pain as the blasts knocked him back. The dragon was able to keep himself up right by flapping his wings hard, and glared at the two feline deities as it snorted air from all six nostrils. The hydra shot towards them both with a roar.

Neither brother moved as the tri-headed dragon came closer. The dragon was a few hundred feet when all the other Destroyers came up next to the two with their arms and legs stretched out. Beerus and Champa did the same and they all performed, "**Unlucky Thirteen!**"

A blinding light came from all thirteen of the Destroyers. The dragon stopped its advance and shielded itself with its wings. The Angels came up behind them and Marcarita said, "Let's hurry up and meet up with the Supreme Kais."

All twenty-five turned and made their way towards the planet. The dragon's middle head peeked from its wings and looked surprised before glaring at the retreating divine. With a screech the dragon flapped after them. Beerus and Whis looked back to see if the dragon was following. The feline Destroyer looked to the Angel and said, "Looks like we got his attention."

"So it seems." He said with a smirk. But it faded when he looked towards the planet and said, "Perhaps this planet's unfortunate beginning could get better over time."

"Eh, maybe if it gets some quality food or something." Beerus muttered. Goku's voice then said, "Oh, so that's why you like Earth food so much."

This made Beerus and Whis look around for the source of the voice.

x

Everyone looked to Goku and Beerus placed his hands on his hips as he said with a glare, "No. My love for food had nothing to do with anything that happens in this story. Now shut up!"

"Okay, geez." Goku said as he slumped against the main console. Beerus looked up with a hand to his chin and said, "Now where was I…"

x

The twenty-five of them had arrived at the planet and was met by the thirteen Supreme Kai. The younger Old Kai then said, " We've just prepared the reversal spell."

"Good! Now all we need is-" The thirteenth Destroyer was interrupted when they all heard a screech from above. They looked up to see the three headed dragon dive bombing them. They moved out of the way and were blown back by a flap from the dragon's wings. The dragon then curled up into a ball before stretching every part of its body to release many volts of electricity. The volts struck all Angels, Destroyers and Supreme Kai. The divine screamed in agony as the electricity coursed through their bodies.

(Cue Bardock Falls track from DBS Broly)

When the volts of electricity stopped, they all fell from the sky. But they were able to stop their descent and hovered over the planet. They looked up to the three headed dragon and noticed that it looked like it was smirking. The divines' faces though not amused, didn't lash out in anger before they shot towards their foe.

The dragon's throats glowed yellow before it once again unleashed its **Gravity Beams** at them. Rumsshi, Lady Heles, Cucatail, Kampari and Fuwa were blown back by the bolts of electricity. The others continued flying towards the dragon as Beerus, Champa, Belmod and Liquiir all shot their hands forward while younger Old Kai, Gowasu, Kai and Roh did the same. They fired **Creation** and **Destruction** **Waves** respectively. The dragon screeched in pain from their attacks while the other Angels shot forward and lashing a fist out. Their combined efforts pushed the dragon back, but the creature used his twin tails to swat them aside.

As the Angels tumbled through the air the dragon turned its right head and shot more lightning at the deities. Sidra appeared before them and quickly raised a barrier to protect them. The lightning crashed against the protection and Beerus and Champa once again performed **Twin Shot** attack. Sidra let down the barrier enough to allow the twin's attack. Both red and blue beams out of energy collided with the dragon's **Gravity Beams**. The two attacks created a massive explosion and a massive dust cloud covered much of the hemisphere of the planet.

All the divine coughed from the all the dust but time seemed to slow down as Beerus turned around. He and the other deities and Angels gasped when they saw the dragon's central head coming at the Seventh Destroyer with his jaws wide open. The Supreme Kai of the Thirteenth Universe acted quickly and shoved Lord Beerus out of the way. Beerus watched in horror as the Supreme Kai vanished as the dragon closed his mouth. Beerus and the others turned to the Thirteenth Destroyer right as he fell towards the planet lifeless.

They all shouted in mixed horror and sadness as they watched him burn up on entry. Though the Angels didn't show it much, they and the deities looked to the dragon with anger. Champa shouted to the Supreme Kai, "Hurry up and reverse the flow!"

The Supreme Kai nodded and moved around the dragon as the Destroyers and Angels distracted it with multiple blasts. Through a language that only they knew, the Supreme Kai, they raised their arms as they chanted. The black rift above all of them changed from one color to another as they continued chanting. The middle head of the dragon looked up to see that they were messing with the rift. Ignoring the blasts bombarding him and roared as he charged at the Supreme Kai. The younger Old Kai looked nervous as he continued to chant while noticing the approaching creature. But his fears were pushed aside when the rift became a red color. The dragon screeched as he suddenly bombarded once again by the Destroyers and Angels with a collection of beams and pushed towards the changed rift. The Supreme Kai continued chanting while moving their arms to their fellow Kai, then preparing a **Supreme Halo**. When the dragon was before all of them, they used their attack to ensnare him.

The three headed dragon roared and tried to shoot his **Gravity Beams** at the Supreme Kai, but the Angels moved in front of the targets and created a shield of their own. As the lightning danced around the barriers, the Destroyers moved under the beast and held an arm upwards. A sphere of red, fiery energy appeared before them and they shouted, "**Nova of Destruction!**"

They all fired a really powerful supernova attack from their palms. The twelve supernova's collided with the captive dragon and pushed him towards the rift. The three headed dragon screeched as he was starting to be pulled back through. The dragon struggled to free himself, but it was futile as he was sent back into the rift. When their foe had completely disappeared into the void, all thirty-six of them formed a circle and channeled their energy into the void. The cracks of the rift started to shrink as the breach itself closed. Sweat protruded down the Supreme Kais and Destroyers faces as they focused their energy. It took a few moments at least, but the rift fully closed on both sides and trapped the dragon on the other side in Universe Thirteen. The Angels then placed a seal over the planet that would one day be known as Earth.

(End of track)

x

Back at the Omni-King's palace, the twelve had just reported all that happened at the battle. The thirty-six of them were kneeling before the Omni-King as he sat in his throne with the Grand Priest standing next to him. The Grand Priest hung his head and said, "So both the Supreme Kai and the Destroyer for Universe Thirteen are dead."

"That is correct, my lord." A bowing Whis said as all the deities and Angels hung their heads. Grand Zeno looked to the Grand Priest and asked, "What should we do now?"

"What do you think, your majesty?" The Grand Priest asked as he looked back to the Omni-King. Zeno then said, "Perhaps we should close off Universes Thirteen to Eighteen. In case there are forces in them that we cannot deal with."

(Cue Broly on the Frontier track from DBS Broly)

All the Angels and deities looked up to the king's declaration. Grand Zeno then said, "That is what we shall do. We will make the other five universes off limits and should someone ask, we shall say that they were destroyed for complicated reasons."

"Do you understand?" The Grand Priest asked his children and the Supreme Kai and Destroyers. They all nodded as they understood. The Grand Priest then said, "Good. And furthermore, I think it would be best if we had any record of the Destroyer of Destroyers erased. No one must find out about it or the seal above the planet in Universe Seven. And there is to be no contact with the mentioned universes. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir." All Angels, Destroyers and Supreme Kai acknowledged.

(End of track)

x

Back at the mountain location, Vegeta and Dr. Ling were waiting to see if Mothra would come out of the cavern. The Saiyan prince was currently leaning against a tree while the Monarch scientist watched the cave with a pair of binoculars. Vegeta had nearly dozed off when a shriek came from the cave. They both looked to the cave entrance to see Mothra crawling out and jumping from the rock. She spread her wings and took flight before heading east. Vegeta stepped to the edge of the cliff and looked back, "Where do you suppose she's going?"

"I'm not sure." Dr. Ling admitted. Vegeta then said, "I'm going to head back to Kakarot and the others. They were in route with Castle Bravo. Your moth Titan might be heading that way."

"Good luck." She said as he blasted off into the sky. She watched him go as she whispered, "May you all prove victorious."

Vegeta felt really hard for Goku's energy and was able to home in on it. With his destination in mind, he put in an extra burst of speed.

x

The group looked to the deities and Angels with mixed expressions from their story. Goku then asked, "So, besides this one, the other five universes still exist."

"Yes, but that's not the point of the story." Beerus growled. He took in a deep breath and calmed himself before saying, "Fighting Ghidorah cost us a Destroyer and a Supreme Kai. After that, we decided not to appoint deities for the remaining universes and closed off all contact with them."

"Our only regret about the situation," Whis added, "is that we didn't finish what we started. We left an entire universe defenseless against a threat." Then he thought about the one that could keep Ghidorah in check, "Or so we thought. But it still doesn't change the fact that we didn't stop the Destroyer of Destroyers then."

"But we can still do it now." Goku said as he moved closer. All eyes turned to him as he said, "We may not have the means, but we can maybe still win this…"

"How?" Mark questions as he and Serizawa listen up. Goku took a moment to think before saying, "I'm not sure at the moment, but this group," He gestured to those from the alternate universes, "and you guys have faced threats just like this."

Everyone looked to each other as he continued, "And we've all made it through, with the hardships and the sacrifices from friends. The odds are against us, but they can also swing into our favor too."

"Goku is right." Shin agreed. He turned to his fellow deities and said, "We've been able to handle our disasters back in our own universes so far, there's no reason that we can't do it here."

"But what can we do?" Dr. Serizawa asks as they didn't have many options. The Supreme Kai of the Seventh Universe looked down as he said, "I'm not sure yet. But we must keep ourselves open to any suggestions."

With that the room started to clear out and talk strategy amongst themselves. But as Goku started to follow, he suddenly sensed something and looked off into space. It was faint, but it still felt familiar. The Saiyan focused on the power and noticed that though it was weak and difficult to track. But Goku's became surprised as he whispered, "Godzilla?"

x

**Author's Note:** We get back to the main story in the next chapter. A plan is gonna come together and I'm gonna make sure that the kids become more involved from here on out. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	17. Chapter 17: Goodbyes and Welcome Back

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of either Dragon Ball Super or Godzilla, only the story. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Akira Toriyama and Godzilla belongs to Toho and Legendary Studios.. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

A/N: With the aid of two heroes, hope is once again returned to Monarch and the fighters of the twelve universes. Plans will be set into motion and objectives will be carried out.

x

**Chapter Seventeen: Finding Hope**

Rain poured hard over the Castle Bravo outpost as Mark walked out of a shed with two bags in his hands. As he walked into the pouring rain, Goku and Sam chased after him as the latter shouted, "Mark! Mark, wait." Mark looked back as Sam asked, "What are you doing?"

"I can't just sit down there. I gotta do something." Mark said as he turned around. Sam then asked, "Like what?"

"Like go find my daughter." Mark responded as he turned away. This bewildered both men and Sam asks, "How?"

"You don't even know where she is at the moment!" Goku added. Then Sam looked about and asked, "And where are you gonna go?"

Mark was at a loss but then he said, "She's the only thing I got left, you guys."

"That may be, but you need to be patient." Vegeta's voice came from above. All three looked up to see the Saiyan prince descending down on the platform. Some of the Monarch soldiers reacted by aiming their weapons at them. Goku ran up to Vegeta before turning and shouting, "Don't shoot! He's with us!"

The soldiers stood down and continued on with their tasks. Mark looked to Vegeta and said, "I wasn't there for her. I'm not gonna let that happen again."

"Hmph." Vegeta said with a smirk. This confused both Mark and Sam as the former asks, "What's so funny?"

"Because you remind me of myself." Vegeta said as he smirked while closing his eyes. He looked at Mark and said, "From one father to another, I know what it's like to not be there for your kid." Vegeta's smile fell as he said, "Whether willing or not, your kids' gonna suffer. But it's never too late to start being there for them when they need it."

"But-" Mark was about to argue. Vegeta waved him off and said, "But if you want to waste your time searching for your daughter alone, go ahead. The rest of us have a bigger crisis to handle."

Mark, though knew Vegeta was right, still turned towards the osprey that was ready for him. Sam then said, "Good luck."

Mark nodded to them as he kept going. He picked up the pace as the osprey's engines started to power up. As the man boarded the osprey, Goku looked to his fellow Saiyan and asked, "Where exactly have you been?!"

"Elsewhere." Vegeta said as he started to head inside to get out of the rain. But before he went in he jabbed a thumb back and said, "And you might have incoming."

(Cue Queen of the Monsters Track from Godzilla: KOTM)

Both Sam and Goku were confused to what he meant and followed after him. As Mark boarded the osprey and sat down on his seat he took a deep breath. Though the pilot was speaking to someone on the radio, Mark didn't listen as he leaned against his seat. He heard what sounded like the wind whipping by before hearing a different sound. He looked out the windshield as the sky began to brighten. Goku and Sam also heard and the former felt something coming. He recognized the energy and said, "Mothra."

Sam looked to the Saiyan as they both looked up to see a brighter patch in the clouds. Vegeta stopped looked back before leaning against the wall as a soft chittering could be heard. All of Monarch stopped moving to look as well. Mark squinted as he tried to look at what was going on from inside the osprey. A soft moaning came from the clouds as he stood up and got out of the vehicle.

Mark, Goku and Sam all moved to the edge of the platform and gazed up at the bright hole in the sky as the light grew brighter. They shielded their eyes as it intensified. Those inside the outpost soon heard the commotion and looked to the video screen. The chittering continues as the hole in the cloud grows bigger and the light glows brighter. Then a sound of thunder, though it sounded like a heartbeat, was followed by a barrier that pushed all the storm clouds away.

The three and the Monarch soldiers quickly covered their eyes from the light. Mothra screeches as she flaps her wings. Though they knew she was there, Mothra was hidden by her light. They then realized that she continued to chitter, shriek and flap that she was doing it for a reason.

Down below, Serizawa, Chen, Rick and the others listened and watched the screen as the head of Monarch said, "Beautiful."

"Mothra. Queen of the Monsters." Dr. Chen said in admiration. Goku, Vegeta, Sam and Mark had just rejoined the others down below as Mark asks Rick, "Are you recording this, Stanton?"

Admiral Stenz looks back as Rick says, "I record everything now." He sounded a little too happy as he said, "Everything."

This makes many eyes look to him with odd looks. As they continued to listen, Chen said, "It's like a song."

"I bet there's only one thing that can understand this." Rick says as he moves to his console. Everyone knew what he meant as Serizawa uttered, "_Gojira_."

"I thought I felt his energy." Goku said as he looked to the monitor. His friends looked to him and Krillin asked, "Wait, you felt his energy, Goku?"

"Why didn't you say anything, Dad?" Gohan asks in confusion. Goku shrugged and said, "To be honest, I didn't know why I was feeling it, or how. But I really glad that he made it out."

"Though he might not be all the way okay." Whis said as he stepped up and reminded, "He did after all get hit with something that probably drained much of his energy."

Rick placed his head set next to his ear and listened for a response as he typed in a few keys. It wasn't long before something came up, "Yeah, I got it. Picking up a reply. Bringing it up."

A second later they all heard a heartbeat over the speakers. Godzilla's roar could be heard as well. A smile formed on Chen's face and she said, "He's still alive."

Serizawa, very happy that he was still alive, turned to Rick and walked to him. Barnes then asks, "So, her and Godzilla… They, like… They got a thing going on?"

"I highly doubt it's in the manner you're thinking of." Whis said with a smile. Barnes shrugged and said, "But that's still possible, and that's kind of messed up, right?"

"Symbiotic relationships between two different species isn't all that uncommon." Sam argued as they continued to watch the monitor. Serizawa listened in and asked, "Can you track him?"

"No." Rick shook his head, "Signal's too weak."

"Son Goku?" Dr. Serizawa asked the Saiyan. Goku felt for it, but soon shook his head too before saying, "Sorry, but the energy's not easy to find, either."

"But maybe she can." Rick suggested to their new friend outside. An idea formed into Rick's head before he looked back and asks, "How many nukes do you have?"

"Why?" Ishiro asks as he sets the headset down. Goku smiled and said, "I think Mark's finally come up with a plan."

Mark nodded and added, "We could help him."

x

The navy ships surrounded the area that Mothra was hovering while the others remained below deck of Castle Bravo. Colonel Foster then explained the plan, she pointed to an area on the map as she said, "This category six hurricane over D.C. is where King Ghidorah is nesting. And intel has reported that Frieza is also with him. Working with all four branches of the military, and a few fighters from the alternate universes, this will be a joint operation to lure them from the mainland, so that we continue evacuations long enough for our submersible team to complete its mission."

"The Destroyers and Angels will be helping with luring Ghidorah and Frieza." Beerus added. He pointed to the Supreme Kai and said, "Some will be helping with the evacuations and others will go with the sub…" He seemed lost on the word, "Sub…" Then he waved it off and said, "Will go with Goku and the others down into the ocean."

"The warriors and I will also help in fighting the soldiers with Frieza and Ghidorah." Vegeta said from the side. Then looking to Bulma he said, "I want you to go with Kakarot."

"What why?" Bulma questioned. Vegeta then said, "Because, you'll be a great asset to their team, plus I'll know that you're with someone who can keep you safe."

"Oh, Vegeta." Bulma said before moving in to hug him. But he put his hand against her face and said, "Now's not the time, woman. We've got work to do."

Bulma huffed before walking off. Some of the others quietly chuckled from it. Vegeta then turned to the non-warriors and said, "And I want the rest of you also with the evacuation."

"All right." Cheelai shrugged.

x

Soon, Goku, Mark, Sam, Bulma, Serizawa, Chen, Shin, Gowasu and Rick stood at the section of the base where the subs were kept. Rick then commented, "So this plan is what you would call a "long shot," right?"

"It's still a plan, none the less." Shin lightly argued. Gowasu agreed and said, "We only have one chance at this. Failure is not an option."

x

"What do those nerds and fighting nuts think they're gonna do down there with a bunch of nukes?" Griffin asked as she was confused. Barnes then cracked a smirk and said, "You ain't hear 'em, Griffin? They wanna bring Godzilla back from the dead."

"A guess it would be a sort of resurrection." Whis said with a smile. Barnes pointed to the Angel and said, "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about."

x

Fighter jets and Lemo's ship took off from one of the carriers and headed off. The Destroyers, the Angels, Vegeta and the other warriors took off after them while a sub headed to where Mothra was hovering. Inside the sub, Goku and the others were communicating with Foster as she said, "_We'll be out of range while you're down there, but a squadron will stay behind to keep an eye out for you._"

"Appreciate it." Mark said. Goku nodded and said, "Good luck to you guys."

"All right Bowman , let's take her down." The captain ordered. Alarms blared as the submarine started to dive into the depths. The Bowman then said, "Dive the ship. Make depth one-five-zero."

"_Good luck._" Sam said back. Mark then said as Chen gave a thumbs up, "Thanks, Sam. We'll need it."

The video feed cut out as the teams took off on their missions. Their submarine continued to dive down as the planes and ships of both kinds took off in the other direction. Mothra chittered as the continued to flap in the air while showing the way.

(End of track)

The submarine kept going lower and lower into the depths of the ocean. Those who weren't working a control were doing their own thing. Bulma worked with Chen as the mythologist continued scrolling through myths. Dr. Serizawa was once again fiddling with his pocket watch. Mark looked to the head of Monarch and asked with a whisper, "What time is it?"

(Cue For Andrew Track from Godzilla: King of the Monsters)

"Time to get a new watch." Serizawa finished the joke and clicked the pocket watch. Goku then asked, "I don't get it. What does it mean?"

"I think it was some joke about time." Shin shrugged. Mark recalled the past, "Andrew's favorite joke. You could never take that watch out of your pocket without him asking that question."

Serizawa didn't say anything as Mark then shook his head before saying, "You told me five years ago, I'd be trying to save the thing that took my son, that would be the only way to save the family I have left, I'd…"

"Sometimes…" Serizawa said as he turned to Mark, "the only way to heal our wounds is to make peace with the demons that created them."

"You really believe that?" Mark asks. Shin the piped up, "I know I do."

Both men looked to the Supreme Kai as Shin said, "You both know of Majin Buu, yes?"

They nodded before he said, "Before he became the warrior of today, he was once a being of pure evil. He had taken my friends and other worlds in his rampage. I had become bitter towards him." A smile formed on his face and he said, "But know that I've been able to get to know him and count on him, I've forgiven him of his past deeds."

"And isn't that why you are here?" Dr. Serizawa asks Mark. He turns before leaning against the table and removed his glasses and said, "There are some things beyond our understanding, Mark. We must accept them and learn from them because these moments of crisis are also potential moments of faith." He looked to Mark and said, "A time when we either come together or fall apart."

He turns around and faces the table as he said, "Nature always has a way of balancing itself. The only question is…" He looked to Mark and said as he put his glasses back on, "what part will we play?"

(End of track)

"Did you just make that up?" Mark asks with a smirk. Dr. Serizawa shook his head and said, "No. I read it in a fortune cookie once. A really long fortune cookie."

"Huh, it sounded really wise and the kind of thing that you'd come up with." Goku said and placed his hands behind his head. Serizawa smiled to his words when suddenly the sub started to rumble and alarms started to go off. The Commander then questioned, "Status of the ship?"

"Some sort of vortex, Captain." The Bowman reported. Goku looked to Rick and asked, "Uh, didn't you say something about this?"

"It's dragging us. One thousand and six hundred feet till impact." The Bowman warned. Everyone took hold of something as the sub continued to be pulled down. Everyone grunted as they thudded and bumped along the way.

"Eight hundred feet." The Bowman said as he kept track. Another crash and the Bowman shouted, "Emergency blow! Two hundred feet!

(Cue Stealing the ORCA from Godzilla: King of the Monsters)

"One hundred!" He shouted as they came closer to the ocean floor, "Twenty-five!"

"Everybody, hold on!" Goku shouted as they shut their eyes. The captain then shouted, "Brace for impact!"

Suddenly, everything went dark.

x

Madison quickly made her way through the bunker to round up the things that she needed. She turned the flashlight to look amongst the items in the dark before coming to a stop at a specific cage. Using a pair of bolt cutters, she was able to brake the lock. Quickly opening it she took out water packets, a pair of binoculars and whatever else she needed.

Madison quickly made it to the conference room and waited on the outside while watching Alan and his men leaving the room. As she watched them leave, her gaze turned to the ORCA. Carefully walking in, she quietly made her way to the machine before looking to the exit. She unhooked it from the wires, causing it to deactivate. Then folding the machine, she placed it into her bag.

Madison then climbed up into the airducts and crawled through to a way out. She took a left and when she came to a stop she noticed something outside the grate. She looked into the room and saw her mother as Emma sat at a table looking conflicted. Wishing things could be different, Madison then kept crawling through the airducts.

Soon, she came to a gate and pushed it open. Once the gate was fully opened, Madison walked out into the world and walked away from the bunker. The gates swung behind her as she walked down the road and up onto a grassy hill. Jets streaked overhead as Madison could see Boston just down the hill. She could hear alarms blaring in the distance as military vehicles came and went in the city.

x

As a navy ship sailed into the flood of Washington, D.C., it crashed into a sunken semi-truck. A soldier on the ship contacted, "_Argo, this is _USS Brody _en route to evacuation perimeter. Weapons hot. Ready to engage Titans on your command._"

The _Argo_ flew above the warships towards the giant cloud as King Ghidorah unleashed another volt of lightning. The fighters flew ahead as Frieza came out of the giant cloud. As the _Argo_ clew towards King Ghidorah, Sam commented, "Man. It's like the whole sky's alive."

"That's because it is." Colonel Foster said as thunder rumbled. King Ghidorah screeched as the battle begun. Taking a deep breath, Foster said, "Here we go."

(End of track)

x

Deep beneath the surface of the ocean, the sub was slightly hanging off a cliff. Alarms blared as everyone stood up. The passengers were up and walking about as the Captain requested, "Status report."

"Can't fix our position. GPS is down." The Bowman reported. But then he looked bewildered as he said, "But inertial says we're six hundred miles from departure."

"That can't be right." Bulma said as she looked at the readings too. Rick clapped his hands together and excitedly exclaimed, "I knew it, man! The vortex was a tunnel into the Hollow Earth. It's a subterranean tunnel system-"

"Didn't you already explain this?" Goku asks with an arched brow. Rick huffed and turned to Chen and said, "I told you, Chen!"

"Shut up, Rick." Dr. Chen snapped at him. Bulma then asked, "Is he always like this when he's right?"

"You have no idea." Chen said as she shook her head. The Captain then ordered, "One second emergency blow forward."

(Cue The Hollow Earth track from Godzilla: King of the Monsters)

The sub's lights activated before it started to move. The bottom of the sea craft grinded against the rocks as it pushed off. The sub started to move along the murky depths of the ocean again. The Captain then asked, "Doctor?"

"Launch probes." Dr. Serizawa ordered. The bottom of the sub opened up and three probes were launched. Their propellers allowed the probes to zoom ahead of the sub with both Rick and Bulma piloting the three. All four vehicles continued to move along the rocky bottom as they continued the search. They passed by a few underwater vents as Rick said, "Range one thousand meters. Camera good. Holding range. Steady."

Suddenly, the video image then showed a sculpted woman's face. Chen, Rick, Bulma, Shin and Gowasu all jumped in shock. Dr. Stanton then commented, "Wow."

"Pan right." Mark said. Rick then did and the probes moved along side an old ship. They soon found themselves before a giant gate with statues on both sides. The group looked about as they saw that they were in an ancient city. They could see different buildings and large statues as they went in further. Goku then asked, "Do any of you guys know what this place is?"

Those from Monarch shook their heads as they honestly didn't know. Mark looked about before saying, "Looks Egyptian. Or Roman."

"No, this is something different." Rick said as he shook his head, "This is way older."

The sub and probes passed by more buildings as they looked about. One of the probes came upon a mural with a familiar face. All who were looking gasped at the sight. Rick leaned back as he said, "Oh, my."

Even Serizawa looked impressed as he looked at the mural. The mural had Godzilla standing at the top of a pyramid made of worshipers. Chen looked about the mural as she said, "All of the legends… the stories… they are true. They really were the first gods."

Bulma looked on the screen of another probe and said, "Hey, take a look at this."

They looked to see another mural where Godzilla was battling King Ghidorah long ago. Then she pointed down and said, "Now look to the one after it."

What they saw was truly shocking; Godzilla and King Ghidorah were once again battling, but there were two more drawings beside both Titans. One looked like Frieza in his latest form, and the other looked like a man with spiky hair. Dr. Serizawa asked, "What could this mean?"

"I'm not sure." Shin said as he looked over the mural. Gowasu then suggested, "Perhaps someone of this ancient civilization had a vision of the future and foresaw this battle."

"Maybe." Mark said as they kept going. Rick then said, "If only the Earth and stones could speak, the stories they could tell us."

"Perhaps one day, you can find out." Bulma assured. Dr. Serizawa then asked, "Dr. Stanton, is there any sign of _Gojira_?"

Rick typed a few keys before a new screen came up and he said, "Yeah, the probe is picking up a radioactive blob just past that ridge."

"Looks like we have ourselves a heading." Shin said. Dr. Serizawa turned to the captain and said, "Set a course."

(End of track)

x

Alarms blared in Boston as the evacuations continued. An osprey was now leaving Fenway Park while the other was being boarded. Lemo's ship was also there as he and Cheelai were helping guide people to the osprey. They and the soldiers waved their hands as an announcer said, "_Attention, please. Martial law has now been instated by order of the President. The greater Boston area is now under control of the US Military._"

(Cue Prelude to a Comeback track from DBS Broly)

Though she saw them, Madison was able to move through the crowd as she made her way to the announcer box. Inside Lemo's ship, five heads poked up to see out the windshield. They looked about as they remained hidden. Trunks then complained, "Aw, man. I thought we'd be seeing more action by now."

"I think we're getting enough action by just being here." She commented. Pilaf agreed and said, "I concur." He looked to Trunks and asked, "Do you have any idea what to do should your parents find out we came when they said no?"

"Eh, we'll figure it out when we get there." Trunks shrugged. Mai sighed from the half-Saiyan's recklessness. Goten then asked, "Hey, what's that girl doing?"

The other four looked to where he was pointing and saw the girl walking away from the crowd. Trunks narrowed his eyes and said, "I don't know, but come on."

"We're leaving the ship?" Shu started panic, "Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"Probably not." Trunks shrugged, but he and Goten still carefully stepped out. The three friends looked to each other before following Goten and Trunks. The five kids carefully made their through the crowd. They followed the girl as she turned at a tent and walked towards a slightly opened door. They waited until she walked in before running for it.

Before they made it in, Cheelai looked over just in time to see the kids running in. Her eyes went wide before turning to Lemo and said, "Hey, Lemo. I'm gonna take a bathroom break."

"Wha-?" Lemo said as he looked to his friend and said, "Now? Seriously?"

"Don't worry." She said with a wave of her hand. Then she said, "And if you gotta leave without me, don't worry." She had a sly smirk as she said, "I'll figure something out."

Without another word, Cheelai ran in the direction of the kids. Lemo was about to call out to her, but sighed before getting back to work.

Inside the announcement booth, Madison walked in as a news reporter said, "_Massive storms and other disasters triggered by the Titans have forced millions to flee major cities._"

Madison set her bag down and took the ORCA out of it. She began to set up the sound equipment as the woman on TV said, "_And with D.C. hit hard by a category six hurricane that has left the capital completely flooded._"

Everything was set up when the news reporter continued, "_This is the single greatest disaster in human history._"

She then hooked the ORCA up to the speakers as the woman finished, "_The grim search continues, as people around the world sift through the debris of leveled homes in the hope of finding missing loved ones._" She started to activate the device, "_And though this sight is heartbreaking, it is unfortunately nothing unique._" Madison swiped through the many frequencies as she prepared to activate the ORCA, and soon the ORCA found the Alpha Frequency as the reporter finished, "_Cities around the globe have fallen under the wake of what many are calling "The Rise of the Titans._"

"Uh, what are you doing?" A young boy's voice asked, startling her. Madison looked back to see a purple haired kid standing in the doorway with a few other kids. She then said, "What are you doing here? Your supposed to be going with the evacuees."

"So should you." Another voice said as another little boy appeared behind the purple haired kid. Madison looked at his spiky black hair and it reminded her of, "Hey, you look just like the man I saw in Antarctica."

"You saw my dad?' The boy asked. Madison nodded before the purple haired boy asked, "So what's that thing?"

She knew he was talking about the ORCA and said, "Let's just say that it can stop the attacks."

"Really?" The little girl asked. Madison nodded and said, "I'm Madison, by the way."

"Well, I-" Trunks started to say. But another voice said, "Are probably going to be in real big trouble."

All the kids gasped when a woman with green skin enter the room. She looked to the smaller children and asked, "How did you get to this universe?"

"We stowed away in your ship." Goten said. Trunks and the others looked to him and shouted, "Goten!"

"What, my Mom probably already knows that we're missing and is more than likely furious." Goten said. Cheelai huffed before looking to Maddie and asking, "And what about you? Why aren't you with the evacuation?"

She took a closer look before saying, "Wait. Aren't you Emma Russell?"

"Yes. But I can't leave just yet." She looked to the ORCA and said, "I have to stop the Titan attacks."

"Um, didn't you forget that you might attract King Ghidorah with that thing?' Cheelai asked as a reminder. Madison nodded and said, "I know that he and any close Titans are more than liable to come, but these attacks need to stop."

Cheelai then took a deep breath before saying, "Alright. We'll stay long enough to stop the attacks, but when the moment comes, we leave. Deal?"

"Deal." Madison nodded. The little girl looked to Cheelai and asked, "Are you gonna tell the others about us."

"They probably already know about you." Cheelai admitted. The five kids looked to each other with worry. Cheelai looked to Madison and asked, "How can we help?"

"If you could just keep watch of the door until the evacuation's done." Madison asked. Cheelai nodded and said, "You got it." Looking to the five she said, "Trunks, Goten and Blue Kid watch this door. Me and the other two will stand guard on the other side."

(End of track)

Though three of the five looked a little ticked off about what she called them, they still followed and moved in position. Madison moved to the window to keep watch of the evacuation.

x

Meanwhile, back in the ancient city the sub was following a river of lava. The probes were just up ahead as they looked about. There was a large stone corridor up ahead where the lava flowed. As they came closer, Rick then said, "I think we should stop."

"Why?" Dr. Serizawa asks. Gowasu then said, "I see no obstacles."

"There aren't obstacles, but because I still wanna have kids one day." Rick said as he pointed to a high radiation icon on the screen. Then he added, "Preferably without flippers."

"But that would make them excellent swimmers." Goku said. The others looked to him with odd looks. Bulma then said, "Goku, this level of radiation would be toxic."

"Oh. My bad." Goku said, slightly understanding the situation. The Captain then ordered, "All stop. Hover the ship."

The submarine stopped while the probes kept going. The probes moved through the corridor when suddenly the first two probes shorted out. The third probe, though likely to join the other two, kept going further in. From inside the ship, Rick noticed it and said, "Whoa." Then he looked at the readings on his monitor and said, "We got O2, CO2, and methane. It looks like there's some kind of air pocket in there."

The probe came up to the surface and transformed into aerial mode. The blades whirred as the probe climbed higher into the air. The feed from the probe was somewhat staticky but soon turned to a pyramid like structure where lava poured down. And on top of the pyramid lay, Godzilla. Mark then said, "My God."

"Zilla." Rick finished. As the probe continued to turn, the feed finally cut out as the probe became useless in there. Rick sighed and said, "And good night, Gracie."

"Pull up the last frame." Serizawa said. Going through the feed, Rick was able to bring up the image and said, "Yup."

"There." Serizawa said as he pointed to the monitor, "There source of the radiation."

"Impressive." Bulma sincerely said. Dr. Chen then said, "That's why he returned here. He's feeding…"

"Healing." Goku added. Shin then said, "I guess that it would make sense."

"Yes." Gowasu agreed, "He must come here to heal after battles, and when he was dormant," He pointed to the image, "He was here after battling Ghidorah and after. After all-"

"This is his home." Dr. Serizawa finished. The head of Monarch turned away to look through his journal as Mark said, "This is how he's survived for so long. Always adapting, evolving." He was impressed as he said, "It's incredible."

"So…" Rick said, "dude's got this covered. Right? He just needs a little nap."

"No." Chen argued, "This process could take years."

"And that's time that we don't have." Shin reminded. Dr. Serizawa then said, "We have to proceed as planned."

"Hang on." Rick said as he turns in his seat. Then he points out, "We're gonna launch a nuclear torpedo in order to revive a giant monster."

"Yeah," Goku said with a shrug, "Sounds pretty simple to me."

"Okay, but," Rick continued, "this is not like we're just jump-starting a car."

"We have another complication." The Captain said. They turned to him and he said, "Our weapons systems were damaged during the crash. We can't launch."

"Can it be repaired?" Mark asks. The Captain shook his head as he said, "I'm afraid not."

"Okay. What if we go inside, set a timer, and blow up the warhead manually?" Chen suggests. Rick then disagrees, "No way. If the heat doesn't fry you, the radiation will."

"And it's too bad I can't make a suit really quick to protect us from the radiation." Bulma sullenly says.

"Maybe I can take it in with **Instant Transmission**." Goku suggested. Gowasu shook his head this time and said, "I must advise against that. The radiation would more than likely destroy your body, even if you were with the transmission field."

"What if I went Super Saiyan?" Goku asked. Shin was the one this time to shoot it down, "I'm afraid not. Your transformation's power could cause the place to crumble around us."

Goku huffed and leaned against the table. Then he looked to the two Supreme Kai and asked, "I don't suppose that either of you could teleport it in?"

"The same results are more than likely." Gowasu said. Dr. Serizawa, after having time to think about it, said, "I'll go."

The group looked to him as Mark asks, "What the heck does that mean?"

"He means to save Godzilla himself." Gowasu said as he looked to Serizawa, "By sacrificing himself."

This shocked the group as Chen asks, "There must be another way."

"There's no time for debate." Serizawa argues. He stands firm as he said, "I'll go."

x

(Cue The Wild Child, Broly track from DBS Broly)

In the battle at D.C., guns fired and creatures roared as they fought back. The humans weren't doing so good as the battleships were sinking or on fire. Some of the planes were shot down from either the Titans or by Frieza. While Vegeta, Buu and Broly were keeping Frieza occupied, the other fighters and the Destroyers and Angels helped the military by fighting against Rodan and King Ghidorah.

Frieza was currently firing **Electrical Death Beams** at Vegeta. Vegeta was currently in his Completed Super Saiyan Blue form as he swatted Frieza's attack away. Then holding his hand behind him, Vegeta shouted, "**Final Shine!**"

He fired the beam at Frieza, but the transformed golden tyrant was able to dodge it. Broly followed up by firing to orbs of Ki at him, but Frieza swatted both orbs with both tails at Majin Buu. Buu cried out as both orbs struck him in the face. But he was alright as he shook his head to clear away the shoot. He growled and steam came out of his head holes before he yelled.

As Vegeta prepared to make another attack, a voice suddenly yelled in his head, "_Hey, Vegeta!_"

He dodged out of the way of one of Frieza's attacks while recognizing King Kai's voice. Vegeta then shouted, "What do you want?! I'm kind of in the middle of something!"

"_Uh, Supreme Kai's ancestor just contacted me about a situation back on Seventh's Earth._" King Kai said. Vegeta growled and he said, "Whatever it is, can't it wait?"

"_Well, he says that Trunks and Goten along with those three kids are missing._" King Kai told him. Vegeta's eyes grew wide and he said, "He can't find them anywhere."

"_They must be on Thirteenth's Earth with you._" King Kai guessed. Then he said, "_But they gotta be somewhere that's not close to you. Otherwise, you'd probably be seeing Gotenks right about now._"

"Yeah, you're right." Vegeta agreed. He gasped as he dived out of the way of another one of Frieza's attacks. He then said to the Kai, "Gotta go."

"_Good luck._" King Kai said before ending the telepathic transmission.

(End of track)

One of the planes continued to fire at Rodan as he came close. The Pteranodon Titan roars as he tried to snap at the plane. Barnes yells as he pours on the bullets. When Rodan came to close, Califula yelled as she came in with a kick to the top of Rodan's head. The blow sent Rodan spiraling to the ground, but the Titan was able to catch himself in the air and flapped to climb back in the sky. Griffin then made contact with Foster, "_Argo_, we are red on ammo and low on fuel. We can't take much more of this!"

On the _Argo_, Foster was currently listening to Griffin and said, "Copy, copy. Just hold them off as long as you can."

She came over to the main console when Sam said, "Colonel, take a look at this. All the Titans have stopped."

A rumble caused the video to go to static for a moment before coming back. She saw that he was right and saw that the Titans had stopped moving. Then she questioned, "What the heck has gotten into them now?"

King Ghidorah, Frieza and Rodan could all feel something in the air as the three headed dragon screeched.

x

The ORCA's broadcast signal pulsated through the Fenway speakers. It had been at least an hour since the ospreys had left and the ORCA had just been activated. Madison, Cheelai and the kids looked to the TV as the reporter said, "_It does appear as if the attacks have ceased for the time being with the creatures going from destructive to docile within minutes. Now, no one is sure how or why, but this seems to be happening simultaneously around the world._"

Cheelai lightly nudged her elbow against Madison's arm and said, "I guess you made the right call, kid."

Madison looked to Cheelai with a smile as they continued to watch.

(Cue Memories of Bah track from DBS Broly)

x

Alarms blared at the Monarch bunker as Emma walked into the room. She looked to Jonah and asked, "What's going on?"

"The ORCA." Alan said and they looked to where the device once sat. Emma was confused as she questioned, "What?"

"I wonder who could have done this?" Alan sarcastically asks as they then turned to a monitor that showed Fenway park. Emma quickly ran out of the room and ran to the one where she last saw Madison. Opening the door she called out, "Maddie?"

She looked around for signs but couldn't see any signs of her daughter and looked down to see the tablet lying on the floor. Emma bent down and picked it up before turning it over. The screen was cracked and Emma said, "Maddie."

She sighed as she looks at the cracked screen saver.

x

(Cue Key to Coexistence track from Godzilla: King of the Monsters)

Down in the ancient city, a team was carefully fixing up the warhead and setting it in a case while Serizawa was fitted in a suit. They were down in a hangar bay for smaller subs as the group was to see him off. Rick then warned, "First contact, you're gonna start losing your long-range vision. When you surface, your motor skills are gonna start to fade, but I put a helioxed mixture in the tank which should help you stay stable a little longer."

He then said out of respect, "It was an honor, man."

Serizawa looked down to see that Rick held his hand before taking it. Serizawa smirked before looking to Chen. Chen felt very sad as she hugged him tight. He hugged her back before they released each other. He looked to each of them and said, "Thank you."

"And we thank you as well." Shin said as he felt bad for what Serizawa had to do. He and Gowasu both bowed as the latter said, "You are doing the multiverse a great service. We commend you for your brave sacrifice."

"Thank you, again." Serizawa said. He looked to Bulma and said, "Make sure to stay true to yourself in what you do."

"I will." She said with a sad smile. Goku then asked, "Are you sure that you don't want me to try **Instant Transmission**?"

"The multiverse needs you, Son Goku." Serizawa told him, "I can't explain how, but believe that you are the one that was foreseen on the mural. You must somehow help _Gojira_."

Goku didn't know what to say as Ishiro Serizawa turned to Mark. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out his journal. Handing it to Mark he said, "My notes."

Mark was hesitant to take them, but did and asked, "Are you sure?"

"He fought for us," Serizawa said with a nod, "died for us. He's not only proof that coexistence is possible…" He looked Mark in the eye as he stated, "He is the key to it." Then he looked to Goku and said, "And you have shown us that there are more than one way."

Mark and Goku's faces didn't change as they were losing a good friend. Serizawa looked between them and said, "Take care of them, Mark. Son Goku."

Serizawa walked past them and into the sub as it was loaded with the warhead. The head of Monarch climbed in and sat down while the others watched. Serizawa looked to the group one last time before closing the hatch. He, Mark and Goku all nodded in respect to each other as Serizawa began the diving sequence. The mini sub started to sink in the water as the group watched with saddened faces. Rick placed a comforting hand on Chen's shoulder as she began to softly sob.

(End of track)

The mini sub moved away from the main sub as it turned to get out of the blast zone. Serizawa kept his eyes on the entrance as he took a deep breath. He kept a stoic face as he entered the massive stone corridor.

As the group made it back into the bridge, the captain then ordered, "Bowman, take us out, fast."

"Aye, Captain." The Bowman acknowledged before putting everything into the engines so they could escape. They looked down to the radar as the captain said, "He's clear."

(Cue Goodbye Old Friend track from Godzilla: King of the Monsters)

Ishiro's mini sub continued to make its way through the giant corridor. As it kept going towards the source of the radiation, the electrical systems started to fail as the headlight started to flicker out. The radiation alarms blared as the sub started to ascend to the surface. The mini sub broke the surface of the sizzling ocean water as small fires dropped down from the ceiling. Serizawa's breathing increased as he looked about the massive cavern. He turned his head to the giant pyramid where Godzilla lay.

He opened the hatch and took the case out of the sub. Then as he began to feel the effects of the heat and the radiation, Ishiro Serizawa began the cruel climb up the steps of the pyramid. Ishiro struggled to keep hold of the case while climbing up as burning fire poured from the ceiling and burning ash rained down. When he made it to the top, he placed a hand as he came before a giant steam cloud. He came up on Godzilla's side and moved towards the head of the Titan. When he was a good two yards from the Titan's face he set the case down. Ishiro could feel himself starting to feel the effects of the radiation as he struggled to open the case. When it was opened he took the silver warhead out and placed it on the ground. Kneeling before the small yet mighty object, he hastily removed his right glove and shakily moved his finger to the one button on the detonator. The machine beeps as the countdown for one minute is set. Then he moved his hand to the bigger button and pressed it. The mechanical ticking began as a timer belt moved.

Ishiro looked down at his father's watch one last time before looking to the Titan. A gust of breath from a growl cleared the steam cloud from Godzilla's face. Ever still awestruck with the Titan, Ishiro Serizawa stood up and slowly made his way to Godzilla. Godzilla groggily opened his eyes before setting his sight on the approaching man. The ticking of the warhead continues as Ishiro came closer to the Titan. As he came closer, Ishiro took off the helmet as he wouldn't be needing it much longer before standing close to the Titan. The countdown made it past the thirty mark and kept going. Ishiro looked up into Godzilla's eye as he slowly reached out to do what he had always wanted to do and be able to touch the Titan. Godzilla gave a soft growl as Ishiro's hand pressed up against the Titan's scales. Ishiro and Godzilla looks into each other's eyes as Ishiro says in Japanese, "Seraba Tomwao/Goodbye old friend."

The countdown reached the zero mark and the warheaded detonated. A bright flash expands through out the cave as the warhead created a giant explosion that destroyed the giant cavern. The blast continued to stretch out through the city and engulfs everything. The blast wasn't too far behind the sub as it destroyed an entrance. The sub was heading to the surface when the shockwave rocked them. Everyone hung onto something as the shockwave pushed them further. Chen held Mark's hand while Bulma grabbed hold of Goku's. The sub broke from the ocean and dropped onto the surface. Everyone in the sub grunted as they were rocked.

(End of track)

The impact from the emerging sub caused water to fall around them as the sub floats. Dr. Chen, Bulma and Gowasu groans from the experience while Shin asks, "Is everyone alright?"

Everyone nods as Bulma asks, "Just a little rocked, but I think I'll be okay."

"Same here." Chen agreed. The captain then ordered, "Bowman, send a distress message to the _Argo_."

"Aye, Captain." The Bowman said and began to work. The Captain, Goku, Mark, the girls, Rick and the two Supreme Kai all make their way up the hatch. Mark opens the hatch and they all quickly climb out. Once they're all on top of the sub they look around for any signs of Godzilla. So far, all they saw was rain and the ocean. Dr. Chen looked to Mark as he looked through the binoculars and asked, "See anything?"

(Cue Rebirth track from Godzilla: King of the Monsters)

He saw something not too far from the sub as a patch of ocean started to churn. Goku suddenly felt Godzilla's energy getting closer as the churning increased. Everyone watched as a blue glow came up to the surface. A faint chittering could be heard from the spot. The group's eyes grew wide as Godzilla's large dorsal fin broke the surface of the ocean. Godzilla's head then came up as everyone watched as his dorsal plates started to pulse. The blue glow climbed through the plates until Godzilla took a deep breath before releasing an **Atomic Breath** with a roar up into the sky. The beam pushed away the rain clouds as everyone shielded their eyes.

Godzilla cut off his beam and lowered his head. Suddenly, his gaze turned towards them and he slightly glared. Mostly everyone backed up as they could feel he was angry. Godzilla brought his head closer to the people while Goku and the two Supreme Kai kept calm. When Godzilla stopped he snorted as he looked over them. Mark then shouted, "Nobody move!"

Godzilla could feel the divine power from the two Supreme Kai. When his gaze fell on Goku, he remembered the Saiyan from their earlier encounter and slightly glared. But Goku just remained with his face firm. Godzilla then set his gaze on Mark and the two looked into each other's eyes as the Titan softly snarled. The group could hear the Titan's heart beat as Godzilla's gaze softened. Deeming them not a threat, Godzilla retracted his head and turned away from the people and the sub. He turned and suddenly felt something in the wind. He dived down into the ocean and took off. As he dove down, Godzilla's tail swung into the air before slamming against the water. Goku and the others yelled out and covered themselves as the water splashed down on them. As Mark looked to the departing Godzilla as the Titan's dorsal plates submerged, something in his mind clicked. Chen looked to him and asked, "Are you okay?"

When Mark didn't answer, Goku asked, "Mark?"

"I know how to find him!" Mark shouted. They all looked up into the sky just as the _Argo_ appeared. He looked back out into the ocean before shouting with confidence, "I know how to find him!"

x

**Author's Note:** Godzilla is back in action and he's ready to rumble. In the next chapter, we're gonna be entering round two between the defenders and monsters. And I will do my best to make things real interesting. But the fight might take up more than one. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	18. Chapter 18: The Battle Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of either Dragon Ball Super or Godzilla, only the story. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Akira Toriyama and Godzilla belongs to Toho and Legendary Studios.. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

A/N: The forces of good and evil converge to Boston for the final battle for the title of King of the Monsters. Plus, with the fate of the multiverse at stake as well. Let the final battle of Defenders vs Monsters begin.

A/N 2: Also, be expecting something really crazy around the end of the chapter.

x

**Chapter Eighteen: Defenders vs Monsters Round Two**

Back up in the ship above the Forbidden Earth, Berry Blue's scanners had just detected something and small alarms blared. She switched the feed to look at an Earth map to see what the commotion was about. Her eyes slightly widened when an old energy signature had popped back up on screen.

Berry Blue smiled with interest as she saw that this Earth's defender had come back to finish the job. Another ping indicated that something was happening elsewhere. Typing a few key commands into the console, one of the screens became a visual of one of the Earth's cities as another displayed multiple incoming targets. Berry Blue then pressed her hands together and said, "Now, the battle will soon begin."

Her smirk never left her face as she waited to complete her master's orders.

x

Once the sub team had been collected onto the _Argo_, they quickly made their way to the bridge. They were met by Sam as Mark handed him Serizawa's notebook and said, "Let's make him proud and not screw this up."

Sam took the journal and looked down at it as Mark walked off before he asked Chen, "How did he, uh-"

"By saving us." Chen replied, still grieving for their loss. Sam nodded as she walked to the main console. Vegeta came up to Goku and Bulma and said, "We need to have a talk."

Goku and Bulma looked to each other before following after Vegeta. As the three conversed, Mark then asked, "Sam, what've we go going on?"

"We think Emma activated the ORCA somewhere near Boston." Sam said as he and Chen came up to the main console. They looked at the map to see that the Titans had stopped their global rampage. Then he said, "That's why Ghidorah and Godzilla are both headed that way now."

"They WHAT?!" Bulma screamed, making everyone in the room wince and look to them. Mark, Chen and Sam all looked back to see most of the alternate universe fighters covering their ears as Bulma questions her husband, "What do you mean they snuck into Universe Thirteen with us?"

"That's what King Kai told me." Vegeta said as he put his hands out defensively. Then he said, "They probably snuck onto Lemo's ship and hitched a ride that way."

"What's this about my ship?" Lemo asks as he walked into the room. Broly looked to him and asks, "Where is Cheelai?"

"She might still be back in, uh," Lemo had to scratch his head as he tried to remember the name, "Bos-something, I think."

"Boston?" Sam said. Lemo then nodded as he then remembered. Broly rushed over to him and asks, "Why did you leave her there?"

"She said that she had some business to take care of there." Lemo said, now feeling that there was something wrong. Then he said, "She told me that she'd find a way out of the city." Then he looked to Goku and Vegeta before asking, "Why? What's going on?"

"Well, her and some of our kids might be in trouble." Bulma said as she put the map on the big screen. Lemo looked to see that the blips that represented Godzilla and Ghidorah were heading to the city. Lemo looked to them and asked, "We're going back, right?"

Everyone nodded their heads and Lemo breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Thank goodness." Then he snapped his fingers and said, "Now that I think about it, she might have seen the kids while we were helping the evacuation. She must have stayed behind to get them out."

"But where did they go?" Goku asks. Lemo shrugged and said, "Beats me. Maybe we can track them somehow."

"But we haven't been able to pinpoint the exact location without the missing piece of the ORCA signal." Sam reminded. Goku patted him on the back and said, "Don't worry. Mark says that he figured it out." He looked to the scientist and said, "Didn't you, Mark."

Mark nodded as he scrolled through the lists of frequencies and said, "I do have the missing piece."

He clicked a button and the ORCA's frequency played over the speakers. Goku looked down and saw the frequency was combined with Godzilla and something called a Homo Sapien. Sam then asked, "It's Godzilla, right? I know we already tried."

"It's not Godzilla." Mark said as he revealed, "It's us."

"What do you mean, us?" Colonel Foster asks as she didn't understand. Mark then explained, "Emma combined the bioacoustics of Godzilla with a human. That's how she made the signal for the ORCA. The creatures just think that it's another apex predator."

"Well, that makes sense." Rick says, "I mean, we are a bunch of jerk wads that'll take what we want when we want it."

"Saiyans have you beat from a mile." Vegeta said with a smirk. Foster rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, that's real poetic." She looked to Mark and asked, "Now what?"

Mark looked to her and said, "We track it, we find it, and we get my daughter, the other kids and Cheelai back."

"Well, look whose come out of his bad mood." Califula said as she slapped Mark on the shoulder. Mark slightly hissed from the pain while Rick then asks about Ghidorah, "What about Moe, Larry and Curly over here?"

"Buu think that we should call one of the heads, Kevin." Buu said, standing next to the screen. Rick looked to the pink fighter and asks, "Why, Kevin?"

"Because left head feel like Kevin." Buu said with a nod. Rick didn't know what to say as he looked to the others. They just shrugged as they didn't understand it either.

"Godzilla will bring balance." Chen stated bringing them back on track.

Rick then said, "Oh, I get it. A little Serizawa let-'em-fight action." He smiled as he remembered, "I used to love it when he said that."

"No." Mark said as he thought of it differently, "This time, we join the fight."

Foster then asked, "And what about Frieza?"

"We'll help Godzilla take care of them both." Goku said as he stood with his fellow fighters. Beerus then said, "While we divine take on Ghidorah with Godzilla, Vegeta, and the others. Since he's his target, Goku will keep Frieza occupied long enough for us to finish the job." He looked to the other divine and said, "I promise that none of us will fall to the Destroyer of Destroyers this time."

"We'll all make sure." Shin said with a nod. The Destroyers, Angels and Supreme Kai all nodded in agreement. Gowasu then said, "If we do make it out of this battle, I really am considering to retire."

The others just looked at him with deadpanned expressions. The Supreme Kai of the Tenth Universe then shrugged and said, "What? I'm waiting til this thing is completely over before I step down."

x

Back at the Monarch bunker, the ecoterrorists were getting ready to evacuate while Emma prepped a vehicle to go and get Madison back. Jonah walked up and questioned, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I don't have time to argue about this, Jonah." Emma said as she continued to pack, "I'm getting Maddie back."

"Not with my men, you're not." Alan said as he looked to them. Then he reminded, "Emma, you said that this was about the greater good. That the planet deserved a clean slate. But now you're prepared to put all our lives in danger because your little girl is missing."

"The ORCA is with-" Emma tried to say but Jonah cut her off, "The ORCA no longer matters. Man does not control the laws of nature." Then he bluntly said, "And neither do you."

Emma didn't say anything at first but slightly turned to look around. And then in one quick motion she pulled out her pistol and pointed it at Jonah. His men quickly responded and pointed their weapons at her. Jonah just stood there and wondered if she would do it, but then she said, "I already lost one child…" She took in a heavy breath as she said, "I'm not losing another."

She looked him in the eye and said, "I have to fix this."

"Let her go." Alan ordered. His soldiers lowered their weapons as he said, "We have everything we need."

Emma then put away her weapon and climbed into the military vehicle. She put the pedal to the metal as she drove through the tunnel. Her car rammed through the gate before making her way into the city as clouds began to roll overhead.

x

On the roof of the Fenway Park stadium, Madison, Cheelai and the kids stood on the roof as they looked for signs of anything coming. The ORCA continued to broadcast its signal over the stadium's speakers. Cheelai used a scout device to see if anything was coming before turning to Maddie and said, "I don't see anything yet, but maybe we should get out of here now."

The wind whistled as Madison continued to look around. They all looked to the flags on the pole just as the wind died down. Then the wind blew in the opposite direction. They all started to breath heavy as they knew what this meant. Goten then said, "Uh, think that maybe we should-"

Thunder cracked on the other side of the city as a giant fog cloud rolled in. Madison looked about as the fog started to surround the city and come inward. A giant cloud came from in front of them and they could hear something from within as electricity crackled. Cheelai, now feeling a little scared, said, "All right! Everyone inside! Now!"

(Cue Fog over Fenway track from Godzilla: King of the Monsters)

None of the kids questioned it as they all ran for the door. Madison was the first to reach the door and pulled it open to let the others through first. Once they were inside, she slammed the door shut behind her. The seven of them quickly rushed into the room where the ORCA was and stayed absolutely still. They took a deep breath as they waited to see what would happen. The ORCA continued to pulse as they all kept an eye on the sky. Rain soon began to fall over the city as electricity crackled in the clouds. And just when it seemed that nothing was going to happen, Ghidorah dropped down from the sky. All seven of them fell to the floor with yelps or grunts as they tried to keep out of sight by hiding under the table.

Ghidorah stepped around the stadium as he searched for the source of what was stopping his influence of this planet's creatures. All three heads looked about as he flared and then rattled his tails to intimidate whatever creature was here. As the sound kept going, the right head let out a challenging roar. All seven covered their ears from the ear splitting shriek. The ORCA's signal continued to play through the speakers and Ghidorah's right head turned to one of the speakers of the stadium with a growl. Having had had enough of the noise, the right head crushed the speakers with his jaws, destroying the equipment and silencing the noise a little. Cheelai and the kids could feel it from the booth as they stayed against the ground. Madison looked up to see the right head with the speakers in its jaws. She panted while glaring at the Titan. Then reaching up without looking, she began to unplug the ORCA from the equipment.

She fumbled with it and turned to Cheelai for help, "I can't get the ORCA unhooked!"

Cheelai moved over and did the same while not taking her eyes off of the Titan. They were able to unhook the ORCA from the equipment. The feedback whined as the signal stopped playing through the speakers but the ORCA still broadcasted the signal. Hugging the device close to herself, Madison and the others got out from underneath the table and stood up while thunder cracked again. When they were at their full heights they suddenly felt eyes on them while they heard the sound of chittering. All seven of them slowly looked back to see that one of the heads was gazing through the window. The Titan's eye glared as it could still hear the ORCA. All seven of them said, "Oh, crud!"

They ran out of the booth when they knew what this meant.

All three heads of Ghidorah powered up a **Gravity Beam** and fired them into the booth. The lightning attacks destroyed the inside and outside of the building as Ghidorah poured it on to destroy what was making the signal. All seven screamed as they ran through the halls while lightning blasted into the building behind them. Putting her hand up to her head, Cheelai activated her comm and quickly said, "_Argo_, this Cheelai. We are in big trouble and we need help!"

Outside, Ghidorah continued to fire **Gravity Beams** at the building and the others around the stadium. Madison screamed as they ran down the stairs as lightning continued to pour in. A piece of rubble came down and Madison screamed when she lightly hits it. Cheelai covered herself even though the rubble broke her comm. She groaned before taking it off and throwing the piece away. The group ran out the way they came in and continued running while covering themselves as Ghidorah kept attacking. A beam came down next to them and it sent the seven flying with a scream.

They tumbled on the ground and were slow to get back up as Ghidorah chittered. When they did, they looked up to see that all three heads of Ghidorah were looking down on them. Madison held the ORCA close to her before throwing it away. It clattered close to the Titan while Trunks then questioned, "Uh, are you sure that that's going to work?"

"As a matter of fact it won't." Another voice said from above. Cheelai, Madison, Trunks, Goten, Shu, Mai and Pilaf all looked up to see Frieza in his Super Golden form ascending down to them. When his gaze fell on Madison he said, "Ah, Ms. Russell. How nice to see you again." But then his gaze hardened and he said, "But you've become quite the nuisance for us, haven't you? I think that you need to be taught a lesson."

"Bring it on, Freezer!" Cheelai defiantly said as she, Goten and Trunks took defensive stances. Frieza looked her over and then said, "I remember you, you and that other subordinate of mine cost me a wish from the Dragon Balls to save that brute."

"And if I had to do it again, I would. Because Broly wasn't a slave for you to use." Cheelai said with a smirk. They all look back as Ghidorah looks down at the ORCA with one of his heads with a hiss. Frieza remains still while the group jumps back as Ghidorah crushes the ORCA underfoot. Ghidorah then screeches as all the heads look down on the group. Frieza levitated into the air to get out of range as the three headed dragon prepared another **Gravity Beam** attack with a screech. Frieza too prepared an attack by holding his palm towards the group and said, "Goodbye, little ones. You won't be missed."

But instead of feeling afraid, Madison took Cheelai's hand. She looked to the girl before doing the same with Shu who in turn grabbed Pilaf's hand. Madison then held out her other hand to Goten who took it followed by Trunks and Mai. They kept their eyes on the two tyrants as their attacks continued to charge. Standing tall all six of them screamed in defiance to the two. And just when Ghidorah was about to unleash his attack, a blue beam struck him in the chest. Frieza's head snapped back to see Ghidorah fall onto his back and destroy more of the stadium with groans from all three heads. Frieza then questioned as he looked for the source, "What?"

(End of track)

(Cue Battle in Boston track from Godzilla: King of the Monsters)

Madison, Cheelai, Goten, Mai, Trunks, Pilaf and Shu stumbled when they felt footsteps coming from behind. They all look back to see an unforgettable sight. Godzilla gave a loud roar as he stomped into Boston. The Titan's dorsal plates and eyes glowed blue as he entered the battlefield. Madison and the others gave smirks as Godzilla roared again. They then noticed a huge squadron of fighter jets flew behind him. Not only was it aircraft, but also a few Naval vessels sailed through the waters right beside Godzilla as they all headed into battle. Godzilla growled as he stomped onto the land and glared at Ghidorah. He could also sense another strong presence, but looking down on his left, he saw Super Saiyan Blue Goku flying right beside him and figured that the small yet powerful creature could handle it.

The _Argo_ flew in from overhead while the warriors and divine flew on the outside of the ship. Inside the ship a team consisting of Mark, Bulma, Barnes, Lemo, Ford, Griff and Martinez and a few other soldiers got ready to go look for Madison. They were in contact with the bridge as Sam said, "Okay, we've zeroed in on the last ping from the ORCA. Plus with a distress call from Cheelai we got it." He looked at a map of where Fenway park once stood, "Fenway Park, dead ahead."

The osprey and Lemo's ship flew through the air as the technician said, "_Us and the fighters will lay cover fire to keep Ghidorah and Frieza distracted._"

"Copy that." Barnes acknowledged. Mark kept his eyes opened as he prayed that Madison, Cheelai and the other kids would be there. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Bulma giving him an encouraging smile, "We're going to find them, Mark."

"I know." He said before turning his attention back to the window. They watched as Godzilla stomped into the streets of Boston while Ghidorah also got ready for a fight.

On the _Argo_, a soldier told Foster, "Colonel, all squadrons are locked on targets."

Foster then turned her gaze to the rest of the console while Chen declared, "For Serizawa."

"_For the multiverse._" Goku added as he spoke into her mind. Chen smirked to this as they dove into the battle.

The aircraft continued to fly over the streets as the fighters shot forward to the two tyrants. The _Argo_ launched multiple missiles at Ghidorah while smaller guns had a lock on Frieza and began to fire. The golden tyrant moved out of the way of the shots while Ghidorah screeched when he was hit by the missiles before shielding himself with his right wing. Frieza looked to his ally and shouted, "Don't just stand there! We must fight!"

Ghidorah growled at the smaller alien while continuing to protect himself. Frieza curses to himself while holding up a finger and attempts to shot the fighter jets down. They were able to avoid the beams, and those that couldn't the attacks were deflected by a fighter.

Madison and the others watched everyone poured everything that they had to attack the two. But as the explosions around Ghidorah intensified with each hit, they noticed that they were in more and more danger. Trunks and Goten looked to each other before turning to the others. The older half-Saiyan then shouted, "We've got to go and find shelter somewhere! This place is gonna be rubble soon!"

"And where are we supposed to go?!" Mai questioned as she thought that this plan was stupid. Madison then said, "I know a place. Come on!"

All the kids and Cheelai ran after her as they left the stadium while Godzilla came closer. He roars his challenge to Ghidorah and the three headed dragon responds with a snarl. The left head growled before the entire body of Monster Zero moved forward. Godzilla picked up his pace as both Goku and Frieza did the same. As the four fighters met in the middle, both Goku and Frieza lashed out a fist while both Titans clashed. The impact from their clash caused a shockwave to go through the entire city. The buildings that were closest to them cracked from the pressure as the battle was underway. Goku and Frieza went all out as they ascended into the air while rapidly punching at each other.

As the _Argo_ flew closer to the battle Sam got a closer look at Godzilla and asked, "Is it just me or has Godzilla been working out?"

"You kidding me?" Rick asked as he looked over Godzilla's charts. He sounded excited as he said, "Serizawa's got that lizard juiced."

"Darn right." Foster agreed. The systems started beeping and Rick looked back down to see what it was. His face fell as he said, "Oh, boy. Godzilla's radiation levels are going through the roof. We got about twelve minutes before he goes thermonuclear."

"What do you mean?" Colonel Foster asked as she didn't understand. A jolt rang through the ship and knocked them off their feet. Rick then said, "I'm sayin' in about twelve minutes it's gonna be a bad day to be a Red Sox fan."

Another rumble went through the ship and Sam said through the open channels to Mark's group, "Okay, guys, you need to find the ORCA, get Madison and the others and get the heck out of there."

"_Whatever Serizawa did to Godzilla worked a little too well. 'Cause he's about to explode like an atom bomb._" Sam told them while they watched Godzilla and Ghidorah duke it out. Barnes then said, "Roger that. Prepare for landing."

They moved the osprey and ship out of the way as Godzilla threw Ghidorah away. They all screamed as Goku came crashing towards them. But he used **Instant Transmission** to teleport out of the way. The osprey and spaceship continued to descend to the ground.

Goku and Godzilla were both going all out as they fought against their mortal enemies. Goku reappeared behind Frieza and balled his fists together before delivering a blow to the tyrant's head. Frieza fell the ground before stopping himself and glaring up at his enemy. With a yell he shot towards the Saiyan and Goku met him half-way with a clash.

Godzilla and Ghidorah's battle on the other hand was tipping into the former's favor as the divine and the alternate fighters joined in. The Destroyers moved in front of Godzilla and placed a hand before themselves and fired **Destruction Beams** at Ghidorah. The dragon was able to twist his body out of the way of the attacks but Broly came in with a punch to the dragon's middle head. Ghidorah screeched in pain when suddenly, Rumsshi and Mosco rammed into the dragon's midsection with their shoulders. The dragon was sent flying back and crashed into many buildings.

Ghidorah growled as he got up again and shot three **Gravity Beams** at the two. Both Destroyers evaded to the left and right as the lightning shot past and destroyed another building. Broly, Buu and Vegeta all dropped down with an elbow to each of the three heads right on the forehead. Ghidorah fell onto his belly with a yelp as he crashed onto the ground. The middle head looked up to see both Beerus and Champa hovering a good few feet from him in the air. The head snarled as the twins prepared, "**Twin Shot**!"

They both fired a blue and red orb respectively at the dragon. Ghidorah was able to roll out of the way enough and the orbs destroyed the spot and everything around it. Ghidorah was quick to get back up on his feet as he fired electricity every which with all three heads. The fighters and divine scattered out of the way as the attack flared about. Ghidorah then jumped into the air and tried to swat at those that came too close with his twin tails. However, as they swung in a full circle, Godzilla was able to grab one of them and pulled Ghidorah out of the sky. The dragon looked back as the Titan of Universe Thirteen used his strength to pull him along as Godzilla spun. The fighters of the alternate universes cheered as Godzilla then let Ghidorah go and the dragon crashed into many more buildings.

As the battle continued to rage, Mark and Bulma's osprey descended into the park. They and the soldiers stood at the ready as they came closer to the door. As they came closer to the ground, some of the soldiers made silent prayers as one touched his shoulders, heart and head. The osprey turned as it touched down and bolt of lightning jostled them. The osprey touched down and the doors opened up. Two soldiers ran out first, but suddenly they were struck by Ghidorah's lightning. Bulma screamed as the soldiers were instantly vaporized. When it was clear, Barnes shouted, "Go, go, go!"

They all ran out into the storm with weapons hot and flashlights searching. As the moved away from the osprey, Barnes ordered, "Spread out!"

Bulma stuck close to Mark, Barnes and Ford as they searched. Martinez took his group as he said, "Flank left!"

"Trunks!" Bulma shouted as she looked for her son and the other kids. Mark too yelled, "Madison!"

"Cheelai!" Lemo screamed as he helped search.

"Eyes up!" A soldier shouted. They all looked up to see the two Titans stomping around. Both Godzilla and Ghidorah screeched as the former slapped away the latter's head before another bit his shoulder. One of the Destroyers came in and blasted at the head before moving out of the way when Ghidorah tried to swat them with his left wing. Godzilla saved the deity by smacking the dragon in the side with his tail. Ghidorah screeched in pain as he stumbled away. Godzilla growled as he moved in to fight. As they looked about, Mark, Bulma and Lemo shouted, "Madison/Kids! Cheelai!"

The sounds of battle were all around them as Ghidorah fell onto the ground. Their attention was averted as Martinez shouted, "I got something! Over here."

The five ran over to him as he had his flashlight shining on something. He waved the flashlight as he shouted, "Come check this out!"

Another flash of lightning crashed down near them. When they reached him, he pointed his flashlight to the ground and said, "I found the ORCA, sir, it looks pretty banged up! No sign of any of the kids or the green lady."

"But where are Cheelai and the kids?!" Bulma asks, now really worried while Lemo slightly glared at Martinez. Mark picked up the device. Mark shook his head and said, "I'm not sure! They must have fled when the fighting started!"

Above their heads, Ghidorah's left head tried to lunge at Godzilla, but the Titan of Earth swatted it away before he came back and all three heads bit into him. Godzilla was able to dislodge the heads as he pushed the three headed dragon back. As Ghidorah stepped back, all thirty-six of the divine moved in front of Godzilla and blasted the alien Titan with orbs of Ki. All three heads screeched in pain as the spheres blew up against his hide. The dragon fired his **Gravity Beams** again to disperse them. Then he quickly latched all three heads onto Godzilla's shoulders and neck and pushed him back. As the dragon forced his enemy back, Martinez shouted, "They're not here! We gotta get out of here!"

"Let's go!" Griffin shouted and they all headed back to the osprey. But before they could escape, Ghidorah's foot came down on the osprey. Everyone screamed as the exploding osprey knocked them off their feet.

Ghidorah kept his grip on Godzilla's neck as he flapped into the air. Shin looked up and shouted to the others, "We need to help him."

But they couldn't make it in time as the dragon slammed the lizard on the ground. He dragged Godzilla across the ground and then pinned the Earth Titan. Godzilla was able to rip the middle head from his throat as he powered up his **Atomic Breath**. When he removed the head, Godzilla fired his attack into Ghidorah's chest. The three headed dragon screeched as he was forced back to the stadium by Godzilla's attack. Ghidorah was able to hold his ground even though he was being pushed back by the attack. He was close to squashing the rescue team as he was pushed back. They cringed in fear as he came closer. But luckily, help was coming.

A bright light shimmered in the clouds above the stadium. The divine and the fighters looked towards the light while Goku and Frieza also stopped to look. From inside the _Argo_, Chen opened her eyes after praying for _her_ arrival. The clouds pulsated before Mothra flew onto the battlefield with a screech. As Godzilla's attack subsided she flew at Ghidorah, and when he turned to her, Vegeta came in with a hand raised and shouted, "**Big Bang Attack**!"

The sphere of Ki struck Ghidorah in the chest, causing the dragon to screech. But it left him open to an attack by Mothra. The Queen of the Monsters came close before firing a strand of web at the hydra. The webbing caused Ghidorah to become stuck on a nearby building. Both the left and middle heads were stuck to the building while the right head only had his muzzle stuck. With a mighty yank, the head freed itself and looked to the other two heads. But before setting to work, the head looked to the moth Titan as she soared through the sky. The left head grabbed some of the webbing in his jaws and started yanking to free the other two, but appearance of Godzilla in the building's glass caused him to look back. The head gave a warning screech that Godzilla answered with a roar. Tackling Ghidorah from behind, both Titans crashed through the building. All three heads winced as they crashed to the ground. Godzilla sniffed to see if Ghidorah was done. The middle head raised and gave a cry for aid as he looked up to Mothra.

As she flew back down, the sky next to her turned red as Rodan appeared. Rodan roared as he tackled a squealing Mothra out of the air. The two flew through the air as they fought against each other. Vegeta looked to the others and said, "I'm going to lend her a hand. The rest of you continue to help Godzilla."

Before any of them could stop him, Vegeta took off to aid the moth Titan. As Rodan tried to scratch at Mothra, Vegeta used his shoulder to ram into the avian's back. Rodan screeched as he fell forward but was able to catch himself before he hit the ground. Rodan flapped to where he was level with Mothra and Vegeta. The fire demon glared at the two before screeching a challenge. Vegeta smirked and said, "Guess it's gonna take a lot more to take down this dumb bird."

Vegeta then hunched over as he unleashed the Super Saiyan Blue's full power. Both Rodan and Mothra were truly surprised as Vegeta's power blew some of the storm clouds back. The Prince of Saiyans smirk didn't falter as he said, "Now, Fire Demon, prepare to face us! The Prince of Saiyans and the Queen of Monsters!"

Rodan screeched as he flew right at them. Vegeta and Mothra did the same as one screeched and the other yelled. Rodan and Mothra grabbed hold of each other while Vegeta delivered a kick to the bird's jaw.

Rodan fell from the sky as Mark and the others watched. The sound of a vehicle drew their attention behind them. They looked back to see an army vehicle pulling up. And sitting at the driver's seat was Emma herself. When she pulled to a stop she stuck her head out the window and shouted, "Get in!"

They looked up to see Rodan roar as he grabbed hold of Mothra again and twisted before throwing her at Vegeta. The two were sent flying through the air as they sent a fighter jet falling from the sky. Barnes saw it and shouted more fiercely, "Incoming!"

Everyone yells when the jet lands and explodes on impact. Even Emma was covering her eyes. When the light subsided, she looked to them and shouted, "Get in!"

"Griffin, you all right?" Barnes asks his injured friend. When she didn't respond because of her injury, him, Ford and Martinez moved to help pick her up. As they picked the groaning Griffin he said, "Guys, let's get her up."

Another ball of fire landed close as Griffin continued to yell in pain as they loaded her into the vehicle. Bulma and Lemo sat behind the driver's seat while the three soldier attended to Griffin. Mark sat in the seat next to Emma as she then moved to get them out of there. The engine revs as Emma drove them out of the stadium.

x

Goku and Frieza's battle was just as intense as the others around them. Both fighters held a fist from their opponent back while straining to get a hit. Frieza then said, "How will you feel when you find your son crushed under all this rubble? And knowing that it could be either one will have me intrigued."

This seemed to really tick Goku off as he twisted the fist in Frieza's grip to where he grasped Frieza's wrist. Frieza looked on in shock as Goku pulled him forward and buried his knee into the tyrant's gut. Frieza yelled in pain before Goku kicked him right in the face. The golden tyrant flew through the air and crashed into a skyscraper. Goku brought his hands together and powered up his signature attack, "**Kamehameha**!"

He fired his beam right at the skyscraper and the entire top ignited into a fiery inferno. Goku waited as he knew that that wasn't enough to stop Frieza. He was right as a golden sphere obliterated most of the skyscraper's top. Super Golden Frieza glared at Goku before a smirk crept on his face and he sarcastically said, "Oh, did I touch a nerve." Bringing his hands together and said, "Let me help calm the tension…"

He fired his **Electro Nova** at Goku, but the Saiyan then powered by using his, "**Kaio-ken x 10**!"

A huge red aura shrouded the Super Saiyan Blue and Goku's power grew higher. Then moving his left arm in front of him, Goku waited until Frieza's attack was but a few feet from him. Then when it was right at him, Goku smacked it. He strained as he tried to force the attack away, but it didn't seem like it was gonna budge. Goku then reared his foot back and then kicked it. That did the trick as the attack was sent up into the air before it erupted into an even bigger sphere of electricity. But as he covered his eyes, he was left to an attack with Frieza ramming his head into Goku's gut. Spit flew from Goku's mouth as he was sent flying backwards. Goku was able to stop himself and wrapped his arms around his midsection as he winced from the pain. He looked up and gasped as he dodged an **Electrical Death Beam** from Frieza. He flew straight for Frieza and fired a beam of his own.

x

Emma's vehicle raced through the streets of the devastated Boston as they looked for Cheelai and the kids. They swerved out of the way as a fighter jet crashed into the building in front of them. They all scream as the brakes screeched. Mark looked to his ex-wife and questioned, "Where's Madison?"

"I don't know. I thought she was there!" Emma said as she drove, confused as to why Madison wasn't there. Mark then pointed out, "Well, she's not there!"

"Thank you for pointing that out, Captain Obvious!" Bulma shouted from behind. Emma swerved the car as another fireball rained down while Mark glared at Bulma. Barnes shouted from the back, "Take it easy up there!" He looked to Martinez and Ford and said, "Get that side."

"Okay, okay." Martinez said as he and Ford helped patch Griffin up. Above them, Mothra and Rodan fought as they flew with Vegeta right behind them. A helicopter flew too close to the two Titans and was knocked from the sky by one of their wings. Mark looked up to see it coming and shouted, "Look out!"

The tires screeched as the helicopter fell into a building in a blaze. Mark looked to Emma and accused, "Well, I hope you're as good at finding her as you are losing her."

"And?!" Both Bulma and Lemo questioned from behind. He nodded and said, "And you better hope those other kids and Cheelai are with her, too."

"Okay, first of all, what other kids?" Emma asked as she didn't know what was going on. Then she said, "Second, I didn't lose her, she ran away."

"Well, gee, I wonder why?!" Mark sarcastically said. Bulma then muttered to Lemo and the soldiers, "I'm beginning to see another point as to why."

"I can't exactly blame that kid." Barnes said to the other two as they continued to help Griffin. Lemo nodded in agreement as they continued to listen to Mark and Emma bicker. Then he said, "If I had these two for parents, I'd have run away from home, too."

Mark and Emma had both heard that and the latter forcefully applied the brakes. Everyone lurched forward as they came to a stop. She looked back and questioned, "What did you just say?"

"If I had you two for parents, I'd run away from home, too." Barnes repeated. Bulma looked to her and asked, "Do you think they could have gone to where you once called…"

"Home." Mark and Emma said as they looked to each other and they knew where to go. Emma put the pedal to the metal and drove off.

x

As the battles continued to rage behind them, Madison, Goten, Trunks, Mai, Pilaf, Shu and Cheelai all continued to run. Cheelai then shouted to their leader, "How much further?"

"Not that much." Madison shouted over her shoulder. Pilaf looked to Mai and Shu as he said, "I seriously hope that it's some kind of bunker. Because this city's practically a demolition derby right now."

"Same here." Shu said as they kept running. Mai then added, "I'm not gonna argue."

They screamed as something exploded behind them. They soon stopped as a whimpering Maddie came to a stop. They found themselves before a group of buildings. She looked to them and said, "In here!"

"This is your hiding place?" Goten questioned as even he knew that this wasn't safe. Another explosion went off behind them, causing them to cover their heads. Trunks then looked to his friend and said, "Then again, who are we to judge on the best of choices."

The six ran for the door with Madison in the lead. She looked back and screamed as Mothra and Rodan came crashing down with Mothra on top of the bird. As they tumbled along the ground and took flight again, Vegeta came in and shouted, "**Galick Gun**!"

He fired a purple beam at the Pterosaur Titan and caused Rodan to screech in pain. Trunks jumped up and shouted, "Yeah! Go Dad!"

Madison screamed as a flying car came right at them, but both Goten and Trunks jumped up to kick the vehicle away. When they landed, Cheelai said, "Let's get inside!"

They all ran inside and Madison slammed the door shut with Cheelai's help. They all fell to their knees in case something came through the window. Madison, Mai, Shu and Pilaf were all starting to feel afraid as the building rumbled and roars, screeches and other noises went on outside. In a state of panic, Madison places her hands up to her ears and screamed in an attempt to drown out the noise. Cheelai placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, "It's gonna be okay. Someone's gonna find us. But we can't exactly stay here, alright."

Madison nodded and said, "There might be something that can protect us in case the building falls."

The six from Universe Seven looked to each other as she got up and ran through the house before getting up to follow her.

x

Vegeta and Mothra continued to either scratch or strike Rodan by coming in close. The Queen of the Monsters wrapped her legs around the bird's head while Vegeta came in with a punch to the Pteranodon's gut. Rodan screeched in pain as the blow sent him falling from the sky. Mothra released him and opened her wings to fly as he fell. Rodan looked as if he were about to hit the ground, but his wings flared open and he glided to the ground before lifting off again.

"Urgh! So annoying." Vegeta muttered as he fired blast after blast at Rodan. The Pterosaur Titan somehow sensed the attacks coming and moved his body to where he could avoid the spheres. Vegeta growled in irritation before resorting to a more on hands tactic. He intensified his aura before flying at Rodan. The Titan couldn't dodge in time as Vegeta used his shoulder to force Rodan from the air.

They both fell from the air and just before they fell to the ground Vegeta backflipped off of Rodan. But he didn't get far as Rodan used his back foot to kick Vegeta away. Vegeta grunted as he landed in the rubble of a destroyed building. The Saiyan groaned in slight pain when he felt a presence behind him. He squinted as he opened his eyes to find Mothra standing over him and looking down to his face. With a scowl he questioned, "What are you looking at, bug?"

Mothra responded not in anger, but chittered in annoyance as she gently used on of her legs to help him stand. Vegeta grunted as he stood up with the aid. He closed his eyes as he lightly cracked his neck to loosen the joints. Then with a yell his allowed his aura to flare even though he knew he couldn't keep it up much longer. They looked over to Rodan as the bird screeched while getting back up on his own feet.

x

Frieza cried out in pain as Goku knocked him backwards through the sky. The super golden tyrant stopped himself before he hit against anything. Frieza panted as he was starting to feel tired from the long battle. He gritted his teeth before shouting, "I am the mighty Frieza! I have exceeded my race's evolutionary line! I have found the means of conquering the universe!" He glared at Goku as he stated, "And I will no longer lose to this monkey."

With a primal scream he once again shot towards Goku. The Saiyan went on the defensive as Frieza came at him with a flurry of punches and kicks. He disappeared with **Instant Transmission** and reappeared a few feet before firing a **Rapid Volley** at Frieza. The tyrant threw his arms before him as he was bombarded.

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Godzilla shoved Ghidorah back and caused his right head to be dragged through a building. The dragon's flesh tore against the building's materials as Godzilla kept his head down. When Godzilla brought the middle head close to him, the right head snarled before the sound of crackling drew its attention. The head looked down to see electricity crackling on some man made thing. Getting an idea, the right heads jaws opened wide and chomped down on the electrified metal. Godzilla, the fighters and the divine all looked to Ghidorah getting a power boost. The city's power grid began to fall as lights cut out. Shin then shouted, "Brace yourself!"

Goku and Frieza heard it too as they stopped battling. Feeling Ghidorah's intentions, Frieza quickly hurried to his ally's side. Goku quickly raced after him. Ghidorah then flared his wings and let loose a huge surge of energy. The lightning pushed Godzilla back while striking each of the fighters, the divine and Monarch. The smaller fighters dropped out of the sky like flies while Godzilla gripped a building to stop himself. Frieza flew close to one of the lightning bolts and it surged towards him. Though it was a little painful as it entered his body, he could feel his fatigue fade as he was soon reenergized. He gave evil cackle as his energy was fully restored.

All of the protectors looked to the duo as they were now restored to full power. The lightning even struck the _Argo_, and caused everyone inside to stumble. Godzilla panted as it been a really hard hit.

Alarms blared on the _Argo_ as Chen watched the battle. Rick looked to the monitor and said, "Godzilla's radiation's reaching critical mass." He looks to the others and warns, "Six minutes until he blows."

"We need to find a way to warn them." Colonel Foster said. Suddenly, a voice said in their heads, "_I can help with that._"

This confused most of them as Chen then asked, "Who are you?"

"_I am King Kai, watcher of the Northern Galaxy in Universe Seven."_ The voice told them. Then he said, "_And don't worry, I can deliver the message to everyone._"

"You can?" Sam asked, both amazed and a little confused. King Kai then said, "_Yep, and it's not the first time since I did this, and I doubt it'll be the last._"

"You won't have to worry about the aircraft, King Kai." Colonel Foster told him. Activating her comm she ordered, "I order all remaining craft to retreat!"

All the remaining craft and the _Argo_ turned to flee from the blast zone. The fighters and the divine looked up to see them leaving. This confused them as Piccolo questioned, "Why are they leaving?"

"_Hey, guys._" King Kai said to them. Beerus shakily got up on his feet and said, "North Kai? What do you want?"

"_I'm giving you a warning. It turns out that Godzilla's about to release the radioactive energy stored up inside of him. And when he does, you don't want to be near him when that happens._" King Kai said. Lord Belmod looked up and asked, "How much time do we have?"

"_Less than six minutes. You need to figure out some way to quickly beat Ghidorah and Frieza and then get the heck out of there."_ King Kai told them. Krillin then said, "Yeah, but after Ghidorah drawing energy like that, it's almost like he's back to one hundred percent."

"That because he is." Buu said as he looked at the dragon. All their focus turned to him and he said, "Ghidorah much stronger now than at beginning of fight. And he pass it to White Freak."

"Meaning that Frieza is truly much stronger than Goku at this point." Shin deduced. The sound of heavy breathing drew their attention. They looked to see Godzilla struggling to stand tall as a chittering Ghidorah looked between him and the fighters. Godzilla and the divine prepared themselves as Rodan flung Mothra away.

Vegeta came in to deliver a punch to the bird's head, but as he flew up to Rodan's head the demon of fire rolled and smacked Vegeta out of the sky. The Pterosaur then followed after Mothra as she had smacked into a building. Rodan maneuvered to where his feet was in front and smacked into her resulting in an explosion of the building. Mothra squealed as she was pinned to the building by the bigger Titan. Vegeta looked up and saw that once again she was in danger and growled as he took off to help her. Rodan reared his head back and tried to bite at Mothra, but she was able to swat him off of her. Rodan screeched as he was sent off the building. He flapped to stay in the air and turned to come around again. Mothra weakly climbed up the building as she had a plan. A flash of blue to her left made her look as she climbed. Mothra looked to see Vegeta heading straight for them, but she screeched to him. Vegeta couldn't explain it, but it sounded like she wanted him to wait. He landed on a nearby building and questioned, "What does that idiotic bug thinks she's doing?!"

Mothra looked to Rodan as he flapped a few good yards from her. The Pterosaur Titan screeched as Mothra continued to climb up the building and flew towards her. Rodan roared as he once again tackled into her. Vegeta tensed up seeing her in trouble and took off for them. Rodan reared his head back and tried to bite her head off but she moved it to the left. Rodan reared his head again and tried, but she moved it out of the way again. He reared his full body back while keeping her pinned as a flash of lighting struck behind them. Rodan was about to strike when Vegeta came in with a yell and struck the Titan upside the head. And while the Titan recoiled from the blow he still fell forward. But even though his jaws were wide and he came at her head, a loud ripping sound. Vegeta turned and looked to see that Mothra had stuck her stinger into bigger Titan's chest. Though it was really starting to bleed, he could tell that it wasn't fatal. Mothra pulled her stinger out of a whimpering Rodan and Vegeta in turn came and tapped the bird with a kick to the jaw. Rodan gave a pained screech as he fell to the ground below while flailing. Mothra fell to the roof with a chitter and squeals in pain from her long battle with Rodan.

Vegeta, though not one to usually feel sorry, levitated until he was eye level with the moth Titan. With a smirk he said, "You did good, bug."

Mothra chitters to him, though he could hardly understand it. What he did understand was that they were both starting to run low on energy. He looked over to Godzilla and noticed that not just him, but everyone was starting to run low on energy. He was surprised to see even Broly looking so tired.

x

In another section of the city, the tires of their vehicle squealed as they sped down the street. They quickly pulled to a stop and got out of the car. Mark, Emma and Bulma all looked in shock as they found that the block had been reduced to rubble. They and the three soldiers rushed towards the remains of the buildings and began their search for Cheelai and the kids. As they looked about, Mark thought that he was reliving San Francisco again as he called out, "Maddie! Madison!

"Trunks!" Bulma cried out. She turned her head and shouted, "Goten!"

"Mai!" Barnes called out. Ford followed up by shouting, "Shu!"

"Pilaf!" Martinez yelled. Emma then shouted, "Maddie!"

"Cheelai!" Lemo shouted as they moved about and searched. They continued to shout their names as they searched through the rubble.

x

Goku crashed into the ground and bounced against it before coming to a stop against a car. His orange Gi had been mostly destroyed in the fight and there were holes at his knees, not to mention that his body looked worse for wear. He winced as he looked up to see Frieza looking down on him with a smirk. Goku took a deep breath as he shakily stood back up. Frieza landed a good distance away from the Saiyan and slowly started to walk forward. His smirk never faltered as he said, "How does it feel, Goku? To be completely helpless, just like during our battle on Planet Namek before your transformation." He chuckled before saying, "Though it doesn't seem to help you now, does it."

Goku continued to breath heavy as he just stood there, hardly able to move. Frieza continued to walk towards his enemy when suddenly Goku fired a sphere of Ki at him. Frieza swatted the attack away and it collided with a nearby building. The street turned bright orange as the fire raged. He then jabbed, "Oh, you'll have to do so much better than that." Then he noticed how tired Goku was looking, "Come now, Goku. You can't let our battle end this way. It isn't the Saiyan way."

But Goku still didn't move as Frieza came closer. Goku then remembered all those who were counting on him. He pushed off of the car, slightly surprising Frieza. His smirk fell as he stopped and said, "So you've managed to gain enough energy to fight, eh?"

"Kind of." Goku said as he felt Vegeta's energy over them. Then he said, "I just had to keep you from taking three steps to the right."

"What?" Frieza asked, as he was now confused. He looked up right as Vegeta's **Big Bang Attack** plowed right into him. Vegeta came down and grabbed Goku before disappearing right when the attack detonated. Most of the street was gone as Goku and Vegeta reappeared on top of a skyscraper. Vegeta let Goku fall to his knees and the Saiyan of Earth looked to the Prince. Goku slightly chuckled before saying, "Thanks, Vegeta."

"You can thank me when this is over, Kakarot." Vegeta said as he looked to the fighters and divine's battle. Vegeta then cursed, "Darn it! If only we had more Senzu beans."

"Those would have come in handy right about now." Goku admitted. Then he asked, "Do you think we should try-"

"Fusion." Vegeta finished. Goku looked at him in surprise as Vegeta said, "At this point, I'm willing to do anything to end this fight."

"Wow, Vegeta. I never thought I'd hear you say that." Goku said as he stood back up. They looked to the Supreme Kai and he said, "We've got plenty of Potara. We could use those."

"And yet we only have about three minutes." Vegeta said. This confused Goku as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"King Kai gave me a warning not too long ago." The Prince said as he watched. He glanced to Goku and said, "Godzilla's gained too much energy from whatever the heck you did to him. He's going to release it, and it's best that we're not in the city when he does."

"Then what can we do?" Goku asked. A disembodied voice then said, "Buu think he can help."

They looked back to see Buu floating up to them. Like everyone else, the battle had really worn him down. The pink fighter clutched his arm before taking a deep breath. He strained as he worked his magic when he puffed out and suddenly most of his wounds were gone. Then taking a deep breath, he looked to them and said, "Buu not have much strength anymore, but perhaps he can lend Goku and Angry Guy a hand."

"Seriously, Angry Guy?" Vegeta questioned with a deadpanned expression, "Haven't we already been through this?"

Buu then raised his arms and allowed his magic to flow over the two Saiyans. Goku and Vegeta both gasp as they could feel their wounds healing and their strength restoring. Buu gave out a cry as he fell to his knees. Goku ran over and said, "Okay, you're done, Buu."

"But Buu want to help." Buu whined. A small smile formed on Goku's face as he said, "I know, but you can barely stand. And how do you think Hercule will feel if you got hurt much worse."

Buu looked to Goku before nodding, "Okay, Buu stay out of fight."

"Good." Goku said. He then sensed for Mark and Bulma's energy before finding them. Then he told Buu, "How about you go and help the rescue team look for the kids? I'm sure they could use your help."

Buu then stood up and took off to where he could sense the rescue team. As soon as he was gone, Goku and Vegeta turned towards the fight with Ghidorah.

x

The rescue team continued to shift through the rubble as they searched. Barnes climbed over some stones as he shouted, "Madison!"

"Trunks/Madison!" Bulma and Emma both shout as they searched another section. Mark was in another part when he noticed something. As he took a closer look, he saw that it was a group of hands poking out between a piece of rubble and the tub. He moved towards it as he shouted, "Guys!"

Bulma, Emma and the three soldiers turned to where he was and rushed towards them. They joined Mark as Barnes called out, "Martinez!" When they all grabbed a piece of the rubble and he shouted, "We got it. On three." All three soldiers shouted, "One, two, three…"

They all started to lift the giant piece of rubble but were finding it difficult. Suddenly, the rubble lifted on its own and they looked to see Buu lifting the piece high over his head. He grunted as he then threw it away from them. They cringed as they heard it crash behind them. They all looked into the tub and found Madison, Trunks, Goten, Cheelai, Mai, Shu and Pilaf all huddled in. Emma gasped as they weren't moving. The soldiers lifted Pilaf, Mai and Shu from the tub while Lemo watched as Buu took Cheelai in his arms. Mark and Bulma grabbed hold of Goten and Trunks as Emma lifted Madison out. They moved them away from the tub and placed all seven on the ground. Emma sobbed, "Oh, my baby."

"Come on, Trunks." Bulma said as she set her son down on the ground. Buu then said, "Stand back. Buu help."

Then moving to Pilaf and Cheelai first he placed his mitted hands on their shoulders. Focusing on what energy he could spare, Buu let his healing magic flow over them. A moment later, their wounds vanished and the two opened their eyes. Lemo smiled as they sat up and he hugged Cheelai. Buu moved to Mai and Shu next and repeated the process. They groaned as they sat up. Buu then walked over to Goten, Trunks and Madison. Putting a little effort into it, he allowed his head tail to grow as he knelt down to all three kids. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulders while his head tail touched Madison's forehead. Buu's eyes scrunched as he put in the extra effort to heal all three. Both boys woke up and sat up. Trunks looked up to see his mother looking down to him with tears of joy as he said in confusion, "Mom?"

"Trunks!" Bulma shouted as she wrapped him in a hug. Trunks looked to Goten who could only shrug. Bulma let him go and then questioned, "Why did you all come here! You knew that you weren't supposed to."

"I'm sorry, Mom." Trunks said as he looked her in the eye, "We just wanted to prove that we could do the things that everyone else can. We just wanted to prove that we could do this."

"Oh, Trunks." Bulma said as she hugged him again. They all looked to Madison who hadn't woken up yet. Mark placed a hand against his daughter's cheek as Emma asks, "Is she breathing? Mark, is she breathing?"

"Did your magic work?" Bulma asked Buu. The pink fighter then said, "It should."

They all looked worried as she still didn't wake up. Emma grasped her daughter's hand and pressed it against her face as she hoped that Madison would wake up. And just when it seemed that the worst had happened, Madison inhales deeply. They all watched with smiles as she sits up and coughs from it. Mark looks down at her with a smile, "Maddie."

Both Mark and Emma hugged Madison as they were relieved to know that she was alright. Even Maddie was happy when she the two together, "Mom. Dad."

"Shh." Mark said to comfort her. Madison looked to both of her parents as Emma said, "We're here."

"Nice hiding spot." Cheelai lightly chided her. Madison looked to her with a smile.

A distant roar drew their attention away. The rescue team looked to see that Godzilla, the fighters and the divine were still battling Ghidorah and Frieza.

x

Ghidorah screeched as he made his way towards Godzilla. Beerus looked to them and shouted, "All right, everyone! Move to intercept!"

The fighters all shot forward even though they were beyond exhausted. Ghidorah then flapped his wings and lifted off into the air. The fighters of the alternate universes were quick to meet him, but then the hydra's middle head smirked before Ghidorah twisted his body. Everyone cried out as they were smacked away by the dragon's wings. They crashed in different spot throughout the city. Ghidorah kept flying towards Godzilla and crashed into him. Godzilla was able to keep standing while the force of Ghidorah pushed him back. The dragon started to wrap his tails around his foe and he began to take off. Godzilla groaned as his air supply was cut off by the middle head's constriction. It wasn't much longer when his entire body went limp.

Goku shot into the sky after them, and ignored Vegeta when he called out after him. Frieza emerged from the rubble and saw the three heading up into the sky. Igniting his purple aura with electricity crackling around his body, Frieza shot up into the air after them. Ghidorah flew high into they sky and above the storm clouds. When he felt like had flown high enough, he released a groaning Godzilla. The Titan of Earth fell to the ground like a meteor as the fires of entry surrounded the Titan.

Goku quickly flew to the Titan and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Moving to a spot where he could get a good grip, Goku put his shoulders against the falling Godzilla's back before trying to slow the fall. He quickly noticed that it wasn't' working and tried, "**Kaio-ken times twenty**!"

His golden aura was shrouded with a huge red one as the two continued to fall. Goku gritted his teeth as he tried to push against the Titan to slow their fall. But the two were still coming down too fast. King Kai's voice then shouted into his head, "_Goku! You've got to get out of there or you'll be crushed!_"

"I can't, King Kai!" Goku shouted as he continued to try and save Godzilla. He grunted before saying, "This guy's already nearly died once, and this world can't afford to lose him right now!"

"_Yeah, but-_" King Kai tried to say, but Goku didn't listen as he then shouted, "**Kaio-ken times thirty**!"

The red aura around Goku grew bigger and intensified as they continued falling. Goku looked down and saw that he and Godzilla were coming dangerously close to the ground. He was about to put out another ten percent for the **Kaio-ken** when a blue blur knocked him from underneath Godzilla. Goku reached out and cried, "Godzilla!"

He looked down to see Vegeta carrying him away from the Titan and shouted, "Vegeta!"

"What good to us are you gonna be if you're flattened by that lizard, Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted back. Goku looked back to Godzilla as he continued to fall like a meteor.

Everyone down on the ground, whether they be fighter, divine or civilian, looked up and watched as Godzilla landed in the middle of the city with an explosive bang. They shielded themselves as the impact threw up a lot of dust. Vegeta then stopped when suddenly, a purple sphere of Ki knocked the two Saiyans in different directions. Frieza cackled as he came in front of Goku and swatted him down to the ground. Vegeta turned with a growl and flew at the tyrant to punch him, but Frieza was able to wrap on his of tails around the Saiyan's wrist before delivering a punch to Vegeta's face.

"Vegeta/Dad!" Bulma and Trunks cried out as he was sent down to another section of the city. Frieza looked over to Goku as the Saiyan was close to landing on a building. With a smirk, Frieza vanished before reappearing on the building and waited for Goku. When the Saiyan was just inches away, the tyrant sprang into the air and delivered a kick to his gut. Goku grunted in pain as he his Super Saiyan Blue form disappeared and he was sent flying and crashed into the pile of rubble next to Godzilla.

Ghidorah descended back onto the ground and stopped a few yards from the two injured. His wings completely demolished two buildings as he touched down. Frieza came right up next to him and said, "What say we finish things with these two? After all, we have an empire to build. Starting with the rest of this universe."

All three of Ghidorah's heads screeched in agreement to this. The three headed dragon started to move towards the fallen defenders with every intention of ending Godzilla. Frieza too moved forward as his eyes fell upon Goku as the Saiyan crawled towards the Earth's Titan. Godzilla weakly groaned as he looked between the Saiyan next to him and up to Ghidorah. Both he and Goku felt a presence as Godzilla turned to see Mothra weakly climbing onto Godzilla's side.

The Queen of the Monsters looked worse for wear as she looked between the two. Even Vegeta lifted his head to the moth Titan as she chittered. She looked between Goku and Godzilla before looking up to Frieza and Ghidorah. Frieza, somehow able to feel what Mothra was feeling, scoffed and said with a scowl, "Uh, the act of nobility. It really makes me want to vomit."

She screeched at the two, making at Ghidorah stop in his tracks. Frieza looked to him and asked, "You're not seriously going to consider her a threat, are you? She can barely stand as it is."

Ghidorah still didn't move as he kept all eyes on Mothra and braced himself. Frieza sighed and moved back. Mothra moved her wings protectively over Godzilla and Goku as they started to glow. Goku, Godzilla and Vegeta's eyes grew wide at what she did next. Leaping off her fellow Titan with a scream, Mothra threw herself straight at the alien Titan. Ghidorah and Frieza readied a **Gravity** and an **Electrical Death Beam**, respectively as she came closer. When she was but a few feet, she unleased a roar and they unleashed their attacks on her. Mothra gave one final screech as the power of the two attacks vaporized her body. Everyone watched in horror as her body vanished before them. Goku cried out, "Mothra!"

Even Godzilla was sad for her death as he gave a weak yet mourning roar before his head fell back down. Goku looked up as Mothra's energy fell from the sky and covered both him and Godzilla. Godzilla's body started to glow red for a moment before it faded. Goku started to feel a little stronger as well, but he still couldn't move his body. Ghidorah and Frieza once again moved towards the two now that there was nothing in their way.

Goku struggled to get back up and defend the two of them, but he felt like he was completely drained. Frieza appeared right beside him with a smirk and pointed a finger right at Goku's face. Then the tyrant tilted his head and asked, "Doesn't this feel like a moment of déjà vu, Goku. I once held your death in front of you, and yet it cost me when I tried to give it to Vegeta. And I promise that I won't make a mistake like that again."

Goku then looked up to see that each of Ghidorah's heads moved over them before nearing Godzilla. The Titan of Earth gave another weak roar as they came closer.

(End of track)

From afar, Beerus saw the predicament they were in and looked to the others. He questioned, "Who's still able to fight?!"

(Cue The World in Danger track from DBS Broly)

"Hardly any of us." Gohan said as he struggled to keep standing. Looking around, he saw that Gohan was right and that everyone was either on their knees or unconscious. Beerus huffed before turning and was about to go back out there when he felt someone grab his arm. He looked back to see Champa trying to hold him back. Ripping his arm from his brother's grasp he said, "Don't try to stop me. This is one of the few times that I'll probably get involved."

"Same here." Champa agreed. Then he smirked as he said, "And I wasn't going to stop you." Holding out his hand he said, "I was going to fight by your side."

"Hmm." Beerus said with his eyes closed. When he opened them he said, "Well, don't go expecting any favors from me, Brother."

"Likewise, Brother." Champa said as Beerus grasped his hand. They looked back to see that Ghidorah was getting dangerously close to Godzilla, and that meant Frieza was close to Goku as well. The two brothers ignited their auras and shot towards their ancient foes. Vegeta forced himself onto his feet and shot towards his allies as well.

Ghidorah was currently wrapping all three heads around Godzilla and once they were full around him, all three sets of jaws bit into him. Godzilla roared in pain as Ghidorah started to syphon what radiation he could from Godzilla's body. Goku looked to Godzilla before he gagged as Frieza wrapped his tail around his throat. The golden tyrant smirked as he started to lift Goku into the air while keeping his finger on the weakened Saiyan. But before the two could do serious damage, a red and blue orb from the brother's **Twin Shot** attack struck Ghidorah in the back. Frieza looked up to the Titan right as Vegeta's fist came in and socked him in the face. The golden tyrant yelled as he was forced backwards and the Destroyer of Destroyers dropped Godzilla. He looked at Beerus and Champa before roaring in anger at them. Beerus glared at the dragon before shouting, "Oh, yeah! Well bring it on, you three headed worm!"

"Yeah, unless you're a giant chicken!" Champa added before turning around and smacked his butt in order to taunt the dragon. The two took off as the left and right heads tried to snap at them. Ghidorah took off from the ground and followed after them as they flew through the city. Frieza sat up and looked up to see Vegeta standing before him. With a frown he questions, "Seriously? Do you hope to defeat me?"

"No, just to keep you occupied." Vegeta smirked. He fired three orbs around the tyrant to create a smoke screen. As the dust flew into the tyrant's face he shouted, "Come and get me, White Freak!" He looked away and commented, "I can't believe I just used Buu's name for him."

Then without another word he took off into the sky. Frieza, having heard Vegeta's insult, growled before taking off after him. Vegeta defended himself as Frieza poured on a flurry of attacks.

While the twins and Vegeta kept both of them busy, the rest of the fighters and the divine quickly flew over to Goku and Godzilla. Gohan and Krillin kneeled down to Goku as he looked to them. They all turned their gaze to Godzilla as he gave a weak moan. Goku looked to Whis and the other Angels and asked, "Can you heal him?"

"I'm sure we could try." Korun said. But then Marcarita said, "Maybe to get him on his feet, but not enough to get him battle ready. It's not exactly like healing all of you."

"That's true, I'm afraid." Whis added. Then with a sigh he said, "It would be nothing short of a miracle."

(End of track)

That struck an idea into Goku's head. He looked the Supreme Kai and asked, "Is it possible for the power of the Dragon Balls to reach as far as here?"

"It might, but we don't actually know." Shin said. Gohan then said, "Plus, we didn't have time to collect them before coming here."

"_Us back home have got you covered there._" King Kai said in all their minds. They all looked up and a surprised Goku asked, "King Kai?"

"_I had a feeling that they would be needed for something like this, so I asked Old Kai, Dende and Mr. Popo to start gathering them._" He told them. Goku smiled and said, "That's great."

"_Yeah, but there's still one little problem._" King Kai said. This caused their faces to fall and 18 then asked, "What kind of problem?"

"_Unfortunately, Shenron's power alone isn't strong enough to cross an entire universe._" King Kai said, sounding as though it were impossible. Then they heard him chuckle and he said, "_Luckily we all thought ahead and contacted New Namek. They've already brought their Dragon Balls together and are waiting for instructions._"

"Tell them to wish for the reenergizing of the Titan Godzilla of the Forbidden Earth." Shin told him. Piccolo stepped up and said, "Not just him." They all looked to him as he said, "If they use the full power of the Namekian Dragon Balls along with the Earth Dragon Balls, then it could not only restore Godzilla's power, but Goku's as well."

"I agree." Broly said. They all looked to the sky and Shin asked, "Did you get all of that, King Kai?"

"_I sure did._" King Kai said. Then he assured them by saying, "_Give us a moment._"

They all looked to each other as his presence vanished.

x

On the _Argo_, Rick was looking out the window when a beeping came from his console. He leaned down and typed a few keys into it. He arched a brow and said, "Well, this is weird."

"What is?" Colonel Foster asks as she moves towards him. Rick then said, "Godzilla's radiation levels have dropped a little bit." He looked to the them and said, "I mean, there's still a chance that he's gonna go off, but it looks as if some of the radiation has left his body."

"Perhaps we can send a rescue team." Chen suggested. Sam nodded and said, "If we mobilize on osprey now, we could be there before Godzilla detonates."

"I'll alert the hangar." Colonel Foster said as she tapped into her comms. The three scientists then started to follow her as she quickly walked down the halls while speaking into her comm, "Prepare an osprey for retrieval."

x

On his little planet in the Other World, King Kai then turned his voice to Earth and New Namek, "Mr. Popo, Guru, are you guys ready?"

x

On the Lookout on Earth, Dende, Mr. Popo and Old Kai stood around the Earth Dragon Balls as they heard his voice. Dende then said, "We hear you King Kai."

x

"As do we." Guru said as he had the Namekian Dragon Balls in front of him and a few others. King Kai then said, "_Good. They said to use the power of both Eternal Dragon's with this wish, so listen closely._"

x

Both Dende and Guru listened closely as King Kai said, "After summoning the dragons, you are to use all of the Eternal Dragon's power to reenergize both Goku and the Titan known as Godzilla." He then asked, "You both got that?"

"_Yes, King Kai_." Dende and Guru both said to confirm.

x

Both Namekians looked down to the glowing orbs in front of them. While Guru used the Namekian language, both he and Dende called out, "Eternal Dragon Shenron/Porunga, by your name I summon you!"

(Cue Omen of Battle track from DBS Broly)

The sky went dark on both Namek and Earth as the growls of the dragons filled the air. All fourteen dragon balls gave an immense glow before a flash of light erupted around them. Both dragons were soon looking down on Dende and Guru. They both then said, "I will grant you any two/three wishes. Speak now."

Dende and Guru looked to the Eternal Dragons in front of them respectively as one said in Namekian and the other in normal tongue, "I wish for you to use the power of all the wishes to reenergize Son Goku and Titan known as Godzilla on the Earth in Universe Thirteen."

"Such a feat would be quite difficult." Both Porunga and Shenron said, worrying both Namekians. But then they looked surprised as they said, "But I can feel the energies of our fellow dragon Shenron/Porunga, and together such a feat can be done."

The red eyes of the Eternal Dragons glowed even brighter as they fulfilled the wish. Gathering up all their power, they tilted their heads and sent it off with a roar. A pillar of light shot from their maws and out into the universe.

x

Back on Earth in Universe Thirteen, the warriors looked up and moved back when they saw the pillar of light coming down on them. The pillars joined together before becoming a giant, golden Chinese dragon. The dragon gave a roar before touching both Godzilla and Goku. Their eyes opened wide as they felt a rush of energy flow through them both. Goku and Godzilla began to stand up again as their wounds faded. When they stood at their full heights, both Saiyan and Titan looked down at their hands as they looked themselves over.

x

Back on Earth and New Namek, Shenron and Porunga's eyes stopped glowing. They then looked to their summoners and said, "Your wish has been granted. Farewell."

The two Eternal Dragons then turned into light and the mystical orbs levitated off the ground. In another flash, all fourteen Dragon Balls spread out across their respective worlds.

(End of track)

Dende looked up and asked, "Did it work, King Kai?"

"_Lucky for us, it did._" King Kai said with a sigh of relief. He then said, "_I'll let you guys know when the fight's truly over. Until then, King Kai out._"

Dende could no longer hear King Kai's voice. He looked between Old Kai and Mr. Popo before looking up to the heavens and said, "Best of luck, Goku and Godzilla."

x

"Man, I'm feeling great." Goku said with a wide grin. They looked up to Godzilla as he growled down at them. Califula then said, "I don't speak Titan, but I'm pretty sure that he was telling us that this was no time to celebrate."

(Cue With They Fuse!? track from DBS Broly)

Godzilla shook his head from side to side to confirm it. Goku's face fell as he knew they were right. He looked to the others and said, "Okay, but how are we gonna beat them both? I mean, even without us, Godzilla's more than capable of taking on Ghidorah, but with Frieza by his side and Frieza's new power, that puts us at a disadvantage."

"If only we could replicate what Frieza did." Vados said. Then she added, "If we had someone with the power of a Titan, then that might put us on the same playing field."

What she said seemed to reach Godzilla's ears. He looked down and reached his hand to the fighters. They looked up to see the Titan holding his hand out to Goku. Though a little confused, Goku hopped up onto the Titan's hand. Gohan called out, "Dad, what are you doing?"

"He might have some kind of idea?" Goku looked back and stumbled as Godzilla lifted his hand again. When he had brought his hand to where Goku could look him in the eye, the two stared at each other. Goku then asked, "Ok, Big Guy. I know we can hardly understand each other, but I'm willing to trust you."

The fighters and divine on the ground suddenly looked to the Titan's tail as it started to glow. The light traveled up Godzilla's dorsal plates until it reached his head. Even Goku noticed the glow as Godzilla took a deep breath. Instead of it being its usual blue color, this fire seemed much more lighter blue. Goku ached a brow and asked, "What are you do-"

He screamed when Godzilla unleashed a small torrent of white fire onto him. Those on the ground gasped as some shouted, "Goku/Dad!"

(End of track)

The burning Goku fell back against Godzilla's palm as he continued to scream in pain. The last thing he saw was Godzilla looking down at him before his world faded to black.

x

**Author's Note:** Bet you didn't expect something like that for the end of this chapter, eh? But don't worry, all will be explained in the next chapter as the battle for the multiverse comes to an epic conclusion. And I'm really excited to write this upcoming battle. Like the Goku vs Godzilla fight in Chapter Seven, this is one that I was really looking forward to. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	19. Chapter 19: Even Playing Field

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of either Dragon Ball Super or Godzilla, only the story. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Akira Toriyama and Godzilla belongs to Toho and Legendary Studios.. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

A/N: Goku and Godzilla are going all out in this final clash against Ghidorah and Frieza. There will be epic attacks and major heartbreaks. I would also like to add a Happy 65th Birthday to the King of the Monsters. Long may he reign.

x

**Chapter Nineteen: Defenders vs Monsters Final Round**

From their battles, both sides looked over to see what was going on. Frieza then heard Goku cry out and saw that the Saiyan was on fire. With a laugh he said, "Ha! Ha! So now they're turning on each other, are they?"

"Kakarot/Goku!" Vegeta and Beerus shouted.

x

Goku continued to scream and burn as he fell through a black void. When he stopped falling he looked at his body as the light blue fire still danced around him and noticed that it didn't feel like it was hurting him. A screech caused him to look up. The Saiyan's eyes grew wide as he gazed at the astral form of the late Mothra. He floated up to her and asked, "Mothra, what's going on? Why did Godzilla do that?"

(Cue the Birth of Gogeta track from DBS Broly)

She chittered as she flapped in the void. The moth Titan extended on of her legs to him and gestured to something about him. Goku then looked down at the fire around his palm and thought, "Is this how Frieza did it? By allowing Ghidorah to give him some of his lightning, he was able to ascend."

Mothra screeched and nodded. But this confused Goku as he asked, "But how am I supposed to do that?"

The moth Titan didn't give any sign of what to do. The Titan turned and flapped away in the void. Goku tried to follow her and shouted, "Wait! Come back!"

He watched as she faded into the darkness. Goku then looked at his burning body and closed his eyes while taking a deep breath as he relaxed. Then allowing the fire to swirl around him, he gave a yell. He allowed the Godzilla's fire to enter into his body. His eyes snapped open as he gave one more yell.

x

Back on the battlefield, a light came from Godzilla's palm. All eyes became wide as Goku stood up. He gave a grunt as he caused the flames around him to extend around his person. Goku looked as if he were in his Super Saiyan God form, although his hair was blue and his irises were orange. His aura, though blue like that of the Super Saiyan Blue, felt much different as it burned. Even Goku was surprised as he looked himself over. Gohan, Krillin, Whis and Shin all flew up to the Titan's hand and his son asks, "Dad, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Goku said as he looked back. Then he added, "But I think we just got our game changer."

"It would seem so." Shin said. Whis then added, "It would appear that you have the power of a Titan within you."

(End of track)

"But that also means that this battle is officially out of our hands." Krillin deduced. Goku nodded and said, "You guys get yourselves to a safe distance." He looked back to Godzilla and said, "The two of us can handle things from here."

Godzilla growled while a smirk formed on the Titan's face. The four descended back to the ground and quickly informed the others. Krillin then said, "Let's head over to the rescue team and wait it out there."

"Right." They all nodded and grabbed onto a Supreme Kai. All twelve of them then said, "Kai, Kai."

The fighters and the majority of the divine disappeared from main part of the city. Goku looked to Godzilla and gestured with his head, "Let's go finish this."

Godzilla snorted and dropped his hand, making the Saiyan levitate before they moved towards their foes. They both picked up the pace when Ghidorah gave a screech of victory.

x

Vegeta, Beerus and Champa floated side by side as they were exhausted from going all out. Frieza and Ghidorah looked threatening to them as they barely had a scratch on them. The two tyrants were about to attack once again when Godzilla's roar and a Ki blast to the ground in front of the two stopped them in their tracks. They looked behind them as Godzilla and Goku stood or floated but a few yards from them. Frieza looked to Goku and his eyes grew wide as he shouted, "What? You have the power of a Titan?!"

"Not just any Titan, Frieza." Goku said before pointing to Godzilla with his thumb, "From the King of Monsters."

He turned his attention to the three and said, "You guys take five, us two have things covered from here."

"Whatever you say, Kakarot." Vegeta replied before the three ignited their auras. They were about to take off when all three of Ghidorah's heads moved menacingly in front of them. With a scowl, Frieza said, "You aren't going anywhere."

All three of his heads lurched forward with their jaws wide. But before they could even chomp down on them, Goku appeared from the side through **Instant Transmission** and kicked the Kevin head. Kevin in turned knocked into the other heads and threw them off course. Frieza looked in shock before it turned into anger. But before he could retaliate, Godzilla's hand swatted him aside. Vegeta and the twins took the opportunity to retreat. Frieza yelled before smacking into a building. The two defenders switched as Ghidorah tried to use all three heads to bite at Goku and Frieza used his power to obliterate part of the building. Godzilla slammed a fist into one of Ghidorah's faces and Goku deflected one of Frieza's beam away. Godzilla kicked the dragon away while Goku and Frieza clashed fists. The shockwave from the impact caused the rest of the building to fall.

"Just who do you think you are?" Frieza questioned the Saiyan. Goku let his new aura flare as he shouted, "I am Titan Flame Son Goku!"

x

The three reached the neighborhood where the rescue team and the fighters were. When Vegeta touched down, Bulma shouted, "Vegeta!"

She ran forward and wrapped her arms around him. Though a little surprised, Vegeta then looked down to his firstborn and said, "Glad to see you're safe, Trunks."

"Heh." Trunks laughed as he ran up and hugged his dad. Vegeta placed a hand against the boy's head. Beerus and Champa looked to their fellow deities as Shin said, "Nice work, Lord Beerus." He looked to the Sixth Universe's Destroyer, "You too, Champa."

The two feline Destroyers chuckled before an explosion rocked them on their feet. They all turned to watch to final battle really start to unfold.

x

Both sides slid back after an epic clash and glared at the other side. All four combatants were breathing heavily. Goku then noticed that everyone was at a good distance, and with the Supreme Kai all there then they'd be safe. Goku looked to Godzilla and said, "Let's kick this into high gear."

Godzilla growled in agreement and all four of them prepared themselves. Frieza looked to the Saiyan with a scowl before he and Goku assumed their stances. Godzilla and Ghidorah both growled at each other as they were prepared to finish this. Goku smirked and he said, "Go!"

(Cue Broly vs Gogeta track from DBS Broly w/ a few twists)

Frieza allow his electricity flowed over him and he charged forward with a yell.

**Super Golden Frieza!**

Ghidorah screeched as he rushed forward and flapped into the air with his wings.

**King Ghidorah!**

Godzilla gave a mighty roar before running to meet his foes head on with a snarl.

**Godzilla!**

Goku ignited his fiery aura and flew along side the Titan with a smirk on his face.

**Titan Flame Son Goku!**

The defenders clashed with the monsters as Ghidorah tackled right into Godzilla. Both Titans fell to the ground before Godzilla was able to kick the three headed dragon off of him. The invading Titan screeched in pain as Godzilla whacked him in the torso to get him to back up. Goku and Frieza clashed together with a rapid series of blows that they were able to either dodge or counter. Their clash began to rise into the air before Goku used **Instant Transmission** to move behind the tyrant and made his hands into one big fist before bringing it against the tyrant's head. Frieza fell to the ground and nearly came crashing down on Godzilla's head, but Goku appeared right beside him to kick him away from the Titan.

**Go, Go Frieza!**

**Go, Go Ghidorah!**

**Go, Go Frieza!**

**Come On Ghidorah!**

The two defenders suddenly turned and started to move in the opposite direction. Though confused, both monsters went after Godzilla and Goku. As they flew after the two both Ghidorah and Frieza shot **Gravity Beams** at the two. Goku and Godzilla quickly turned around and Goku pointed to his own hand. Godzilla nodded and the two defenders were able to slap all four electrical beams away. The beams struck whatever buildings were closest and sent them up in a yellow explosion.

**Son Goku**

**Godzilla**

**Son Goku**

**Godzilla**

"Now, it's my turn to kick it up a notch! And I'm gonna go all the way!" Goku shouted as he gathered his energy. As they two came closer, Goku gave a yell and an explosion of power occurred as his fiery blue hair was made a little darker. By adding Super Saiyan Blue to the mix, Goku's power had spiked exponentially. Both Ghidorah and Frieza stopped in their tracks as they felt how strong Goku had become. Even Godzilla was truly impressed by it. The two then rushed forward once again and it caused the two invaders to snap out of it.

As they ran forward, Godzilla turned a full circle and knocked Ghidorah down with a swing of his tail. The golden Titan was quick to get back up and shot a trio of **Gravity Beams** at his rival. Titan Flame Son Goku appeared before the three beams and slapped them into the sky. Super Golden Frieza tried to come in with a sneak attack from above, but Godzilla was quick to punch the space tyrant away.

Frieza was able to stop himself and rushed towards Godzilla, but Goku appeared in his way again. The golden tyrant snarled in anger and the two once again entered a frenzy of rapid blows.

**Go, Go Frieza!**

**Go, Go Ghidorah!**

**Go, Go Frieza!**

**Come On Ghidorah!**

Frieza landed a blow square on Goku's jaw and it sent the flaming Super Saiyan Blue flying backwards. But he was able to stop his fall before coming back with a kick to Frieza's gut.

**Ha!**

**Ha!**

**Ha!**

**Ha!**

Ghidorah came at Godzilla with another screech, but the Titan of the Forbidden Earth was ready for him. Quickly stepping out of the way of all three heads, Godzilla was able to wrap his arms around the dragon's torso, turned the alien on his back and body slammed Ghidorah onto the ground. Ghidorah was quick to act by kicking Godzilla away. The giant reptile clutched his belly before looking to the dragon with a growl.

**Son Goku**

**Godzilla**

**Son Goku**

**Godzilla**

Goku suddenly came crashing into the building next to him and Godzilla looked to him. The Saiyan punched his way out of the building and the two looked to each other before nodding. Godzilla took a deep breath while Goku brought his hands to his side. Godzilla then released his **Atomic Breath** as Goku then fired his, "**Kamehameha**!"

The two attacks collide with both Frieza and Ghidorah and pushed them back. Frieza yelled in pain while Ghidorah screeched and the two crashed into a broad building. Goku and Godzilla continued to pour on the two attacks and it in turn pressed the two monsters deeper into the building. Both Frieza and Ghidorah cried out before creating a **Titan Barrier**. The two barriers combined and protected them both from the onslaught of the **Atomic Breath** and **Kamehameha** attacks. Then with a huge push, they expanded the barrier and the electricity dancing around it jumped at the two. Goku and Godzilla stopped their attacks and shielded themselves with their arms.

**Brolio**

**Brolio**

**Brolio**

**Ge-Ha-Yeah!**

**(2x)**

The two monsters once again charged towards the defenders. Goku rushed forward to meet Frieza and the two vanished and reappeared in different spots as they clashed. When they clash it creates a giant hole in whatever they're closest to. When they reappeared just above a building, Ghidorah tried to lunge at Goku but Godzilla arrived just in time to tackle Ghidorah from the side. The two Titans crashed through two skyscrapers. When they came out the other side, Godzilla grabbed one of Ghidorah's heads and shoved it down while kicking the middle and whacking the third upside the head with his tail.

Frieza punched Goku backwards and turned to see Ghidorah pinned under Godzilla. With another scowl he vanished before reappearing between the two. Godzilla looked down just as Frieza used his **Electro Nova** attack. The blast was able to push Godzilla far down the street. When he came to a stop he looked down to his burnt torso. He growled as he looked to the little alien. Goku appeared next to him and they watched as Ghidorah got back up on his feet.

Seeing his ally on his feet again, Frieza then turned towards their foes and gathered a large portion of his energy to his left hand. Ghidorah saw what he was doing and did the same with the Kevin head. Noticing that they were up to something, Goku then allowed his Titan's fire to envelope his hand. Since he knew that he couldn't do it like that, Godzilla lifted his left hand and breathed radioactive fire onto it. Clenching it into a fist he was able to hold the energized hand.

The two sides rushed together and reared their fists back. When they were but a few feet away they lashed their fists/head at each other. The epic clash caused a giant dome of fire and lightning to expand around the four. Those watching the battle had to close their eyes from how intensely bright it was.

Inside the elemental dome, Goku and Godzilla looked about as the former said followed by an echo, "What the heck?!"

But they didn't have time to dwell on it long when Frieza and Ghidorah came at them with a yell or screech. Goku moved out of the way just in time when Frieza tried to land a punch. He retaliated by doing a somersault followed by a kick. Frieza was able to block the attack but grunted when Ghidorah's back struck him from behind. The smaller golden alien created a barrier to push the bigger Titan off of him. Ghidorah then clamped his left and right heads' jaws on Godzilla's shoulders, but the Titan of Earth responded by rearing his head back and bashed it against Ghidorah's middle head. Then unleashing a small yet affective **Atomic Breath**, he was able to blast his foe away from him. He gritted his teeth when he felt Ghidorah's teeth rip themselves from his shoulders, but he pushed on through. Suddenly, Ghidorah's twin tails smacked him and he crashed into the wall of a building. Godzilla grunted as Ghidorah buried a knee into his gut before punching him in the face with one of his heads. As Godzilla fell onto the building, Goku suddenly appeared before Ghidorah and unleashed a **Rapid Volley Attack** on the Titan. The three headed dragon stumbled backwards before Frieza came in with a punch to Goku's face from the side. The Saiyan skipped like a stone to water on the ground. Before Frieza could follow after, Godzilla's tail smacked him to the ground. The tyrant yelled in pain as it smashed against him.

While he had Frieza distracted, Goku turned his sights on Ghidorah. The Saiyan raced towards the three headed dragon and landed a punch right on the middle head's cheek. The Destroyer of Destroyers screeched as he slid backwards before curling up and then extending to unleash **Lightning Flare**. Goku maneuvered around the lightning attacks and flew right up next to the dragon and punched him in the chest. Ghidorah started to skid backwards and stopped a few yards away. Goku then came in with an uppercut to the middle head and Ghidorah fell onto his back. But before Goku could land another blow, he was swatted up into the air by Ghidorah's tails. Godzilla was sent stumbling back when Frieza created a large **Titan Barrier** around himself. The smaller alien soon came in with a fist to Godzilla's jaw and sent the Titan once again stumbling backwards. Frieza then fired an **Electrified Death Beam** at Godzilla. The Titan of Earth cried out in pain as the electricity ripped through his body. But then he retaliated by bringing both hands together and squishing Frieza between them like a bug. The smaller golden tyrant was dazed and it left him to a punch from Godzilla. Frieza yelled as he twisted and turned while flying backwards.

Goku was still busy with Ghidorah as the dragon fired small spheres of electricity from each of his maws. He maneuvered around them as he flew higher into the air and slapped a couple back to the dragon. Ghidorah covered himself with his wings and the two spheres detonated against his hide. Then opening his wings wide he pushed off the ground and flew towards the Saiyan. Goku fired a beam of Ki at the alien Titan, but Ghidorah was able to fly around it. Igniting his aura once again, Goku rushed towards the dragon. Ghidorah shot **Gravity Beams** at Goku, but the Saiyan spun around really fast and was able to plow right through some of the beams. When he came close to Ghidorah, Goku surprised him by flying right past him. Ghidorah turned himself around and shot after the Saiyan. The dragon closed his wings to make his fall go much faster. As they came closer to the ground, Goku pulled up and flew along the street. All three of Ghidorah's eyes went wide as he reopened his wings to slow his fall. But it was too late as he slammed chest first into the ground. Getting back up with a snarl, Ghidorah rushed after Goku.

**Brolio**

**Brolio**

**Brolio**

**Ge-Ha-Yeah!**

**(2x)**

Frieza was currently flying around Godzilla and blasting him with small spheres of energy while the Titan tried to swat at him with his tail. Godzilla mostly found them to be annoying, but he was more annoyed that he couldn't hit Frieza out of the air. That was when he heard a familiar voice shout, "Incoming!"

Godzilla looked down the street to see both the Saiyan and the three headed dragon coming towards them. Goku fired an orb of Ki at a spot where he knew Frieza would be before looking back to Ghidorah. Frieza grunted as he was struck by Goku's attack. But it left him vulnerable as Godzilla's tail struck him from behind. Frieza was sent towards Goku who in turn moved past him before reaching back and grabbing one of Frieza's tails. Then pulling Frieza into a spin, Goku released him towards Ghidorah. Frieza collided with Ghidorah and it stopped him for a moment before an **Atomic Breath** blasted them both back.

Goku floated over to Godzilla and the two watched as both of their enemies were on their feet once more. Goku, Godzilla, Ghidorah and Frieza all rushed at each other once more with a fist/head reared back. They came together and the shockwave caused the dome around them to disperse.

**Brolio**

**Brolio**

**Brolio**

**Brolio**

**Brolio**

**Ge-Ha-Yeah!**

Frieza kicked Goku in the gut before grabbing his wrist and flinging him into Godzilla. Godzilla held out both hands and caught Goku. The two went sliding down the street. When they stopped, Godzilla opened his hands to see if Goku was all right. Goku looked up to Godzilla with a smirk and the Titan smirked right back.

x

Everyone watched in awe as the living elemental dome above most of the city dispersed. Champa then said, "This fight is insane! Even our battle with Ghidorah wasn't this intense."

"That's because their battle isn't on the level of gods." Shin said as they all continued to watch and wait for the outcome. Beerus was in full agreement as he added, "This is a battle of Titans."

"Go, Dad." Both Gohan and Goten say as they were hoping that he and Godzilla would win. At the same time, Mark, Emma and Maddie all said, "Do it, Godzilla."

x

Goku and Godzilla rushed at their foes with grins on their faces. The Saiyan suddenly got an idea and placed a hand against Godzilla's scales. The Titan looked down as Goku placed his index and middle finger to his forehead. Both Godzilla and Goku disappeared through **Instant Transmission**. Frieza and Ghidorah were both confused until a large shadow was over their heads. They looked up in time to see Godzilla and Goku falling from the sky. Though Frieza moved out of the way, Ghidorah wasn't so lucky as Godzilla spun around and struck the dragon with his tail. Ghidorah was able to make himself slide with a stop before trying to kick at Godzilla, but Goku made the two of them disappear with **Instant Transmission**. The two reappeared behind Ghidorah and all three heads turned before firing an all out **Gravity Beam** at them. Goku and Godzilla both lashed a fist out and punched the attack high into the sky. Frieza appeared in front of Ghidorah and they both prepared a combined attack. Frieza created a huge electrical sphere of Ki and Ghidorah fed as much power as he could into the attack. Frieza launched the attack right as he shouted, "**Cosmic Destroyer**!"

The massive beam quickly came right at the two defenders, but Godzilla was quick to act by placing a hand against Goku. Goku knew what to do by making them both disappear again. The **Cosmic Destroyer** flew right past the spot and struck a far off mountain. Everyone watching the fight shielded their eyes as the mountain was completely obliterated on the spot.

Goku and Godzilla reappeared behind them once again and fired their signature attacks. The **Radiation Beam** and the **Kamehameha** flew close together before combining into a new attack. Frieza screamed as both he and Ghidorah were caught up in the blast. The combined attack obliterated what was once left of the surrounding area and barely left any rubble. Goku and Godzilla took the moment to catch their breath.

(End of track)

x

From where they stood, the watchers waited to see what was gonna happen next. They all felt a sudden rumble coming from the battlefield. They all were worried as Krillin asks, "What's going on?!"

x

Frieza's energized hand shot out from underneath a pile of rubble. He gasped while dragging the rest of him out. The blast really did a number on him as one of his tails was missing and his horns were broken off. The ground behind him rumbled and Ghidorah broke free with a screech. All three heads panted as they shakily stood up. Both Titan and alien conqueror looked to their most hated foes with the deepest of glares. Without looking back, Frieza questioned to the dragon, "I think I've had enough of any and all Earths, wouldn't you agree."

This confused Ghidorah as all three heads looked down to him. Frieza smirked and he glanced back to say, "So why don't we do away with it, hmm."

(Cue Full-Force Kamehameha track from DBS Broly)

Feeling Frieza's thoughts, Ghidorah inwardly admitted that this planet was becoming a lost cause. All three heads screeched in agreement and flared their wings open and shot into the air. Goku and Godzilla became confused as the two flew high into the sky. When the two had gone high enough into the air, Frieza lifted his finger and shouted down to them, "Good riddance, planet and all!"

He then created his **Death Ball** attack and made it expand. Ghidorah followed up by firing his **Gravity Beams** into it. The attack was given an electrical field to it as it continued to grow larger.

x

Everyone down on the ground could see the giant orb in the sky and began to grow worried. Mark looked to Vegeta and asks, "Goku's got this covered, right?"

"He will." Vegeta said with a smirk.

x

"Oh, man, if that hits the Earth, then the entire planet will be annihilated!" Goku shouted with his hands clutching the sides of his head. Godzilla's eyes went wide to this news. Goku then let his hands fall and calmed himself with a deep breath. He looked up to the growing electrified orb and said, "We really need to work together for this part."

Then placing his hands together he gathered what Ki he had, "**Ka**…"

Godzilla immediately knew what he was meaning and then took a deep breath. He powered up his **Radiation Beam** to the max as Goku's attack flashed in his palms, "**Me**…"

Up in the air, Frieza saw what the two were planning and a scowl formed on his face. He growled as he said, "What a futile attempt. Time to end this."

With a mighty yell, the tyrant of the Seventh Universe flung his attack down at them.

x

Everyone watching on the ground grew even more worried as they watched as their enemy's attack fall towards them like a meteor. They then turned their attention to the two that were fighting for them.

x

Goku and Godzilla continued to power up their respective attacks. The latter's spines glowed much brighter as the former shouted, "**Ha**… **Me**…"

The **Death Ball** attack pushed away the storm clouds hovering over the city as it came closer. Both defenders then unleashed their attacks as Goku shouted, "**Ha**!"

The **Kamehameha** and the **Atomic Breath** flew into the air and impacted against their foes' attack in the same spot. Goku and Godzilla strained to keep their beams going as the **Electric Death Ball** kept coming down.

Seeing that they were having some difficulty, Beerus and Champa looked to each other before looking to the other divine. They all nodded and the Destroyers and Angels grabbed on to a Supreme Kai. The then shouted, "Kai, Kai!"

But before they completely vanished, Vegeta, Buu and Broly all grabbed on too. They vanished from the rescue team and reappeared around Goku and Godzilla. Not taking their eyes off their task, Goku asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Lending you a hand, Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted back. Beerus then added, "Don't expect this every time!"

The twelve Angels placed the ends of their staves together and fired, "**Angelic Wave**!"

A white orb formed in the middle before firing out as a beam. It soon impacted the **Electric Death Ball** right next to Godzilla and Goku's attacks. The twelve Destroyers and Supreme Kai then fired their **Creation and Destruction Waves** respectively. Their additions seemed to at least slow down the giant sphere of energy. Vegeta unleashed his **Galick Gun**, Buu fired his own **Kamehameha Wave** and Broly held an orb of Ki behind him in one hand before firing it as well. All of their attacks kept the **Electric Death Ball** from moving and even pushed it back a little.

Baffled, Frieza looked to Ghidorah and said, "We will not be thwarted by these imbeciles! They are nothing compared to us!"

He then fired multiple orbs of Ki into their combined attack. The three heads of Ghidorah looked to each other before firing more **Gravity Beams** as well.

Amongst their group, Goku looked to the others and shouted, "We need one more push! Let's do this!"

They all understood and pooled together what reserves of energy they could spare and sent it through their attacks. It seemed to do the trick as all the attacks erupted in an epic explosion. Goku, Godzilla, Vegeta, Broly, Buu, Ghidorah, Frieza and the divine were all knocked back from the explosion.

(End of track)

x

On the incoming osprey, Rick, Chen, Sam and Foster all saw the bright light and shielded their eyes. When it died down, they looked to see Ghidorah and Frieza falling from the sky. Foster then told the copilot, "Contact Barnes' team and inform them that we're two minutes out."

"Roger." He said before relaying her orders.

x

(Cue Redemption track from Godzilla: King of the Monsters)

From their spot, Mark and the others cringed as the two aliens crashed back into the city. Rain began to gather around the city once again. A moment later, they saw Ghidorah rise to his feet again. Barnes then got the call and Martinez informed, "Osprey's coming in two minutes."

"We got to work fast!" Mark said as he clutched his daughter. This confused most of them and Emma asks, "To do what?"

He looks to her before going to the car and taking the ORCA out. Setting it down on the vehicle's tail gate. He and Emma then started to fiddle with it as she asked, "You sure about this?"

"It's the only way to save them." Mark said as they started to reconstruct it while Madison watched from behind. Bulma came up behind them and asked, "Mind if I help out?"

They moved to where she could get her hands on it and she did as instructed by either one. Mark then told them the plan, "We fix it, get on the osprey and draw those two away from Godzilla, Goku and the others. Frieza's more than likely to follow after Ghidorah. It'll buy them enough time to get back on their feet."

He reconnected a wire and it zapped out before the machine started whirring to life. The fighters and soldiers looked out to see Ghidorah shaking all three heads before they turned their gazes on where Godzilla once stood. Krillin looked to the three smarties and said, "You guys might want to hurry."

"Keep your cool, Krillin, we're almost done!" Bulma snapped while not looking away. Emma then said to Mark, "Mark, you've seen what that thing can do. And it'll be even worse with Frieza by his side."

"I know. It'll be a tight one, but we have to take that chance." Mark said as he remained firm. Though in a disastrous situation, Madison smiled to see her parents working together. Another maneuvering of the wires from Bulma and the ORCA was one step closer to being fixed. Mark glanced over to see the dragon making his way towards their friends. Looking between both women he asked, "Are you two good to go?"

"Yes." Emma said and Bulma nodded. She moved aside and looked to Madison and said, "I think you should do the honors."

"All right." Madison said as they stood together as a family again. Then she counted, "One, two…"

"Three." They all said as she pressed the button. The ORCA came to life once again, causing smirks to go around as Mark said, "That's it. That's it!"

The sound of an aircraft's propellers made them all look up to see that the osprey was here. Bulma looked to the others and said, "All right, everyone. Get on board!"

"Come on, Griff. We got you." Barnes said as he, Ford and Martinez all lifted their wounded friend off the ground. They all moved towards the landing zone. The osprey soon touched down and the back door opened. Gohan looked to Bulma and Barnes before saying, "There's not enough room for us all! Most of us will have to fly out of here!"

"Okay!" Bulma agreed and took her son's hand. They and the other children along with Cheelai and Lemo all filed into the Osprey with the soldiers. Mark, Emma and Madison were the last to get on as Emma looked back to Ghidorah. She took Madison's hand and pulled her daughter close. Then placing a kiss on the girl's forehead she then said, "Get on with your father, I'm right behind you."

Madison took one look to her mother before moving towards the osprey. Emma looked to Mark and said, "Take her. Take her! I still have to activate it."

"What?" Mark said as he was confused. She then reassured him, "I'm right behind you. Go!"

Mark and Emma both ran for the osprey as Emma picked the ORCA off of the vehicle.

x

From where they laid, Goku and Godzilla weakly looked up to see Ghidorah making his way towards them. The former looked to the latter as the Titan of the Earth tried to push himself to his feet. Goku did the same and felt like his muscles had been turned into jelly. It was then he noticed that the fire Godzilla had given him had nearly diminished.

x

Emma quickly scrolled through the Alpha Frequencies before finding it and pushing the button. The machine sent the sound through the speakers and it carried towards the battlefield. Ghidorah screeched as the sound reached all of his ears. They turned towards the sound and hissed in anger. Frieza sat up and turned his head right as Ghidorah started to move towards the sound. That's when Frieza could hear the sounds of the ORCA. The golden tyrant growled and he said, "That machine and its creators really starting to get on my nerves." Standing to his full height, he turned towards the source and said, "Time to end this. Once and for all."

x

"Let's go, let's go!" Barnes shouted as the soldiers carried Griffin into the osprey. Those who couldn't fly went in after them. Gohan and the others that could took off and kept at a distance while waiting. Madison and Mark were about to enter when the former looked back and shouted, "Mom!"

Emma looked down to the ORCA and looked over to the three headed dragon as he came closer. Dr. Chen ran over and grabbed hold of the girl as she said, "Come on, Maddie!"

"Go, go, go!" Barnes shouted as the four kept running to the osprey when Ghidorah roared. The entered the osprey and the soldiers laid Griffin on the ground. Rick kneeled down to the solider and asked, "You got any pain anywhere besides your leg?"

Ghidorah screeched as he came closer to the takeoff sight while running on his wings and feet. Goku gritted his teeth as he struggled to get up. He looked over to Godzilla and saw that the Titan was in the same situation he was. Emma took one more glance at the ORCA before looking to the osprey with her family in it and ran to it. Colonel Foster looked back and shouted, "We gotta lift off, now!"

"Wait!" Mark said as he wanted to wait for Emma to get on board. They all looked out for Emma as she came running towards the osprey. Ghidorah came closer as the osprey's engines powered up and the propellers started to spin. When she was but a few feet from the osprey, Emma stopped as she realized the danger she would put her family in. Mark shouted to her, "Emma, let's go! Come on!"

"We gotta go now!" Bulma shouted and motioned for her to come on. But Emma didn't move and Madison rushed forward, worried about her mother, but Mark stopped her and she said, "Mom!"

She looked to them before turning her head towards the approaching Ghidorah as all three heads screeched. Emma looked back towards her daughter and husband as Madison mouthed, "Mom."

"I love you." Emma inaudibly mouthed back. Tears welled in Madison's eyes and she shook her head, "No."

Emma clutched the ORCA close to her and ran back to the vehicle. Trunks, Goten and Mark all held Madison back from running after her as she cried out, "No!"

"Emma!" Mark shouted after her. Bulma, Cheelai and Lemo then all shouted, "Come back!"

"Mom!" Madison screamed as the osprey took off. Madison fought against them as she screamed. Tears flowed down her face as she knew that she wouldn't see her mother again.

Emma continued to run as the osprey took off. Ghidorah looked to the retreating osprey and fighters as they started to fly away. The fleeing scientist quickly got in the vehicle and turned it on. Setting the ORCA down in the seat next to her she drove off. The middle head turned towards the sound and alerted the other heads. The entire Titan turned towards Emma's direction and gave chase.

Emma whimpered in fear as she continued to drive through the streets of the city. All three heads of Ghidorah screeched as it was soon on the vehicle's tail and continued to chase after it. Emma looked into the rear view mirror and gasped when she saw how close all three heads were. She quickly turned down another street and Ghidorah had some difficulty following her because of the narrow spacing. But the dragon forced his way through and his bulk demolished the buildings around him. They snarled as the got closer to the vehicle and a purple light appeared above them. With a furious scowl, Frieza pointed his finger and sent small blasts of Ki ahead of the car. Emma screamed as she swerved out of the way of each impact and kept going.

x

From on board the osprey, everyone watched as Ghidorah forced his way through the buildings after Emma and the ORCA. Tears flowed down Mark and Madison's faces as the father kept his grip on his child. Madison, truly scared and sad, cried out as she didn't want this to happen, "No!" Her fighting calmed down as she knew that she couldn't fight it, "No."

All of the five kids looked to their new friend with saddened faces as wished that they could help.

x

Emma continued to speed through the streets in an effort to get away. But deep down, she knew that she couldn't escape. She looked back as Ghidorah took to the air and the middle head fired a **Gravity Beam** while a building fell. The Hydra screeched as he flew higher. The right head fired a **Gravity Beam** to destroy the building that was in its way. Emma closed her eyes as she waited for the inevitable. All three heads fired a **Gravity Beam** simultaneously and the resulting explosion caused the car to flip through the air. Emma screamed as the car rolled through the air before crashing to the ground and came sliding to a stop.

"Mom!" Madison cried out. They watched as Ghidorah flapped over the buildings towards Emma. Mark looked and began to regret every fight that he and Emma had and wished that things could have been different.

(End of track)

A signal beeped on Rick's tablet and he looked down. His eyes widened as Godzilla's radiation levels were once again rising through the roof.

x

Emma weakly crawled from the wreckage of the vehicle and looked to the ORCA. The machine was still active and glowing as it still had life. She looked back as Ghidorah screeched from above. Frieza crashed to the ground before her in the superhero pose. Fear began to crawl its way through her body as he raised his head and gazed into his red eyes. Ghidorah landed a few yards from the two as he lowered all his heads towards her. Frieza stood up straight and looked down on the woman before saying with a scowl, "I hope you are ready for oblivion."

Moving his eyes to the ORCA, he stared intently at it and it blew up, causing Emma to scream. He then pointed his finger at her with every intention of ending her. But then a sadistic smile formed on his face as he said, "But you should be happy to know that you're contribution to a new universe will not be in vain."

"Oh, it won't will it." Goku's voice said from behind. Frieza and Ghidorah looked back to see the Saiyan standing on the other side of the street. He disappeared through **Instant Transmission** and reappeared between the two monsters and Emma. Then with a palm thrust he sent Frieza sliding back. When he stopped he looked towards his most hated enemy and noticed the Saiyan's new power. With a chuckle he said, "Do you honestly think that you can fight us with your Titan's gift so greatly diminished."

"Hmm. Not really. I was just buying some time." Goku said with a smirk. Goku glanced back at Emma and said, "Hey, isn't there some kind of saying about new kings or something?"

Somehow knowing what he was talking about, Emma looked up to Ghidorah. The alien Titan comes closer and growls at the two. Emma smirked and said, "Long live… the king."

(Cue King of the Monsters track from Godzilla: King of the Monsters)

It was then that Ghidorah and Frieza felt a presence behind them and heard a familiar growl. Though not needing to, the middle head sniffed the air as he and the other two heads became worried. Approaching from behind, Godzilla walked towards his enemy while his radiation was reaching its peak. The radiation came off of him like a barrier and anything within that barrier began to melt or catch fire as he went along. Even Goku was slightly surprised to see Godzilla like this. Though mostly the same, red cracks glowed along the Titan's body. And wherever he stepped, things exploded into giant fires. Godzilla's energy pulsated as he continued to walk through the melting city. As he stood in front of Ghidorah he gave his power full roar.

Knowing that it was time to go, Goku turned to Emma and kneeled down to pick her up. His eyes grew wide and his heart heavy as the radiation was starting to take effect on her as flames formed around her. A tear fell from Goku's eye and he said, "I'm so sorry."

"You… have nothing to be sorry… for." Emma said weakly as she started to burn away. She looked the Saiyan in the eye and strongly said, "Take care of them, Son Goku. And tell my family, that I love them."

Emma Russell closed her eyes as her body burned away from the radiation. Saddened, Goku ignited his aura and flew away from the scene, knowing full well that Godzilla had this covered.

Godzilla watched as Goku flew as the Saiyan looked back with a smirk. The Titan then turned his attention back to Ghidorah as both the dragon and Frieza came at him. The dragon screeched as Ghidorah prepared to fight. When he was far enough, Goku stopped in the air next to the other fighters and turned to watch as his Titan's gift faded. Godzilla took another step closer and his energy started to pulsate as he could feel the buildup. Electricity crackled as the Titan's body glowed much brighter. Then releasing it with a roar, a red wave of energy flowed out with the screech of Mothra. The fighters and those on the osprey looked in awe as they saw Mothra in the attack. Both Frieza and Ghidorah were pushed back as Godzilla's radioactive fire pushed them back. Frieza fell to the ground as the dragon screeched in pain as his wings burned. The dragon fell onto his back and all three heads roared at Godzilla as he came closer and scooted back while they shot **Gravity Beams**. Frieza tried to lift himself up but couldn't find the strength to rise. Ghidorah's attacks did nothing as Godzilla's power once again pulsed within him. The Titan hunched over again before releasing another **Atomic Wave** and another screeched followed. Frieza cried out as the wave washed over him, "N-No! No!"

Then with a cry of pain, the tyrant's body burned to ash as the wave continued to flow. The right head and Kevin all screeched in pain as they evaporated from the atomic fire. Though slightly burned, the middle head turned to Godzilla with a roar. The Titan of Earth roared back as he stepped onto Ghidorah's chest. Godzilla pressed down and Ghidorah cried out in agony as electricity poured from his body. Everyone shielded their eyes as Godzilla released all of the excess radiation in one large bang. Those on the osprey looked away and hung onto something as the blast rocked them. From their spot in the air, Goku cried out, "Godzilla!"

When the light started to fade and the rain stopped, they all looked to the site. The city of Boston had been completely ruined from the battle. Goku and Vegeta both flew about the city as they looked for Earth's Titan. They touched down in a clearing near an old statue and Goku said, "What happened?"

"Relax, Kakarot. I still feel his energy, so he's around here somewhere." Vegeta said as he looked in another direction. Suddenly the ground underneath them began to shake. They turned around as the old statue fell over and Ghidorah's middle head burst from the rubble. Vegeta gritted his teeth and said, "How many times do we have to kill this thing?"

That's when Goku noticed something and pointed, "No! Look!"

The head groaned in pain as it had been separated from its body and the bottom of the throat was in Godzilla's mouth. The Titan of Earth shook the head around and bashed it on the ground. Godzilla dragged the head around as the remains of Ghidorah continued to groan. The head screeched as Godzilla lifted it into the air.

Those on the osprey and around it watched in a mix of horror, satisfaction or neutral expressions as Godzilla continued to swallow what he could of the head. Godzilla's energy pulsated as the inside of his mouth glowed blue. Ghidorah cried out in pain as Godzilla's **Radiation Breath** began to burn away him away. Even the alien Titan's eyes and maw glowed blue as the energy pulsated. As the glow traveled up his dorsal plates, Godzilla pointed his head up to the sky and fired the beam into the air, destroying the last of Ghidorah. When the head was completely gone, Godzilla snapped his jaws shut and his body shook. A small bit of lightning sparked around his muzzle before it faded.

"Man, good thing he's on our side." Rick commented. Chen then warned, "For now."

"Look." Madison said as she looked at what was approaching. They all saw different Titans approaching Godzilla. The King of the Monsters turned to see the Behemoth Titan approaching. His gaze fell upon a chittering spider like Titan and then to a bigger M.U.T.O. The parasitic Titan growled a greeting. A few others approached as well. The last to join the ring of Titans around Godzilla was Rodan as he dropped from the sky. His wound from Mothra was starting to heal. The avian screeched to Godzilla, but the Alpha glared at him with a growl. This caused Rodan to silence himself.

Before anything else could be done, a giant vortex appeared over their heads. The Titans, fighters, Monarch and the divine all looked up to see three figures descending from the gate. The Destroyers, Supreme Kai and the Angels all looked to each other as they murmured, "The Grand Priest and the Omni-Kings."

All thirty-six of them rushed to their leaders' sides and bowed to them. Beerus looked up and asked, "My lords, I mean no disrespect but, what are you three doing here?"

"We had come to see the ascension of a king." One of the Omni-Kings said. The other nodded and said, "Yes, we felt the defeat of the Destroyer of Destroyers and wished to give our gratitude to the one who defeated him."

"Then look no further, your Majesties. Behold, Godzilla: King of the Monsters." Whis said before gesturing to the Titan. The Omni-Kings and the Grand Minister all looked down and met the gaze of Godzilla. The Grand Minister looked to the two kings and they nodded. He looked to the twelve's protectors and said, "Then let us all show our gratitude to him."

Both Omni-Kings and the Grand Priest lowered themselves until they were between Rodan and the Alpha M.U.T.O. All thirty-six of the divine followed their lead and touched down between two Titans. The trios from Universes Six and Seven stood next to their Majesties and the Grand Priest. Everyone from the alternate universes and the divine were all surprised by what they did next: the Omni-Kings and the Grand Minister from the other twelve universes bowed before Godzilla. Rodan and the other Titans followed their example and bowed before their rightful Alpha. Godzilla turned to each of them as the Titans lowered themselves and the divine dropped down on one knee. Everyone that was floating in the air, on the osprey or on the ground watched with pride, sorrow and smiles at the return of the one true King of the Monsters. Godzilla took a deep breath before throwing his head back and unleashed a long and powerful roar into the air as a signal that he had returned to his rightful place: as King of the Monsters.

(End of track)

x

**Author's Note:** And the majority of the story is done. Just a fair warning, this is not the end. I still have at least three more chapters that I want to do. Plus, is the third fight that I've been wanting to do. And don't worry, it's not life or death. And remember, there's still the matter of Berry Blue. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	20. Chapter 20: New Friendships

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of either Dragon Ball Super or Godzilla, only the story. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Akira Toriyama and Godzilla belongs to Toho and Legendary Studios.. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

A/N: The battle for the multiverse is over and the Z Fighters are soon to return home. But not before saying goodbye to their Universe Thirteen friends. And some secrets will come to light. Happy 65th Birthday to Godzilla: King of the Monsters. Long may he reign.

x

**Chapter Twenty: A Friendly Rematch**

The divine and the other Titans continued to bow at Godzilla's feet while Goku, Vegeta and the rest of the Z Fighters all dropped down into a barren part of the destroyed Boston. When they touched down and looked back up to the sky, they saw the osprey landing. They stayed back as the vehicle touched down. The battered and tired fighters all moved towards the back as the door opened. Bulma, the kids, Monarch, Lemo, Cheelai and most of the soldiers all piled out and met up with the fighters. Broly ran to Cheelai and Lemo while Vegeta ran up to Bulma and Trunks. Goten ran up to his father and jumped into Goku's arms. The two Saiyans laughed as father held son. Gohan joined them and Goku pulled him into the hug as well. Their joy was cut off when they heard a familiar voice shout, "GOKU! GOHAN! GOTEN!"

"Chi-Chi/Mom?" All three cried out. They looked around the osprey and sure enough, the fore mentioned woman came running around the vehicle. All three Saiyans gasped in fear as she looked at them with death glares. They screamed as she leapt at them with a growl. They then became confused when they felt her arms wrap around them. They all looked to see that she was hugging them. She looked into Goku's eyes as tears welled up and she said, "Oh, Goku! I was so worried when you vanished and then the old geezer told me that you were fighting Frieza and some giant monster." But then a smile formed on her face and she said, "But thank goodness that you're all okay."

Goku, Gohan and Goten all laughed as they hugged her back. Vegeta cleared his voice bringing them back. Goku looked back to Vegeta as the prince asked, "Speaking of Frieza, where is he?"

"Yeah." Krillin added, "Now that you mention it, I'm not picking up his crazy strong energy anymore."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Bulma asked, somewhat confused and relieved. 18 then added, "Still, we can't leave anything to chance."

"I don't think we have to worry." Goku said with a slight grin. They looked to him and he said, "If he was anywhere near Godzilla when the big guy went off," He chuckled and he said, "Well, I think we can all assume."

His smile fell as he remembered someone else caught within the radiation. Chi-Chi noticed this and asked, "What's wrong, Goku?"

"There's something I need to do." Goku said as he handed Goten to her. They looked between themselves and Gohan before watching as Goku walked up to the Monarch team. Mark and Madison turned to the Saiyan as he walked right up to them. Goku looked between the two as he said, "Mark, Madison, I'm afraid I have some bad news…"

"We know she's gone, Goku." Mark said as he wrapped an arm around Madison. He then said, "We're just thankful that you and Godzilla were able to stop those monsters."

"Heh, yeah." Goku said with a small smirk. He then told them, "But before she passed, Emma wanted me to let you two know that she'll always love you both."

A tear fell from Madison's eye as she thought about her mother. An idea came to Goku and he said, "But maybe there might be a way for us to bring them back."

"Huh?" Monarch asked as they were confused. Goku then explained, "We have these things on our Earth called the Dragon Balls."

This made them look to each other as they thought the name sounded odd or painful. Goku chuckled and said, "Don't worry, it's not like that, at least I don't think so. It'll take a year for their power to recharge, but once we've collected them all again, we can summon Shenron and ask him to revive all those that died because of Frieza and Ghidorah."

"Unfortunately, Goku." Piccolo said, making them all look to him. Then he said, "Though the combined power of the Earth and the Namekian Dragon Balls were able to make their way into Universe Thirteen to replenish yours and Godzilla's strength, I'm afraid that death works different here. I can't feel the other side." His face looked regretful as he said, "I'm afraid that no one will be coming back anytime soon."

This caused everyone to look down in sadness. Chen then looked to their new friends and she said, "We do appreciate your offer, but at least those who have fallen were avenged."

"It's a shame what happened to everyone and Mothra." Ford then added. Vegeta then said, "You don't have to worry about it that much. Before the battle, she left some assurance for the future."

"What do you mean?" Madison asked as none of them understood what the Saiyan prince said. He looked to Chen and said, "Your twin can explain it the next time you see her."

Chen's eyes widened to this news. They all looked up when they heard two voices shout, "Goku!"

Both Omni-Kings, the Grand Minister and the divine landed amongst the fighters and Monarch. Goku held a hand out and they grasped it and laughed as the Saiyan made them go up and down as he shook their hands. Then one of the rulers said, "We thank you for saving the multiverse from the Destroyer of Destroyers."

"Yeah. It would have been bad if he had come back and conquered us." The other added. They then turned to the humans of Universe Thirteen's Earth and said, "We would also like to apologize to you all."

This really surprised the warriors as their eyes went wide. Sam then said, "What do you guys have to be sorry for?"

"Are you kidding?" One of the Zeno's asked. The other moved in front of him and said, "It was our decision to leave the monster alone in your world. If we had come to finish the job then," Both of them said at the same time, "then it wouldn't have been a big problem now."

"You have our deepest apologies and gratitude." The Grand Minister said and the three bowed. They were followed by each trio of the twelve universes as they slightly bowed to the Monarch team. When they rose to their full height, Goku moved over to Beerus and asked, "So, Lord Beerus…"

The Destroyer of Universe Seven looked to the Saiyan as Goku said with a sly smile, "Now that this save the multiverse business has been settled, think we could go to one of those other universes and see what strong fighters they've got."

"Absolutely not." The feline Destroyer said with a shake of his head and crossed his arms. This caused Goku's shoulders to slump and he asks with a whine, "Aw, come on! Why not?"

"Well, even though we may reestablish contact one day…" Whis started. Beerus then crossed his arms and glared at the Saiyan while a vein appeared on his head, "But you going over there will just cause trouble for us all."

"Hmm." Goku said with a pout. Vegeta then sighed and said, "Can't you for once just be happy with you have in your own universe, Kakarot?"

"Eh, I guess." He said with a shrug. They looked over when they heard Godzilla roaring to the other Titans as it looked like he was commanding them. Goku looked to the others and asked, "So, we're you able to round up all of Frieza's guys?"

"All but one I'm afraid." Shin said. Then he told Goku, "It appears that one of Frieza's advisors had disappeared either during or after the attack on Earth. We don't know where in our universe they could be."

x

(Cue Frieza's Ambition track from DBS Broly)

Berry Blue watched and waited as the rest of the data had been filed away before flipping a few switches on the ship. Then turning the ship away from the Forbidden Earth, she initiated the H-drive of the ship. The ship then quickly flew quickly through the stars as it passed by one galaxy after another. She was certain that her actions had been caught by the humans, but it didn't matter to her. The only thing that she needed was to reach her true master in one piece.

A beeping sound came from the console and Berry Blue quickly switched off her H-drive. Her ship stopped moving really fast and came to a stop before a huge planet. Unlike Earth, this planet seemed to be red in most places. She typed in the commands and the ship quickly went down to the planet. When it reached one of the cities on the planet it headed towards a large building. Giant doors opened up and Berry Blue's ship went inside. Once it touched down, Berry Blue quickly exited the ship and moved towards a very large set of double doors. She stopped before them and waited while looking up. The doors opened up and Berry Blue calmly walked inside. When she had walked into the chamber Berry Blue stopped before a large throne.

The one sitting on the throne was mostly shrouded in darkness, the only thing visible was the being's feet, for they were large and three-toed. Berry Blue kneeled down on one knee and said with her smirk, "Greetings, Master. I have returned."

"Welcome back, Berry Blue." The being said in a deep and distorted voice. Then they asked, "What news do you have to repot?"

"Some good." She said, still kneeling before the creature, "But I am afraid that there is some bad."

"While I hoped that there wouldn't be, it was to be inevitable." Her Master said with a sigh. Then he ordered, "Please report."

"I am happy to report that Ghidorah was able to share his power with Lord Frieza, as was the Earth Titan known as Godzilla." Berry Blue reported. Then she informed, "But the Earth Titan along with a Saiyan from the Seventh Universe have vanquished them both."

The being placed their giant hands together as they thought about what she had told them. Then the being said, "While it is unfortunate to lose candidates like Frieza and Ghidorah, and my favorite warrior and scout will be missed amongst the ranks, they have served their purpose." Then he added, "Plus, there is more than one way to complete our plans. Either candidates will show themselves, or we can make our own. And perhaps the Earth of this Universe has given us a potential use."

"Any news from the Mad Being or the others from one of the other five lost universes?" Berry Blue asked, not looking up. The being shook his head and said, "Nothing from the Mad One or those from their own respective universes. I can't even feel some of their presence. They must be dead or incapacitated and the Mad One's quest seems to bearing no fruit. Hopefully we will hear from someone soon."

"Then in the meantime, is it time for the next phase, my Lord?" Berry Blue asks as she looks up to the being's head. The being moved his hand and a screen appeared before him. Though the light didn't uncover his face, the being began to look through Berry Blue's files as he said, "You will be the first to know, my loyal friend. You will be the first."

(End of track)

x

Back on Universe Thirteen's Earth, Goku and the others were still gathered around the desolated city of Boston. Goku looked amongst his friends and said, "So what now?"

(Cue Friendship with Broly track from DBS Broly)

"I don't know about you," Bulma said with a sigh, "but I'm ready to go home and take a vacation after all of this."

"I think most of us could use a small break." Shin said as he looked about the group with a slight smile. Beerus yawned and said, "I sure could go for a nap."

"Of course." Goku, Vegeta and Bulma all said at the same time with an eyeroll. Whis then looked to Monarch and said, "But don't think that we won't come back."

"That's correct, Whis." The Grand Minister said. He looked to the scientists and soldiers and said, "We will offer any aid to helping you rebuild your world."

"Wow. Really?" Rick asks. One of the Grand Zeno's nodded and said, "Of course."

"It's the least we could do." The other added. Whis then said, "But I would seriously have that weapon looked at. Something like the Oxygen Destroyer shouldn't be used lightly."

"I agree on that much." Bulma said. She looked to Colonel Foster and asked, "You will at least talk to your superiors about it?"

"I'll try." Foster promised. Goku then said, "I guess that it's time for us to take our leave."

The stomping of giant feet caused them all look back to see Godzilla making his way towards them. The rightful king of the Titans looked amongst the smaller creatures and growled. Goku levitated off the ground towards the Titan. Chi-Chi then shouted after him, "Be careful, Goku!"

"Don't worry, Chi-Chi." Goku said as he looked back. He turned his head to the Titan. Once he was eye level with Godzilla, Goku said, "Nice work out there, Big Guy. You really showed them whose boss."

The Titan snorted a puff in air as an agreement. While rubbing the back of his head, Goku said, "And thanks for lending me that power. I usually don't like taking energy from others, but this time I was glad to make an exception."

Godzilla growled, though Goku couldn't really understand it without his Titan's gift. With a solemn look Goku then said, "But now we've got to be going. And I promise to come back."

Godzilla arched a brow to this as Goku turned away and started to descend to the ground. Suddenly, Godzilla's hand moved in front of the Saiyan blocking his path. Goku looked back and noticed the stare that Godzilla was giving him.

(End of track)

"What's wrong with Godzilla?" Krillin asked. Shin then said, "By the look on Godzilla's face, it looks like he's wanting something from Goku."

"But what could he possible want from him?" Mark questioned, not understanding what the Titan could want. Goku looked into Godzilla's eyes to get a feel of what the Titan wanted. Then it dawned on him and he said with a smirk, "I think I know what this is about…"

(Cue I'm Kakarot track from DBS Broly)

Godzilla softly growled as he confirmed it. Mark cupped his hands around his mouth and asks, "What is it?!"

"He's wanting to finish what we started earlier." Goku shouted over his shoulder. All those on the ground looked to each other as Mark looked to Sam and asks, "What they started?"

"Uh…" Sam said as he had no idea what was going on. Then Foster, Mark, Rick and Chen then suddenly realized what was going on and said, "Oh, no."

"Oh, no what?" Madison, Bulma and Chi-Chi all asked in confusion. Sam then caught up and explained, "Let's just say that the first meeting between Goku and Godzilla led to quite the confrontation."

"Of course." Beerus and Shin said at the same time. Goku then turned to Godzilla and said, "Since this place is empty, why not resume our battle here?"

Godzilla huffed in agreement to this. The two Omni-Kings levitated up to Goku and one of them asked, "Can we watch, Goku?"

"Yes, can we?" The other added. Goku looked around the demolished city and said, "I don't know, Zennys, there's no where really to watch from. Plus it wouldn't be a great idea to have you on the battlefield."

"That might not be a big problem." The Grand Minister said as he joined them. Raising both hands, he created a huge ring above the destroyed city of Boston. Turning to the divine he said, "Please help all of our friends to the ring so they may watch."

All twelve Angels double tapped the bottom's of their staves against the ground and created a platform underneath everyone. They were about to rise in the air when someone shouted, "Wait!"

They looked to see Professor's Honda, Akira and a third man running up to them with instruments in their hands. Chen looked between them and said, "Professor Honda, Doctor Akira? What are you two doing here? And who is that man with you?"

"This is Serj Tankian." Professor Honda introduced. Then Doctor Akira said, "The three of us used to be in a band."

"And your point is?" Vegeta questioned with an arched brow. Everyone from Monarch, the Z Fighters, the divine and Godzilla were all looking at them with questioning looks. Serj then said with a smile, "We want to provide musical accompaniment. We were gonna do it earlier, but…" He looked between his friends and said, "Someone was worried about their hair."

The sound of a cricket started chirping around them. Krillin then gave the awkward cough as he placed a fist to his mouth.

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Goku said with a shrug. Then he added, "Just make sure to stay out of the way."

All three men nodded as they understood this. They stepped onto the platform and they all took off towards the giant ring in the sky. Goku and Godzilla watched as they reached the rings and stepped off the platform. Goku looked about as the other Titans had moved around them and formed a ring of their own around the two. Goku jumped up onto the remains of a corner of a building. When he touched down on the piece of rubble the Saiyan turned to face his opponent. With a smirk he said, "I believe this is where we were."

Then with a yell he transformed into a Super Saiyan. His golden aura flickered around him as he assumed his stance. Goku looked into the King of the Monster's eyes and said with a smirk, "I'm ready if you are."

(End of track)

Godzilla gave a powerful roar as he readied himself. From above on the ring, the three men looked to the Z Fighters, divine and Monarch and Serj said, "All right, you guys, we're gonna need your help with this!"

"Huh?" Everyone said as they looked amongst each other. Professor Akira nodded and said, "We want you guys to stomp your feet, clap your hands with the beat. You can sing along if you want."

"That sounds like fun." One of the Zenos said to the other. The other looked to his counterpart and nodded, "It truly does."

"Then that is what we shall do." The Grand Minister said with a smile. All those on the rings got themselves ready while Goku and Godzilla stared intensely at each other.

(Cue Godzilla (feat. Serj Tankian track from Godzilla: King of the Monsters)

Serj, Akira and Honda all then vocalized together by shouting…

**Cameo Trio:** _Hoooooooooooooooooooooo…_

Everyone on the ring around them started to move to the beat by stopping a foot and clapping their hands together. Godzilla and Goku also looked back to see that the Titans were also stepping into the rhythm of the music. The three started to play their instruments as the two in the ring of Titans charged forward.

**Cameo Trio:** _Gojira!_

Godzilla and Goku reared a fist back before lashing them forward. The resulting impact created a shockwave that blew anything around them back.

**Cameo Trio:**_ Mosura!_

Despite Goku being a Super Saiyan at the moment, every blow he made was matched by Godzilla who was keeping up with him. Serj, Akira and Honda all moved their heads in a circle with grins.

**Cameo Trio:**_ Sore! Sore! Sore! Sore!_

Everyone, divine, Titan, fighter and Monarch all stomped their feet with the band for this part.

**Everyone:**_ Go! Go! Go!_

_Mothra!_

_Gojira!_

_Mosura!_

_Go! Go! Go!_

_Gojira!_

Akira played a major cord while Honda beat on a small set of drums and Serj held the mic in his hands.

**Serj:**_ With a purposeful grimace and a terrible sound_

Godzilla roared as he twisted his body and swung his tail at Goku. The Saiyan backflipped in the air to where the tail sailed harmlessly past him. The Titan then picked up a broken power line and threw it at Goku.

**Serj:**_ He pulls the spitting high-tension wires down_

Goku blasted the power line and it obliterated the object. Goku then fired a **Kamehameha Wave** at the Titan. Godzilla quickly acted by picking up a ruined train and hurling it towards the beam. Goku's attack caused the entire train to become a giant inferno.

**Serj:**_ Helpless people on subway trains scream, bug-eyed as he looks in on them_

Then using his tail, Godzilla swatted a bus at the Saiyan. Goku dove through the shattered window and ran through the aisle before using his shoulder to bust down the door and jumped back into the air.

**Serj:**_ He picks up a bus and he throws it back down_

Goku flew over some buildings and Godzilla followed him. He was able to crush the buildings as he chased after the flying Super Saiyan.

**Serj:**_ As he wades through the buildings toward the center of town_

Godzilla fired a **Radiation Beam** at Goku. Goku countered it with another **Kamehameha** and the two beams collided. Both Titan and Saiyan poured more power into their attacks and ended up causing the clash to implode.

When the smoke cloud dissipated, Goku smirked as he then gathered his energy and ascended to the Super Saiyan God form. A fiery aura shrouded the Saiyan while his hair looked normal but had a red coloring about it. He opened his eyes and red irises surrounded his pupils.

Godzilla smirked as well before charging at the divine powered Saiyan. With a roar his lashed his claws out at Goku. The Saiyan flew past them and landed a punch to Godzilla's midsection. The King of the Monsters grimaced in pain before trying to chomp down on Goku, but he moved out of the way of the Titan's jaws. But Goku didn't see a scaly hand wrap around him until it was too late. Goku grunted in pain as Godzilla held him within his grasp.

**Serj:**_ Oh, no, they say he's got to go_

**Everyone:**_ Go, go, Godzilla Ooh-Ooh-Ahoo!_

Godzilla then twisted before throwing Goku high into the air. As the Saiyan tumbled through the air, Godzilla once again fired a **Radiation Beam** at Goku. Though while he couldn't stop, Goku did disappear using **Instant Transmission** to avoid impact with the beam.

**Serj:**_ Oh, no, there goes Tokyo_

**Everyone:**_ Go, go, Godzilla-Ah-Ha!_

When Goku reappeared, it was right in front of Godzilla. The Titan looked down to him right as Goku unleashed an **Explosive Wave** of divine energy. It caused Godzilla to fall backwards and the Titan slid backwards through the ruined city. Godzilla looked to his rival/ally before grabbing onto the remains of two buildings. Using them to help himself back onto his feet, Godzilla slightly glared.

**Everyone: **_Gojira!_

_Mosura!_

_Sore! Sore! Sore! Sore!_

The two started to charge down the street towards each other. Godzilla lashed out a fist which Goku was able to catch.

**Everyone: **_Go! Go! Go!_

_Gojira!_

_Mothra!_

_Gojira!_

_Mosura!_

_Go! Go! Go!_

_Gojira!_

Goku somersaulted onto Godzilla's arm and ran down the appendage towards the Titan's head. Godzilla tried to lash a claw out at him, Goku was able to fall onto his knees and slide underneath Godzilla's hand.

**Serj:**_ Oh, no, they say he's got to go_

**Everyone:**_ Go, go, Godzilla-HA-HA!_

Goku then jumped towards the Titan's face, but Godzilla quickly lowered it out of they way. The two locked glances at each other as the Saiyan passed over the Titan.

**Serj:**_ Oh, no, there goes Tokyo_

**Everyone:**_ Go, go, Godzilla!_

The two fighters slowly turned towards each other as Goku landed on a building. The other Titans screeched or roared to the excitement for the battle.

**Everyone:**_ History shows again and again_

_How nature points out the folly of man_

_Godzilla!_

Godzilla quickly fired his **Radiation Breath** at the building. Goku leapt off of it and the beam cuts through the building with explosions following. Goku once again soared over Godzilla's head and unleashed a **Rapid Volley Attack**. Godzilla used his arms to shield himself. The blasts impacted against him and the ground around him.

**Everyone:**_ History shows again and again_

_How nature points out the folly of man_

_Godzilla!_

When the barrage of energy attacks faded, Godzilla looked up just as Goku came down with a fist. The Saiyan lashed the punch out, but Godzilla stepped back and Goku impacted the ground. Goku looked up to the King of the Monsters' smirking face with a slight smirk of his own.

**Everyone:**_ History shows again and again_

_How nature points out the folly of man_

_Godzilla!_

The groups above and around them kept moving the beat provided by the bands instruments. Akira, Serj and Honda looked to each other with smiles as they all sang…

**Everyone:**_ History shows again and again_

_How nature points out the folly of man_

Goku stood to his full height and once again gathered his energy. With a yell his red aura turned blue as he once again ascended to Super Saiyan Blue.

**Everyone:**_ History shows again and again_

_How nature points out folly of man_

The Super Saiyan Blue leapt into the air and backed up as fast as he could. When he was far enough, he gathered what energy he could spare into his left fist. Godzilla then blew fire onto his own hand and held it there. Then with a yell and a roar the two friendly rivals charged at each other. When they came close the lashed out their fists.

**Everyone:**_ History shows again and again_

_How nature points out the folly of man_

Both Godzilla and Goku had smirks as their fists came closer together.

_Godzilla!_

The impact of their punch caused a huge explosion of fire.

**Defenders vs Monsters**

**Beginnings**

x

**Author's Note:** And the main story is done. But I'm not completely finished. One more chapter and this story will truly be completely finished. I want to personally thank all of those who read this story and liked it. And I really want to you for encouraging me to keep going on it. And once again, I wish Godzilla a Happy Birthday. Godzilla and Dragon Ball are two of my favorite things and I sure hope that I did good on both sides. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	21. Chapter 21: The Finale

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of either Dragon Ball Super or Godzilla, only the story. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Akira Toriyama and Godzilla belongs to Toho and Legendary Studios. And I don't own the song Blizzard that I am having both Megami33 and Daichi Miura perform. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

A/N: As a final piece to a spectacular story, I have created one more scene for Defenders vs Monsters- Beginnings. This isn't the end of the entire story, but I don't know when the next installment will come out. And once again, Happy 65th Birthday to Godzilla: King of the Monsters. Long may he reign.

Side A/N: There will be no dialogue or any form of communication in this chapter.

x

**Defenders vs Monsters Finale**

**Defenders vs Monsters- Beginnings**

(Cue Blizzard from DBS Broly but sung by Megami33 and Daichi Miura)

All was quiet between the thirteen different realities, especially between the Earths of Universes Seven and Thirteen. That was until the skies started to crack between both realities. Goku, Godzilla and their friends all looked up to see the cracks growing larger.

**Megami33 and Daichi Miura:**_ This world is only black and white_

_No light beyond what I see_

**Markus Lloyd as Belmod**

**Jamie Marchi as Marcarita**

The inhabitants of Universe Seven's Earth cross over and stand before Monarch and the Titans. A sudden darkening of the skies above them makes them all look up to see Frieza and Ghidorah hovering over them with dark smiles.

**Megami33 and Daichi Miura:**_ The air feels strained and cold as ice_

_Feels tight and suffocating_

**Oliver Tull as Rumshii**

**Garret Schenck as Gowasu**

Those on the ground glare at the two monsters when twelve pillars of light erupts around them. All the defenders look around to see that the divine trios comprised of Angels, Destroyers and the Supreme Kai. At the front of the group, Beerus and Champa both look up to Frieza and the Destroyer of Destroyers.

**Megami33 and Daichi Miura:**_ I wish to believe,_

_There's no such thing as destiny_

**Howard Wang as Mohito**

**Greg Dulcie as Sidra**

Ghidorah was the first to reach the ground while Frieza landed on a building next to him. Behind them came Frieza's ship. Inside, Berry Blue held her smirk while a large shadow with red eyes appeared behind her.

**Megami33 and Daichi Miura:**_ They always tell me that life is sweet…_

_Yet I feel the icy chills going through my body!_

**Dallas Reid as Liquiir**

**Todd Haberkorn as Jaco**

All the fighters that were protecting the multiverse lit up their auras and charged forward with the Titans, Monarch and the military behind them. Multiple ships from Frieza and Ghidorah's side launched forward to meet them head on.

**Megami33 and Daichi Miura:**_ I'm feeling trapped within the ice and there's no way to break free!_

_My heart has been encased, protected so nobody can see!_

**Troy Baker as General Izro**

**Bill Farmer as General Bogart**

**Michael Fassbender as General LV-532**

The two sides came together in an epic clash. Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, Monarch and the Divine all took on Ghidorah while the fighters fought against Frieza. Rodan and Mothra grabbed the left and right heads of Ghidorah while Godzilla used his shoulder to knock the dragon down. When Ghidorah had fallen onto his back, the divine and the military launched their attacks at the three headed dragon.

**Megami33 and Daichi Miura:**_ The pressure starts to build up from those hopeful thoughts in my head_

_I finally ask myself what lies for me ahead…_

**J.K. Simmons as General Exiling**

**Greg Aryes as Frost**

**Clancy Brown as General Te**

Goku and Frieza go all out in their clash as they rapidly try to land a blow against the other. When they final separate, Vegeta appears in front of Goku and unleashes a huge orb of Ki at the tyrant. Frieza swatted the attack away before firing an attack of his own.

**Megami33 and Daichi Miura:**_ What is my true calling in this universe?_

_Climbing past these walls is my fate and curse!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_I'm aiming only for myself!_

_Woo-Hoo!_

**Meli Grant as Quitela**

**Calvin Scott Roberts as Kampari**

**Charles Campbell as Pell**

An electric attack from Ghidorah caused all of his attackers to quickly back away. The three headed dragon quickly rose back onto his feet. The right head looked over to Frieza and shot a bolt of lightning at his foes. The fighters quickly jumped out the way while the beam burned a groove into the ground.

**Megami33 and Daichi Miura:**_ Every answer before you is just routine,_

_You gotta strive for something that's truly unique_

**Maryam Baig as Heles**

**Austin Tindle as Sawar**

**Chris Burnett as Anato**

Frieza reconvened with Ghidorah and the two fired their respective beams. Everyone shielded themselves from the incoming assault, but Goku and Godzilla moved in front of them and fired their attacks back. Both sides' attacks met with a huge clash.

**Megami33 and Daichi Miura:**_ Oh, oh, oh, oh! Everything depends on you!_

_It's your choice to see this through_

**Joe Morton as Houston Brooks**

**Monica Rial as Bulma**

The clash of attacks erupted in a giant explosion and created a giant cloud of smoke that engulfed the surrounding area. Goku, Godzilla, Ghidorah and Frieza all glared at their foes.

**Megami33 and Daichi Miura:**_ Now's the time to make the future your own way-ay!_

**Vic Mignogna as Broly**

**Bruce Carey as Lemo**

**Erica Lindbeck as Cheelai**

Elsewhere, the Omni-Kings and the Grand Priest stood outside of the palace and were looking out into the cosmos. On the other side a dark figure was gazing back.

**Megami33 and Daichi Miura:**_ It seems tomorrow may be miles away_

_Can't say. It all seems blurry…_

**Christopher Sabat as Piccolo**

**John Burgmeier as Tien**

**Christopher Sabat as Yamcha**

They all looked up to see the cracks growing overhead. A fiery haze could be seen in the distortion.

**Megami33 and Daichi Miura:**_ No longer do the pieces fit the frame._

_How strange. I'm filled with fury…_

**Berry Blue as Veronica Taylor**

**Sonny Franks as Kikono**

The Grand Minister looked to the two Omni-Kings and they both nodded. On the other side, the dark figure looked down to someone and nodded as well.

**Megami33 and Daichi Miura:**_ I cannot believe,_

_That there is all this insanity!_

**Sarah Wiedenheft as Grand Zenos**

**Josh Grelle as Grand Minister**

Back on Universe Thirteen's Earth, everyone who had fought against Frieza and the Destroyer of Destroyers were currently enjoying some time in the sun. Most of the smaller beings were sitting, running or whatever else they could think of on a beach while Goku and Godzilla were resting on the sand or in the water.

**Megami33 and Daichi Miura:**_ As the sun clears all my doubts,_

_I feel this burning sensation filling up my heart throughout!_

**Sonny Strait as Krillin**

**Meredith McCoy as Android 18**

**Mike McFarland as Master Roshi**

Suddenly, both Saiyan and Titan snapped their eyes open and turned their heads towards each other. The Saiyan was quick to jump onto his feet and launch himself into the air with Godzilla starting to chase after him. Chi-Chi, Bulma, Mark and Chen all sighed in aggravation as the two started to duke it out again.

**Megami33 and Daichi Miura:**_ I'm feeling trapped within the ice and there's no way to break free!_

_My heart is being penetrated; sweating from all this steam!_

**Josh Martin as Buu**

**Chris Rager as Hercule**

Later that night, the stars shone down on a lone island somewhere on the Forbidden Earth. A gigantic figure sat alone on top of a mountain. And somewhere in the world a giant egg sac sat dormant, waiting for the day to rise.

**Megami33 and Daichi Miura:**_ The light is breaking through blocks and pulling out of the seams!_

_It guides my way to facing all the galaxy!_

**Clifford Chapin as Cabba**

**Elizabeth Maxwell as Caulifla**

**Dawn M. Bennett as Kale**

Somewhere deep in the ocean, something else completely was starting to stir. And in a place opposite to the first egg sac, a second, darker egg sac laid dormant.

**Megami33 and Daichi Miura:**_ What is my true calling in this universe?_

_Climbing past these walls is my fate and curse!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_I'm aiming only for myself!_

_Woo-Hoo!_

**Jason Douglas as Beerus**

**Ian Sinclair as Whis**

**Kyle Herbert as Gohan**

Up in the sky, Shenron soared across the skies between the Seventh and Thirteenth Earths. Appearing on a planet far way, Porunga appeared in the sky before some of the Namekians.

**Megami33 and Daichi Miura:**_ It doesn't matter what burdens or pain you hold!_

_This your own story and how it's told!_

**Justin Cook as Dende**

**Christopher Sabat as Guru/Shenron/Porunga**

Goku and Godzilla stood side by side as they gazed out into the sea with intense stares.

**Megami33 and Daichi Miura:**_ Now's the time to make the future your own way-ay!_

**Jason Liebrecht as Champa**

**Rodan as himself**

**Caitlin Glass as Vados**

A cloud overhead drifted above them and it started to snow. Both Godzilla and Goku looked up to see the first few flakes fall.

**Megami33 and Daichi Miura:**_ This world's limited…_

_Shrouded up in sin…_

_Leaving dreams to die…_

_Twisted up in vines…_

_Trapped within a blur…_

_Wanting to be heard…_

**David Strathairn as William Stenz**

**Aisha Hinds as Diane Foster**

Raising his hands while Godzilla took in a deep breath, they began charging up their attacks. They glanced to each other before letting loose.

**Megami33 and Daichi Miura:**_ So blow all the haze away just like a Blizzard!_

**O'Shea Jackson Jr. as Barnes**

**Anthony Ramos as Anthony Martinez**

The two beams went through the clouds and pushed them away in a ring formation.

**Megami33 and Daichi Miura:**_ Ha-De-Ya-De-Ya-De-Ya-De-Ya-De-Ya_

_Break the ice!_

_Break the ice!_

_Break the ice now!_

_Break the ice!_

_Break the ice!_

_Break the ice now!_

**Ziyi Zhang as Chen and Ling**

**Bradley Whitford as Rick Stanton**

**Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Ford Brody**

A cameraman stood in a grassy spot and started to focus his camera. The first to get in the shot was Madison, Trunks, Goten, Mai, Pilaf and Shu. They all smiled as they looked to the camera.

**Megami33 and Daichi Miura:**_ Ha-De-Ya-De-Ya-De-Ya-De-Ya-De-Ya_

_Break the ice!_

_Break the ice!_

_Break the ice now!_

_Break the ice!_

_Break the ice!_

_Break the ice now!_

**Millie Bobby Brown as Madison Russell**

**Alexis Tipton as Trunks**

**Kara Edwards as Goten**

**Chuck Huber as Pilaf**

**Colleen Clinkenbeard as Mai**

**Chris Cason as Shu**

The next to move into the shot was the scientists, and soldiers of Monarch. Soon following was most of the Z Fighters and the Saiyans of Universe six. They all stood behind the kids and stood with their arms over another's shoulder.

**Megami33 and Daichi Miura:**_ What is my true calling in this universe?_

_Climbing past these walls is my fate and curse!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_I'm aiming only for myself!_

_Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!_

**Ken Watanabe as Ishiro Serizawa**

**Sally Hawkins as Vivienne Graham**

**Thomas Middleditch as Sam Coleman**

Mothra, Rodan and the other Earth Titans flapped or walked to where they were in the background though still in the picture. The next to join in was the divine as they flew through the air. The Angels, the Destroyers and the Supreme Kai. They formed a circle between the Titans. The two Zenos and the Grand Minister came in the middle of the ring.

**Megami33 and Daichi Miura:**_ Every answer before you is just routine!_

_You gotta strive for something that's truly unique!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh! Everything depends on you!_

**Christopher Sabat as Vegeta**

**Mothra as herself**

**Vera Farmiga as Emma Russell**

Ghidorah and Frieza both descended on both sides of the ring of the divine while Porunga and Shenron appeared behind everyone on the ground.

**Megami33 and Daichi Miura:**_ Now's the time to make the future your own way-ay!_

**Christopher Ayres as Frieza**

**Ghidorah as himself**

**Charles Dance as Alan Jonah**

Godzilla and Goku were the last to join as they both appeared between the two Eternal Dragons and behind the giant crowd.

**Megami33 and Daichi Miura:**_ Your tale will live on as your journey's just begun…_

**Sean Schemmel as Goku/King Kai**

**Godzilla as himself**

**Kyle Chandler as Mark Russell**

Everyone kept their eyes on the camera as it snapped an image. Everyone in the photo had a wide grin on their faces; even Frieza and all three heads of Ghidorah. Even Godzilla: King of the Monsters had a smirk on his face.

**The End**

x

**Author's Note:** And so, the Defenders vs Monsters- Beginnings story is over. I'm not sure what will come next in the story, but I may ask for you, the fans assistance, to help me choose when it comes time. I did enjoy writing this story and I hope that I have that same joy when I write the next Defenders vs Monsters story. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
